<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pitch by kmcgrath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929800">The Pitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcgrath/pseuds/kmcgrath'>kmcgrath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adulthood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Davners, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Europe, F/F, Lena Luthor is a softie for Ruby, Minor Emiko Queen, Minor Nyssa al Ghul, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Sam Arias, Ruby doesn't present, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow burn Supercorp, Soccer AU, Soccer-Football AU, mention of other cw characters with different arches too, slow burn Alex Danvers/Samantha "Sam" Arias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcgrath/pseuds/kmcgrath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining a new team in Portugal, the last thing Kara-aka Supergirl-thought was meeting a mate. That is until she met, Lex Luthor's younger sister, Lena Luthor. Meeting for the first time wasn't a great adventure, but over time, it becomes something a lot more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Samantha "Sam" Arias, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Ruby Arias &amp; Alex Danvers, Ruby Arias &amp; Samantha "Sam" Arias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adulthood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2276285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story just came to my head. There will be updates, but not as often as my normal books, check those out if you want though :). (FYI, this is my first alphaverse story. Tell me what I should fix and what I could work on! Please and thank you!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you gonna do that?" Ronaldo asked, his accent in English was was visible. The captain himself, was talking to her, Kara, just another young alpha that just joined one of the best soccer-football-teams in Europe. </p><p>"From the plays we've gone over, our defense plays kickball. We can't have that. They usually send it to mid or you, as a striker, and you guys take care of it. They can't do that, if we're to be a team, they need to know how to handle the ball with themselves and have our goalie contribute if it's not too much," Kara explained. Her English was impeccable, including since she's not originally from the U.S. but she was raised there by the Danvers. </p><p>Kara was originally from the island of Krypton, a pile of islands near the Caribbean. When the islands volcano had a huge eruption, exploding and burn-killing-all her family and friends. Her family sent the only plane they had to Florida, where her and her cousin were forced into the foster care system in the U.S. Her cousin, Kal-El, was only fifteen at the time and she was twelve, making them separate was the worst thing they could've done. But when the Kent family learned of this, an entire year after Kal was adopted, finding out that Kara was still in the broken system, they called a friend of theirs. The Danvers. Who weren't looking for another, after their first Alex, but they obliged and asked their legal affairs to have the adoption of Kara Zor-El adopted.</p><p></p><div class="section-hero-header-title">
  <p></p>
  <div class="section-hero-header-title-top-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="section-hero-header-title-description">
      <p></p>
      <div class="section-hero-header-title-description-container">
        <p>
          <em>***</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="section-hero-header-title-description-container">
        <p>
          <em>"Kara?" A women called, it wasn't one she knew or was known to.</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="section-hero-header-title-description-container">
        <p>
          <em>"Here," Kara's voice was just above a whisper and soft.</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="section-hero-header-title-description-container">
        <p>
          <em>"We have a family here that wants to adopt you," the women popped her head into the communal room that Kara and other girls shared, with bunk beds, multiples of them.</em>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Wh-what?" Kara asked, no one adopted her. No matter what foster house she went to or couple that wanted to adopt took. She was convinced, after a year of traveling and learning English, that no one wanted her. Finding this out grew hope in her, and it was incredibly scary.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Come, hun. Lets have you meet them," the house mother asked. She was kind, but very strict since she was living with multiple alphas.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>Kara hesitantly stood up from her spot on the bottom bunk bed. She was just curled up, doing nothing, since she had nothing to, do. But relentlessly, her favorite thing was being alone, since it was all she was used to. Even if she did get into some trouble, mostly from the lack of disrespect the other alphas that she lived with.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>Following the older alpha, she led her into the office she had in the group home. Sitting in the two office chairs, were-by what she could smell-an omega and alpha. Both were holding hands and talking to one another, but when they heard the office doors open, their eyes flashed to Kara and her superior.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, this is Kara," the women introduced.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Hi..." Kara said shyly. She looked between the couple, they looked like the type of people that wouldn't abandon her, but she was scared and extremely hesitant.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Hi Kara," the older blonde said. Her eyes were blue like Kara's, more grey though, from what she could tell. "I'm Eliza, this is my mate Jeremiah," she motioned towards the older man standing next to her. He was taller than his mate, just by a little, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"It's nice to meet you," Kara smiled shyly. She didn't know what her feelings were right now, being adopted was something she never thought would happen, only to her cousin. Kal was always a charmer. They lived together for the first year in the alpha group home, in the bunk above from her own-since they were family-and with her like glue. They stuck up for each other, Kal mostly for Kara since her alpha was a lot more superior from the others that they lived with. Which ended up stirring up everything.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Jamie, can we have some alone time with her, please?" Jeremiah asked the female alpha, who was now standing next to Kara.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Of course, I'll be down stairs, Kara knows how to call me," Jamie smiled at the couple, than to Kara. Checking if she was okay with that, and when the younger blonde gave her a firm nod, she left quietly. </em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p><em>"Kara," Eliza called softly. Kara faced her with a shy look, even if her inner alpha told her to run, but she kept the feeling down. Mostly because she was also feeling that this could be that family she wanted. </em> <em>"Would you like to see your cousin?" Eliza asked, that got Kara's attention.</em></p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"You talked to Kal?" </em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>Jeremiah and Eliza nodded together. "The family that adopted him, the Kents, we know them. Their a friend of ours, and when Kal told them about you, they contacted us," Jeremiah informed, a smile on his face showed that he was telling the truth and how much the cousins looked out for each other.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>Ever since Kal left, Kara has gotten herself in a lot more trouble than originally planed, or insisted. But most of them weren't because of her, well her alpha, yes, but not her.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"C-can I see him?"</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>The older omega nodded, "Of course you can," she smiled and motioned Kara over to her.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>Kara walked over slowly and shakily. Her alpha told her to run, not to look back, but once they heard the name of her cousin, her alpha wanted nothing more than to be next to her only blood relative, her family.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>The older alpha pulled out his phone, unlocking it, and going onto the 'phone' icon. Clicking on the name 'Martha,' it started ringing, on FaceTime. After a two rings, a women, around the same age as Eliza answered.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Jeremiah," she smiled kindly. </em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Hi Martha. Can you put Kal on the phone?" The older alpha asked.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Yea, sure. Are you with her?" The women on the phone asked, it seems like they are telling the truth, Kara thought.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Yea, we want her to know that Kal is doing fine."</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>Humming the women smiled onto the phone, than called her cousins name. "Kal! There's someone I want to show you," Martha smiled.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Coming!" When Kara heard that voice, the voice she wanted nothing more than to confide in, she smiled hopeful, and her happy tears were seeing into her eye sockets.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>The older omega smiled at the younger alphas' reaction. Holding out her hand for the younger blonde to take, which she did shakily, she stood next to the Danvers and looked at the phone. That was the exact moment that Kal took the phone from his adoptive mother.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Hi Jeremiah!" Kal smiled.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Kel, it's nice to see you again. But we're gonna speed this re-introduction, okay?" The older alpha informed politely.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Who am I going to be seeing?" His curiosity becoming visible. His eyebrow was quirked and his smile creasing on the corner of his lips.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>The older alpha didn't say anything, just turned the camera to face Kara.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Kara!" Kal smiled, he was visibly jumping and his smile was wide.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Hi Kal!" The cousins were smiling bashfully.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"How are you?" Her cousin asked nicely, her truly missed the younger blonde, and it showed.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"It's- been okay, I guess," Kara smiled sadly. "But how are you? How's the Kent farm?" Kara asked.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"It's amazing! The horses and sheep are so much fun to take care of!" </em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Wow," the younger alpha only dreamed to see it in front of her.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Wait? Jeremiah, are you going to adopt Kara?" Kal asked, that's when the older alpha turned the camera to himself, smiled bashfully, and nodded his head eagerly. "Yes!" Kal pumped his fist into the air, making the Danvers couple laugh behind Kara and the Kent couple laugh through the phone.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Kara, go with them. They're just as fun as Martha and Jon," Kal informed, his eyes were wide with happiness and his smile never faltered.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>Kara hesitated. Looking between the older alpha and omega, who were looking at her with determination. For a better life, that's all she wanted. And the looks that both people were giving her, it showed, drastically. Kara nodded slowly, turning back to her cousin, she smiled. "Okay," she breathed out.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"When do we get to see wach other Eliza?" Kal asked the women behind his cousin, who he could see from the camera view.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Soon. The papers will take at least a couple of weeks so we can't leave the state till they're confirmed. But once they are," Eliza looked between her mate and her soon-to-be adopted daughter, she smiled. "We'll take a trip with Alex."</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kal jumped up and down, the phone showing the movements, but Kara's curiosity got the better of her.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Who's Alex?" The younger alpha asked.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"She's out biological daughter. She's a year older than you and she's an alpha like you," Eliza answered.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"Oh, okay," Kara nodded, but another question popped into her head. But before she could ask, Jeremiah already answered her.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>
        <em>"She knows we're adopting you. Her and Kal have become close over the couple of times we've visited the Kant farm. She's eager to meet you," the older alphas smile showed how much his daughter was serious about meeting Kara. And that just made this situation a lot more better, extremely more happier, for Kara.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="section-hero-header-meta-data-container">
      <p>***</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>Kara's determined scent was what got her, now, teammate to agree. </p>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>Ronaldo nodded his head. But a question came through his mouth. "Now how are we going to make sure they know about this?"</p>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>"You and coach are a lot more closer than I am. Show his the plays and explain what I just told you. It will take a bit more convincing, but he will know what we're talking about. From the film we watched, and are going to watch, it makes sense," Kara explained. Her face was full of hope and determination. Something Jeremiah always told her to make sure she had when she knew she was right, another reason why he also enrolled her into multiple martial art lessons, with Alex.</p>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>"Okay," the older alpha breathed out. "We can work this out."</p>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>"Thank you," Kara smiled. She knew that the-actual-star of soccer-football-ever would understand.</p>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>Ronaldo nodded and took the flash drive from the computer Kara had. Holding it up, he said, "If I show him this. I'm going to give you the credit and you're going to help me make those idiots listen, okay?"</p>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>Kara was still stunned that his accent was that deep and visible, but she couldn't blame him. All her life, up until twelve, she had to speak Kryptonese, and at thirteen her accent was deep and it only lessened over the time she was around Americans and the actual language. "I swear."</p>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>Ronaldo nods his head once, turns his heel, and walks out of the conference room they were in.</p>
</div><div class="lVJX2wDGbwj__divider">
  <p>Letting out a breath of relief, the younger alpha called her sister to tell her the news.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>Lena typed onto her keyboard, answering emails and sending them to white, cis, older alpha males that judged her for being an omega CEO of LuthorCorp. Letting out a frustrated breath, she looked at the clock. It read 7:30 p.m. Pressing her call button to her assistant, she said, "Jess, you can go home. I'm going to be here for a little more."</p>
  <p>"Sorry Mrs. Luthor, not going to happen," Jess, an omega like the ravenette, said playfully. She was Lena's favorite assistant, out of the three that she had.</p>
  <p>"Jess, go home," Lena laughed out.</p>
  <p>"Nope. I'll be here till you are," Jess answered stubbornly. </p>
  <p>Lena rolled her eyes, but it shifted to her office door. Seeing who was walking in, she smiled. "Ruby!" Lena exclaimed, standing up and rushing over to the front of her desk to meet the toddler running towards her.</p>
  <p>"Aunty Lee!" Ruby called back excitedly, hugging the older omega's legs, even though the toddler herself, didn't present yet, not until the age of ten. "I missed you!" Ruby was Sam's, Lena's best friend since college, daughter. She's a five-year-old that can't keep her excitement in.</p>
  <p>"How are you love?" Lena crouched down after the toddler unlocked herself from the hug around her legs.</p>
  <p>"I'm good. Mommy said that I can come in and say hi before we leave," the child informed.</p>
  <p>"And where is you're mother?" The older omega knew exactly what Sam was about to do once she said the word 'dinner.'</p>
  <p>"In her office."</p>
  <p>"Shall we go and meet her in the hallway?"</p>
  <p>Ruby shook her head violently, making the ravenette tilt her head a little. "She's in a bad mood. And you're office has the best couch for her to sit on for a bit."</p>
  <p>The omega laughed, she really did have an amazing couch. But the fact that a child, just admitted it, made her night a little more better.</p>
  <p>"Now what did she say for you to laugh that hard?" A woman's voice asked. Looking up, Lena saw her best friend, Sam, also an omega, walk in through her office door.</p>
  <p>"Just that she said my couch is a lot more better than your," Lena winked at the other omega and stood back up, her hand on the toddlers shoulder, giving it a squeeze before walking over to her mother.</p>
  <p>"IT's true though," Sam winked back and met Lena in the middle of the office for a quick hug. Lena laughed in the hug, her hands rubbing her best friends back.</p>
  <p>"I didn't know," the sarcastic tone was visible, making the pair laugh together.</p>
  <p>"We were just about to go to dinner," Sam smirked at the dramatic 'sad' face Lena gave her. And it turned into a snicker when the woman's daughter exclaimed, "Can aunty Lena come?!"</p>
  <p>"Ask her baby," Sam smiled at her daughter that ran next to her.</p>
  <p>"Aunty Lee?" Ruby pouted. </p>
  <p>"I hate that pout," Lena looked up, taking one look would make her crack, much to Sams liking. Her best friend was used to both sides of the ravenette. The side where they would relax, have fun, stay home and be soft, and have some fun with Ruby. And then there's the other where a look can make their company's partners shamefully agree to whatever the other omega says. </p>
  <p>"Please?" Ruby whined. Her favorite-only- aunty was the best friend she always wanted.</p>
  <p>Lena took in a deep breath. She's about to break. Closing her eyes and opening them again, looking at Sam, she wanted to slap the smirk off her face, but instead she rolled her eyes. Looking at the toddler, who was still pouting plea-fully, she broke. "Fine," Lena huffed out. She fucking hated that pout, with a passion. Mostly because it broke her badass persona that she loved.</p>
  <p>"Softie," Sam whispered.</p>
  <p>"Fuck off," Lena rolled her eyes and walked back towards her desk. Packing her purse up, with her papers and laptop, and pressed the com to Jess. "Jess, I'm headed out."</p>
  <p>"Tell Sam I said thank you," Jess said back.</p>
  <p>"I hate the both of you," Lena said while holing the com for both her friends to hear.</p>
  <p>"You love us," Sam and Jess said at the same time. You could hear Jess laugh through the phone speaker.</p>
  <p>"Jinx!" Ruby said aloud, for both women to hear, making it a lot more funny and innocent.</p>
  <p>"Whatever you do, don't repeat what aunty Lena said, okay?" Sam said sternly, remembering what her best friend said while her baby was in the room, even if her baby was a five-year-old that doesn't know what it means. Than she glared at the other omega in the room.</p>
  <p>"What?" Lena shrugged her shoulders and eyed Sam, and winked at Ruby who giggled.</p>
  <p>"No, don't do that Lena," Sam warned playfully.</p>
  <p>"I didn't do anything!" </p>
  <p>"Mhm," Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed her childs' hand.</p>
  <p>"What we going to eat Rubes?" Sam asked.</p>
  <p>"Pizza?" She asked innocently.</p>
  <p>"We can do that, Lena?" </p>
  <p>"Sure," Lena agreed and walked towards her office door, behind the mother and daughter, and out. </p>
  <p>Jess was just packing up her own things now. Seeing her boss, she smirked and kept packing her things. </p>
  <p>"Get that stupid smirk off your face," Lena warned sarcastically.</p>
  <p>"What smirk?" Jess asked, smirking more.</p>
  <p>"You- I can't with the both of you," Lena rolled her eyes and leaned against the reception desk Jess was stationed at.</p>
  <p>"Yet, you do anyway," Sam smiled innocently.</p>
  <p>"I can fire you, you know."</p>
  <p>"But you won't," Jess said this time, throwing her purse on her shoulder and walking around to wait with the rest of her friends. Ruby also was a friend to Jess, more like an aunty too, she does call Jess 'Aunty Jess' though.</p>
  <p>"Ugh," Lena huffed, knowing that both her best friends are correct.</p>
  <p>"Love you," Jess smiled and side hugged her boss, who didn't hug her back and playfully pushed her off, they laughed.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Jess said her goodbyes to the mother and daughter and her boss, heading home for the night. Politely declining the offer to pizza and just wanting to lazily lay around her apartment and waiting on her boyfriend to show up at nine, after his shift.</p>
  <p>Lena's driver picked her up and was going to meet Sam and Ruby, who was driving in their own car, at the Pizza Palace, the place they picked to get dinner tonight. Her driver, Mark, a beta, dropped her off in the front of the place she was going to eat at, Sam and Ruby parked in the parking lot with their car.</p>
  <p>Lena ordered them a table while Sam took her daughter out of the car seat and held her hand till they got into the restaurant. Walking in, they saw Lena already sitting at a booth. Walking up, well Ruby ran, they sat with the other omega, the restaurant itself was full of different people. Betas were the waitresses, with what the owner wanted, while other betas plus omegas and alphas were all eating in the pizza place too.</p>
  <p>"What are we getting?" Lena asked while looking at the menu.</p>
  <p>Sam picked up her own menu, which was under a kids one. Giving that one to Ruby with the crayons it came with, she looked at the menu. Answering Lena, "You want a margarita pizza, we already know that."</p>
  <p>Lena laughed and nodded her head. "But doesn't mean appetizers were off the table," Lena winked over her menu when she saw Sam looking at her curiously.</p>
  <p>Laughing, Sam shook her head. "Garlic sticks or garlic knots?"</p>
  <p>"What are the differences?"</p>
  <p>"One is a sticks with loads of salt, the other is with actual butter and garlic formed in a knot."</p>
  <p>"I don't know why I asked," Lena shook her head. It's literally what she thought it would actually be.</p>
  <p>"Well, one is good, the other is salty."</p>
  <p>"That- I- You're horrible, Arias," Lena squinted her eyes and the omega she's sitting across of.</p>
  <p>"What?" Sam put her arms up in a surrender position, menu in one hand and her other free.</p>
  <p>She was about to continue, but the waitress came. "Hi, my name is Cathy and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you guys started with some drinks?"</p>
  <p>"I'll have a Coke and my daughter a fruit punch, please," Sam smiled politely at the beta.</p>
  <p>"Is Pepsi okay?" The beta asked.</p>
  <p>"That's fine."</p>
  <p>"And you Ms.?" She turned to Lena.</p>
  <p>"Can I have a sprite?" </p>
  <p>"Of course," Cathy smiled politely and looked between the two omegas before asking, "That'll be all?"</p>
  <p>"Yep," Sam said, popping the 'p'.</p>
  <p>"Okay, I'll be back with those drinks."</p>
  <p>"Thank you," Lena said while the younger beta was about to turn.</p>
  <p>Cathy gave a polite smile and turned back to get the drinks.</p>
  <p>"Ruby, do you want garlic knots or sticks?" Sam asked her daughter, who was currently drawing on the kids menu.</p>
  <p>"Which is better?" Ruby asked, not looking up from her drawing.</p>
  <p>"Knots," Sam laughed.</p>
  <p>"Knots please."</p>
  <p>"You got it," Sam laughed again and eyed Lena.</p>
  <p>"What?" Lena asked, kinking her eyebrow at the brunette in front of her.</p>
  <p>"We have a meeting in Europe this on Saturday," Sam informs.</p>
  <p>"I know, what about it?"</p>
  <p>"Can we bring Ruby?" Sam asks politely.</p>
  <p>"And why would I say no?" Lena laughed at the nonsense her omega friend would ask sometimes.</p>
  <p>"Sorry! I thought you would say no because she's a child and we won't have a babysitter up there. So it's most likely we're going to be taking her into the meetings," Sam reasoned, which made Lena look at Ruby than back to Sam.</p>
  <p>Cringing, she knew the omega was right. "Well..."</p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p>"We're gonna have to keep her here than," Lena said sadly. To be honest, she wanted to bring Ruby. She wanted to show the toddler the fun about Europe, Portugal to be certain. </p>
  <p>"But-"</p>
  <p>Lena cut the omega off, "We can't Sam. I want her to come too, but we can't have out investors getting pissed off because she's coming into the meetings."</p>
  <p>"I know," Sam said sadly, but a thought came to mind. "But what if we brought Jess."</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry?"</p>
  <p>"What if we brought Jess, to watch Ruby."</p>
  <p>"No, Sam."</p>
  <p>"Why not?" </p>
  <p>"Who's gonna be watching LuthorCorp?"</p>
  <p>"It's gonna be two days Lee. Two days away won't do anything, you always do work while we're at these meetings anyway."</p>
  <p>"I- but what-"</p>
  <p>Sam was the one to cut her off this time. "It's two days. We're gonna be arrive at night fall, the next day is the one full of meetings and investors who'll probably piss us off, and the next day we'll be leaving early that night. We're gonna be gone for the literal, two days, Lee. What's it gonna do?"</p>
  <p>Lena huffed. She knew Sam was right, and she really did want to bring Ruby with them. Maybe take them to a soccer game, she thought. Slumping she breathed out. "Fine."</p>
  <p>"Seriously?" Sam said surprised, which surprised the ravenette herself.</p>
  <p>"Did you really think I'd take hard to break me with my favorite?" </p>
  <p>"One, I'm offended. Two, yes!"</p>
  <p>"You shouldn't be offended," Lena said crossing her arms, she was about to continue, but the waitress came with their drinks on a tray.</p>
  <p>"Pepsi for you," Cathy gave Sam her drink, "A fruit punch for the child," passing her a paper cup with a lid and straw in, "And a sprite for you," She passed Lena the clear liquid. "Now, are you ready to order?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," Sam answered and ordered for everyone. </p>
  <p>Writing the order on a notepad, Cathy nodded and acknowledged Sam with their order. "Okay, so a six piece of garlic knots, a personal pan of margarita, and a medium size with half pepperoni and half cheese. Is that it?"</p>
  <p>Sam eyed Lena, nodding her head, Sam turned back to Cathy. "Yep, that'll be all. Thank you," Sam smiled politely at the beta and turned to Ruby again, talking to her about what she drew.</p>
  <p>Cathy nodded and walked away, saying your welcome before leaving.</p>
  <p>Lena and Sam fell into a simple conversation. Talking shit about their alpha investors for down grading them, about how Jess is an amazing assistant, how the labs are doing, the financial advances and decrease, and answering Ruby's questions that she occasionally asked while the two omegas talked. And soon enough, their food arrived. </p>
  <p>"Careful, their fresh out of the oven," Cathy warned, placing the metal tray's the pizza's were on, on a metal stands. And placing the plate of garlic knots in the middle of the two pizzas."Enjoy!" Cathy smiled at the two omegas and walked away, going onto the next customers.</p>
  <p>"She's getting a fine tip," Lena mentioned, snatching a piece of her pizza and placing it on an extra plate Cathy brought earlier.</p>
  <p>Sam agreed by humming and snatching herself, and Ruby, a piece of their pizza. Ruby a cheese slice and herself a pepperoni. Sam was about to continue their conversation, until a-simple-question popped into her head. "What day is it?"</p>
  <p>"Thursday, why?" Lena answered simply.</p>
  <p>"We have to start packing," Sam whined, making the youngest Luthor laugh.</p>
  <p>"That, we do."</p>
  <p>"Stop it," Sam grumbled, slumping her shoulders and-hatefully-biting off a piece of her pizza slice.</p>
  <p>"What?" Lena held her arms up in a surrender position, except there's a napkin in her right hand and her slice of pizza in her left.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>When dinner ended for them, Lena said her goodbyes to the mother and daughter. Ruby was reluctant to let go, but she did with a grumble, making the ravenette laugh and give a sad smile, but she reminded the toddler that she'll be seeing Lena tomorrow. Which made the little girl jump with glee, Sam laughed at that. The two omegas said their goodbyes and Lena reminded Sam to tell Ruby about the trip, that means calling the kindergarten school that ruby was attending.</p>
  <p>When every-last minute-discussion said and done for, Lena left Mark pulled in front of her. Sam walked Ruby to her car and strapped her daughter into her car seat. Lena arrived at home twenty minutes later, and sending Mark a polite goodbye and to tell his wife and daughter she said hi. When the omega walked into her apartment, she tossed her purse onto her kitchen counter, took off her heels-now barefoot-and walked into her bedroom, after grabbing her purse.</p>
  <p>The ravenette went straight into packing. Grabbing a carry-on suitcase, she packed. Tossing two blouses and matching skirts on her bed to fold later, which followed with two dresses, two suits, and one casual outfit. The two blouses were, lets say, fucking hot. She knew this though, just wanting to fuck around with some of these investors that, she knew, would piss her off. </p>
  <p>The first blouse is a long sleeved, flowed out at the wrist and hips, v-neck, flower print blouse. Having a clothed belt, wrapping around her waist. </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>With a plain, black matching pencil skirt.</p>
  <p>The second blouse was a t-shirt looking, wide neck line, mid sleeve, flower print blouse. With a matching black belt and pencil skirt. </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>The first dress she packed was for a gathering, that she-usually-doesn't know she was-originally-attending. It was a forest green dress, tight on her curves, with the same cloth hanging from the dress itself. </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>The second dress was for a more casual type of thing, time, or whatever. She really didn't wanna be out and about, she liked staying in. Unless it's a bed day, she likes to go out and drink, getting tipsy-drunk at home-and have, some, fun. This dress has a wide neck line, mid forearm sleeves, stopping the length at the top of her knees, with a slit up to her mid thigh. Sam usually call this dress the 'sexual dress.' Mostly because it shows her dominance, for an omega, as what her investors call it.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>The suit was the exact same way, though. The suit showed her strength and dominance, showing that she 'doesn't take no ones bullshit' in Sams words. The suit is a two piece, velvet maroon trousers and blazer, with a lacy, neck high, floral print shirt, with the same maroon colored, low, spaghetti strapped shirt. </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>And her one casual outfit, was just a small polka dotted-patterned-long sleeved button down, with a black belt, and skinny jeans. </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>After folding these outfits, she placed them in different corners of her suitcase, stacking them when needed, and went into her bathroom. Grabbing the toiletries she usually leaves in a drawer for times like theses. She grabbed that, put it into an old makeup bag, and into a socket into her suitcase. Grabbing her Bluetooth earphones, she placed those into their case and into a different pocket in the suit case. Going back into her closet, she grabbed her normal, all black heels, a pair of sip up, all black, covered up heels, and another maroon colored heels.</p>
  <p>After she was-partially-done with packing, she took a long and hot shower, got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Her mind was going all over the place, wondering what it's gonna be like since this is only the second time shes' gone to the Portugal head quarter for LuthorCorp, and how it's gonna be with Ruby coming along.</p>
  <p>But what she doesn't know, that's just a smaller part of her problems.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not good at summaries, if you didn't read my other books, it's the exact same way. But Lena just goes through the process of talking to an old friend, and getting on LuthorCorps private jet. Kara goes through practice and has a visitor waiting for her at home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in no way Portuguese! Or know any language other than English and Hawaiian, that's it. If I got any of these phrases or words wrong, tell me and I'll change them immediately.<br/>Also, I'm grounded- I only write on my computer, but I won't get your comments or messages anymore. It'll take me at least half an hour or more to respond.<br/>I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's the day, Lena, Sam, and Ruby are flying to Portugal. Lena is in the office right now, Sam is on her way to get Ruby from her Kindergarten early, and the jet is getting ready.</p><p>Lena hit the comms button on her office phone, "Jess, call me when Sam and Ruby arrive," she ordered.</p><p>"Got it, Ms. Luthor," Jess said politely.</p><p>"How many times?" Lena asks, reluctantly.</p><p>"For what, <em>Ms. Luthor</em>?" Jess asked innocently. Lena can practically hear her assistant smiling over the phone.</p><p>"Jess, call me Lena."</p><p>"No thank you."</p><p>"You're gonna be the death of me," Lena rolled her eyes.</p><p>"That, I am," Jess laughed. </p><p>"I can fire you," the ravenette teased.</p><p>"You love me too much to do that."</p><p>Lena groaned before tapping the comms again. "Bye Ms. Lang."</p><p>"Hey! You can't do that!" Jess complained, you could see the smile on the omegas face.</p><p>"I can do what I want, I'm your boss," the Luthor shot back.</p><p>"You really are a Luthor," Jess teased, her laugh could be heard from down the hall.</p><p>"Laugh softer, I can hear you," Lena smirked, she started to snicker herself when she heard Jess laugh harder.</p><p>"Ha! Bye, Lena."</p><p>"Thank you!" </p><p>Lena shook her head and went back to reading and sending emails to different investors. There was one email that caught her attention. </p><p>It read, <em>Lena dear, It's Cat Grant.</em></p><p>
  <em>I'm in Portugal right now, I have a scheduled photo shoot for CatCo magazine. It's going to be held on Sunday morning. And I was hoping, if you're okay with it, that you can come. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard from Max Lord, yes that bastard, that you're going to be in the country for a little, hence the reason why I'm asking. I miss my dear friend, and I'd like to see you again, it has been over a year since we've gotten drinks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So if you'd like to come, text me or email me and we can meet at the company building it's going to be shot in. It'll be an hour all together for the entire shoot. Come if you wanna see how the process is and bring Sam too, I miss my ass hat. ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you, <br/>Catherine Grant; CatCo CEO</em>
</p><p>Lena reread it, seeing that one of her dear friends, that she made before moving to National City, is asking her for drinks, with Sam too! She was definitely going to take up that deal. So she sent an email back to the alpha.</p><p>
  <em>Cat, dear Cat,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course I'll show up. I miss our drama talk. And I'll bring Sam, she's also bringing Ruby too, just so the bean can travel and see what Europe looks like. Maybe we can go on Saturday night, and I can still go Sunday? We can have lunch Sunday, after the photo shoot, so we can introduce Ruby to you again. It's been a while since you've seen her too, she's so big!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday morning and afternoon me and Sam will be jammed with meetings, later that night we'll need a drinks, it makes sense-in my head that is. But if you can't we can always reschedule when you're back in NC.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you too,<br/>Lena Luthor; LuthorCorp CEO</em>
</p><p>Lena grimaced at the company name, she always hated it. Ever since Lex destroyed all of Metropolis for the likes of thinking criminals were the good guys in the world. Thank the gods this trip is to change the name, the omega thought. Then she returned to reading and returning emails, she always hated these emails, mostly because it's all about questioning her leading and changing shit in the company, the name changing is the main one at the moment.</p><p>After a few hours, she gets a phone call. Looking at the caller ID, it's Cat.</p><p>"Hello, Catherine dear," Lena smiled into the phone, Cat has always been a charmer in her alpha form, not that Lena would sleep with the blonde, hell no! But Cat knows what it's like to be criticized for running a company as a woman, but the alpha status lowered the standards.</p><p>"Hi Lena, love. Now tell me, what are you going to be doing in Europe?"</p><p>The curiosity was what caught Lena, and she smirked. "Off or on the record."</p><p>Cat groaned, making Lena laugh. "I can never get past you, can I?"</p><p>"Nope," Lena said, popping the 'p'.</p><p>"Fine, off."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Lena kinked her eyebrow, even though the blonde can't see it, she knows it's there.</p><p>"Yea, off the record."</p><p>"I'm changing LuthorCorp to L-Corp, and pretty much everything the company stands for."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Yep, changing everything."</p><p>"Ooh, tell me more."</p><p>Lena laughed. "Lex wanted the company to cell and make weapons. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let that continue. So instead of creating and selling weapons, we're creating solar panels and medical equipment that can help with our climate change and economy," she explained.</p><p>"Jesus, Lena. You're gonna be an amazing CEO, better than a lot of these dicks we call investors."</p><p>"That, is true."</p><p>"How's Sam and Ruby? When was the last time I seen the bean anyway?"</p><p>"When Sam was in the hospital," Lena chuckled.</p><p>"Damn, it's been five years!" </p><p>"Yes it has, but they're good. Ruby just started kindergarten and Sam is my CFO, now."</p><p>"God, I can't wait to see you guys. It's literally been too long," Cat sighed.</p><p>"It really has, but don't worry. Hopefully a couple hours in two days can make up for it, though it may not, we'd really like to see you."</p><p>"I know. I miss you guys, but you should really come to the photo shoot, it'll give us more time to catch up," the alpha suggested.</p><p>"Maybe, we'll see. Sam will want to, she likes to go do stuff and for Ruby too, though," Lena laughed, the image of Ruby as a model came into her mind, she'd look fabulous!</p><p>"And I sure hope she does! Ever since I've met you, all you like to do is stay in and do nothing but work, you're worse then me," Cat tease, her grin was seen in Lena's mind, right after the image of Ruby as a model got out, my niece would literally look gorgeous.</p><p>"Yes, yes," she rolled her eyes, smiling still. "I'll come, just for Ruby though. You two will probably be making fun of people while I take care of three children."</p><p>"Oi! Watch it, but the photo shoot is for an alpha. She's a new comer in one of the teams over here, she was on the come up during college and her high school seasons in the U.S."</p><p>"You're already there?"</p><p>"Yep, these dumbasses can't do it themselves, so here I am."</p><p>"God we hate our jobs, but we love them at the same time," both women laughed.</p><p>"Yes we do, but I have to go. It's one a.m. our time and I have to get up in four hours to make sure everything is to my liking on Sunday."</p><p>"I still can't remember the last time you had a full eight hours of sleep."</p><p>"Don't even start, Luthor. I know you, well enough to know that you're the exact same way."</p><p>Lena paused, her smile not fading at the natural sisterly bond she has with Cat, and the fact the alpha is right. "Fine, fine. You're right," she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you! I love you!" Cat laughed.</p><p>"Love you too, Catherine, bye."</p><p>"The first name Lena, stop it. But bye."</p><p>"Never!" Lena said before Cat hung up. Which the alpha did hear, and called her back for, and Lena didn't answer. Cat bombed her phone, but Lena still didn't answer, laughing at the fact Cat is always the same. Wanting to be the one with the last word.</p><p>"Lena, Sam and Ruby are here," Jess announced through her comms, making the omega jump a little.</p><p>"Thank you, Jess," Lena grabbed her packed all her things and put it into her purse. While that was going on, Sam and Ruby walked into her office.</p><p>"Ready, Aunty Lee?" Ruby asked, skipping towards the ravenette.</p><p>Lena laughed, "Yes, lets go."</p><p>"We have your suitcase already, is Mark driving us?" Sam asked from the office door.</p><p>Lena held Ruby's hand while answering her best friend, "Yea, and thank you."</p><p>"Yep," Sam smiled and opened the door for both of them and Ruby.</p><p>"Oh! I almost forgot," Lena announced, they were already in the elevator, Jess said she'd meet them downstairs, she needed to pack a few things still. "Cat emailed me."</p><p>"Cat, Cat Grant?" Sam asked, kinking her eyebrow and looking at the other omega.</p><p>"Do we know any other 'Cat' Samantha?" Lena asked dramatically, laughing after Sam flicked her off. "Yes, Cat Grant. She's in Europe right now, Portugal actually, too. Lord told her about us being there tonight and she wants to meet for drinks after our meetings. She also wants us to get lunch after a photo shoot she has with an alpha, a soccer player that moved there from the U.S."</p><p>"WE're going," Sam said, emphasizing 'we're.'</p><p>"I know, I already told her we would be going. Jess can babysit and while we're out."</p><p>"Yes ma'am! Drinks!" Sam exclaimed, it's been a few months since she's had a full drink.</p><p>Lena laughed at the childish acts her omega friend is doing, it was funny though. Getting out of the elevator, Mark was already waiting outside the limo with one hand on the door handle. The beta opened it when the omegas and Ruby were close enough. All three saying thank you while they climbed in. Lena informed him that they were still waiting on Jess, he nodded and closed the door, standing outside the same door to open it for Jess.</p><p>"Sorry it took me a bit," Jess announced when Mark opened the door for her, saying a quick thank you while climbing in. </p><p>"It's fine," Lena smiled and looked at Sam.</p><p>"Jess, I hope you don't mind, but can you babysit Ruby tomorrow? Lena and I are going to have some drinks with Cat Grant tomorrow night," the brunet asked.</p><p>"Sure! I love babysitting her, she's fun to be around," Jess tickled the toddler that sat between herself and Lena, making the little girl giggle and push her arms away.</p><p>"W-who's 'Cat' mommy?" Ruby asked after catching her breath from laughing.</p><p>"Cat's a friends of Auny Lena and I's. she met you when you were still a baby, but it's been a while since she's seen you," Sam explained.</p><p>"Is she cool?" Ruby asked, literally the only question she wants to know.</p><p>"Hm, Lena is she cool?" Sam smirked.</p><p>"She's amazing!" Lena said dramatically, which was in her favor since Ruby was jumping and squealing in glee.</p><p>"She's excited," Jess laughed.</p><p>The three omegas soon fell into normal conversations. Talking about what the board was or is going to do, what investors are there, what they're gonna do in between, if they're going to travel around Portugal on Sunday-after lunch with Cat-and what things they're going to do with Ruby, since she is a child and is gonna get bored the entire first day. After a an hour, they were at the private airport LuthorCorp has. Mark opened their door and they all walked out, saying a thank you after getting out and the flight attendants-two-got their suitcases.</p><hr/><p>"Bola! Bola!" <em>(Ball! Ball!)</em> An alpha called, Kara took a glance up and saw him. Lining up a kick, it soared, right in front of him and the other alpha headed the ball into the net. Taking a point for Kara and her team.</p><p>"Nice shot, Supergirl!" Arthur Melo, another teammate of hers and alpha-of course, this is an alpha team.</p><p>"Obrigado," <em>(Thanks)</em> Kara thanked in Portuguese, she made sure she learned the native language. For herself and her teammates mostly. She didn't wanna mess anything up on the field for not knowing their language and just not caring anymore, Kara knew and thought more about people that not a lot of other people usually did. It just added to her language barrier, to be honest. Kryptonese and English were her normal languages, learning more just seemed to be interesting, so she did.</p><p>"Great job, Danvers!" Their coach said-his accent was deep-Andrea Pirlo, an alpha himself and an amazing role model for Kara, she looked up to him ever since he was named the coach of Juventus F.C. </p><p>"Obrigado treinador," (Thanks Coach) Kara said again, and jogged back into her position, which was midfield. Her speed and stamina was the main reason why she was midfield, of course she could play forward, she liked having her teammates getting the ball, making it a team effort instead of being selfish. </p><p>"Comece de novo! Certifique-se de que seus passes estão abertos e pare de forçar seus tiros!" <em>(Start again! Make sure your passes are open and stop forcing your shots!)</em> Pirlo yelled, their team was good, too good. And he knew the cost if they were too cocky and didn't make sure the basics were there instead of playing like children.</p><p>Andrea blew the whistle, making the opposite team-with the ball-start. Kara was jogging behind her forwards, making sure to get to an offender that was gonna get the ball next. </p><p>This kept going for another thirty minutes. Ronaldo was challenging Kara, a lot, but she didn't back down. Megging the older alpha for some fun, he laughed at and they kept playing. Their coach kept calling on mistakes to changing, players were talking on the pitch, it was an eventful practice. When they were done, Pirlo called for a team huddle. All the players jogged towards him and tried to catch their breaths. Kara was having an easier time then the others.</p><p>"Good job today, alphas. We still need to work on mixing up our players and still seeing who should go where and what makes them better. But welcome, Kara, I know it's the second practice for you, but you helped us a lot. Lets give our new alpha a round," Pirlo clapped, her teammates followed. After a minute of clapping, Andrea continued. "Vá e limpe. Pratique amanhã e certifique-se de trazer clone, aquele vestiário tem um fedor cheio de almíscar alfa. Os banhos de gelo também estão prontos, se quiser," <em>(Go and clean up. Practice tomorrow and make sure you bring a clone, that locker room has a stench full of alpha musk. The ice baths are also ready, if you like.) </em>he changed the language, much to the native players liking, but Kara kept up. She had Ronaldo help her when she first came. "Mãos à obra!" <em>(Hands in!)</em> All the player brought their hands into the middle of the circle, some were on top of their teammates shoulders and they all cheered, "Um dois três! Juventus alfas!" (One, two, three! Juventus alphas!) They raised their arms all at once and yelled out.</p><p>All the alphas were right, there was a lot of alpha stench when they walked into the locker room. Kara and the other female alphas had their own areas, but it reeked. It roweled some of the weaker alphas, but hers was fine, she wasn't usually affected to the normal pheromones. Even if it was for the more? dominant alphas that hated her, though, she didn't do anything, it just roweled them more since she wasn't affected. Kal was the same way, but he did change his name to 'Clark' two years after being with the Kent family, he wasn't affected. He was an alpha like his cousin. </p><p>"Danvers, are you going in the ice bath?" Nyssa asked-her accent was British, born and raised in Manchester. She was an alpha, more of a player too. They were the closest on the team, even though Nyssa did join a year before her, they clicked.</p><p>"Maybe, I don't know yet to be honest," Kara answered, taking off her shirt-now in her sports bra. </p><p>"Come with me, please?" The raven-head asked nicely. Nyssa was a five-foot;six football player, literal shoulder pads and nut cup. She defended like her life depended on it. Left back field, that's where she was placed, and it worked, she stopped balls, almost broke someones foot, and would body block like nothing. Kara looked up to her, but this was the exact reason they clicked. For being tough. Both alphas would be hit, nothing, not even off balance, tripping, nothing. They would stand their ground.</p><p>"Okay, I don't have anything better to do," the blonde laughed. Her hair was in an mid up do, pulling out the hair tie, it fell to beautiful blonde, natural curls.</p><p>"How the fuck do you have natural curls?" </p><p>"I don't know," Kara laughed. "I just have them," shrugging her shoulders she stripped off her shorts and is now in spandex. The shorts did wonders for her cock, the girth was, lets say, wide... But the length was crazy, nine inches. Jesus fuck.</p><p>Nyssa was just in a sports bra and shorts, she doesn't wear spandex like Kara, but she does wear her underwear. "I never understand why you wear spandex," looking closer, she saw the name 'Calvin Klein,' "And your underwear under it."</p><p>"That's none of your business," the younger alpha laughed. </p><p>"Mhm, hurry up big dick," Nyssa teased. Kara blushed pink, not scarlet, though she hoped not, she felt the heat trickle up to her cheeks.</p><p>"You do have a big cock!" Nyssa teased, doubling in laughter and bending over. Her hands were on her knees and her shoulders rose and fell.</p><p>"Fuck off, Ral Ghul," Kara rolled her eyes and lead to the ice baths. Which were in the medic center, just around the corner of the locker rooms.</p><p>"Hey! You know I don't like you calling me by my last name!" Nyssa grumbled, jogging after the blonde alpha.</p><p>"Then don't tease me," Kara doubled.</p><p>"Fine, jackass."</p><p>"Small dick."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Kara laughed, walking into the medic center, she saw a few other of her-female and male-alpha friends. "Hey guys," Kara waved and looked over her shoulder, seeing the raven-head glaring at her, making the blonde laugh more.</p><p>"What are you guys laughing about?" Emiko asked, her-half-brother was Oliver Queen. She was adopted by the Queen's when their father found out that the affair he had produced a pup. The alpha was Asian, coming from the U.S. like Kara, shes' been on the team for three years now. </p><p>"Kara has a big dick," Nyssa mentioned before Kara could even mention a word.</p><p>"Nyssa!" Kara glared.</p><p>"How big?" Emiko kinked her eyebrow, looking between the blonde and raven-head, her hair was a chestnut dark brown type of color.</p><p>"Boxers under sp-" Kara cut her friend off.</p><p>"Zip it or your name from now on is 'Ral Ghul'," the blonde threatened.</p><p>"Yep, got it!" Nyssa said, so fast that Kara eyed her before climbing into the same ice bath as Emiko.</p><p>"C'mon," the brunet grumbled. "You have to tell me!"</p><p>"No I don't."</p><p>"Yes, you do."</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>"The fucking universe!"</p><p>"Well, am I the universe?"</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"You love me," Kara smiled smug, her arms coming up and resting around the jacuzzi sized tub. </p><p>"Not right now!"</p><p>"Yes right now."</p><p>"Nope," Emiko said, popping the 'p'.</p><p>"Stop lying," Kara laughed and quickly changed the subject. The topic of her penis was something very uncomfortable. "When do you think is our first game?"</p><p>Both of the other alphas thought for a moment, which let Kara take a look around the large room. There was med beds along the walls, coolers stacked in the back corner, shelves next to every bed-that she saw, a desk with papers in the right back corner, and more ice bath tubs.</p><p>"I know for a fact that we have a scrimmage against Genoa, the beta team, in like, two weeks?" Emiko answered.</p><p>"The beta team? Don't we usually have a close game with them?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"Yea, we won by one goal last year, two to one."</p><p>"Shit," Kara said, this would be a nice scrimmage.</p><p>"How about we go for a couple of drinks two days before the scrimmage? Just to get some nerves down and we can get laid," Nyssa winked at Kara, which the blonde cringed at.</p><p>"No thanks. I don't like to go shower off my dick to every omega out there."</p><p>"Hey! I don't do that," Nyssa pouted. "Either way, at least come to drinks."</p><p>"I can do that. A beer or two wouldn't be too bad," Emiko said.</p><p>"Kara?" Nyssa turned her face into a more begging instead of sad.</p><p>"I don't want to," the alpha groaned.</p><p>"It's two beers! We can leave after that," Nyssa reasoned.</p><p>"Two beers, that's it," Kara agreed after a moment of looking between the two alphas.</p><p>"Yes!" Nyssa exclaimed and punched a fist into the air, making the water they were in splash and move.</p><p>"Watch it, Ral Ghul!" The team medic warned, Lynn Pierce, that was her name. She was an amazing medic, took her eight years to get her masters, and now she works for a professional soccer team instead of in a hospital. All three alphas always questioned why she chose to be in a soccer medic instead of an actual doctor. Like, she went through eight years of hell for a masters. Her husband, Jefferson Pierce, is also in the medical profession, he's a surgeon. </p><p>The pair moved to Portugal for a fresh start. America, for them, was too difficult. It made it easier for them in Europe, they had two daughters, Anissa Pierce who's the oldest and an alpha, and Jennifer Pierce who's the youngest and an omega. They lived happy in Europe, both girls are happy, and that's everything Lynn and Jefferson wanted for their family.</p><p>"Sorry," Nyssa said guiltily.</p><p>"Stop jumping in the tub," she scolded. "You're gonna get water all over the place and you're the one that'll be cleaning it up."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Nyssa said nicely, making the blonde and brunet snicker.</p><p>After Lynn walked away, she glared at the two of her friends. "Ma'am? Really?" Emiko asked after Kara eyed her.</p><p>"It's nice! And she scares me," Nyssa mumbled the last part.</p><p>"Ha!" Kara doubled in laughter, she couldn't hold it in after hearing what the raven-head said.</p><p>"Fuck off, Kara!" Nyssa flicked her off and cross her arms over her chest.</p><p>***</p><p>After the fun, the three alphas walked towards their parts of the locker room with towels wrapped around their waist. All three of them grabbed their change of clothes and walked towards the showers. Each taking one stall, a curtain clocking their front view and oak wood blocking their sides.</p><p>"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm sleeping in," Emiko responded quickly. "I don't wanna do anything."</p><p>"I'm going shopping," Nyssa answered.</p><p>Kara was washing her hair while saying, "You guys wanna go to lunch? I have a photo shoot with an america magazine."</p><p>"I can," Nyssa said.</p><p>"I really wanna sleep in though, we have practice at one tomorrow!" Emiko groaned, =putting conditioner into her chestnut locks.</p><p>"And the photo shoot ends at ten, we have enough time," Kara mentioned. </p><p>"Lets go, Queen!" Nyssa said while rinsing out the shampoo in her hair.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go. But where for lunch?"</p><p>"I don't know, never thought about it. I'm still new here, maybe you guys can take me sight seeing for, like, an hour."</p><p>"That's a deal."</p><p>"Okay, tomorrow at nine;thirty meet at the CatCo building," Kara adressed.</p><p>"Wait, you're doing a photo shoot with Cat? Cat Grant?" Emiko asked, she froze while rinsing her conditioner.</p><p>"Yea, she asked a month ago. So I had this scheduled for a while."</p><p>"Shit, Supergirl. You know she doesn't do photo shoots unless they're that famous or they're that much of dick, right?"</p><p>"I- I haven't done anything."</p><p>"Yea but, you got a big shoot bro!"</p><p>"It's not that big," Kara rolled her eyes and started to wash her body with a wash cloth.</p><p>"It so is! Cat personally asks her PR team to email a person she wants her photographers to shoot or she doesn't ask at all."</p><p>"My ass, Queen."</p><p>"I'm being deadass!"</p><p>"Am I the only one that doesn't know what the fuck you guys are talking about," Nyssa interrupted.</p><p>"Nys, Cat Grant is the CEO of CatCo," Emiko started off with, taking three seconds before continuing. "The Cat Grant that you want to be friends with."</p><p>"And Karas' got a photo shoot with her?"</p><p>"Yep," Emiko said popping the 'p'.</p><p>"Jesus fuck, Kara!"</p><p>"What?! I don't understand what's the big deal!" Kara groaned and started to rinse off the soap on her body.</p><p>"Everything Emiko just said, it's true."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No 'buts,' it is. We're going with you to that photo shoot," Emiko ordered.</p><p>Groaning, Kara turned off her water and grabbed a new towel that she took with her, off a hook. "It's only a photo shoot, guys."</p><p>the other two alphas turned off their shower heads, and Nyssa explained. "Nope, we're coming. End of discussion."</p><p>"Come on," Kara rolled her eyes and slipped on a pair of boxers and a new sports bra.</p><p>"We're coming, Danvers. I wanna see this," Emiko added.</p><p>"Fine, fine. Just don't touch or fuck anything up. It'll be good for you two and myself," Kara emphasized 'and'.</p><p>"We know, idiot," Emiko rolled her eyes, and the blonde could practically hear it.</p><p>"We'll be on our best behavior!" Nyssa exclaimed, both other alphas knew something would go wrong.</p><p>Coming out of the shower, Kara was fully dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants, a black and grey t-shirt, and a hair down-damp. "Mhm, whatever."</p><p>"I'm serious!" </p><p>"My ass," Emiko said.</p><p>"Bitch!" Nyssa shouted and opened her shower curtain, wearing ripped skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red and blue flannel over it, her hair was wrapped up in a towel.</p><p>"That's not my name," Emiko laughed, walking out with soccer shorts, an old Stanford jersey, and her hair was down-damp like the blondes.</p><p>"It is now," the raven=haired grumbled, turning her heel and walking out of the communal showers.</p><p>***</p><p>An hour later, Kara unlocks the door to her apartment, her back pack hanging off her arm, a bag of potstickers in hand, and her keys in the other. She looks so tired, she feels the exact same way.</p><p>"You look beat," someone commented, she knew that voice.</p><p>Shifting her gaze to her living room, she sees a her sister looking at her with a smile. "Alex!" Kara shouted, dropping everything, but her food, placing it on the kitchen counter, and sprinting off to give her sister a hug.</p><p>Alex stumbled back a bit, but kept her balance. "Hi, sis," Alex whispered, her arms were around her sisters ribs and squeezing tightly.</p><p>"I can't believe you're here."</p><p>"Well believe it now," they both chuckled. Pulling away, Alex took a better look at her sister. "You really do look tired."</p><p>"I just came from a two and a half hour practice, tell me I'm dead."</p><p>Alex laughed, "I guess drinks are off for tonight then."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kara said sadly. "You can come with me tomorrow though!" </p><p>"What do you have tomorrow?" Alex asked, walking around her sister towards the kitchen.</p><p>"I have a photo shoot with CatCo mag tomorrow, and yes I know what they say about her. But I have to be up at eight tomorrow and be at the building at eight-thirty."</p><p>"That's okay," Kara eyed her sister, who was looking through her bag of pot-stickers, not looking up to continue what she's going to say, just eating a dumpling in front of the blonde.</p><p>"Hey!" Kara jogged after her sister and grabbing the paper bag. "These are for me," glaring at the redhead.</p><p>"What! I just got here on a ten hour flight and you deny me food?"</p><p>"Not originally. But these are pot-stickers, not kale!" </p><p>"I still can't believe you won't eat vegetables," Alex shakes her head.</p><p>"And I never will! So go in the fridge and warm yourself up some left overs."</p><p>"Wh-" Kara cut her sister off.</p><p>"Or I will literally eat everything instead of just my dumplings," Kara challenged.</p><p>"Yep, got it!" Alex turned her heel and made the way towards the refrigerator.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.</p><p>"My job didn't have a lot of crime these days, thought I could use the weekend to see my sister."</p><p>"Is that all?" Kara sat herself on a stool next to the kitchen counter.</p><p>Alex paused, her sister knew her, she was here for a reason. "Well..." Alex prolonged.</p><p>"Alexandra!" Kara gasped dramatically. "Did you really fly all the way to Portugal just to see the photo shoot?!"</p><p>"Yes! Yes I did..." Alex turned around looking guilty with a left over box of steak.</p><p>"That's cruel," the younger alpha scowled at the redhead.</p><p>"I- Bu- Fine! You're right!"</p><p>"Cat is literally that picky?" The blonde dug into the bag of pot-stickers and shoved it into her mouth.</p><p>"Yea," Alex breathed out, placing the box into the microwave. "I really wanna know what the fuss is about and plus, I really did wanna see my sister," she said while pressing the number '2' once and '0' twice, then starting the microwave.</p><p>"Mhm," Kara rolled her eyes and dug into more of her pot-stickers.</p><p>"I'm serious! And you have to take me sight seeing since you've been here longer."</p><p>"One, I have two of my teammates coming to the photo shoot too, we're going to lunch after so you can join; Two, I haven't even gotten a good look at the city, neither knowing what city we're in! So Emiko and Nyssa are going to show us around tomorrow; And three, we're going for drinks on Sunday, so you can come; by the way, when are you leaving?"</p><p>"You've never gotten a chance to see the city?" She gawked.</p><p>"No, I've been jammed with practice."</p><p>"I- how?"</p><p>"We have practice everyday. Literally. So I haven't been able to do anything other than look out of my balcony and watch everything unfold."</p><p>"Then that's another reason we're going sight seeing."</p><p>"But you still haven't answered my question."</p><p>"What was it again?"</p><p>"God you're getting old," Kara breathed out, shaking her head.</p><p>"Hey! I'm only twenty-seven!" Alex grumbled going to snatch her sisters pot-stickers, but Kara was a little ahead.</p><p>Snatching the bag, "Not my food."</p><p>"Black hole," Alex rolled her eyes and turned towards the microwave after she heard it beep, ending the heat up.</p><p>"I work for this shit, Alexandra!"</p><p>"Stop saying my full name!"</p><p>"Then stop being a grouch!"</p><p>"I'm not, you just have to stop irritating me."</p><p>"And how am I doing that?"</p><p>"You literally called me old."</p><p>"Because you are!"</p><p>"Am not!"</p><p>"Are too!"</p><p>"Not."</p><p>"To." </p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>"You're in my apartment."</p><p>"How the fuck did you get good at comebacks? You literally used to stutter a come back every time last year," she eyed her sister, kinking her eyebrow while Kara talked.</p><p>"Playing with people who think you don't know their language makes it easy. And because Nyssa and Emiko are the bullies of the group," Kara shrugged, eating her last pot-sticker-of twenty.</p><p>"Jesus, it's been five minutes," Alex looked at her sister frown while looking through the-now-empty bag of pot-stickers.</p><p>"I was hungry!" Kara shifts her vision to look at the redhead.</p><p>"Still, you have a black hole as a stomach."</p><p>"I should kick you out, but I'm too nice for that," the blonde stood up and walked towards her trash can, tossing the empty bag into it.</p><p>"No you're not, you just love me," Alex winked and took a bite of the steak after taking time for it to cool down.</p><p>"I do, but I still could."</p><p>"No you wouldn't."</p><p>"But you still haven't answered my question, so forgetful," she shook her head while opening the refrigerator.</p><p>"I'm leaving Tuesday morning, bitch."</p><p>"So you can come and watch our practices?"</p><p>"I don't know why not," the redhead shrugged. "But I'm getting tired and you have a big day tomorrow," Alex finished off the last bite of steak and rice, tossing the empty box into the trash. </p><p>"After one more meal and we can head to bed."</p><p>"You literally ate twenty pot-stickers."</p><p>"And I'm still hungry, now either shower while I eat or you're going to take the floor instead of the couch."</p><p>"And I thought you'd give me the bed, I am your guest."</p><p>"Did you train you entire body for over two hours? Straight?" Kara eyed her sister after grabbing a left over box of shrimp from Wednesday.</p><p>"I- y- what the fuck!" Alex wailed her arms up, letting them slap her thighs before turning her heel and storming off to the bathroom. </p><p>"Don't forget your suitcase!" Kara called, laughing after seeing her sister walk back and grab her suitcase from the living room, the redhead flicking her off while walking back.</p><p>***</p><p>Kara ate her second meal, and then a snack, before hopping into the shower herself. Alex went ahead and grabbed herself a pillow-from Kara's bed-and a blanket from the closet. Placing it on the couch and grabbing the remote after. Kara hopped out of the shower and dried herself off, walking towards her closet with her towel around her waist, she grabbed an over sized t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of sweat pants.</p><p>"Kara! Are we going to watch a movie tonight?" Alex called from the living room while the blonde slipped on her shirt.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep! You can watch whatever you want!" Kara called back, Alex was scrolling through Netflix.</p><p>"Okay! Goodnight, love you!"</p><p>"Goodnight! Love you too," Kara called back and slipped into the sheets, sighing at the soft bed she, so missed. It took her five minutes to keep her eyes closed, breathing normal, and finding a comfortable position to stay in before she passed out. She was sleeping blissfully, while Alex found a movie she wanted to watch.</p><p>Twenty minutes into watching her movie, <em>Mile 22,</em> she felt her jet lack hit her. Turning off the tv she fell asleep. </p><p>Both sisters not even thinking that their soon-to-be mates are on a flight to them right now. Even the CEO and CFO know it, they're supposed to be on the plane for another hour before landing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again! I'm in no way sure if the Portuguese is correct, and if it isn't please let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was a lot of dialogue in here. <br/>But I'll see you guys in a week, less, more, I don't know. I was bored and had an idea for this chapter. But the next chapter should be good... </p><p>I love you! Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter, bye!</p><p>- K</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet. And the days details.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to write this twice because my dumbass didn't draft it. So, f*ck me.... Hope you like the chapter. '-'</p><p>- K</p><p>p.s. This will be a two part chapter. The next one will have the exact details on the meetings and what happens, or going to happen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a day, Kara was nervous. She went to practice today with nerves. More for the next morning. But she pushed it aside and played hard. The locker room didn't reek that much anymore, but the smell was still there. Practice was simple and easy, they did a lor more recovery after an hour of practicing plays and fundamentals. Emiko and Nyssa took Alex and her to different places around the city they were in. A few museums they went to, mostly for Kara's like in art, but they did enjoy themselves. They did a lot of walking and climbing into Nyssas' car, since Kara was picked up that afternoon from her. But soon, the day came to an end and her nerves were back.</p><p>***</p><p>Lena woke that morning from her alarm, getting only a total of four hours of sleep, all together. Meaning from the plane ride till this second, four hours was all she got. Ruby, Sam, and Jess got more sleep then her since the plane ride. Ten hours on a plane, with turbulence, wasn't something she enjoyed. She tried to sleep, but even the slightest movements weren't making it easier get even a half hour of peace. </p><p>The meetings were boring, lunch breaks with Sam were just them talking shit about the investors and how they don't do shit other then want money in their bank accounts. They went to get drinks later that night, after the meetings all morning and afternoon, with Cat. Lena only got tipsy, since she didn't wanna do anything stupid and get caught on camera by the paps for doing it. Sam was the same way, but didn't care about the cameras flashing that were there since they arrived at the pub. Cat was drunk, flat out drunk, not giving a fuck about the paps, mostly because she could end their careers. She was in the media business, it made sense.</p><p>Lena and Sam parted their ways that night, giving Cat a cab-paid by Lena of course-and gave the driver Cats' hotel address. Sam messaged Cat's assistant that she's on her way, and that she's drunk, mostly to help the alpha. </p><p>When they got to the hotel, it was about twelve forty-five, Ruby was out and Jess was doing work, like Lena, Sam thought. Lena kicked her out and told her to get rest, tomorrow is their only day off and that they were going to have some fun instead of answering emails. Jess thanked the two women and said her good nights' and headed to her room. </p><p>Lena said bye after a few minutes of talking to Sam and gave her a key for her niece to come in whenever she wanted. Sam gave her a stern lecture to not work after she leaves. But of course, when Lena got back to her room, that's what she did. Only for an hour though, when a headache breached her temples and she needed to shut off her computer and head to sleep. She did, after taking a few pills of Advil and taking a quick shower.</p><p>She tossed and turned for a bit, she felt uncomfortable, but it was whatever. This always happened whenever she felt lonely, in a new place, or when she couldn't find a comfortable part in the mattress to sleep good enough in. Luckily she didn't have to pity herself for being single since she found a good and comfortable spot to cuddle into and fall fast asleep. The alcohol was a major part in the fast slumber.</p><hr/><p>Kara woke the next morning, feeling very antsy and weird. Waking up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she was kinda excited for the photo shoot, but scared because it'll be her first without her college friends. Just professional people that-probably-won't talk to her or even acknowledge her if it isn't about her fitting, hair, make up, and anything else that isn't her body. </p><p>Sitting up, after looking at her ceiling for a full minute, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. Washing her hair, body, conditioning, and washing her face, she hopped out feeling a lot better about her nerves. Looking in the mirror, the steam was slowly fading away, she saw her face. It was paler than normal, but after a bit of food and a confidence boost from her sister, she knew she'd be feeling a lot better. </p><p>Getting out of the bathroom, she went to her closet and grabbed the clothes she's going to wear to the photo shoot. Comfortable was what she's going for, since she knew she'd probably be getting changed out of it anyway. Grabbing a white, plain t-shirt, a sky blue Nike windbreaker, black Nike trainer sweats, black Calvin Klein boxers with a matching bra, and mid-high socks. She was planning to wear some matching colored blue trainers. Slipping on her clothes, she walked out of her closet and towards her shoe shelf she kept right next to it, she had other shoes in her closet but the mains one she wears are where she sees them. Skimming through the shoes, mostly the blue colored ones, she grabbed one of the only pairs of Air Jordan 1's that matched and she actually had. The Air Jordan 1 Retro High OG "Blue Chill," was what she remembered from her sneaker addiction. Though, she never bought a lot of sneakers, they were usually given from school-college mostly, or from her teams-seasonal. </p><p>
  
</p><p>(If you couldn't tell, I based it off of this outfit. And if you don't know who this woman is, she's Tobin Heath, one of the USWNT forwards)</p><p>Looking at herself in the mirror, she took herself in and nodded her head in acceptance of her appearance and walked out to see how her sister is, grabbing her phone and wallet before she did just that. </p><p>Seeing her sister in the kitchen with a coffee in hand, they gave each other a smile before Kara said, "Good morning."</p><p>"Morning," the older alpha mumbled back while taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>Kara grabbed herself a mug from a cabinet and made herself a cup. Looking back at her sister, she looked the alpha up and down. "Your outfit looks nice, sis," she compliments. </p><p>Alex was wearing a pair of black, ripped jeans, a cream colored t-shirt with calligraphy writing on it, and her leather jacket-that she doesn't go anywhere without. The older alpha always had an edgy look, since her sophomore year. The blonde remembers vivid looks that matched and didn't match the redhead. The punk-rock phase wasn't one of Kara's favorite phases that Alex went through.</p><p>"Thanks," Alex laughed. She knew her sister was going to ask her something. And after taking another sip of her coffee, she got a good look at her sister who; who was taking gulps of the warm liquid she'd made. The blonde looked paler, only a slight. And from past experiences, the blonde was more herself than what the older alpha remembers. "You okay?" Alex asks, setting her coffee down while looking at her sister.</p><p> Nodding while her lips were on the mug. She took a gulp before setting the cup below her chin with both her hands clutching it. "I'm fine, just nerves."</p><p>"No wonder you're a lot more paler."</p><p>"Yea, I need a confidence boost if I'm gonna make it outta this apartment without throwing up," she cringes, feeling her stomach doing flips.</p><p>"Okay, look at me," Alex walks in front of her sister, both hands on either side of her. "You're gonna do great. You've gone through many photo shoots, college or seasonal. You've gotten through that, you can get through this." But before the blonde could respond, the redhead put her hand up in front of her face and continued, "Yes this one is a lot more professional, but doesn't mean that you're gonna be showing off your abs. You're gonna be wearing clothes, not showing off anything else."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kara hesitantly nods her head. "Okay," she breaths. "Okay, I got this. Even though I was expecting the speech to be a little better," lightening the mood was always her go to whenever something wasn't what she was comfortable in.</p><p>The redhead laughed and punched her sisters shoulders. "Fuck off, the only reason it isn't as good as my others is because I don't know the details or behind the scenes for an actual-professional-photo shoot. I've been to your college and seasonal ones, but this one might be different. But I remember-vividly-that you never showed off anything other than the clothes. Right?" Kinking her eyebrow at the blonde.</p><p>Letting out a breath, again, Kara chuckles and nods. "You're right. But doesn't mean that this is gonna be, not nerve wrecking."</p><p>"It will be, but I'm going to be there to make sure you're doing okay and that you're comfortable, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Kara smiles softly at her sister and engulfs her into a one-armed hug, her mug was in the other. "Thank you," she murmurs into her sisters hair.</p><p>"Of course, I saw how pale you were," pulling back, she looked at her sister again, who was looking like her better self. "And you look a lot less pale."</p><p>"Geez, thanks," the blonde rolls her eyes and pushes her sister away softly.</p><p>Snickering, the redhead grabs her mug again and drinks the rest of it, her sister not that far behind. When both of them finished their coffees, talking about different things to take Kara off of her nerves, they changed the topic from soccer to food.</p><p>"What are we going to eat?" Alex asks. "I'm a bigger breakfast fan than lunch and dinner," she informs when she sees Kara with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"And I thought that I had an appetite," she teases, earning a slap in the back of her head while rinsing her mug. "Thanks, idiot."</p><p>"Your welcome, asshat. But seriously, breakfast will be the only thing that won't make me grumpy, where are we going?"</p><p>"We can stop by a drive through or order Starbucks with another coffee and food for us on the way, which?" She puts her mug into the top rack of her dishwasher, grabbing the redheads empty cup to rinse.</p><p>"Starbucks, we're gonna need the extra caffeine if we;re going sight seeing with your friends."</p><p>"Starbucks it is. I'll online order it," Kara grabs her phone from her pocket and the face scan makes it faster for her to get onto the Starbucks app. Ordering herself a 'grande iced white mocha' and her sister a 'grande black coffee,' cringing at the drink but she moved onto the food. "What do you want? For food," she asks while scrolling through the food section on the app.</p><p>"Get me a breakfast sandwich please."</p><p>"Okay," Kara taps the screen on a 'Double-Smoked bacon, cheddar, &amp; egg sandwich,' and getting herself a 'Bacon, gouda, &amp; egg sandwich' for herself. "Do you wanna get anything else?"</p><p>"Is there anything else? I don't usually get Starbucks."</p><p>"There's more sandwiches, oatmeal's, breakfast burritos, bagels, pastries, sweets, and snacks," the blonde lists.</p><p>"Get me a bagel too, please."</p><p>Kara nods her heads and clicks on a 'Everything Bagel' for her sister and getting herself a 'Cheese Danish' one of the better pastries in her decision.</p><p>After another two minutes, the order was ordered at the nearest Starbucks, which was about a minute drive away, which this place had a drive through. "Okay, it's ordered, ready?" Kara looks at her sister.</p><p>"I gotta put my shoes on and we're out," Alex says while walking towards her suitcase and unzipping it. Going to the left side, and grabbing one of the two shoes she brought for herself. Her pair of Ashford Chelsea Boots, in a cream color, but more brown-matching her shirt. They were also slip on type of shoes. "Ready," she says after slipping on her right shoe, grabbing her phone off the charger and her wallet.</p><p>"Lets go," Kara says and grabs her keys from the bowl she put them in last night.</p><p>They walked out of the apartments lobby after a short elevator ride, and walked towards the parking lot. Clicking the unlock button on the keys, her car lights flashed and it made a beep sound. But when her sister caught sight of the car, the redhead gasped.</p><p>"That's you're car?!" She bursts out, she was looking at a sports car, the BMW i8-to be exact. "When the fuck did you get that?!" </p><p>Laughing, Kara shook her head and continued to walk towards the driver side of the car-the right. "It was a welcome gift," she tells.</p><p>"The fuck?! From who?" Alex walks, carefully, towards the car. Eyeing the black and white print, the shine, while processing the fact her sister has a niceass car compared to her motorcycle. </p><p>"One of my teammates, the rich one to be exact. He was a fan, and when he learned that I was join, he gave me this," gesturing to the car. "He said he wasn't using it anymore since he bought himself a Ferrari and a Rolls Royce."</p><p>"This beauty is used?"</p><p>Nodding her head, Kara smiled and opened her door. "Yep," she said popping the 'p'.</p><p>Alex climbed in carefully, making sure not to scratch or even touch the car much, the inside was a lot more nicer-when she paid attention. "I like the seats, sis!" </p><p>The white leather and black flooring matching the exterior of the car-perfectly.</p><p>"Thanks," Kara smiled and started the car, letting it heat up a bit before putting it in gear and reversing out carefully.</p><p>"He seriously gave you an i8? That is one of the most expensive European cars?" Alex questions, not quiet believing the blonde.</p><p>Shaking her head, Kara took a glance at her sister while one hand was on the wheel and the other was on the gearshift. "Yes, he made m choose to be honest. This or his old Audi, and I didn't wanna take that sexy car so I choose this one."</p><p>"I can't- you're letting me drive this."</p><p>"Hell no! There's no way in hell that you or anyone else but myself is driving my car. No way," shaking her head, Kara switched hands on the wheel and rests her right arm on the door.</p><p>"What?" The redhead whined. "Come on sis... please?" she pouts.</p><p>Not looking at her sister, mostly because her pout doesn't work on her either way, she shakes her head. "No, and the pout doesn't work on me."</p><p>"How?!"</p><p>"Your eyes aren't there, I can tell. But your poker face is a beast," she laughs and pulls into the Starbucks parking lot, driving towards the drive through.</p><p>"I know my poker face is there, but how does my eyes not go into 'pout mode'?"</p><p>"It's not as sympathetic as mine, yours is a dark brown. If it was hazel, it would've worked."</p><p>"I can't believe I'm getting pouting tips from my sister," Alex rolls her eyes and focuses on the other cars in front of them.</p><p>After five minutes, they're at the mic machine. (Idk wtf it's called)</p><p>"Olá, bem-vindo ao Starbucks, gostaria de experimentar nosso novo refresco de kiwi?" The receptionist says through the speaker. <em>(Hi, welcome to Starbucks. Would you like to try our new kiwi refresher?)</em></p><p>"Não, obrigado. Mas tenho um pedido online de 'Kara'," the blonde says in Portuguese. <em>(No thank you. But I have an online order for 'Kara')</em></p><p><em>"</em>OK. Nós temos essa ordem. Um mocha branco gelado, um café preto quente, dois sanduíches de café da manhã, um mingau de aveia e queijo dinamarquês. É isso?" <em>(Okay. We, have that order. A iced white mocha, a hot black coffee, two breakfast sandwiches, an oatmeal, and cheese danish. That it?)</em></p><p>"É esse mesmo." <em>(That's the one)</em></p><p>"Isso vai ser trinta e oitenta e setenta e seis na próxima janela." <em>(That'll be 38.76 at the next window) </em></p><p>"Obrigado." Kara says while driving forward, where the car in front of her is gone and at the next window. <em>(Thank you)</em> "Don't you dare eat anything in my car. You can drink, but don't eat. The building is a ten minute drive and I'm sure the drink will last you that long till then," she orders.</p><p>Holding her arms up in surrender, Alex says, "Okay, got it."</p><p>"Thank you," Kara rolls her eyes and looks forwards and seeing the car in front driving towards the last window.</p><p>With her window still down, she smiles up at the worker, who smiled back. "Você finalizou seu pedido pelo app, correto?" The women asks while typing at the touche screen computer screen without looking at Kara. <em>(You finished your order through the app, correct?) </em></p><p>"Sim, eu só tenho que subir, certo?" Kara answers. <em>(Yea, I just have to pull up, right?)</em></p><p>When the woman finally looks at her, she's stunned. Word had gone around about Kara, an american football (soccer) player that was going to be joining Ronaldo on Juventus. The woman internally screamed while answering the blonde. "Sim, apenas siga em frente." <em>(Yep, just drive forward.)</em></p><p>"Origado," <em>(Thank you)</em> Kara smiles and starts to roll up her window.</p><p>"That was a fan," Alex comments when Kara's window was rolled all the way up.</p><p>"Yep," Kara said popping the 'p'.</p><p>"She smelled weird though," Alex mentions.</p><p>"I smelled it too," Kara cringed.</p><p>"Was she in heat?" </p><p>"Don't know, don't care. I don't want to get into anything, though, you should," eyeing her sister.</p><p>"What?" Alex kinks her eyebrow at the younger alpha.</p><p>"You've been single for over a year, Al. You should get out there!" </p><p>"And you're telling me, you've been single for over four years."</p><p>"Because of soccer, I'd like to focus on that than looking at someone that probably will use me for the money I'll be making in the future."</p><p>"Okay, that's fair, but seriously, Kar. Since high school, freshman to be honest, you've been single." But before the blonde could sass back a comment, Alex added, "And one nightstands for your rut doesn't count!"</p><p>"I hate you," Kara mutters and drives forwards when the car in front drives away. </p><p>"I love you too," Alex sings and laughs when the younger alpha flips her off.</p><p>Rolling down her window, she watched the workers inside scram and run around to make and start orders. She moves her sight to a man giving her a bag of food. "Aqui está sua comida," <em>(Here's your food.) </em>he says while holding out a brown bag with the Starbucks logo on it.</p><p>"Origado," <em>(Thank you)</em> Kara smiles and give the bag to Alex-to make sure they got all their food. She placed it on the floor after the food was there.</p><p></p><div class="YQaNob">
  <p></p>
  <div class="jhH5U">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He walked away fast and grabbed straws for the two drinks the two alphas ordered, from what he could smell. Though, it was mixed with omegas that were inside the building. Grabbing both drinks with straws in his appren, he walked back towards the window.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Aqui estão suas bebidas," <em>(Here are your drinks)</em> he smiles and and gives Kara the straws after the blonde took the two drinks.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Thank you," Kara says in English, forgetting that he might not understand. Though, he does and answers, 'your welcome' with a major accent. Kinda like Ronaldo's, but much more rooted.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kara drove away and rolled up her window while carefully pulling out of the drive area and out onto the main road again. Pulling into the CatCo Portugal building exactly ten minutes later. Both alphas stepped out of the car when Kara pulled into a parking spot, but what she didn't know, was that the paparazzi were waiting outside the building, waiting for her, and someone else.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Kara!" Photographers called while snapping their cameras at her and her sister. There people with accents and one without one. The security guards were trying to pry them away, Kara pulling her sister by her arm into the building.</p>
      <p>Kara doesn't say anything, just keeps walking in and keeping her head down. The security was decent, but it didn't help that people were going to talk by the end of the day. A buzz against her side from her phone was what helped put her head up and see that they're heading towards the elevators.</p>
      <p>Emiko was the one to text her when she looked after pressing the up button.</p>
      <p>Emi: We're on our way</p>
      <p>Kara: Okay, careful tho. Paps were here, pics are gonna be posted abt my sister and I, plus you guys now, by tom.</p>
      <p>Emi: That's cool. Nyssa is actually getting excited abt this...</p>
      <p>Kara: Oh lord. Make sure she doesn't do something, more say something stupid on her way in. Please?</p>
      <p>Emi: I can't control this beast, meet us outside and u will help.</p>
      <p>Kara: I'll be taking the photos idiot. I'll send my sister thou, she's a red head wearing a leather jacket. I'll tell Cat you guys are also coming.</p>
      <p>Emi: Got it, see you in 10</p>
      <p>Kara: See you</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>Lena woke that morning with a start, Ruby got into her room. </p>
      <p>"Hi Rubes," she croaks out. She remembers the night before when they got to the hotel that morning, giving Sam a key for Ruby.</p>
      <p>The meetings were horrendous, excruciating, horrible, is there any other words to describe how bored and aggravated got from the bullshit these white alpha males were excusing. She hated sitting in those conference rooms just to hear them comment and criticize her choices and what 'an omega' wants to do with HER company. But either way, she stood her ground with her mask on and didn't falter her decisions on changing the company's name.</p>
      <p>In the end, it was accepted and they were going to go through with changing 'LuthorCorp' to 'L-Corp.'</p>
      <p>Sitting up, Ruby next to her, she rubbed her temples, feeling a slight headache from the drinking the night before. The Advil she took helped for the night, but not for the morning.</p>
      <p>"Rubes," Lena cringed. "Can you go into the bathroom and find the Advil bottle for Aunty? And if you could go into the fridge, over and get a water bottle too," she points towards the TV that has a mini fridge below it, in a space big enough for it.</p>
      <p>"You got it, Aunty Lee," Rubes excitement rolls off her, she's ready for later this afternoon. </p>
      <p>"Thanks, love," Lena smiles softly and carefully slides herself to the edge of the bed while Ruby scrams to the living room, grabbing a water bottle, and into the bathroom getting Advil bottle Lena left out.</p>
      <p>"Here you go," Rube holds out both items to the omega.</p>
      <p>"I love you," Lena breaths out, smiling at the child that's beaming back at her. Lena takes two pills out and downs them with the water, chugging a little more water needed to speed up the process for the pills to kick in.</p>
      <p>After, she set the water bottle and pill bottle on the bed and looked at the five-year-old. "Now what are you doing here?" Lena changes her tone to playful for Ruby, she is a child after all-she also has an idea for what the little girl is here for.</p>
      <p>"Mommy went to get coffee at the cafe downstairs and told me to wake you. She told me, to tell you, that we're leaving in an hour," Ruby says, making Lena smile and nod her head.</p>
      <p>"Okay, how about you go onto Aunty Lee's phone while she takes a quick shower and gets ready, okay?" Lena instructs, the girl nods and walks towards the nightstand with Lena's phone on it. Immediately going onto the iPhone with the password since her face wasn't registered on it.</p>
      <p>Lena goes to her suitcase and grabs herself some casual clothes. Wanting to look professional, but not too casual, she chose her flower print blouse with black legging looking pants.</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>(This shirt)</p>
      <p>Grabbing herself a new pair of panties and bra, she took the clothing and walked into the bathroom. Placing them on the counter, she stripped and walked into the shower, making sure the temperature was okay before stepping into the water. Instantly, she felt a lot better. She felt all the dirt from last night rinse off, though she did bathe last night, sleeping in a hotel bed always made her queasy. She's a clean freak, partially a Germaphobe-from what Sam calls her. </p>
      <p>After her shower, she put on her clothes and brushed her teeth and did her hair, leaving it down. Her hair was naturally straight, curling it was her doing with braids in or she usually put it up, much to BOTH her assistant and the Arias girls liking.</p>
      <p>When she walked out, she saw Ruby going ham on her phone. Tapping the screen and moving it from side to side. Knowing exactly what game she was playing, Lena snickered slightly, making the child look up at her quickly and giving a flashing smile, quickly focusing on the racing game she was on.</p>
      <p>"Is your mom bringing f-" Lena was cut off from someone opening the door to her room. Seeing Sam walking in with Jess right behind her, she smiled.</p>
      <p>"Morning," Jess smiled politely at the ravenette while walking in with a bag and drinks in hand, Sam held the door open for her.</p>
      <p>"Morning," Sam echoed.</p>
      <p>"Morning," Lena repeated and walked towards the two omegas that made themselves at home in her kitchen. She grabbed herself a coffee and took off the lid, making sure that the liquid was coffee and black. "Thank you," she said after seeing that she picked the correct one.</p>
      <p>"No problem, there's also bagels in here," Jess held up the brown paper bag in her hand and continued. "Ruby is the one with a plain bagel, Sam got us all an 'Everything' bagel."</p>
      <p>"Oh, one of the good ones," the CEO cooed and snatched the bag from Jess. Looking through and taking out a smaller white paper bag with an 'Everything' bagel in it.</p>
      <p>"She's hungry," Sam teased, Lena never did eat breakfast, but she skipped dinner after drinking.</p>
      <p>"She didn't have dinner, I know it," Jess informed, knowing that she was right since Lena was eating right now.</p>
      <p>"I hate your teasing," she pouts while eating the bagel.</p>
      <p>"Your used to it, now where's my daughter?" Sam walks towards the bedroom and sees her daughter sitting against the headboard while on Lena's phone, playing the exact same game as before. "You know she's o your phone?" Sam asks from the door way.</p>
      <p>"Yep," Lena calls with a slight muffle from eating, her manners right now weren't acceptable, but she was hungry.</p>
      <p>Laughing, Sam shook her head and walked towards her daughter. "Lets go," Sam snatched the phone from her daughter and tossed her over her shoulder, making the five-year-old squeal and giggle.</p>
      <p>"Mommy! Put me down!" Ruby squeals, wiggling against her mothers' shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Only if you eat," Sam proposes while standing next to the CEO who was leaning against the counter.</p>
      <p>"Deal," Ruby grumbles and sits on the kitchen counter that her mother put her on.</p>
      <p>"I love you," Sam kisses her nose.</p>
      <p>"Love you too," Ruby mumbles and grabs the brown paper bag sitting next to Lena. "Thank you!" She announces when she finds the plain bagel.</p>
      <p>Jess laughs and walks towards the mini fridge by the TV and grabs the rest of the water bottles from it. Walking back and placing them into her bag. Looking up, Lena was looking at her skeptically. Rolling her eyes and smiling, she informs, "You're not going to eat for the rest of the day until Cat it done, the least your going to do is hydrate, and not live off of caffeine."</p>
      <p>"I hate how well you know me," the CEO grumbles and eats the last bite of her bagel.</p>
      <p>"No you don't," Jess winks and zips her purse back up.</p>
      <p>"Are we eating in the car?" Sam asks.</p>
      <p>"I don't know, but we should go," Jess suggest, checking her phone seeing it's 8:10 at the moment. "Seriously, it's eight: ten, we gotta go."</p>
      <p>"Oh," Lena shoots out of her chair and goes into her room, going to her shoes she took our the first night and slipping on her two inch, high-heel boots, instead of actual heels. These won't be hurting her feet anytime soon. Slipping those on, she grabbed her purse and tried to look for her phone, but remembered Sam holding it. She walked back out and saw her room key sitting on the kitchen counter, next to the sink. But before she took it, she looked at Sam and held out her hand. "Phone," she says.</p>
      <p>Sam looks at her for a moment and then her face shows that she remembered the phone in her hand. Laughing, she places it into the ravenettes hand, and winks at her.</p>
      <p>"Thank you," Lena smirks and reaches over the counter, grabbing the key card and slips it into her wallet-in her purse.</p>
      <p>"Ready?" Jess asks, bags in her hand and all.</p>
      <p>"Rubes," Sam holds out her arms for her daughter to get carried down and walk. When Ruby is stationed on the ground, Sam looks back and Jess and smiles. "Lets go."</p>
      <p>"Lets," Lena agrees and walks out the room, behind Sam, with giving a 'thank you' to Jess who was holding the door open for them.</p>
      <p>"Give me a bag, Jess," Sam orders, seeing that she's holding three bags.</p>
      <p>"I got it, Sam," the omega refuses.</p>
      <p>"Nope, Sam said popping the 'p' and snatching the bag of paperwork from the younger omega's shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Give me the food," Lena counteracts.</p>
      <p>"Oh hell no, you're not going to gang up on me. Not now," Jess states while walking behind her bosses towards the elevators.</p>
      <p>"Don't care," Lena smiles innocently and takes the bag of food from Jess's hand before she could say anything.</p>
      <p>"I hate it here."</p>
      <p>"You're going to love it soon!" Lena counteracts, again-since they were going sightseeing for part of the day before leaving. With Cat!</p>
      <p>Groaning, Jess's attitude changes when they enter the elevator, Ruby is bouncing and squealing. She's really excited, Jess thought.</p>
      <p>"Calm down, Rubes. You don't want the elevator to break, do you?" The CFO asks.</p>
      <p>Her daughter freezes. Turning her head to look at her mother, she smiles apologetically and stands straight, not jumping anymore.</p>
      <p>A minute passes and their at the lobby, walking out to their car. The driver, Nathen was his name. He was their driver for their time here in Europe, he was kind but shy. Always talked in a polite manner whenever Ruby or Lena would question him. Lena mostly to get to know the guy, they may be together for a a little over two days, she didn't want it to be quiet and weird the entire time. Ruby was mostly from her energy and how she's got a lot of questions about Portugal and what there is to see.</p>
      <p>Climbing into the car, saying a thank you to Nathen while they're climbing into the car. Nathen closes the door and goes to the driver side. He immediately takes the four girls to the CatCo building.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Alex walked out of the elevator, standing to the side for Emiko and Nyssa to walk through the front doors. When she heard the paparazzi start scrambling and calling things out, she tried to listen for names. </p>
      <p>"Emiko!"</p>
      <p>"Nyssa!" </p>
      <p>Those were the two names she was looking for, standing up and off the wall she was on, she looked for the two alphas' that were going to walk through. When they did, she waved them down.</p>
      <p>"Alex?" Emiko asked, kinking her eyebrow at the redhead, not sure if this was the right person.</p>
      <p>"Yea, and I'm guessing you're Emiko?"</p>
      <p>"Yep, and this is Nyssa," Emiko motioned towards the women next to her.</p>
      <p>"Nice to meet you," Nyssa smiled politely, Alex could tell she wasn't from the U.S. neither Europe. She was guessing Australia, but she didn't ask.</p>
      <p>"Let go," Alex smiled and pressed the up button on the elevator. "She's in fitting right now," Alex mentions.</p>
      <p>"What's her next fit?" Nyssa asks intruiged.</p>
      <p>"A three piece suit. I don't know what color, but I know for damn sure it's fine," Alex jokes, making the two other alphas laugh too.</p>
      <p>"I hope it's blue," Emiko mentions. </p>
      <p>"Why?" Alex probably have an idea.</p>
      <p>"Whenever she wears blue, it makes her eyes a lot more defined," Emiko explains while they walk out of the elevator.</p>
      <p>"You noticed that too?" Nyssa asked.</p>
      <p>"Thank god," Alex breaths out. "You guys can help her with outfits now. Thank the fucking lord," she shakes her head and leads the other two alphas towards the end of the hall.</p>
      <p>"Why? Does she call you every time she needs help?" Emiko asks.</p>
      <p>"She calls me at three a.m. or later, maybe earlier, mostly whenever she needs me. Sometimes, whenever you guys are out partying, she'll call and I'm out on a mission, just for her to find an outfit," Alex explains.</p>
      <p>Both the soccer players look at each other wide-eyed, but Nyssa has a different question. </p>
      <p>"Mission?"</p>
      <p>"I'm an FBI agent," Alex admits, opening the door and letting Emiko and Nyssa walking in.</p>
      <p>"Jesus," Emiko says.</p>
      <p>Alex laughs, "What? Different?" She winks.</p>
      <p>"Yes, seriously. You would never think she's your sister, for one. But an FBI agent? That shit's crazy," Emiko shakes her head.</p>
      <p>"I know," Alex laughs. "She's this way," Alex motions towards the dressing rooms on the left side. When both soccer players look to their right, they see all the set ups and people walking around and scrambling for everything to be set up.</p>
      <p>But when Emiko was looking around, she didn't see a blonde-short-alpha. "Where's Ms. Grant?" She asks, looking back at Alex with her eyebrows furrowed.</p>
      <p>"She hasn't showed up yet. But she did message Eve Teschmacher, which was her assistant said she'd be coming in a bit. And that she has friends coming with her," Alex says. Walking towards Kara's fitting room, she knocks.</p>
      <p>"Hold on a sec!" Kara calls through the door, she's changing her bra from black to white. A sports bra, Cat knows her already, the blonde thinks.</p>
      <p>Opening the door with a bra and pants on, abs on display, she nervously smiles. "Hey, guys."</p>
      <p>"Let us in, idiot," Alex laughs and when her sister opens the door more, the three of them walk in.</p>
      <p>"Glad you guys showed up," Kara says to Nyssa and Emiko.</p>
      <p>"Of course, you invited us," Nyssa smiled innocently.</p>
      <p>"Mhm," Kara rolled her eyes and walked towards the rack of clothes she's putting one. Grabbing a white long-sleeved button up, she threw that over her shoulders. "Did you guys eat?" Turning back to the three of them, Alex was sitting on the couch placed in the room while the two of her teammates lean against the wall.</p>
      <p>"Yea, we got McDonald's earlier. I love their breakfast platters, they're a lot better than the U.S." Emiko mentions.</p>
      <p>"I had a Biscuit," Nyssa adds.</p>
      <p>"What's the difference between the States McDonald's than Portugal?" Alex asks, putting her phone down and listening to this conversation, Kara just laughs.</p>
      <p>"A lot," the blonde answers.</p>
      <p>"Explain," Alex adds, kinking her eyebrow and looking at all three of them.</p>
      <p>"That's their jobs, I've only gone once and can't remember shit," Kara laughs and finishes buttoning the last button, grabbing the waistcoat matching her trousers. They were midnight blue, something darker than Kara's eyes, but it still made her eyes pop, just a little more darker than what a normal blur or sky blue would do.</p>
      <p>Ignoring her sisters conversation with Emiko and Nyssa, Kara buttons the waistcoat and grabs her blazer, throwing it over her shoulders. Looking at herself in the square mirror sitting at a desk, she looks FINE. As in, absolutely hot, drop dead sexy. Though, her naturally curled hair doesn't really match it, she's going into hair and mak- Kara was cut off from a knock at the door.</p>
      <p>"Someone get it please," Kara asks and makes sure the sleeves aren't wrinkled and that her pants aren't curling up her waist or dragging on the ground.</p>
      <p>While doing that, Emiko opens the door, finding Cat herself at the door.</p>
      <p>"You're not Ms. Danvers," Cat says and furrows her eyebrows.</p>
      <p>"No, I'm not," Emiko gives a forgiving smile and opens the door more, showing Kara fixing herself up. "That's her," Emiko points towards Kara.</p>
      <p>"Thank you," Cat smiles politely and walks in. "Ms. Danvers?" She calls while walking in.</p>
      <p>Kara turns her head and smiles, "Hi, Ms. Grant," she hold out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."</p>
      <p>Cat shakes her hand and smiles, she appreciates the kindness Kara is giving her, with the all white smile too, it's a game changer. With all her other clients, it was rather difficult since they were all 'high and mighty' with their stance in the media. But Kara, she's showing something different, more fresh and kinda. Cat is very thankful for that. "It's nice to meet you too," Cat drops her hand and looks around. "And I'm guessing these are your friends you mentioned?"</p>
      <p>"Yea," she breaths. "Sorry it's all on short notice, Emiko," she pointed to the taller women, "Is a big fan of your articles and Nyssa," she points, "Is a big fan of your photography. They're both part of the team; defenders to be exact."</p>
      <p>"It's nice to meet you both," Cat shakes both of their hands and smiles, which both alphas return. The pheromones in this room is quiet, strong. Well, there are five alphas in one room.</p>
      <p>"And this," Kara motions towards Alex who was sitting on the couch waiting to be introduced. "Is my sister, Alex," Kara introduces, the redhead stands up and smiles kindly, holding out her hand for the older blonde to shake.</p>
      <p>"Nice to meet you, Alex," Cat smiles and shakes the younger alphas hand.</p>
      <p>"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Grant."</p>
      <p>"Okay, since the formalities are all out of the way, call me Cat, 'Ms. Grant' is what my employees call me. And thank you for coming, Kara. But there are going to be a few more people coming, well they're here, but it's gonna be a cramped session. But hair and make up should be ready, five minutes is all it'll take, and we'll be shooting," Cat informs.</p>
      <p>Kara nods her head at everything Cat is saying, her hands in her pockets. She's nervously playing with her fingers and biting the inside of her cheek. When Cat finished her statement, Kara thanks the women and asks, "I'm all dress, I'll follow you out to hair and make up, if you wouldn't mind. I don't know where it is."</p>
      <p>The three other alphas snicker, making Kara side glare each of them. But Cat smiles politely and says, "Sure, follow me."</p>
      <p>Walking out, Kara flips them off and hears the three of them all burst in laughter, making her lips twitch in a smile.</p>
      <p>"You're friends are funny," Cat mentions while walking, making Kara chuckle slightly.</p>
      <p>"They are," the younger alpha agrees. While they're walking, the mixed pheromones she smells isn't really something she likes. It's a mix of omegas, betas, and alphas, there are a lot more omegas and betas' then alphas though, she can tell. But while she's walking, she sees a child, looking at her with wide eyes. Kara smiles politely and slightly waves, making the child smile and wave back. But she turned back before she could sees her mother eyeing her, and the beautiful ravenette that-also-turned to late to see the her.</p>
      <p>"Ruby? Who were you waving at?" Sam asks her daughter, they were waiting on the side for Cat. She said she'll be back, she just wants to meet her cliet, officially.</p>
      <p>"There was a lady in a tux, she smiled and waved at me. I wasn't going to be rude, mommy," Ruby asnwers.</p>
      <p>"Could that be the client?" Jess asks.</p>
      <p>"Maybe, but we'll just have to wait and see when they come out," Lena answers, turning back towards her friends instead of looking at Rubys' line of sight. Continuing their conversation on what the investors were saying, Kara was in hair and make up.</p>
      <p>"Would you like me to bring Alex them?" Cat asks once Kara sits in the chair.</p>
      <p>"You wouldn't mind? All three of them would like to see hoe everything works," she answers.</p>
      <p>"Not at all! If I'm being honest, you and your friends were probably the most polite people I've have photographed. Everyone else thinks they're top shit since they have following on all their social medias," Cat complains.</p>
      <p>"Ugh, I hate people like that. It's nice to meet someone kind in the media industry. But did you know that there are paps outside?"</p>
      <p>"Yea, I went through it with my friends that are here."</p>
      <p>"That sucks, they were pushy when I came. But when you do go and get my friends, can you ask Alex to get me something small. Just say that, she knows what I mean."</p>
      <p>"You got it," Cat smiles politely.</p>
      <p>"Thank you," Kara calls while Cat walks towards the younger blondes dressing room.</p>
      <p>"Your welcome," Cat calls back and walks towards the younger alphas' dressing room.</p>
      <p>After a few minutes, Kara's hair is done and the makeup betas' are working on her contour; Alex walks towards her first tossing a small pack of nuts, raisins, and cheese into her lap. </p>
      <p>"Thank you!" Kara coos, she's hungry and it's been an hour since she had her sandwich and cheese danish.</p>
      <p>"Black hole," Alex teases and shakes her head, Emiko and Nyssa are right behind her. </p>
      <p>"Are you eating?" Nyssa asks, teasing tone in her voice.</p>
      <p>"No, I'm stuffing nuts in my face because I'm straight," the sarcastic tone making all three of them snicker.</p>
      <p>"I didn't know that," Nyssa gasps dramatically.</p>
      <p>"Mhm, fuck you," Kara rolls her eyes and tosses one of each piece into her mouth; one cashew, one cheese clock, and one raisin.</p>
      <p>"I want," Emiko tries to get into the bag when the blonde slaps her hand. "Bitch, ow!"</p>
      <p>"Not my food."</p>
      <p>"We're literally going to eat in an hour, you can spare me a raisin," the older alpha tries again, but earns another slap.</p>
      <p>"There's no way I'm doing that."</p>
      <p>"I hate your stomach."</p>
      <p>"Yet, it's part of me, and you love me."</p>
      <p>"Not right now."</p>
      <p>"Would you like me to kick you out?"</p>
      <p>"Nope, I'm good."</p>
      <p>"Your a sucker for teasing," Kara laughs, and that's when the makeup team finished the contour. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had light makeup on, but she knew it was probably going to gt more detailed the more she changes into outfits that match with the makeup.</p>
      <p>Cat came back in at that moment, and asked, "Done?"</p>
      <p>"Yep," Kara said while popping the 'p'.</p>
      <p>"Okay, lets get you out there to meet out photographer, James Olsen," Cat smiles politely and motions for the four of the alphas to follow her.</p>
      <p>Walking behind Cat, Kara had her hands in the pockets of her midnight blue trousers, looking down. Her blonde hair was made with long curls, longer than her natural ones, and it was parted to the side. Her hands were clammy still, but it was lessened when her and Cat got comfortable and actually met.</p>
      <p>Lena was talking with James, the photographer that Cat mentioned. He was an alpha; from what she remembers. James and Lena went to college together. James had studied literature and photography while she went into business. They were friends with one another through their friends. James and Sam went to high school together. Meeting Sam in college meant knowing James was going to meet her soon. At the time, he was dating Lucy Lane, the younger sister of Pulitzer prize winner Lois Lane. She was a beta, and someone that didn't stick to one person.</p>
      <p>When they broke up, James went haywire and started hitting on every girl he met, drunk or sober-mostly drunk. He hit on Lena a few times during the last week of their first semester knowing each other, making the omega extremely uncomfortable around him. Whenever he would continue to flirt with her, she'd call Sam and he's listen to her, sometimes it got too much that she'd run herself instead of having Sam choke him. She did use her CEO poker face while her chest was beating against her chest, but she only used it whenever it got physical. James was usually in his rut when it would get that far. </p>
      <p>Now, he seemed a lot better, well, in a better place to be exact. The CEO noticed James went into his photography career and he knew for a while that she pursued her business career. Jess and Sam were talking to James while Lena was crouched to the ground and playing with Ruby on her phone. Though, James knew about Ruby, he never came around since he just recently moved to National City and took Cat's photography position; from Metropolis.</p>
      <p>"James!" Cat called while walking, when they all looking, they saw four other women behind her, making Lena stand up and look at Cat with a warm smile, but she hadn't looked at the people following her.</p>
      <p>But the words Sam said, made her look at the CFO and her eyes wondered, but soon landing on a certain blonde behind Cat.</p>
      <p>"Oh shit," Sam said, her eyes were directly on a certain redhead.</p>
      <p>When Lena looked back, "Fuck."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was written in a day... And I was incredibly distracted- I just got y phone back so I'll see your notifications more and pretty much everyday. But I have till Thursday till chapters become updated more frequently, since it's going to be winter break.</p><p>I'll be doing a lot more with this book, but I'm still writing my other ones. Go check those out, please and thank you!</p><p>Thanks for reading, too! I love your comments and kudos! I'll see you guys in the next chapter &lt;3</p><p>- K</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is guys! I hope you enjoy, and there will be songs spread through out the story. To signal it, I'll be putting '~' before a paragraph for you to start the songs. It's going to be at least, 3 to 4 songs per chapter-that's if my music taste is good to you guys... </p>
<p>!!Warning!! Partial sexual abuse mentioned!! </p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I'll see you at the end for more an update, love you!</p>
<p>- K</p>
<p>p.s. we don't like James! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam saw who was coming, all that came out of her mouth-instead oh 'hi'-was, "Oh shit," her eyes were directly on a certain redhead.</p>
<p>When Lena looked, it was the exact same way. Except she said, "Fuck," her eyes were skimming blonde hair that was perfectly curled and covering the figure-that she so wanted to see-face.</p>
<p>Kara was still looking at the ground, not paying attention to anything in front of her except for Cat's feet that were walking still.</p>
<p>Alex was on her phone, when she heard someone swear, her sight was moved back to where they were walking and her eyes didn't leave hazel ones. </p>
<p>Jess, well, she had a boyfriend. And with the scents becoming stronger from the five alphas walking towards them, she was pondering if a mating bite the couple were talking about would be a good idea...</p>
<p>All three omegas forgot Ruby was there, till Sam felt a hand grip her thigh. Removing the eye contact with the hot redhead she was looking at, she looked at Ruby. </p>
<p>"You okay?" Sam asked, stroking her daughters head.</p>
<p>Ruby didn't answer, just kept peeking from behind her mothers' legs and keeping her body blocked. She wasn't this shy, Sam noted. Ruby was a hyper active and extremely moving child, never stopped for the life of her, but this was different. For five-years-old, Sam's thinking that Ruby might start showing what she is. She brushed the thought off when she heard Cat start talking.</p>
<p>"Lena, Sam, Jess, this is Kara, my client for today," Cat introduced, and the blonde finally looked up, instantly catching bright green irises that could be the absolute definition of a forest. "And this is her sister, Alex," Alex smiled at everyone, nodding at Jess and Lena-who was hesitantly looked away from the ocean blue eyes she was drowning in. "These are some of Kara's teammates, that tagged along. Emiko and Nyssa," Cat introduced them all and Emiko smiled politely at everyone, but her breath was slightly caught in her throat when she made eye contact with Jess. Nyssa smiled politely to everyone, not taking an interest at and into anyone of these omegas, mostly because she preferred blondes.</p>
<p>"I-it's nice to meet you all," Kara said softly. Smiling at Sam and Jess, then continued to hold eye contact with Lena.</p>
<p>Sam broke her eye contact with Alex to address Kara, "You too. Oh!" Sam remembered her daughter, go her dating life is going down the drain, she thought. "This is my daughter, Ruby," she introduced, stroking her fingers through chestnut hair that was down in the naturally straight hair.</p>
<p>"Hi.." Ruby said shyly, continuing to hide behind her mother's leg.</p>
<p>Alex loved kids, which made the instinct for her to bend down and address the child. "Hi Ruby," Alex smiled politely. "I'm Alex," the redhead held out her hand for the child to shake.</p>
<p>Ruby looked at her mother for approval, which she got a nod in return. Hesitantly, she walked towards Alex and shook her hand, smiling at the soft contact but rough hands the older alpha gave her.</p>
<p>"I love your shirt!" Alex gushed, Ruby was wearing a Gun's n roses t-shirt-her size. With purple leggings that matched the colored logo.</p>
<p>"Really?" Ruby's shyness was evident in her voice.</p>
<p>"I love Gun's n roses. They were my favorite band when I was young, a little older then you were," the redhead confessed, making Sam take a breath at having someone small that the two of them could relate to.</p>
<p>"Mom said it was her favorite too!"</p>
<p>"Really?" Alex looked back up at Sam, slowly standing and keeping eye contact.</p>
<p>~<em> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXEx0DyIMks) (don't play anything else till I add the next song. But if you're listening to your own songs, go right ahead! :) )</em></p>
<p>"Kinda had a rebel phase when I was fourteen," Sam laughed.</p>
<p>Alex joined in, but softer than what the hazel eyed omega. Loving how the sensation and loving sound came out of Sam's mouth. "Been my favorite since their first album."</p>
<p>"Jeez, that was a long time."</p>
<p>Shrugging her shoulders while chuckling, "I'm only twenty-eight. Can't blame me!"</p>
<p>Sam laughed, and they continued to make small talk. Getting to know this alpha, is making Sam more intruiged at the slight mysteriousness that Alex was giving off. She also loved the little interaction that happened with Ruby, this might actually be a fun photo shoot for her, and Ruby.</p>
<p>While those two were chatting off, Cat, Lena, and Kara were talking. With Emiko, Jess, and Nyssa talking together too. </p>
<p>"How's your head?" Cat asked Lena, knowing that she had a major migraine this morning-reason why she was late, too.</p>
<p>But Kara had a weird feeling about this. But she didn't question anything, they literally just met! But she did feel something for the CEO, though she doesn't know Lena is a CEO, including for LuthorCorp.</p>
<p>"It's better. Sam came early with a coffee, which helped," the ravenette replied.</p>
<p>"Well, as you know, Kara is my client. Get to know one another while I make sure James has all his things set up," which he left while Kara and everyone else was walking towards them when Eve called him for set check.</p>
<p>Lena and Kara nodded at the older blonde, smiling at her before their eyes connected again and they fell into a comfortable silence, admiring one another's eyes.</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, Lena," Kara said kindly, instantly regretting the formality in her voice. But it disbursed when she head Lena start to chuckle, making her heart tighten at the light and caring sound.</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you too, Kara," Lena smirked.</p>
<p>"You're not from the states, are you?" Kara questioned, noting the slight accent she could hear from the ravenettes voice. Though she had one herself, but it got better since she learned English since her place back on Krypton.</p>
<p>"How'd you know?" Kinking her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You have a small accent."</p>
<p>Laughing, Lena nodded her head. "No, I'm not from the states. I lived with my mom till I was four, when she died I was adopted from an American family and lived there every since." But Lena felt weird about stating this, she never talked about her mother so openly. Something about this blonde, made her... feel different. That's something that's confusing her, so bad it's scary.</p>
<p>"Sorry for your loss," Kara smiled softly, showing the small dimple below the crease in her lips.</p>
<p>Lena admired the dent in Kara's cheeks. She wanted touch and caress her cheeks, but in the back of her head says it's a bad idea. Which logically, the only person, more thing, that's making her more attracted to the blonde was her inner omega. And the logic, is herself making sure she isn't hurt. </p>
<p>"It's fine. It's been twenty-four years ago," Lena waved her off. Changing the subject was the next best option before it got awkward. "So, Cat mentioned you were a foot- sorry, soccer player."</p>
<p>Kara laughed at the switch. She really didn't mind, she's about to start calling it football since every time she'd say 'soccer' people would take a few second to understand, some people wouldn't even know what that is till she says 'football.' "I don't mind you calling it 'football.' Whenever I say soccer these days, some people won't know till I change it to 'football' or they figure it out after a couple of second," she laughed.</p>
<p>Lena had the exact same reaction as Kara when she heard the blonde laugh. It was methodical and soft. She admired the white and perfect teeth that were showing, too. Everything about the alpha in front of her was perfect, she could tell. But getting to know someone was better then going head on into sex, which she did with Jack, which ended up breaking her heart instead of his.</p>
<p>And that's the thought caught in her head. It seemed like none of these people knew her last name. Which made her feel a lot better, knowing she can be herself instead of a mask in front of people that would hate on her, she felt free.</p>
<p>"I'll call it football from now on, it reminds me of my young days," Lena shook herself from her thoughts and continued her conversation with the hot blonde.</p>
<p>"What do you do?" </p>
<p>"I-i'm a CEO," she replied hesitantly.</p>
<p>And Kara could tell something was wrong with what she asked. But instead of pushing it an embarrassing herself, she  changed the subject. Or, well, she tried to, but was caught when Cat called her to start the photo shoot.</p>
<p>"I gotta go," Kara sadly smiled.</p>
<p>"Go, it is your photo shoot after all," Lena smiled back.</p>
<p>Kara turned her heel and looked over her shoulder, seeing Lena staring at her back. When she turned the corner into the frame drops that hung around her, white colored. She looked at James, her hands tucked into her pockets, and her body was at a slight angle.</p>
<p>"A little more to your right," James ordered. Kara followed and made sure the alpha was looking at her to make sure the angle was right for the shot. When she heard James call stop, she stood still and posed for the multiple photos taken.</p>
<p>it took a total of five minutes in the suit for them to change her clothing. They took multiple shots of her without the blazer on, without her waistcoat on, and with just the trousers and white long-sleeved button up. At the end of the small part of the photo shoot, she followed some employees towards her changing room. She changed, while Lena and Sam were talking.</p>
<p>"She's hot," Sam mentioned, not talking about the blonde football player though.</p>
<p>"She is," Lena admitted.</p>
<p>"Who are you talking about?" Sam looked at Lena instead of at Alex, who was talking to Nyssa, and to Lena. Following her line of vision, she saw the door with the words 'Changing Room' written on it, and smirked.</p>
<p>Lena instantly blushed when she saw Sam smirking at her. Slapping the omegas' arm, she did a comeback with, "Who are you talking about?" Kinking her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Oh no, you're not changing the subject. What? You like Ms. Soccer player?"</p>
<p>"Which one?"</p>
<p>"You know exactly who I'm talking about," Sam rolled her eyes and did a small search for Ruby who she found playing with Jess and Emiko behind her at the small bay-window they were sitting at.</p>
<p>"Who?" Lena tried to play coy.</p>
<p>"Shut your ass, Luthor. Spill."</p>
<p>"You first."</p>
<p>"I hate you."</p>
<p>"You love me," Lena smiled innocently.</p>
<p>"Whatever," Sam flicked her best friend off and talked about everything she admired about Alex, even though Alex was doing the exact same thing to Nyssa, who she literally just met.</p>
<p>"She's so kind, we have stuff in common, did you know she's a CFO?" Alex gushed, not even the slightest bit ashamed about her compliments and how her tone of 'simping' sounded to Nyssa, who was a year younger than her.</p>
<p>"Girl, you're about to fall for someone you barely know. How about you go over there and talk to her. Get to know her, before she leaves back to the states, or something," Nyssa advised, which made Alex snap out of her gushing moment and think about that.</p>
<p>"You're right," she said softly. "But I can't if she's just going to leave."</p>
<p>"But don't you have to go back to the states?"</p>
<p>"Yea, Metropolis is about a twelve hour flight from here."</p>
<p>"Ask where she's working, if she's in the city like you, maybe it'll work out," Nyssa shrugged. She always preferred blondes, and advice was something she wasn't good at. Though, a confidence boost, those she was good at.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Alex looked at her feet and shook her head.</p>
<p>"What's got you so down about?" Kara called while peeking her head out of her changing room, she was going to call Alex for something.</p>
<p>"Nothing, why aren't you changed?"</p>
<p>"I need you."</p>
<p>"Coming," Alex smiled at Nyssa, who shooed her off and she walked towards her sisters changing room, glancing at Sam who was looking at her. Smirking, she winked and turned towards the door that was being opened from the inside.</p>
<p>"What do you need?" Alex asked while walking into the changing room.</p>
<p>"I thought you said no showing body parts!" Kara complained.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Alex eyed the clothing rack.</p>
<p>Kara grabbed the light blue button up that had a label, more sticky note, saying, 'Leave unbuttoned with the black trousers.'</p>
<p>"Shit," Alex said and looked back at her sister who was pouting. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"I hate showing my body, you know that!"</p>
<p>"I didn't know they were going to go all Calvin Klein on you!"</p>
<p>"Can you, just, please ask Cat if I can wear something else. Like the black suit?"</p>
<p>"I can't, Kar. You know Cat isn't going to let you since you signed up for this. And didn't the contract say you needed to give what your preferences are for the outfits?"</p>
<p>"I- W- I don't know! I sent you it to make sure you looked over it!"</p>
<p>"I hate how you rely on me too much. It's for the better though, you're too awkward," she teased, trying to make her sister calm down. And the pheromones she's smelling wasn't going down until a few seconds after the tease was processed.</p>
<p>"I hate how you make me laugh at the worst time," Kara shook her head while chuckling, she was still in the might blue trousers and the white long-sleeved button up was opened to seeing just her bra.</p>
<p>"You're used to it," Alex eyed the button up again, seeing the note again. "You're just gonna have to follow it," Alex breathed out, frowning at her sister.</p>
<p>Kara huffed and started dressing. When she was done the black trousers were on with the button up hanging out instead of tucked in. Her Calvin Klein boxers showed above the pants with the matching bra played out underneath the button up.</p>
<p>"You do look hot though," Alex complimented. Making her sister smile shyly.</p>
<p>"Thanks..."</p>
<p>"It's gonna be good for Lena though," the redhead adds.</p>
<p>"Pardon?" Kara kinks her eyebrow and acts surprised at her sisters comment. </p>
<p>"You heard me, but lets go," Alex opened the door and walked behind her sister after holding the door open. When she walked out of the room, everyone cast their eyes on her. Looking around, she saw Sam and Lena looking her up and down, looking at Emiko who was smirking and Jess who was wide eyeing her abs, and Nyssa's snickering was heard through the slight silence.</p>
<p>"Jeez, ya'll act like you haven't seen a woman with abs before," Alex comments, laughing with Nyssa who burst, making her sister blush, though.</p>
<p>"Shit Kar, I love your sister," Nyssa laughs out.</p>
<p>"Fuck off," Kara waved her off and walked back in between the back drop.</p>
<p>"Hands in your pockets and someone make sure the shirt is spread out more," James ordered, Kara seen he was slightly tightening his jaw. The smell changed in the room.</p>
<p>"What smells different?" Cat asked, sniffing a little ore and looking around. "Whoever pheromones are those, shut it off!" Cat warned, spreading her own, but Kara didn't even flinch. </p>
<p>A beta came to her and fixed her hair and shirt, making sure it was even and her hair was splayed out evenly, not even looking at her abs. Which the blonde was grateful for, seeing a mating bite at the side of her neck.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Kara smiled politely at the beta and turned back to James, who's camera was clutched in his hands and his jaw was less tense, but his shoulders were definitely tense, the blonde could tell. </p>
<p>"You okay James?" Kara asked nicely, which didn't help with the situation.</p>
<p>"Fine," he answered flatly and raised the camera to his eye.</p>
<p>"Got it," Kara whispered, hands in her pockets and her face neutral-staring at the camera.</p>
<p>"Can we get music, please?" Kara asked after a minute. James kept taking photos while Cat answered.</p>
<p>"Got it!"</p>
<p>"Thank you!"</p>
<p>Cat walked towards a beta, who's computer was hooked up to the speakers connected to the speakers spread around the house.</p>
<p>~ <em>(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ_RSRgb_A0)</em></p>
<p>The beta connected to the speakers after another minute and the song, <em>I'll kill you</em> by <em>Summer Walker</em> started to play. Kara started singing softly, she loved all music. Which made her the worst person to play on the speakers during warm-ups for practice. But she usually had a pump-up playlist for that, so they usually let her, mostly Coach though.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please forgive me, I know that I'm stingy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause baby, I'm caring 'bout you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ain't playing no games 'bout you</em>
</p>
<p>Kara paused her singing and kept posing for James-in whatever pose that was.</p>
<p>But she kept singing through the different times James kept taking the photos. Sometimes he would move around set and have her not look at the camera to get her side-profile and just the sides of her body that showed her image.</p>
<p>On her fourth change, she was in sports clothes. Wearing a Nike brand of her teams jersey, it was different than the real thing-you could tell. They had shoes for her, and she was pretty much wearing the full version. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(Off brand version)</p>
<p>She even had to wear two different pairs of shoes for it the full shoot.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cat wanted a full soccer 'type' of outfit, just to show what she's going to look like while practice or games will be going on. When Kara was on her fifth outfit, she was getting hungry.</p>
<p>"Alex," Kara called in the make-up chair, fixing her hair from the ponytails she was in to straight.</p>
<p>"Got it," Alex knew her sister. But at the time, she was talking to Sam and Lena, mostly just about what's up with their life. </p>
<p>"What does she want?" Lena laughed, she has a strong feeling that the pair knew each other, but not well enough to just say each other's name and they got the memo.</p>
<p>"She has a black hole as a stomach, I don't where the shit goes, but she's always hungry," the redhead implies.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Alex," Kara flipped her off from the seat, hearing exactly what her sister said.</p>
<p>"Than your food's going into my stomach!" Alex called while walking to the changing room.</p>
<p>"You eat it, I'll take your gun when I get home!" </p>
<p>Alex shut her mouth after that, her guns were her favorite things in the world, before Kara! She was jealous about that, but Alex made it clear that Kara was her favorite human and the guns were her favorite toys, though it got into a huge fit of laughter from both sisters minds going straight into the gutter.</p>
<p>When Alex came back, she gave her sister a Parfait that the staff provided in her room.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Kara smiled and started to eat it.</p>
<p>"Not my guns, ever. Okay?"</p>
<p>"No promises!"</p>
<p>"It's food! You're going to have the money for more than enough!"</p>
<p>"Who said I'll be spending my money on food and not the new guns I might me buying you," Kara waved her off.</p>
<p>"If I open my favorites on my birthday, which is in a month, I'll buy you all the food you want."</p>
<p>"No spoilers!"</p>
<p>"I hate this," Alex slumped and walked back towards the two omegas' shew as talking to, Ruby was still with Emiko and Jess, who were hitting it off, with Nyssa thid wheeling them. But Jess had a weird feeling in her stomach about talking to the soccer player, but she knew she was going to have to talk to her boyfriend and Emiko before anything happens...</p>
<p>"She said guns, why did she say guns?" Sam asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"I'm an FBI agent. Kinda comes with the territory for my job. But the guns are my favorite. Every year Kara gets me a new gun for my birthday since she turned twenty-one."</p>
<p>"How old is Kara?" Lena asks, for her own benefit.</p>
<p>"Twenty-seven!" Kara answered after swallowing the last bit of her Parfait.</p>
<p>"That's your answer," Alex snickered.</p>
<p>Lena was contemplating her choices, mostly because she-herself-was twenty-six. But in the end, she didn't mention it. Though, she really doesn't want to. Telling Kara she was a CEO was one decision too late, but telling her she was in her mid-twenties and running a company was another. But without the name, that she was changing, she knew something was going to fall, either friendship or more. And she wanted more, keeping her composure was another next to alphas that could smell her the instant her mind was working, to images she really would like to visit, but she couldn't. </p>
<p>But she did. Even if it wasn't there, the smell was definitely there. But Alex was too preoccupied with Sam to smell anything. Kara did. Kara smelled it, making her pants tighten a bit. Her eyes have darkened, but when she noticed that her pheromones were being pumped out, she instantly thought about the worst timing in the universe she could've walked in to. </p>
<p>But it wasn't only Kara that smelled Lena's arousal, James was eyeing her. From behind. And his pants were starting to tent, which no one noticed, but he could feel it. </p>
<hr/>
<p>~ <em>(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUgsgzkrNxs)</em></p>
<p>After a total of two hours, way off the charts then what Cat expected, everyone was packing the set up and getting ready to leave for the day. Kara was in the dressing room with Emiko, Nyssa, and Alex, changing into the jump suit she was wearing walking in. </p>
<p>"Ready?" Kara asked everyone, zipping up her jacket, laving a little of her chest area visible. She was wearing a windbreaker and sweats, not the most cooling type of outfit.</p>
<p>"You wanna wear a shirt or go full bodysuit?" Nyssa snorted, eyeing Kara up and down.</p>
<p>"Switch then," Kara complained.</p>
<p>But she didn't expect Nyssa to agree. "Hurry up then!"</p>
<p>"Serious?"</p>
<p>"Deadly," Nyssa rolled her eyes and took of her t-shirt. It was a normal white t-shirt with a small v-neck, you could tell it was a men's shirt. But most alphas usually go to the men's aisles for clothes anyway-and it felts comfortable to her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They changed shirts and Kara felt a lot more cooler with the change. Nyssa was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, so the windbreaker matched.</p>
<p>Walking out, Kara thanked Nyssa and held the door open for everyone to walk out. It was literally like they were already a new family of sisters-mostly because she saw Alex chatting with her teammates.</p>
<p>"We're literally like a family, already," Kara murmurs, walking behind the alphas. But a smell catches her nostrils.</p>
<p>Looking around, she saw James walking towards Lena, instant jealousy was washed through her.</p>
<p>"Kara," Alex whispered. "Stop with the smell."</p>
<p>When Kara looked at her group of friends, all their eyes were cast down, mostly at how strong and demanding the blondes pheromones were. When Kara took a breath and calmed her scent.</p>
<p>"Jesus fuck, what the hell is up?" Nyssa cursed, eyeing Kara, but not to piss her off.</p>
<p>And when everyone saw the blonde look back at James and Lena, they all got worried. James had Lena against the wall, pinning her.</p>
<p>"James, stop," Lena whisper cried, she knew what James wanted, she always did, including when the ravenette looked into her eyes and saw how they're darkened and full of lust. Which, putting together, she knew her arousal wasn't as controlled as she thought.</p>
<p>"Why? You're the one with the that spread your scent. You're hot, I ca smell you," Jame whiffed Lena in front of her face, moving his head to the crook of her neck and smelled there too. "Aren't you happy to see me? Do you want me to help you out?"</p>
<p>Lena feels her pussy dripping. But not from James. From Kara. And she really doesn't wanna admit that. It'll just pis this dumb alpha off. "Get off," Lena tries to push him, but it isn't enough. The alpha in him is pushing through, she can tell.</p>
<p>"Not when I can help you," James cooed. "I can give you what you want."</p>
<p>"James! What are you doing?!" Someone interrupts. When the alpha turned his head, he saw Kara walking towards his with anger written all over her face.</p>
<p>"Get out of here blondie, this doesn't concern you," James waved her off and continued to smell Lena.</p>
<p>When Kara looked at Lena, she saw the plead in the green irises, calling to her for help. And it didn't help when she was already fuming from James forcing himself on an omega. </p>
<p>"James," Kara pushed him. "You don't force yourself on an omega!" She yelled in his face, the push was more then enough strength to get the other alpha off balance. </p>
<p>By now, Alex was also fuming. She defended her sister, no matter what. And when she heard what James did, the respect her had, was gone in an instant. Both Kara and Alex knew the cost of seeing an alpha force themselves onto an omega, it was disgusting. </p>
<p>"Why? She spread the smell, why can't I?" He steps into the shorter alphas space.</p>
<p>Alex was about to step in when she saw Kara put her arm up. "Don't," the blond warned, knowing her sister well enough.</p>
<p>But she didn't, though she stayed in place, she wanted to stay close for help if needed. But she got pulled back. Looking, she saw a hand on her wrist, Nyssa's wrist when she moved her line of sight. </p>
<p>"She's got this," Nyssa commented. She's seen Kara stand up for herself, it happened every time one of their teammates picked on her for being to rookie, but they were normally pissed off she was a lot better then what they thought.</p>
<p>Alex complied to the push, she did pull at first, but knowing her sister could take care of herself was making her look at the bigger picture.</p>
<p>"You need respect, not just for alphas, for everyone. That includes omegas," Kara stated, pumping dominant pheromones.</p>
<p>"Why? They're whores. That's all they're made for. Making pups and taking care of them," James was sweating while stating this, motioning to Lena. </p>
<p>By now, everyone was looking at them. They were shouting after all. But everyone smelled the pheromones Kara and James were pumping. Lena felt her knees go weak at the smell, but she leaned against the wall for support, and looked at Sam, pleading her to help. Sam rushed over to her, grabbing her arm and rushing back towards Cat, Jess, and Ruby, where they were talking before everything happened.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"Not the slightest," the ravenette replied.</p>
<p>But their attention went back to the two alphas starring at each other for dominance.</p>
<p>"You never, ever, do that. To anyone. I don't care who you prefer. You don't force yourself onto anyone," Kara pumped more pheromones out.</p>
<p>She saw James start to drip more sweat, his alpha not wanting to be dominated, but it was evident. "Go back t-to being a bitch soccer player," he cursed. It just pissed the blonde off anymore, ending up in more pheromones being pumped out of her. </p>
<p>Kara didn't comment back. James didn't know what it took to be a soccer player, he never would be. So she just kept pumping her pheromones. And soon enough, James gave in and tilt his head down.</p>
<p>"Stay that way," Kara commented when he submitted, and walked back to her group.</p>
<p>"Damn, Danvers," Emiko commented, snorting at the smug look Kara was giving them, but hiding it from everyone else.</p>
<p>"Lets get outta here," Kara looked around and saw everyones eyes on her. Looking at her sister, she saw the fire and worry in the brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, lets," Alex added.</p>
<p>They started walking out the room, straight to the elevator. </p>
<p>"How can you do that?!" Alex scolded. Kara's always been some type of hero, even if it's putting herself second from everyone else. </p>
<p>"There was no way in hell I was going to let a douche bag alpha, force himself onto Lena. Over my dead. Fucking. Body."</p>
<p>"You can't do that! You know your pheromones are a lot more powerful then anyone else, you have to control yourself!" </p>
<p>"I couldn't just stand there and watch that shit play out, Al! Fuck no."</p>
<p>"You couldn't let Cat or myself handle it?"</p>
<p>"No! You didn't see it as fast as I did, you probably would've been at the door by the time you smelt his nastyass."</p>
<p>"Kara?!" Someone called from behind. When everyone turned there heads, it was Sam calling after her.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sam," Kara smiled shyly, not knowing what the CFO would do, but hoping it was something nice.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Sam breathed out and hugged the soccer player, Alex got jealous, a lot. Suppressing her feelings and a growl, she let the two second hug play out.</p>
<p>~ <em>(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aAfRJNBANeI)</em></p>
<p>"It was the right thing to do."</p>
<p>"But no one has done that, not for her."</p>
<p>"W-what are you talking about?" Kara quirked her eyebrow and looked confused.</p>
<p>"She hasn't told you."</p>
<p>"Should I know? I just met her."</p>
<p>"Probably. But, she should tell you that instead of me," Sam looked at her shoes before looking back at Kara.</p>
<p>"Umm.." Kara didn't know what to say, but she silently thanks Ruby for coming running towards them. Her feet was stomping on the ground.</p>
<p>She instantly hugged Kara's legs, not saying a word.</p>
<p>When Ruby pulled back, Kara knelt down. "What was that for kiddo?" Smiling softly.</p>
<p>"A thank you. For helping Aunty Lena," Ruby replied.</p>
<p>Kara smiled back. "There's nothing else I wouldn't do," the blond admitted and stood back up.</p>
<p>"Not true," Ruby commented.</p>
<p>Kara looked confused at the child.</p>
<p>"There were so many times someone could've helped my aunty, but no one has.." Ruby looked at her shoes.</p>
<p>The caught the blonds attention. Looking at Sam, "What does she mean?" </p>
<p>"There's a lot of stuff Lena hasn't told you. What you did, means a lot more than you can possible imagine," she replied.</p>
<p>"I'm so confused," Nyssa interrupted, getting a slap on the back of her head from Emiko. "Ow!"</p>
<p>"Shut your ass!" Emiko scolded.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry..."</p>
<p>"Learn how to keep your comments to yourself," Emiko added.</p>
<p>"Jeez," Nyssa shook her head and looked down at the ground.</p>
<p>"Am I going to get an explanation or is this how I'll be laving today?" Kara eyed Sam.</p>
<p>"She has to explain."</p>
<p>"Do I want to?"</p>
<p>"If you wanna understand, yea. But if you don't care enough, you can leave."</p>
<p>"I'd like to understand, that's the least I want."</p>
<p>"Then wait outside, she's just settling down her nerves with Cat right now."</p>
<p>"Are the paps outside still?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so. Alex, call me to know if there is, please."</p>
<p>Kara's not even gonna mention hoe the FUCK her sister got Sam's number, but that's a conversation for another time.</p>
<p>"Got it," Alex nods.</p>
<p>"I'll see you guys downstairs, lets go Rubes," Sam smiles sadly and walks back into the room.</p>
<p>"Are we gonna question that or..." Nyssa comments.</p>
<p>"Can you not keep your comments to yourself?" Emiko shakes her head.</p>
<p>"What?! It's apart of me!" Nyssa grumbles.</p>
<p>"We can handle your comments, others can't! Idiot."</p>
<p>"Whatever," Nyssa rolls her eyes and leads the group to the elevator.</p>
<p>Alex looks at her sister, who's looking at the ground with so much focus.</p>
<p>"Keep staring at the group and your gonna burn a line," Alex jokes, lightening the mood-at least a little.</p>
<p>Kara chuckles slightly. "Keep looking at me like that and I'd prolly die."</p>
<p>"Damn," Alex shakes her head and laughs. "Oi! You two," the older alpha calls to the two soccer players. "Stop changing my sister," she playfully glares.</p>
<p>"I didn't change shit!" Emiko and Nyssa say at the same time.</p>
<p>"My ass!" Alex shoots back, and that's how they end up in the elevator. </p>
<p>Teasing one another till they get out. And get attacked by yelling from the lobby doors.</p>
<p>"Jesus," Nyssa commented. </p>
<p>"and I'm calling Sam," Alex mentioned, grabbing her phone and calling the CFO's number.</p>
<p><em>"Alex?"</em> Sam answers after three rings.</p>
<p>"Hey, the paps are down here."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shit. Okay, um, we'll meet you downstairs. Don't leave yet, we can discuss something when we get there."</em>
</p>
<p>"Okay, see you in a bit."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bye."</em>
</p>
<p>Alex hangs up and puts her phone back into her back pocket while saying, "They're going to meet us down here. We have to stay in the lobby for now."</p>
<p>"Okay," Kara breaths out, she's getting anxiety, and she doesn't know why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're here! I'll be updating it next weekend, like normal, but it might be a little lagged. Mostly because it's x-mas and my family will be home for the week. I'll see you guys in 2 weeks.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! I love you! And we might be seeing a late x-mas chapter ;)</p>
<p>- K</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Explanations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I changed the summary with this story, mostly because it didn't match where I was taking this story. But we're still going through with it. Hopefully it'll make sense, but enjoy the new chapter.</p><p>Thank you for reading, the Kudos, and comments! I love to read them and I thank you for reading the book at all! I love you!</p><p>- K</p><p>p.s. I’m making everything about the setting UP, it’s fake. I’m not saying Portugal is actually full of people being drunk half the time, it just matched the setting i was writing it in. I promise I’m not trying to be offensive, and I’m sorry if you took it that way. :( And there's Portuguese in here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara, Alex, Emiko, and Nyssa were all waiting in the lobby of CatCo: Portugal. Alex was on her phone, smiling and texting someone, Kara was so going to ask soon. Emiko was doing the exact same thing, the blond was also about to ask, soon, for sure. Nyssa was playing games, Kara could tell by the fact her phone was landscape shown and she kept moving the electronic from side to side.</p><p>Kara, herself, was playing a game. But she always liked the challenging ones. Or more, puzzle types of games. <em>Hexa</em> <em>Puzzle</em>, was the game she was playing when she heard the elevator bell ding. Looking up, she saw the people they were all waiting for walk out of the small box.</p><p>"Guys," Kara called, pulling her attention away and looking at the other alphas and back to the omegas, with Cat and Ruby.</p><p>"Hmm?" Alex asked, looking up. Her smile brightened.</p><p>"Who are you smiling so big at?" Nyssa teases, winking at the redhead when she saw the alpha squint her eyes at her.</p><p>"Shut up," Alex waves her off. </p><p>"You can't blame her," Kara laughs when her sister flipped her off.</p><p>"Can you not!" Alex rolls her eyes and drapes her head back and bangs it on the back of the chair she was sitting on.</p><p>"No can do," Nyssa teases again.</p><p>"What are you guys laughing at?" Ruby interrupts, smiling at the group of alphas.</p><p>"Alex is smiling too big for someone that's single, that's why," Nyssa responds, smirking. "Hey!" Nyssa complains when she felt a pillow hit the side of her face.</p><p>"Then shut up!" Alex complains.</p><p>"Not. Gonna. Happen."</p><p>"Ugh!" Alex groans and flops back against the couch.</p><p>The only one that hasn't spoken is Emiko, all three alphas know it, but they haven't questioned her yet.</p><p>"Who are you texting," Alex changes the attack, looking at Emiko.</p><p>"My mom," she lies.</p><p>"My ass," Kara rolls her eyes and looks back at Sam. Who's glaring at her. "What?"</p><p>"Not in front of the child please," Sam shakes her head.</p><p>"She's always like this," Lena shakes her head and chuckles. "You literally cuss in front of her with no one else around and she doesn't care."</p><p>"I- No!" Sam tries to defend herself.</p><p>"No? Explain this morning," Lena winks, remembering-vividly-that Sam said a few things that Ruby didn't even care about.</p><p>"Fuck off," Sam waved her off.</p><p>Kara and the other alphas laughed, making the CFO flick them off, erupting in more laughter.</p><p>"You guys are fun," Alex shook her head and tried to stop her snickering, looking down at her shoes.</p><p>"Shut up already," the omega complained. "Where are we going?" Sam changes the subject.</p><p>"You guys have been here before, where are places good enough for kids?" Lena asks, being specific-unlike the mother of the toddler.</p><p>"I've been here for a couple months," Kara shrugs and continues, "haven't been able to take a good look around." Turning to Emiko and Nyssa, she raises her eyebrows.</p><p>"There are a couple..." Emiko trails.</p><p>"How many?" The blond shakes her head and breaths out.</p><p>"...Two," Emiko answered.</p><p>"Damn!" Kara's head shoots up in surprise.</p><p>"Damn, is right," Nyssa chuckles. "We can take a half an hour ride to the park, there's a playground for the child and a few stands here and there for food. Across the street are cafes... which serve alcohol..."</p><p>"You're serious?" Lena asks, eyebrows at her hairline.</p><p>"Yep," Nyssa pops the 'p' in the word and continues, "it's not really like that anywhere else, but we're in the heart of the country. Booze and tourist are what get the businesses going."</p><p>Everyone looks at the two alphas in shock, Emiko and Nyssa look at them flatly-other then the cringe crawling up Emiko's face.</p><p>But everyone disregarded the fact, Ruby was next to Jess. She heard all of it.</p><p>"Mommy!" Ruby got her mother's attention. "Can we go to the park?!" She asks excited.</p><p>Sam looks at her daughter, to her friends, then to the alphas, contemplating. But for the good of her daughter, she looks back at Ruby and nods her head. "We can go to the park, sweetie," Sam smiles kindly.</p><p>"Yes!" Ruby wiggles in place, excited.</p><p>Laughing, Alex stands up, "Les get going then."</p><p>"You riding with me?" Kara asks, looking between the CFO and her sister.</p><p>Punching the blonds shoulder, Alex gets slightly red. "You dumbass!"</p><p>"One, ow, two, what if she wants you to go with her?! we're all going to the same place," Kara shakes her head, face palming. But internally smirking at the hint she was giving her sister, that the redhead wasn't getting.</p><p>"She doesn't, now lets go," Alex was about to drag the blond out to the car when Sam's voice is heard.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind," She smiles kindly, knowing that if she looked at Lena or Jess, she'd start to get red-all over her body.</p><p>"I- You-" she stammered, looking quite flustered. "Really?" She finally gets out.</p><p>"Why not," Sams shrugs like it's nothing, smiling politely still.</p><p>"You're sure?" the redhead asks cautiously.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, go with the woman, idiot," Kara gives her sister a small push.</p><p>Alex chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "...Ready?" She squeaked out, her sister erupted in laughter. </p><p>"Ha!" Kara laughed harder, making the other two alphas laugh at the snort she let out. </p><p>Sam snickered, but covered it with a cough. Lena and everyone else-other than Ruby and the alpha in front of her-heard. Kara kept laughing, Lena started to snicker, Jess was looking at her feet covering the smile on her face, Emiko was snickering with more gusto, and Nyssa was bent over cackling with Kara.</p><p>”Yea, let’s go,” Sam said politely. Waving bye to Lena and Jess, then to the three other alphas.</p><p>”Whoa! What about our ride?!” Lena exclaimed, utterly confused how Sam was going to get there when all three of them hopped into the same car that Lena’s driver originally dropped them off in.</p><p>With Ruby clutching her hand, Sam turned her head and called back, “Catch a cab!”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill her,” Lena playfully threatened. <em>How the fuck was she gonna take the car without them?!</em></p><p>”You guys can hop in with us?” Emiko asked, not even thinking before spitting out the question. Confusing Nyssa, since she was the one that drove the both of them.</p><p>”Really?” Lena asked, looking between the two alphas and than to the blond.</p><p>Which, Kara, was wide eyeing the ground. When she looked up, with a more stoic and calm face, she saw green eyes looking at her. It didn’t help the nerves and murderous feeling that was growing towards Emiko.</p><p>“What?” Nyssa breathed, she didn’t wanna drive with hormones in the car, that’ll 100% fuck up the way she was going to get to the park.</p><p>”Why not?” Emiko shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal, mostly because she would get to sit with Jess-even though she didn’t know the omega was taken.</p><p>”You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. I can’t drive with you hormones fucking me up!”</p><p>Emiko got flustered at the outburst, eyeing Jess, the alpha saw the assistant was becoming red herself.</p><p>“I- I mean.. we can catch a cab if you don’t want me riding with you.”</p><p>“You do that,” Nyssa nodded frantically. She really hated the hormones she’d feel AND smell if she was in the same car as Emiko, an unmated alpha, and Jess, also an unmated omega-but she sure as hell wasn’t single. When Nyssa turned to Kara, who was squinting at the interaction between her teammates, she said, “Lena can catch a ride with you. I’d like to ride by myself, follow me when we pull out of the parking lot.”</p><p>Kara nodded dumbly and watch her teammate walk towards the front door.</p><p>“Well, cab?” Emiko asked Jess, making Kara look back at the four of them still standing in the lobby.</p><p>Jess smiled kindly at the alpha and turned her attention to Lena, with eyes that were asking exactly what Lena knew, <em>can I go?</em></p><p>Lena laughed and nodded, giving a verbal answer after, “Go.”</p><p>”Thank you,” Jess exclaimed and looked back at Emiko. “Lead the way,” and Emiko motioned for the omega to follow her and out the front doors. </p><p>The paparazzi crowding them instantly, just like it happened with Nyssa, Sam, and Alex each time they were leaving.</p><p>”Did we just get ditched?” Lena asked watch the back of the alpha and omegas head.</p><p>”Yep,” Kara breathed, popping the ‘p’ sound while watching the paparazzi surround the pair. Cringing at the fact Emiko physically enveloped Jess in a blocking out type of embrace.</p><p>”That,” Lena breathed, shaking her head. “Is gonna be hell to get through.”</p><p>”Yes it is,” Kara looked at the CEO. “Ready?” She asked shyly.</p><p>Lena looked between the front door and the alpha before her. “Let’s get this over with.” </p><p>Kara chuckled and said, “Let’s.”</p><p>Kara lead the way out of the lobby, immediately getting attacked by photographers.</p><p>“Ms. Danvers!”</p><p>”Lena?!”</p><p>”Ms. Luthor?!”</p><p>”Are you with Ms. Danvers, Luthor?”</p><p>”Why are you walking together?”</p><p>”Are you dating?”</p><p>”Whats a CEO walking with a football player?”</p><p>The paparazzi this kept shouting questions and snapping their photos. Kara and the security guards pushed through and made it to the alphas car. The blond held open the door for Lena, which the CEO made a quick climb in and kept her head down. Kara rushed towards her side and quickly hopped in and started the car. Putting it in gear, and slowly reversed out of the parking spot, she tapped the screen in her car and called Nyssa while putting the car in drive and slowly making their way through the crowd of flashing lights.</p><p>”Kar,” Nyssa answered after two rings.</p><p>“We’re pulling outta the parking lot, where are you?”</p><p>“Waiting outside, I pulled over; needed to get out of the group of paps.”</p><p>”How far are you?”</p><p>”A block? Not sure, you know my car, pull behind me and honk your horn. I’ll lead from there.”</p><p>”Okay, see you.”</p><p>”Ciao,” Nyssa singed while Kara hung up the phone.</p><p>Lena laughed at that, she was particularly quiet when they pulled up to the drive-in area. Pulling out, Kara turned on her playlist. The song, <em>Dear no one</em> by <em>Tori Kelly</em> started playing.</p><p>“Nice car,” the omega complimented, getting a good look at the interior of the leather seats and car in general.</p><p>”Thanks,” the blond laughed out. “It was a gift.”</p><p>”A gift? Who would gift you a car?”</p><p>“My parents, for one,” she joked. “But they didn’t gift me this car. One of my teammates did, Christian did.”</p><p>“Christian? As in Christian Ronaldo?” The ravenette gawked.</p><p>”Yep,” the blond glanced at her while popping the ‘p’ sound and turning her line of sight back onto the road.</p><p>“He gifted you a, fucking, car?”</p><p>“Yea,” the alpha laughed. </p><p>“That was code for, ‘I need details on how the number one alpha football player gave you a fucking car’.”</p><p>”I didn’t know that,” the blond smirked and glanced at Lena.</p><p>”Yea you did,” the CEO playfully glared.</p><p>”Maybe... But it was, like, a welcome gift.”</p><p>”A welcome gift? For what?” Absolutely shell shocked.</p><p>”Joining the team. He heard of me during college and when word got out I sign with Juvenes, this was the ‘welcome rookie’ gift.” The alpha answers flatly.</p><p>”You’re serious?”</p><p>Kara glances at the omega in her passenger seat then turns back to the road. “Yea ma’am,” she answers.</p><p>”Don’t ma’am me,” the ravenette grumbles. “Who the hell would give you a car?”</p><p>The alpha shrugs and says-with a smirk, “Guess he does."</p><p>Lena eyes the older alpha, playfully glaring before chuckling. "You're something else," she murmurs.</p><p>"What does that mean?" The blond quirks her eyebrow and glances at the omega then back to the back of Nyssa's car.</p><p>"Nothing. Just- I guess because, you're different," The alpha and omega make quick eye contact. A quick three seconds before Kara rips her blue irises away from the endearing forest green ones. But she saw something different in the eyes she so desperately wants to look into, there's little specs of blue. Like, her blue. The ocean blue, but in her eyes-from what Lena saw-there was a bit of grey, or silver. </p><p>It was different to Lena, not glaring like she's used to from the other investors and partners her company has. They're calm, soothing, something she desperately needs, but is neglecting.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, Nyssa pulled onto the side of the road, the park across the street were filled with joggers, bikers, kids with their parents, picnics taking place, and a few skaters that the pair saw. Getting out of the car, Kara carefully opened the door slightly and quickly climbed out before another car drove by and took off her door, Lena just naturally climbed out onto the sidewalk. Kara walked towards Lena, Nyssa walking towards the pair too.</p><p>"Is Sam them here already?" Nyssa asked, addressing the question to the only omega, though the different smells lingering around say other wise.</p><p>Lena grabs her phone out of her purse and calls her best friend. </p><p>After four rings, it's not Sam that answers, but it's Ruby.</p><p><em>"Hi Aunty Lee,"</em> The toddler says happily.</p><p>"Rubes," Lena announces surprised; Sam's probably doing something, she thinks. Sam only lets Ruby answer whenever she's doing something or they're at home after the usual hours that the investors assistance or secretary's need them. "Are you guys in the cafe?"</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know. I'm not looking but I can ask."</em>
</p><p>"Please babes," Lena smiles, but she knows that the child doesn't see her.</p><p><em>"Okay!" </em>Lena can hear the toddler through the phone yelling. <em>"Mommy, Aunty Lena wants to know where we are."</em></p><p>Sam answers, <em>"Tell her we're a minute away!"</em></p><p><em>"Did you hear that?"</em> Ruby asked, putting the phone back to her ear.</p><p>"I did. Thank you, Rubes."</p><p>"You welcome."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>"Bye, bye," and Lena hangs up.</p><p>Looking at the alphas in front of her, she says, "They're a minute away."</p><p>Both the soccer players nods their heads.</p><p>"Lets go and get a table," Nyssa mentions.</p><p>"Are there going to be?" Kara looks at her friend.</p><p>"Should be. This place gets packed a lot, but there's a second floor for family and friends of the owners. They're family to me and Emiko, we usually eat up there with them whenever it's close to a game day," The brunet informs.</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yea, c'mon. I'll introduce you guys," Nyssa juts her chin towards the side walk a little ahead of them. Then, proceeds to lead the pair.</p><p>Lena and Kara walk in silence, Nyssa not even caring what the two of them are so quiet for neither does she want to know. But in the end, she hears them start to talk, so she tunes out the conversation and looks around.</p><p>"You've been here for a couple of months, right?" Lena breaks the silence.</p><p>"Yea, why?" Kara looks at her with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm just asking. For someone as nice and calm as you are, I'd think you'd make a family like Nyssa and Emiko has."</p><p>"Nah, I haven't really gotten a chance to look around. Been here for five months total, but it's been jam packed. My schedule is mostly filled with training, interviews, photo shoots, and more training. Nyssa and Emiko have been here three through four years before me, they know people."</p><p>"And you don't?"</p><p>"No, sadly," The blond looks at her shoes then back ahead. "I don't go out, at all. I'm an at home type of person. Whenever I go out, it's either mandatory or something we're doing now but with just Nyssa and Emiko. We usually go to a small restaurant close to out apartments or the stadium."</p><p>That's confusing. For an alpha, she's very-no, extremely-different. "You're- different," the omega squints at the alpha next to her.</p><p>Kara looks at the ravenette, seeing the omega suiting at her. "Why and how, am I different?" She smirks.</p><p>"I- You- you're a home-body. Something normal alphas loath. They like going out, drinking, showing off flexing something that's either fake or not even theirs. But you, you <em>like</em> staying at home," the omega lists, stopping when she notices they've reached the sidewalk, she sees Nyssa press the walk button on a metal pole.</p><p>"And, why?" She adds, "Why does that <em>matter</em>?" She's looking at the CEO confused, but amused too.</p><p>"I-it doesn't!" Lena stammers out, her cheeks become a little flush.</p><p>"Mhm, and would you care to <em>explain</em> why, I'm <em>different</em>?" Kara smirks when she sees the tip of Lena's ears pink and then her cheeks become more flushed. She's the one that's usually becoming red and not knowing how to answer questions like this, the confidence is foreign.</p><p>"Yo- you're- just, <em>different</em>. I don't know how to <em>explain</em>. But with the alphas I've been with, they don't know how to shut the fuck up, calm down about their show offs, or just dickheads in all," Lena grumbles, but the words 'been with' are still ringing in her head. </p><p>Gritting her teeth, she can feel her alpha start to roar at the statement. She doesn't like the fact the omega has been with others, but it's apart of her past and how shes' grown. Karas' gone through the same process, which concludes in clenching her jaw and pushing down her alpha. "And I'm not one of those?" </p><p>"Nope," Lena says with popping the 'p' sound, but stops talking when they start to walk across the street. Kara and Nyssa get noticed from a few fans. They're mostly teenagers, a few adults that's close to the trios ages' but they still sign or take pictures with them on the side after crossing the road.</p><p>"That's Kara Danvers."</p><p>"Mom! That's Kara and Nyssa from Juventes!"</p><p>"Kara and Nyssa..."</p><p>"That's- that can't be. Kara and Nyssa?"</p><p>There's more whispers that the ravenette hear, none about her, yet. But she waits on the side when people want pictures and signatures from the soccer players. Shes happy to see that the pair are smiling, it shows that they appreciate the support they're getting. She even sees Kara and Nyssa talk to a few of them. </p><p>But a specific encounter she sees with Kara, is when a young child walks to her legs and tugs at her pants. She glances at the toddler, finishes up signing the shirt one of her fans were wearing, and crouches down to the childs' level. But what catches the alphas' eye, is that the toddler is wearing a beanie, with no hair on their face, and the paleness of their skin.</p><p>"Hey," Kara smiles brightly and continues, "what's your name?"</p><p>"Naiomi," the child answers, Kara know's this child is a girl, with the feminine voice she hears.</p><p>"How are you, Naiomi?"</p><p>"Okay," the child answers shyly.</p><p>"Would you like a picture? Or an autograph?" Kara says nicely, something about this child's shy and nervous voice says a lot about her. But also by her physical features, she knows this child isn't in a good place.</p><p>Naiomi takes a quick look around, spotting a woman looking at them with a wide smile and tear ducts in her eyes, she motions her arm, calling the older women over.</p><p>Kara follows the childs eye sight, seeing a woman coming closer, the alpha guesses that she's the mother of the toddler.</p><p>"Hi," the woman says kindly and also crouches down to the childs level.</p><p>"Can you take a picture of us mommy?" Naiomi asks shyly.</p><p>"Yea! Of course, baby girl," the woman answers and smiles politely at the alpha. "Would you mind? Shes' watched all of your games since the news broke out about your recruitment," the omega admits.</p><p>"It's no problem," the blond smiles back and looks towards the toddler. "Would you also like an autograph?"</p><p>The girl nods her head, making the blond smile wider. Looking around, she sees a teenager holding a pen in their hand, standing up, she asks, "Can I use your pen real quick?" Hoping that they know English like Naiomi and her mother, though, their accents were thick.</p><p>"Desculpa? O que?" The teenager says. <em>(Sorry? What?)</em></p><p>"Pode me emprestar a sua caneta?" Kara switches to Portuguese quickly. <em>(Can I borrow your pen?)</em></p><p>"Sim! Claro, aqui," the teenager hold out the pen. By the smell of them, it's a she, and an omega. <em>(Yea! Sure, here.)</em></p><p>"Obrigado," Kara smiles politely and takes the pen. Then looks back at Naiomi and crouches down to her level. (Thank you)</p><p>The blond signs the front of the childs shirt and hold the pen out to the teenager-who takes it back.</p><p>"Eu não sabia que você falava português," Naiomi says, a smile plays across her face. <em>(I didn't know you spoke Portuguese.)</em></p><p>"Só quando é necessário," Kara winks and continues. (Only whenever it's necessary) "Ainda estamos prontos para aquela foto, certo?" <em>(We're still on for that picture, right?)</em></p><p>Naiomi smiles and nods her head slowly, wincing slightly, but it's gone in a second. But the alpha saw the pain in her eyes, and it breaks her heart. They both turn towards the childs mother, who takes the picture.</p><p>'Thank you,' The omega mouths to Kara, who smiles kindly and looks back to the toddler. She knows this child has a problem with her health, but from the quick flash of pain and how quickly it was gone, she tries not to show it. So, instead of looking sad, Kara beams her best smile and says something to the toddler-in Portuguese.</p><p>"Manter-se forte. Continue lutando, não desista, e certifique-se de ficar com sua mãe. OK?" <em>(Stay strong. Keep fighting, don't give up, and make sure that you stay with your mama. Okay?)</em></p><p>"OK," Naiomi smiles and says a quick thank you before turning back to her mother, grabbing the omegas hand.</p><p>"Origando," the omega says and smiles kindly with a tear falling down her face. <em>(Thank you.)</em></p><p>"Não, obrigado. Você tem uma filha incrível," Kara replies. <em>(No, thank you. You've have an amazing daughter.)</em></p><p></p><div class="iYB33c">
  <p></p>
  <div class="dlJLJe">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The mother smiles again at the kind words the alpha said and leaves. Kara watches the mother and daughter walk away, wishing the toddler a great future and wishing to-maybe-have a pup of her own. When Kara comes back to reality, there's less people around her and she continues to sign and take pictures with them. Nyssa was watching the entire encounter, but doesn't mention anything when everyone they've taken pictures and signed autographs for. She knows children are Kara's weakness, from their past experiences with these encounters, but dogs and puppies are a very, very close second.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>When they reach Lena, the ravenette smiles and says, "Ready?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Both Alphas look at each other and smiles, turning back they both nod their heads and walk towards the cafe, Kara next to Lena behind Nyssa again-since they both don't know where this place is. When they reach the door, Nyssa holds it open and the pair walk in saying a quick thank you to the other alpha. When they get in, it really is packed. But to Nyssa, a familiar face catches her eye.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Roco!" She calls. The man turns to them when he hears his name, and his eyes and smile show how excited and happy he is.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Nyssa! Meu Amor!" <em>(My Love.)</em> He calls back, mumbling towards the couple, or pair, he was talking to and speed walks towards the alpha. </p>
      <p>They embrace each other into a bone crushing hug, both smiling like fools. </p>
      <p>"How are you?" Roco exclaims, his smile was broad and his eyes had a twinkle in the hazel irises.</p>
      <p>"I'm doing good," Nyssa replied, her smile was just as wide. "And you?"</p>
      <p>"Pretty good! The cafe has been running great, so it's been busy," He shrugs, but his eyes show that he's looking at Kara and Lena. "And who are these beautiful friends you brought?" </p>
      <p>Nyssa laughs, "This," she motions towards Kara, "is my teammate, Kara Danvers. Might know her as 'Supergirl'," she introduces. </p>
      <p>"Oh! I know you! You're the rookie that should be a oldie," The two laugh. </p>
      <p>"Thanks," The blond shakes her head.</p>
      <p>"And this," Nyssa motions towards Lena, "is Lena."</p>
      <p>"It's nice to meet you," Roco smiles kindly, and the omega is <em>so</em> thankful he doesn't recognize her.</p>
      <p>"You too," She returns the smile.</p>
      <p>"Now, what can I do for you?" Roco rubs his hands together.</p>
      <p>"We have friends coming, we'd just like a normal table for us, if you have?" Nyssa complies.</p>
      <p>"Upstairs?" Roco whispers slightly, no one other than family and close friends know about upstairs, and Nyssa was part of them.</p>
      <p>"If you don't mind?" Nyssa sadly smiles, if there wasn't room, this upcoming conversation is gonna be hard with ears lurching around and eavesdropping.</p>
      <p>"The whole floor is clear. Come on," Roco motions them to follow him. </p>
      <p>"Oh! Emiko and a few others are coming too," Nyssa adds.</p>
      <p>"How many?"</p>
      <p>"Five, one is a toddler."</p>
      <p>"Okay," Roco nods his head. "We can take them up here after you-" Roco was about to explain what he was going to do when his name was called.</p>
      <p>"Roco!" Emiko called.</p>
      <p>"And there she is," Kara mumbled, chuckling slightly.</p>
      <p>"Emiko!" Roco announces and goes towards the other alpha.</p>
      <p>"What is he?" Lena asks, but adds, "Is he a beta?"</p>
      <p>"Yea, a reason why he doesn't smell anything from or towards anyone," Nyssa replies. "Why?" </p>
      <p>"Because the smell of food mixed with hormones is good, but I hate the mix."</p>
      <p>Kara's brows furrow, but she doesn't ask questions. Whatever feeling the omega feels, that's hers to feel, there's nothing comfortable about being by other alphas during their rut or whenever they're trying to get an omega for themselves.</p>
      <p>"Come!" Roco calls, when the three others look, they see Emiko, Jess, Sam, Alex, and Ruby following them. "You didn't tell me your friends were beautiful, Nyssa!" Roco winks at the her.</p>
      <p>The alpha rolls her eyes and just chuckles. "Lets go, idiot," She teases, and lets the employee pass by her to let him lead the group.</p>
      <p>"Where are we going?" Sam asks, looking at Emiko and Nyssa.</p>
      <p>"You'll see, not a lot of people know abut this," Emiko answers.</p>
      <p>"Okay?" Sam kinks her eyebrow than looks at Lena with a confused expression.</p>
      <p>"Trust them," The omega says.</p>
      <p>Sam just nods and they continue to follow the beta ahead. Ruby was clutching to Sam and Alex's hand, like she was doing while on the way into the cafe. When Roco opens the door, he continues to hold it for the group of alphas and omegas-with a child-who thanks him while passing by.</p>
      <p>"Go on, Nyssa! You know the way!" He calls towards the alpha.</p>
      <p>Nyssa calls back, "Got it!" And they continue on their way. Nyssa takes them on a right turn, then a left turn, and up a flight of stairs. When they get to the top, Nyssa holds open the door for the group, who also gives her a thanks and walks in. Walking in, it was a floor just like the first, but it was more decorated; colored. The walls were a pastel orange with the the floors a stained wood tiles, there were paintings of people on the walls, the roof was white, there were tables and chairs scattered around just like downstairs.</p>
      <p>"This is cool!" Ruby announced, giggling when all the adults started to chuckle.</p>
      <p>"That, it is," Sam adds, smiling at her daughter.</p>
      <p>"Now, there are eight of you," He looks around. "Nyssa, Emiko, come help me put together some tables, please."</p>
      <p>"On it," Emiko says and Nyssa follows the alpha towards two tables that were towards the double doors across from them. The three moved two tables-that were squared so it's four chairs per table-together and moved the four other chairs together too.</p>
      <p>"I'll be back with menus," Roco mentions and starts to walk towards the double doors. </p>
      <p>"Tell Lauren and Sarai we're here!" Nyssa calls, she missed those two omegas. Though, they never did anything together, she thinks they're like family, sisters to be exact.</p>
      <p>"Already on it!" Roco calls and holds up his phone, making the alpha laugh.</p>
      <p>"How the hell do you know about this place?" Jess addresses the question towards Emiko.</p>
      <p>"They're friends. Me and Nyssa helped with their financials when they were going bankrupt. Been close ever since," she shrugs.</p>
      <p>"That's kind," Sam says and smiles politely at the two alphas.</p>
      <p>"Thanks," Nyssa chuckles. "That happened," the alpha looks at her teammate, "about, two years ago?" She tips her head in question, looking at Emiko for reassurence.</p>
      <p>"Yep," Emiko answers, popping the 'p' sound.</p>
      <p>"About that conversation," Alex mentions, looking between the three omegas here.</p>
      <p>Everyone's quiet then. Lena's face goes blank and her skin become pale. Jess and Sam look at her apologetically, Ruby isn't even paying attention, she has her eyes trained on her mothers' phone. Kara doesn't look at her like she's crazy or she's just another omega that doesn't deserve anything other than to be bred and fucked for an alphas pleasure. Emiko and Nyssa are just looking at her confused, they didn't hear the surname she loathes, but Kara sure did. Alex's heard of Lena before, but she couldn't pin-point where, neither will she make assumptions about someone. </p>
      <p>Lena stammers for a good three seconds, before taking a deep breath and slowing down her high rising and lowering chest. "I've said I own my own company, right?" She states, looking around seeing heads nod and look at her to continue.</p>
      <p>"That- that company was, inherited to me. I'm Lena Luthor, and I'm the CEO of LuthorCorp, that's going to be L-Corp soon," The omega states, eyes trained on her fingers-that were fidgeting. Not seeing shocked faces from Emiko and Nyssa, not seeing the realization on Alex's face, and not seeing the blank expression Kara is showing.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong with that?" Someone breaks the endearing silence. </p>
      <p>That makes Lena's head shoot up. Looking at Kara, who was sitting across from her, said. She knows the voice, its been engraved since they've started talking. The masculine fitting, but partially feminine voice. </p>
      <p>"W-what?" The ravenette stammers a bit. </p>
      <p>"What's wrong with you being a Luthor?" Kara explains, she shrugs when she sees the shock that's placed across Lena's face.</p>
      <p>The omega looks at her two friends, sitting next to her. They're both looking at Kara and Lena in awe, just the fact Kara doesn't care about her last name, and what poor decisions and baggage with it, it's nice seeing someone that doesn't care. But when Lena looks around, seeing the same expression the soccer players have placed on, it's like they don't care too. When she looks at the FBI agent, it's the exact same way. Lena ends up tearing up a bit, but she pushes the tears down but lets the emotion show on her face, something<em> she doesn't ever do</em>. And by the looks everyone is giving her, it's okay that the emotions are plastered.</p>
      <p>"Thanks you..." Lena speaks so softly that they almost didn't catch the praise.</p>
      <p>"Don't thank us. You haven't given us something to be disgusted about, neither as Jess or Sam. You're not your brother, that much we can see, including myself," Alex says. "I'm an FBI agent, reading people comes with the job. Reading you, it's nothing but pure in my eyes. And from the evidence that's nonexistent against you, you're your one person."</p>
      <p>Lena's in absolute distraught. But what makes her more emotional, is when the alpha she's attracted to, adds to that.</p>
      <p>"There's nothing wrong with being a Luthor. It's the mistakes made that say otherwise. You're you, like Alex said. There's nothing wrong with you, neither your name. Your brother may have fucked things up, but there's nothing wrong with you. You need to know that, Lena," Kara explains. </p>
      <p>Lena was about to full on ball her eyes out, but Roco and a few other omegas barged from behind the double doors. Roco with menus and utensils, Lauren with plates, and Sarai with a tray of waters.</p>
      <p>"Hey!" Lauren announces when they walk through. "Nice to see you two again," she adds towards Nyssa and Emiko.</p>
      <p>"It's nice to see new faces too," Sarai adds, being polite.</p>
      <p>"We'll be bringing your food in after you order, but for now, drinks?" Roco mentions.</p>
      <p>"Can I have a coffee and a fruit punch, please," Sam says.</p>
      <p>"Got it," Roco nods his head and takes out his notepad and a pen. Then starts writing.</p>
      <p>"I'll have a coke," Alex adds.</p>
      <p>"A sprite," Kara mentions.</p>
      <p>"Two root beers," Nyssa orders for herself and Emiko.</p>
      <p>"Add on another coffee please," Lena orders.</p>
      <p>"I'm sticking with the water," Jess smiles politely.</p>
      <p>"That's it?" Roco continues writing but when he's done, he stops and looks over everyone. Seeing them nod and smile a thanks to the waiter.</p>
      <p>"Lauren and Sarai will also be helping me, like I mentioned, but if you need anything, please feel free to ask questions."</p>
      <p>"Thank you," Emiko expresses, and right then, Kara's stomach growes.</p>
      <p>"Jesus, not even five minutes in and you're already hungry," Alex shakes her head.</p>
      <p>"Shut up, I can't control my metabolism!" Her sister grumbles.</p>
      <p>"Mhm, whatever," the redhead nods not convinced.</p>
      <p>"Fuck off," Kara waves her off and grabs the menu in front of her.</p>
      <p>"Black hole," Alex teases.</p>
      <p>"Damn, you guys are siblings," Emiko teases.</p>
      <p>"How would you know that?" Alex kinks her eyebrow at the soccer player.</p>
      <p>"Last name is Queen. Family drama is one thing with that name, but the siblings are another," The alpha explains.</p>
      <p>"Queen. Like, Oliver and Thea Queen?" Alex tilts her head in question.</p>
      <p>"Yes ma'am," Emiko breaths.</p>
      <p>"Shit," Lena mumbles.</p>
      <p>"What?" Emiko laughs.</p>
      <p>"I've had a few run-ins with the mayor of Central City, but damn. Your brother was hard headed," The ravenette explains.</p>
      <p>"Oh, I know," Emiko shakes her head. "He's stubborn, worse then Kara. But he's cool. Didn't know I had a sibling till the year before I joined Juventes."</p>
      <p>"Wow," Kara wide eyes Emiko. "I would ask why, but I feel like I'm about to ask too much."</p>
      <p>"Nah, it's cool. It was the year my mom died, I wanted to know who my father was, so I went looking. Found out when my lawyer gave me my birth records," The alpha explains. "What about you? Alex and you aren't sisters, but you sure as hell act as one. I'm guessing you're adopted?" She looks at Alex.</p>
      <p>"Me? No, it's that one," The redhead motions her chin to the blond.</p>
      <p>"Yep," Kara answers while popping the 'p' sound.</p>
      <p>"No details?" Emiko nudges their shoulders together, since they were sitting together.</p>
      <p>Kara shrugs. "There's not much to it. I was born on the island called Krypton, they're next to the Caribbean but we were conservative. No one knows about this place other then my cousin and I, though we're the last of our bloodlines to be honest." </p>
      <p>"What does that mean?" Sam asks, she's intreaged by the story of Kara's life, like she's lost more then she's telling. But just by the ending statement, she was correct.</p>
      <p>"Our volcanic activity was being weird for that year. Large sounds and earthquakes were charted, but what we didn't know was that it would explode that ending year. My parents were important people, so they made my cousin and I hop on a plane to Florida. When we landed, we were immediately taken into foster care. My cousin was adopted a year before I was and that's how my adoptive parents knew about me." </p>
      <p>"Kara was a troublemaker in that group home too," Alex teases.</p>
      <p>"Oi! No I wasn't! I didn't do anything! They literally got pissed at me because I'm not affected by their scents, you can't blame me," Kara defends herself.</p>
      <p>"Doesn't mean you could've just played along instead of getting into actual fist fights, you literally had a black eye when we met for the first time," Alex eyes the blond.</p>
      <p>"I should've given you one too, we can be twins," Kara smirks.</p>
      <p>Everyone erupts in laughter at the joke, and hard. Emiko, Nyssa, and Alex all had tears, Jess and Lena covered their mouths from how hard they were laughing, and Sam was practically on the floor.</p>
      <p>"Alright," Alex announces, "fuck you all."</p>
      <p>"Sorry sis, I guess I'm the funny sister," The blond winks.</p>
      <p>Alex doesn't say anything, jut flips her sister off.</p>
      <p>They soon fell into normal conversations, getting to know one another, and planning on what they were going to do after eating. Half way through Lena got a text message from Cat.</p>
      <p>Saying: <em>I'm sorry I can't make it this afternoon. Theres' been a popup meeting with one of the company's sponsors. I did see you leave with that alpha though, have fun! ;)</em></p>
      <p>Lena replied: That's fine. Have fun in the meeting! And, don't even think about it -_-</p>
      <p>The ravenette left that conversation when Roco came back with their drinks. He placed each cup in front of each person, the kids cup in front of Ruby, and a coffee mug in front of Sam and Lena.</p>
      <p>"Are you ready to order?" </p>
      <p>"I am," Kara says happily, slightly bouncing in her chair.</p>
      <p>"Careful, your paycheck isn't up yet," Nyssa teases from next to her.</p>
      <p>"I have money, jackass," Kara rolls her eyes but the curve in her lips say otherwise.</p>
      <p>"Go ahead," Roco says politely and grabs his notepad and pen again.</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>After a good two hours-them just eating, talking, laughing, and just having fun-Roco, Sarai, and Lauren came out for their break and kept talking with the group. When it was time for everyone to leave, mostly just for Ruby to go and look around but also going sightseeing, they said their goodbyes and left through the back door. They walked across the street again, and just walked around the park. Alex and Sam went with Ruby to the playground that was located more into the area, while Nyssa left home. Words like 'I'm not gonna be third wheeling everyone, you can show them around,' to Emiko.</p>
      <p>Though, the alpha really didn't mind. She was just watching Jess while listening to her teammate. When Nyssa left, rolling her eyes at the fact Emiko wasn't listening, the alpha phoned a friend of hers. Wanting to get a drink before their training.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing later this afternoon?" Sam asked the alpha. </p>
      <p>Alex looked at the omega sitting next to her, the benched they approached to just chill while keeping an eye on Ruby, she smiled. "Kara has training in two hours, I was gonna go and check her out. See how much she's improved or what she needs to improve on," she replied.</p>
      <p>"Kara has soccer practice?" </p>
      <p>"Yea, we're going after we leave here."</p>
      <p>"I want to get Ruby into sports soon," Sam mentioned. "Would you mind if we can tag along?" Though, it's mostly for the omega to be next to the alpha.</p>
      <p>Alex kinks her eyebrow and leans back against the bench. "You wouldn't miss your flight?" She smirks.</p>
      <p>Sam blushes a bit, seeing the alpha get a bit cocky, but she knows that it's her fault. "No, it's at ten tonight. What time is her training?"</p>
      <p>"Four, she ends at six-thirty," The redhead informs, tilting her head at the omega. "I can ask if you guys can come. But she'll probably need to check with her coach just in case."</p>
      <p>"Please? Ruby is usually only in school and doing nothing when we're at home. I wanna see her get excited about a sport or at least something nice to enjoy after a rough day at school."</p>
      <p>"Yea, sure," Alex pulls out her phone and asks siri to, "Call Little sis."</p>
      <p>"Aww," Sam teases.</p>
      <p>"Shut up," the redhead waves her off and they chuckle together.</p>
      <p>After three rings, Kara picks up. </p>
      <p><em>"Yo,"</em> the blond says into the phone, she was walking around the park with Lena at the time.</p>
      <p>"Hey. So, Sam wants to know if she can join me in watching you train this afternoon. Can she?" Alex asks.</p>
      <p><em>"Wow, straight to the point I see,"</em> the amusement in her voice is noticeable that Kara can practically see her sister getting red but rolling her eyes to hide it.</p>
      <p>"Answer the question, asshat."</p>
      <p>Kara takes a pause, looking at Lena then back to her phone, then back to Lena. The ravenette just shrugs and mumbles, "I don't really care," though she does.</p>
      <p>Kara answers with, <em>"I need to call coach first. He's going to ask questions, so why is Sam wanting to come?"</em></p>
      <p>"Ruby. She wants Ruby to join a sport or something to have some fun."</p>
      <p>
        <em>"He'll take that. Okay, I'll text you what he says. Bye."</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Bye," With that, the redhead hangs up.</p>
      <p>Kara goes onto the 'phone' app and scrolls through her contacts and presses the name, 'Coach Pirlo.'</p>
      <p>After a couple of rings, her coach answers.</p>
      <p>"Olá?" <em>(Hello?)</em></p>
      <p>"Treinador, é Kara. Posso convidar algumas pessoas para assistir ao nosso treino?" The alpha asks. <em>(Coach, it's Kara. Can I have a couple of people come and watch our training session?)</em></p>
      <p>"Por quê?" He replies with a question. He usually lets people come, but it's only like two or one person. When Kara said 'a couple' he would like to know for what. <em>(Why?)</em></p>
      <p>"Uma amiga minha tem uma filha de cinco anos e quer que a filha experimente futebol. Ela quer que ela veja do que se trata." <em>(A friend of mine has a daughter, she's five, and she wants to have her daughter try football. She wants her to see what it's all about.)</em></p>
      <p>"Quantas pessoas?" <em>(How many people?)</em></p>
      <p>"Quatro, mas Emiko pode querer que alguém venha também, então cinco," she answers truthfully.</p>
      <p>"Eles são todos ômegas?" This is important to their coach. If one omega, who isn't mated, comes during a training session, it might rowel up some of his players. Including when they're in heat. <em>(Are they all omegas?)</em> "E algum deles está no cio?" <em>(And are any of them in heat?) </em></p>
      <p>"Deixe-me perguntar," Kara takes the phone away from her ear and looks at Lena. <em>(Let me ask.)</em></p>
      <p>"Are your heats soon?" She asks, not really caring too much.</p>
      <p>But it makes Lena a little flustered. But she calms down seeing the blank expression on the alphas face and she answers, "Sam starts hers in a month and mine is in two weeks. Jess starts hers in three weeks," she answers truthfully.</p>
      <p>Kara nods and says a quick thanks before placing her phone back onto her ear. "Um começa seu em duas semanas, outro começa em três e o último tem o dela em um mês," she tells her coach. <em>(One starts thiers in two weeks, another starts in three, and the last one has hers in a month.)</em></p>
      <p>"Melhor garantir que eles não comecem logo. Você está dando voltas se seus companheiros começarem a se distrair. Temos uma partida em breve e um jogo de verdade em um mês," the older alpha warns through the phone. <em>(Better make sure they don't start it soon. You're running laps if your teammates start to get distracted. We have a scrimmage soon and an actual game in a month.)</em></p>
      <p>"Obrigada, treinador. E eu juro." <em>(Thank you, coach. And I swear.)</em></p>
      <p>"Vejo você no treino." <em>(See you at practice.)</em></p>
      <p>"Obrigado, mais uma vez. E vejo você também," With that, she hangs up the phone and sends a quick thumbs up to Alex. <em>(Thank you, again. And see you too.)</em></p>
      <p>"Your Portuguese is impressive," Lena admires. She's not gonna deny that she's a little turned on from the encounter, but she tries her hardest to think about the worst things that could ever happen in her life.</p>
      <p>"Thanks," the alpha becomes flustered. "Well, I have to go and pack my things. Would you like to join or come with me to check in with Alex?"</p>
      <p>"You have to do both, don't you?" The omega kinks her eyebrow and chuckles when she sees the alpha cringe at her own confusion then nods her head.</p>
      <p>"But you can stay with them after, or you can come with me," the blond explains better.</p>
      <p>"I'd like not to be a third wheel, and a babysitter, so I'll join you," the omega laughs with the alpha.</p>
      <p>"True, okay, lets go."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took me a while since I've been getting a lot of original ideas in my head, and I so want to make a new book, but I have to finish my first ones first. </p><p>Next chapter, we're going to see what Kara does during practice, how Sam and Alex interact, Lena in awe at how Kara is physically fit and how she's with Ruby when practice is when they're finished, how Wmiko and Jess interact too. Then, it's the goodbyes.</p><p>Don't worry, I'll make sure that there will be some drama and just a little light on our babies :) Just enjoy the fluff while you can, angst will be here soon. Very, very soon. ;)</p><p>Thank you for reading, the Kudos, and comments. I love reading them, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next! &lt;3</p><p>- K</p><p>p.s. there will be time jumps after the next chapter. Only weeks will be jumped. Longest time jump will be like, a month.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Practice...</p><p>with drama ;)</p><p>I had to write this twice because my dumbass can't do something first before going and doing another. I hate it here! 😭😭</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! As you know, I updated the summary on my cover, mostly because I've been given advice to get a BETA. Which, to be honest, really excites me. But I don't want to take time away from anything or anyone that your needed from. If you can, and want to, please contact me on instagram (it's on the cover) and just send a quick dm. We can discuss the details there.</p><p>Anyways, thank your for reading this summary even though you didn't have to, lol, but enjoy this chapter!</p><p>- K</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never in Kara's life did she think, being attracted to anyone-in her line of work-that she'd be exactly that. Attracted to anyone. See, Kara's life has been about school and soccer, in that order, her entire life. From the start of her touching a soccer ball, everything has been about the start. The extra training sessions with Jeremiah, her coaches, or her extra coaches that help her with strength, speed, and agility. Of course, school has been her main priority since she has gotten out of the foster system. Paying back her adoptive parents is the first thing she's doing when she gets her first paycheck from FIFA.</p><p>Right now, thinking about being with someone, shouldn't be close to it. The fact she's liking someone, at all, is a distraction waiting to happen.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Kara asks, looking up from her phone, her thoughts blocked out when she saw the time.</p><p>Lena smiles kindly and nods her head, giving a verbal <em>yes</em> after.</p><p>Kara leads the both of them to her car, again. Opening the door for Lena first, which was just a conscious thing she does, but it doesn't go unnoticed from the omega. Lena smiles inwardly and situates herself in the car, putting her purse in between her legs on the ground, and putting her seat belt on. Kara gets into the driver seat quicker then Lena, mostly because she doesn't want a car flying by fling her door off and wreck her car. When she's in, she puts her seat belt on, the key in the ignition and keeps the car on while she quickly calls one of her teammates.</p><p>The apple carplay rings through the car speakers, after three full rings, her teammate answers. Lena doesn't know who this person is, mostly because the contact name says 'Captain,' and not the actual name of that person.</p><p>"<em>Hello</em>?" A man answers, a very thick accent was heard through the speakers.</p><p>"Ron?" Kara asks while checking if cars are driving by. Lena questions this. Ron? Who's Ron?</p><p>"<em>Yes, Kar?</em>"</p><p>"I'm having friends come during practice. My sister, who's an alpha, and some omegas and a kid."</p><p>"<em>Okay?</em>"</p><p>"Can you bring your son and daughter for this? Just so the child isn't alone and being bored from all the adults that won't be talking to her," Lena can hear the smirk through the blonds mouth. Pushing her a little bit with her hand, the omega rolls her eyes when the alpha winks at her, making the both of them giggle.</p><p>"<em>Is one of your 'friends' with you?</em>" Kara can hear this little shits smirk through the phone.</p><p>"Yea, and she's gonna kick your ass if you say one of those stupid comments. So don't."</p><p>"<em>Ah, and here I thought you were going to let me have my fun.</em>"</p><p>"Not a chance, buddy boy. Yes, or no?" Kara pulls out of the parking spot and it driving down the small high way taking the exit that says, 'Stadium' a few miles down.</p><p>"<em>Yea, yea, sure. You're young, and boring, how can anyone like you be this boring</em>?"</p><p>"Fuck off, jackass. Just bring your kids so the can watch when I still kick your ass on the field."</p><p>"<em>You're on rookie.</em>"</p><p>"<em>See ya, cap</em>," they both chuckle through the phone and then the line goes dead.</p><p>"And that was Ronaldo, wasn't it?" Lena asks intruded. Never in her life has she been close with someone, anyone to be honest. Until Sam and her were introduced when the other omega was pushing around a baby in a stroller during their college year. And then Jess came along.</p><p>"Yea," The alpha chuckles. "He's cool and all for a thirty-three year old," they snicker.</p><p>"You're going to be that age soon," Lena fires back, teasing.</p><p>"Not for a couple more years. And plus, I'll be a hot thirty-three year old," winking and turning her attention back to the road and reading the closest sign.</p><p>Lena stutters to herself for a little. But when she was about to mark a snarky comment back, her phone rings. Digging through her purse, she reads the caller ID.</p><p>"Hello Samantha," Lena smiles at the alpha when she sees her kink an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"<em>Lee, did you guys leave?</em>" Sam asks, the ravenette can hear other people in the background, most likely still at the park.</p><p>"Yea, we left about five minutes ago."</p><p>"<em>Alex doesn't know how to get there..."</em></p><p>"Good lord, hold on," she rolls her eyes and moves the phone away from her cheek. "Your sister them don't know how to get there," she informs the alpha.</p><p>Shaking her head, Kara laughs. "Put it on speaker."</p><p>The omega nods her head and puts the phone on speaker, adjusting where she is so her elbow can rest on the middle console and the phone can be held between the both of them.</p><p>"Kara's going to tell you," Lena says into the phone.</p><p>"<em>Okay</em>."</p><p>Kara moves her body so her right hand is on the steering wheel by itself and her left hand is on the gear, now taking a slight u-turn about a half mile from the stadium entrance.</p><p>"When you guys put in the directions for the stadium, follow the signs with arrows that say 'Players or Employees,' it should lead you to the parking lot that's back off. I'll tell the security you're with me. Keep you ID's out and make sure Emiko is on time."</p><p>"<em>Why Emiko?</em>"</p><p>"Because she likes to do fun things before practice. Making her tired before practice even begins."</p><p>"<em>Hey! I'm not that bad!</em>" They can hear through the phone, and laughing.</p><p>"You're worse than me!"</p><p>"<em>Not true!</em>" </p><p>"<em>Okay, that's enough</em>," Sam takes the phone back. "<em>Emiko can help with the directions too, right?"</em></p><p>"Yea, but tell her not to make you take the wrong turns or I'm snitching, for the first time too."</p><p>"Damn, you guys are fun," the three of them laugh and the omega soon adds, "We'll see you guys there."</p><p>"Okay, I'll have Lena meet you where you walk in and you guys can decide where to sit," the blond says while pulling into the entrance, slowing the car down when a car in front of her does comes to a stop at the security checkpoint.</p><p>"Okay, see you guys there, bye."</p><p>"Bye," Lena and Kara say at the same time and the line goes dead, Kara grabs her wallet, pulling her ID out.</p><p>"You need to have your ID for this?" Lena looks up from the ID to the security box.</p><p>Driving forward slowly, the alpha says, "Yea. Just for safety precaution. A lot of the fans like to meet over here and sneak in for a sneak peek."</p><p>"How do they know they're fans?"</p><p>"Because the players, coaches, or employees either say who's coming, specific names for example. The security team can make sure that it's just those specific people," she informs pulling to a stop and giving the security guard her ID.</p><p>"Welcome back, Ms. Danvers," John was his name, from the name tag-Lena read.</p><p>"Thanks J," Kara smiles kindly and the electric stick in front of them, slowly moves up and out of the way. Letting the alpha drive forward.</p><p>Lena catches the nickname. Seeing Kara interact with everyone-that Lena just met-it was... simple? Nothing for Lena is that simple. No matter what. She lived in a world where nothing, nothing was that simple. Between the last name 'Luthor' and the actions shit people with the last name have done, it's nothing simple. Most synonym a word could comply to 'simple' should be complicated. The exact opposite of simple.</p><p>"You okay?" The alpha next to her brings her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head and to herself, Lena smiles politely at the blond, not even noticing that they're already parked.</p><p>"Yea," she breaths. </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Lena nods her head and finally notices they're parked. "Lets go?"</p><p>Kara doesn't push, and the omega is silently thankful. They both step out of the car, Lena grabs her purse from the ground after and they both walk towards the player entrance. Kara lead the duo and when they past security with the nod of the blonds head, she leads towards the field instead of the locker room. </p><p>"You can either wait here for them and lead them towards the bleachers that are over there," the alpha points towards a small staircase that goes up to the right side of the stadium, "or you just go over there and wait for Sams call. It's up to you, I'd rather not show you ar-" the blond's cut off from whistling coming from behind her, that Lena sees is another alpha-except a male alpha, one's the omega hates.</p><p>"Look who the cat dragged in," someone from behind the blond says. She knows that voice, and she absolutely loathes the snark comments that are about to come.</p><p>"Lets go," The blond whispers, motioning the omega in front of the towards the small staircase.</p><p>"Wait!" The alpha behind calls and pulls the blonds arm back. "Where do you think you're taking this pretty little omega?" The man asks.</p><p>"That's enough Mike," she pushes his arm off makes sure to stay between Lena and the alpha while they walk up the stair case.</p><p>"Ah Kar, why won't you let me have my fun?" Mike calls after them, walking behind them.</p><p>"Because you're an ass," she calls back, ignoring the fact she hears his feet crunching the grass.</p><p>"What? It's just a little fun."</p><p>That's what turns Kara off. "Sit down on the third row and text Sam when they pull up," she orders to Lena, who nods and quickly moves up and sits in the middle of the third row. Turning around, Kara glares at Mike, that ass defender that hasn't done anything but fuck with her this entire rookie year. "It's not fun, if its being a prick. You need to know how to handle your manners, the fact that I have to deal with people like you for the second time today, is disgusting."</p><p>"Watch who you're talking to, rookie." Both are releasing alpha hormones, making other alphas turn their heads, the betas hear the bickering but are too busy setting up the stadium for the scrimmage (that they don't know is their actual first game of the season) and for today's practice.</p><p>"Nah, I'm done with the bullshit you've given to me," The blond shakes her head and releases more of her hormones. "The fact that there are people like you, catcalling omegas because you want your dick wet, is revolting."</p><p>"You can't say that when you're the exact same way."</p><p>"When? When have I ever catcalled an omega, anyone for that matter. I can give you people that know me, actually know me, that has seen me walk by omegas on their heat with absolutely no heat-blockers and still haven't said a single thing, neither made a move," she releases more hormones. "Now shut your trap, go and warm your dumb-ass up or I'm literally going to-"</p><p>"To what? Kick my ass? You won't do shit," she can see the alpha is, again, going to retreat. Her hormones are to strong, but Mike is a little-too-used to getting his way. And this is exactly what she needs to make his bitch ass straight. But someone draws their attention.</p><p>"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" It's their captain, Ron-Cristiano Ronaldo, or just Christian too.</p><p>"Nothing, Cap," Mike answers before Kara could get a word out.</p><p>"Is that right, Kara?" He turns his attention to the shorter alpha. He had a good five inches above the woman.</p><p>She eyes Mike before answering the older alpha, "Yea. Just make sure people stay in their lanes," she snarks and walks away, going to make sure Lena is okay.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do?" Christian questioned the defender, from where Kara could hear.</p><p>She ignores them and checks with Lena, "You okay?"</p><p>"That's the second time, Kara," Lena looks unsure.</p><p>"I can stay with you while you wait for Sam them," The blond suggests.</p><p>The Luthor shakes her head. "No, no. It's fine. Go get ready."</p><p>"I can, you don't have to sit here alone."</p><p>"it's fine. Go get ready before you get in trouble," The ravenette makes a shooing motion with her hands.</p><p>"If you need anything while I'm gone. Just call. I'm being serious."</p><p>Lena just nods her head.</p><p>"I need a verbal response," they chuckle.</p><p>"Yea, go. And hurry up, they're about to warm up," Lena looks on the field.</p><p>Kara follows her line of sight and nods her head to herself. "You know what, I'll just sit here," she literally does.</p><p>"Kara! You need to go and get ready!" Whisper yelling was the ravenettes specialty.</p><p>Shaking her head, the alpha says, "I don't need to do anything," while slumping back against the seat.</p><p>"You're gonna get into trouble!"</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"I- W-" Lena is in complete and utter confusion. She stutters for a bit more but ends up saying, "How are you going to play if you won't practice?"</p><p>"I go to every single training session, no matter what. Making sure you're okay is a lot more important," The blond states, like it's nothing at all.</p><p>"Can- can you not?" The ravenette whispers, slumping her shoulders and giving up.</p><p>That takes the blonds attention. Looking from the field to the omega sitting next to her, Kara furrows her eyebrows. "What am I doing?"</p><p>"Stop being nice, protecting me. I'm not just some stupid omega that doesn't know how to keep things out of my pants, I can handle myself."</p><p>Kara stuns to silence, shes' never thought that and she never will-never would. "I- I would never think that about you."</p><p>"You're acting like it," crossing her arms and legs, Lena looks away from the blond. </p><p>"Because people like you deserve it!" Kara whisper yells. Lena doesn't understand what the alpha's trying to tell her, but this wasn't something that she expected-at all.</p><p>When the silence prolonged, the alpha continued. "Your company, the things you do, it's amazing Lena. I haven't read or known much since I'm in a different country, but all the things you're building helps people, our planet for gods sake. The satellites your team and you are building, that's one of the best radiation and global warming improvements I've ever read! People like you should have all the kindness in the world, but your family shouldn't dictate that. Seriously, you're dedicated to doing good, and the fact that you can't see that says a lot."</p><p>Lena's completely silent. Not a single word, just staring blankly at the blond, who's now turning her attention away and taking deep breaths to calm her heated head. Which is where the conversation ends when the omega's ringtone goes off. Grabbing it from her purse, the ravenette answer's and talks to Sam.</p><p>"We're waiting for you guys in the bleachers," Kara hears part of the conversation, but she remembers that her captain brought his kids too. Now wondering where they are, the alpha stands and looks around. When she looks down a the field, where a mini net is set up, she sees two kids kicking soccer balls around and one boy kicking it into the net.</p><p>"Coming now," Lena says into the phone, looking at a standing blond. She sees the alpha isn't looking at her or the players, following where she's looking, the ravenenette spots kids playing with smaller soccer balls-for their size-and kicking it into the small net.</p><p>"They're here?" Kara draws her out of her starring, watching the toddlers laughing and playing around, a slight smile ticks at her lips.</p><p>Shaking her head, she nods her head at the blond. "Are you coming with me?"</p><p>"Yea, I don't want you going by yourself, even if Mike isn't near you," then proceeds to lead them out of the bleachers and towards the small staircase.</p><p>Lena doesn't give a reply but just continues to follow. Carefully since she's still in heels, and when they walk towards the exit, she sees her three friends, the blonds sister, Ruby, and Emiko? Why isn't she getting ready? The ravenette thinks to herself.</p><p>"Why aren't you getting ready?" Alex questions the blond once they're close enough, her eyebrows are furrowed together.</p><p>"Because Mike made a sexist comment, like always, and he's the second dickhead I've dealt with today. No way in hell I'm letting Lena go anywhere by herself until you guys got here," she informs, turning her attention to her alpha teammate and squinting at her. "And why didn't you get here faster?"</p><p>"i didn't have a ride," Emiko shrugs, there's a small tick in her hands that the blond notices at the bottom of her peripheral vision.</p><p>Humming unconvinced, she turns back to her sister. "I had Ron bring his kids so Ruby won't be alone, they're her age. His daughter, Emilia is three and his son Christian is six. You can follow me out to the field when me and Emiko walk out."</p><p>"So Ruby can see?" Sam follows with a question when Kara turns around slowly.</p><p>"Why you said my name mommy?" Ruby questions when she looks up from her mother's phone.</p><p>"You're gonna meet some new friends," Sam tells her daughter who smiles happily and jumps slightly, forcing her mother to hold the phone that was in her hands.</p><p>"Where?!" </p><p>"Calm down there, kiddo. Give Kara five minutes and we'll take you."</p><p>The toddler nods automatically and Kara stops in front of the door with the name 'Locker room,' written across it. The blond looks at Emiko and tilts her head at the door, Emiko nods back and walks in first, mostly because she knows the blonds gonna be on her case if she's later then she is.</p><p>"We'll be out in five," the blond informs before closing the door and rushing to put on her practice uniform. </p><p>Exactly five minutes later, they're walking out with their uniform, socks, and shin guards on. Shoes in hand and their hair up, the alphas motion for their group to follow them out onto the field. When they arrive, Kara motions her hand for Ruby to walk towards her. Ruby looks up at her mother for permission, which she grants, and Ruby rushes over to the blond and smiles happily. Holding out her hand, Ruby clutches onto it and they walk another couple of feet ahead and Kara points towards the two toddlers from earlier.</p><p>"Do want me to introduce you to them?" Kara asks, crouching on the ground.</p><p>Ruby nods her head but the smile on her face doesn't falter.</p><p>"Come on then," they giggle together and start walking towards the children. </p><p>"Emi and Chris!" Kara calls when they're close. Both children look up and their smiles beam, rushing over towards the blond alpha.</p><p>"Aunty Kara!" Christian announces while running towards her.</p><p>"Aunty Kawwwaaaa!" Emilia follows the announcement with her own and trailing behind her brother running slightly wiggling.</p><p>"Hey kids!" The alpha laughs and hugs the both of them briefly before retracting and holding her hand out for Ruby, who accepts it. "Guys, this is Ruby. Ruby this is Emilia," she points to the younger girl, "and this is her older brother Christian," she points to the boy the same age of Ruby.</p><p>"Hi," Ruby smiles shyly and give a small wave.</p><p>"Hi! Wanna play?" Emilia beams seeing someone new and close to her age to play with.</p><p>"Yea! We're playing football," Christian follows with his own encouragement.</p><p>Ruby looks at the blond for permission, like she always does.</p><p>"Go ahead kid," Kara smiles and laughs when all three of the children run after the balls behind them.</p><p>Once the kids are playing together, Kara sits on her butt and quickly puts on her shoes, double tying them for safe measures and jogs towards her team huddled together for a small meeting the Ron is holding before their coach walks in.</p><p>Sam smiled at the interaction between the siblings and Kara, seeing that the blond has a knack for being good with kids, and with Ruby when she saw her daughter look at the alpha for permission, which is usually reserved for her, Lena, or Jess, mostly because they're the three people that Ruby knows long enough for that.</p><p>"She's a great kid," Alex startles the brunet, making herself jump when the brown hazel hair whips around into her face.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry!" Sam cringes when she sees Alex wiping at her mouth from the patch of hair that flung at her.</p><p>"It's fine," The redhead snickers a bit and looks up from her shoes, both coming into a small chuckle at the encounter.</p><p>"And thanks," Sam replies to the compliment before.</p><p>"Yea, of course."</p><p>There's a pregnant pause before Lena clears her throat, caught the encounter and getting tired of the awkwardness that her best friend and Alex were going through.</p><p>"Should we stay here and watch from the side lines or are we going up on the bleachers?" She asks, changing the subject.</p><p>The two shrug, turning their attention to Jess for the final answer, who wasn't near watching them. The three follow her gaze, landing on a specific alpha who had the number '00' on her back and the name 'Queen' above it.</p><p>"Seriously?" Lena groans, she's not the only one crushing over an alpha at the moment, both her friends were, but the fact that they were all equally crushing hard enough to push back their trips home later tonight was going to be inevitable.</p><p>"What?" Jess jumps out of her stare and looks around the three adults fast.</p><p>"I'm going by Ruby," Lena shakes her head, wanting to get away from this and most likely wanting a better view of Kara when the huddle between her teammates are down.</p><hr/><p>Which, was correct. Lena got a perfect view of Kara-and her ass-from where she was. Almost the entire time she was standing there, sitting on a small bench most likely for the children, Kara's back was to her. Getting a perfect view of alpha ass, and she couldn't be opposed. But from time to time the blond would turn, making Lena look straight down at her phone that was sitting in her lap, making it seem she was just going on the device.</p><p>Whenever she looked back up, the blond would either be running some where or turned back from where she was originally looking. But when Ruby and Christian kicked the ball right at her legs, the ravenette decided to get her mind off of the blond alpha and played around with the five-year olds. Emilia was just grabbing the ball from the net and kicking it back in, giggling and cheering for herself when she made it in the net, but grumbled when she missed, making the CEO laugh.</p><p>After about a good ten minutes, Lena started to wear herself down. She told the two kids that she was getting tired, they grumbled for a bit but accepted it. Lena was surprised though, that she couldn't handle a lot longer. Though she knows that kids usually have a lot more energy than an adult would, to be honest. But what she didn't notice while playing with the children, was Kara looking at her in awe. The blond was just watching Lena smile and laugh with the kids, playing with one another-but eventually had to turn back to their transition training.</p><p>Over an hour had passed by in that time. But fifteen more minutes later, Lena was on her phone, barefoot and checking emails. She knew work should be the last thing on her mind since they're practically watching hot alphas move their muscles and exercise, but she needed an off for a specific alpha. She distracted herself. But when she heard crunching of grass in front of her, coming closer, she looked up. Kara was walking towards her with a gatorade water bottle in hand and Cristiano Ronaldo in tow. </p><p>"Hey Lena," Kara smiled politely.</p><p>"Hi," Lena smiled back and shut off her phone.</p><p>Remembering her manners, Kara introduced her captain to the omega. "Lena, this is Cristiano Ronaldo, or Ron, we like to call him theat," she winks-getting a shove too, but continued, "Ron this is Lena Luthor."</p><p>Lena flinches at her last name being said, but she holds out her hand for a quick hand shake, void of any negative emotion on her face. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>Ron shook her hand with a kind smile on his face and said, "You too."</p><p>They fell into a small conversation. Ron and Kara introducing more information about soccer to Lena, when she asked. Minding their language around the kids when jokes and teasing were passed between the alphas, that the omega just laughed to. She liked this, when no one cares about what her name is, less when they can acknowledge her with actual emotion instead of hate and dread.</p><p>But when Alex and Sam came, Emiko stayed where they were before with Jess, and the five of them fell into conversation too-after Kara introduced her sister and the CFO to her captain. They stayed like that for another five minutes before Christian and Ruby came by laughing and smiling.</p><p>"Você se divertiu?" Ron asked his son in their language. (<em>Did you have fun?</em>)</p><p>"Sim! Ruby e eu brincávamos juntas e ríamos muito sempre que ela caía," Christian replied with just as good Portuguese. You couldn't really tell that Portuguese was the child's first language. (<em>Yea! Ruby and I played together and were laughing a lot whenever she fell</em>)</p><p>"How does he not have an accent?" Sam observed.</p><p>Ron smiled and chuckled at the observation. "His mother is from America. We met when she was playing on the USWNT," the man informed. Adding, "He learned Portuguese first before English since his mother was polyglot."</p><p>"Wow," Sam said in aw, she really needs to start learning some different languages.</p><p>"You need to get on roll Sam," Lena teased, she could practically read her best friends mind.</p><p>"You too, Al. You're getting boring," Kara followed after.</p><p>"Hey! I know spanish!" Alex tried to defend herself.</p><p>"Really?" Kara deadpanned.</p><p>"I had too..." Alex blushed and looked at the floor.</p><p>"Spanish is hot though," The CFO tried to cheer the redhead up.</p><p>"Okay, not with me here," Kara gagged and shook her head rapidly.</p><p>"And that was a big move," Lena wide eyed her best friend.</p><p>"Alright, changing the subject before this gets nasty," Everyone laughs at Kara's comment and she says, "Let's get going, I need a beer after that comment," cringing this time.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, but we have a flight at ten tonight," Sam smiled sadly.</p><p>"Aw, what? Come on, just a beer or a glass of wine. That's it," Alex tried to persuade.</p><p>The CFO didn't try to deny she wanted to stay with the alphas she's met just today, but she was getting really attracted and attached to the redhead, a lot more and faster than anyone she's ever met or have gone out with. Instead, Sam looks at Lena for permission, pouting at her boss and best friend.</p><p>"We have to be at the airport an hour earlier," Lena denys.</p><p>"But it's gonna be less then an hour of just hanging out-plus, it's only four!"</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Lena checked her phone. She needed to tell Jess this. "Fine, but your telling Jess."</p><p>"Okay!" Sam smiled happily and turned back to the Danvers siblings, who were also smiling.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"We can go to my place since Alex is staying with me or, go out," Kara turned her attention to Ron. "You can come too, bring Emily while you're at it."</p><p>Ron thought about it, he'd have to check with his mate before the decision was made. "Maybe, I still have the kids."</p><p>"If we have it at Kara's, the kids can play around there," Alex answered.</p><p>"Damn, already stealing my house, what's next my car?" </p><p>"I'd rather have your car then your apartment," she winked at her sister.</p><p>Rolling her eyes and her sister, she looked at Lena and Sam. "My place then?"</p><p>Both omegas looked at each other, Lena shrugged at the option so Sam answered for them, "Sure!"</p><p>"Okay then, I'm gonna get cleaned up. Wait for me in the front and we can get details. You, call your wife and ask her to come," she ordered to Ron.</p><p>"Yea, yea. I know, I'll bring the kids too?" Both five-year olds were already back to kicking the ball around and laughing together.</p><p>"Please? Ruby is gonna get fussy if she just met a friend and already has to leave," Sam asked.</p><p>"Tell that to Emily and she's gonna get guilt trip," The blond winked at her captain.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he smiled and nods his head. "I'll check with her after we're freshened up."</p><p>"Yea, you stink," the blond teased again.</p><p>"You're worse than me!"</p><p>"There's no way in hell. You can even ask Alex. I've lived with her since the beginning of my teenage years and every single time I came back from practice, she couldn't smell sh- anything!" She corrected herself when Emilia was spotted in her peripheral vision.</p><p>"Alex?" Ron turned towards the redhead.</p><p>"It's true. She doesn't smell. I don't know how, when, or what she does, but she doesn't have a single stench on her body."</p><p>"How do you do that?" Sam asks intrigued.</p><p>Shrugging her shoulders, the blond alpha says, "I don't know. But it's mostly from my clone... or my stench just smells too good for you guys," she brags the ending statement. Making everyone laugh.</p><p>***</p><p>After then end of their small talk, Kar and Ron went to take a shower, Emiko was still talking to Jess at the time but when Sam and Alex walked up, telling her about the plans, she quickly made herself leave them and get ready in time for them to leave all together.</p><p>Kara went through her normal freshen up. A quick trip to the trainers for an ice bath, a shower after that, and then put her clothes on. She told the plans to Nyssa, but she declined saying she didn't want to be third wheeling everyone. Even when Kara tried to convince her that she could play with the kids, the alpha said she'd rather die than take care of children, making the blond chuckle. When Kara was freshened up and ready, she checked in with Ron who said they could and that he's going to go home then meet at her house. But before Kara could walk out with her dirty clothes in her duffle bag, Emiko called her name to wait and they walked out together.</p><p>Lena saw the two female alphas coming towards them. Admiring both their outfits, but more the blonds. Emiko was in a pair of cargo pants, a yellow t-shirt with black bold lettering in the front, a denim jacket with fluff on the inside-from what they could tell-and high top vans. (<a href="http://fashionmakestrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/Boyish-Style-For-Women.jpg">This</a>) Emiko was more of a laid back type of person-she noticed. What she also noticed was that Jess hormones were getting all over the place. Which Sam was scolding the younger omega on, and the smell was gone. Kara, well, Kara was wearing more of a formal outfit. The blond was in a white, long sleeved turtle neck, with black skinny jeans, a black, knee length coat, and white Nike blazer 77' high top sneakers. (<a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/765119424172106482/">Outfit</a>) (<a href="https://www.nike.com/t/blazer-mid-77-vintage-mens-shoe-flCCX4/BQ6806-100">Shoes</a>)</p><p>Lena was loving the entire outfit the blond was wearing. It matched her, it was hot, sexy, very masculine. It was something she wasn't used to. Veronica, her most recent ex, the only one that had ever had her heart, was a more feminine alpha. Something she didn't care about, but this was different. And she loved it.</p><p>"Okay, Alex will send my address, if that's okay?" Kara asked when she walked closer, the question more towards Sam.</p><p>"Sure," Sam said immediately. The fact that Kara knows her sister has her number going right over her head.</p><p>"How the hell did you get her number?" Emiko asked, smirking when the duo's eyes went wide.</p><p>"Oh, I'm gonna hear this," Lena smirked and crossed her arms looking between Sam and Alex.</p><p>"Following her on this one," Kara pointed towards the CEO and winked when their eyes connected.</p><p>"Mom!" Ruby interrupted, that Sam and Alex were so grateful for. But they heard Lena and KAra mutter something before turning to the toddler, ignoring the comments that were most likely the fact Ruby had impeccable timing.</p><p>"Yes, bug?" Sam looked at her daughter.</p><p>"Are we leaving my friends already?"</p><p>"Not yet, you'll see them before we leave."</p><p>"But I don't wanna leave," her bottom lip jutted out, pouting.</p><p>"I'm sorry, babes. But we have to go back home," Sam rubbed her daughters cheek affectionately.</p><p>"Why?" The child was still pouting, small tears were seen, growing.</p><p>"You have to go back to daycare with all your other friends."</p><p>"What about my friends over here?"</p><p>"They can't come, Rubes. I'm sorry, but they live here and we live far away," Sam crouched and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Okay..." Ruby agreed sadly, and looked at the floor, feeling antsy.</p><p>"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Emiko interrupted the sentimental encounter.</p><p>"You have the absolute worse timing," Kara facepalmed.</p><p>"What? I need a beer if you're gonna judge me."</p><p>"You don't get a beer, we're getting wine tonight," Alex mentioned before Kara could shut her down.</p><p>"Thank you," The blond nods.</p><p>"Well, we have to go pack and get ready still, I need to get this damn alpha stench off of me," Lena rolled her eyes and turned to Jess. "Call Nathan, please."</p><p>Jess nods and starts to dial their driver.</p><p>"Okay, so it's clear? Alex will send Sam my address and you'll meet us later?" Kara clarifies.</p><p>The omega nods. "We'll see you in an hour or earlier."</p><p>They all say their goodbyes and the three alphas go towards the blonds car. </p><p>"You're tell us how you got the CFO of LuthorCorps number," Emiko deadpanned.</p><p>"It's LCorp now, the redhead clarifies.</p><p>"My bad," she holds her arms up in surrender, making the younger Danvers laugh.</p><p>"You're still gonna tell us," Kara adds while getting in the car, making her sister groan.</p><p>But, while on their way to the apartment, Alex does indeed spill about how she got Sams number. And extra details on what she thinks of Sam, with the addition of knowing her for a fucking day. When Kara pulls into her parking spot, they all get out and head towards the apartment lobbies elevator. Pressing the up button and then walking in, pressing the 22nd floor-one of the top floors of the apartment.</p><p>Immediately, once the youngest Danvers opens the door, the three of them start to clean the apartment. Kara goes into her room and cleans up her bed, folding clothes and putting them away, cleaning her bathroom-readjusting the mats and toiletries, while Alex packs her suitcase back up and cleans up around the living room; Emiko is cleaning the kitchen, wiping down the counters and making the apartment look nice. </p><p>Alex makes sure the wine wall in the living room, on the left side of the fireplace and tv is adjusted and above a toddlers hand. When Kara comes back out, she drags Alex's suitcase into the guest room, that has nothing but knick knacks and other things she hasn't moved around. It's another reason Alex slept on the couch last night, there wasn't even a bed in the room.</p><p>"You need to buy a bed for that room the next time I come," Alex comments while grabbing takeout menus her sister has collected and stashed into a drawer.</p><p>"I know, I know. I've been busy. If you can order it and put it on my card, with sheets and a comforter, I can get things ready and situate it," Kara rolls her eyes while slouching on the couch, turning her smart tv on.</p><p>"What takeout?" Emiko asks from over the redheads shoulder.</p><p>"Thai," she holds up the Thai restaurant menu, "Chinese," holding the Chinese takeout menu, "Japanese," holding that menu up, "Or we can go with a pizza," she holds up the <em>Mabiche Pizza Arrios</em> takeout menu.</p><p>"I want my pot-stickers," her sister calls from the couch, scrolling through spotify on her tv.</p><p>"You had those last night, Kar."</p><p>"I want them again."</p><p>"We're getting pizza."</p><p>"Only if you get my pot-stickers too," Kara picks the song <em>Marvin's Room</em> by <em>Drake</em> on her playlist. </p><p>"You're paying."</p><p>"Oh hell no, you're helping me out here," The younger Danvers glares at her sister from the couch.</p><p>"No," They argue.</p><p>But while that was going on, Lena, Sam, Jess, and Ruby are all in the SUV on the way to their hotel. Lena pushed Sam to tell them how she got an FBI agents number, and Sam-reluctantly-did. With a threat from Lena of getting fired, even though they know it's a fake threat. But at the moment, she can't get a certain blond out of her head. In a long coat, turtleneck, hair down... just handsome.</p><p>So, like anyone would do, she distracts herself. She can hear Jess and Sam still talking about Alex with the words, <em>she's so kind and caring</em>, coming through Sam's mouth. Lena goes onto her email and answers more emails like earlier, but after answering two of them, she finds herself on instagram. </p><p>She pauses.</p><p>But relents. She clicks the search bar and types in the name 'kara.' Which pops up multiple accounts, but the one she's looking for is at the top with a blue verification sign next to it. Pressing on the account after a moment of contemplation, she looks at the account. </p><p>Looking at it, the profile picture was a profession-from what she could tell-photo of Kara. Back side with her jersey and number shown, shoes and sock on, and her hair tied up. (<a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CI0RTqNHSo2/">This</a>) It was a nice picture, that she can tell.</p><p>Going down to the alphas bio, she laughed at it.</p><p>
  <em> Kara Zor-El Danvers  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> @juventus #16⚽ // @uswant <br/>pizza 🍕 and pot-stickers 🥟<br/>@amdanvers keep the food coming 😚<br/></em>
</p><p>Lena laughed because Kara is a major food person, and Lena could tell from the three entrees that the blond ordered while they were at the restaurant. But the chuckle did draw attention.</p><p>"Why're you laughing?" Sam kinked her eyebrow at the ravenette.</p><p>Lowering her brightness quickly, Lena shook her head. "Nothing," answered a verbal response.</p><p>"Mhm, lemme see," Sam motioned with her hand to give the phone over.</p><p>"Not a chance Arias."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because, I don't want to."</p><p>"I wanna see what's so funny though?" Sam pouts playfully, her best friend can see the tilt in her lips.</p><p>"Don't you have someone to look after," looking at Ruby.</p><p>"She's fine," rolling her eyes, the omega repeated, "Not to mention you've been quiet for a bit," but before Lena could make an excuse for herself, Nathan announced they've arrived. </p><p>He opened their door, and all four women said a quick thank you, and Jess made it known he should stay because they're going to be back in a half hour or less, and left to the elevators. Ruby pressed both buttons, from her mom's permission and which button to press, they arrived on their floor a few minutes later. They said their goodbyes and headed towards their own suits. Lena took her keycard and pushed it in, pulling it out and opening the door when the small green light flashed to say the door was open. </p><p>Plopping her purse on her kitchen counter, Lena quickly rushed towards the bathroom and tried to scrub all of James alpha stench off of her. She took a towel off the rack and quickly dried herself off then wrapped it around her body. Walking out, she searched through her suitcase for her casual outfit, finding it and tossing it onto the made bed-most likely by the maids.</p><p> *Remember ;)*</p><p>She put on her panty and bra, stalking towards the bathroom after. She put on some lotion and walked back to the bedroom, slipping her pants and blouse on, sliding a belt through the loop holes when she tucked the button up in, leaving the top three buttons open. When she was done, she packed up her suitcase-not zipping it up-and went to pack up her toiletries. When she was done, with leaving her brush out, she put them into her suitcase and finally zipped it closed, and popping it into the wheels. When she brushed out her hair, she parted it and left it down. </p><p>Rolling the suitcase out of the bedroom, with grabbing her charger off the nightstand, she stood next to her purse. She neatly wrapped the cord together and put it into her purse with the brush, and grabbed her phone after. She unlocked it, but Karas instagram was still open, immediately showing up since she didn't swipe out from earlier. Which immediately started to distract the CEO.</p><p>Lena was scrolling through Kara's posts, clicking on a picture with her and Alex hugging. It looked like Kara was in a soccer game and won-from the smiles on Alex's face. The caption read: <em>We took this chip! America, we're coming home!⚽✨#1</em></p><p>"America?" She says aloud. Then looking at the jersey the alpha was wearing, it was the the U.S. women's alpha national team. Damn, she thinks. But before anything else could be thought-said aloud. Jess was calling.</p><p>"I'm heading out now," she quickly says before Jess can get anything out.</p><p>"I was just about to check in," Jess laughs through the phone. "I'm already in the lobby. I also bought us snacks for the plane and gummies for Ruby."</p><p>"I want some of those too," she says while walking out of the room, she could hear the door clicking shut behind her.</p><p>"I'll save some, Jess laughed again.</p><p>"I'm in the elevator down, I'll see you there."</p><p>"Okay, bye," then the line goes dead, while Lena was in the elevator.</p><p>Lena walks out a minute later and looks around the lobby, spotting Jess sitting on a bench with her suitcase in front of her and two paper bags to her right.</p><p>"I want," Lena says when she gets close to Jess.</p><p>Jess laughs and goes into the closest paper bag to her and takes out a package of gushers.</p><p>"Oh, these are my favorites," And the CEO immediately starts to open the yellow package.</p><p>"I never thought you'd eat any gummies, neither anything sweet, if it's not a dressing for salads," Her assistant teases.</p><p>"I don't, the first time I had these was when Ruby was three. Sam forced me since I never ate a gummy, including ones that have syrup in the middle, in my life. Been my favorite ever since," she shrugs.</p><p>"Motts are my favorites, they're the healthy gummies. Well, healthier," she adds when the deadpan face Lena gives her says everything.</p><p>"Are you eating gushers?" Ruby interrupts, the squeal in her voice there.</p><p>"Jess has them," Lena tells the toddler, which she immediately lets go of her mother's hand and stands in front of the younger omega.</p><p>"Please?" She's holding out both her hands in a cupping form.</p><p>The three adults laughed and Jess gave the child a gushers.</p><p>"Ready?" Sam asked when she saw Ruby opened it by herself and stuffed a blue one in her mouth already.</p><p>"Lets go," Lena said when Jess nodded her head. </p><p>Walking out to the valet, Nathan was standing outside the car, waiting for them. He opened the door, the four of them giving his a quick thank you while climbing in. </p><p>"You have the address, right?" Jess asked once Nathan was in the drivers seat.</p><p>"It's already in the GPS," he answers and started to drive off.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>After twenty minutes in the car, they arrived outside the lobby of Kara's apartment.</p><p>"Call Alex," Lena told Sam.</p><p>Sam took out her phone and pressed on the contact she saved for Alex's number.</p><p><em>"Hello?"</em> Alex said through the phone after a moment.</p><p>"We're outside."</p><p>
  <em> "I'm sending Kara down, I'm getting stuff ready." </em>
</p><p>"Okay, thank you. Bye."</p><p>"<em>Bye</em>," and the line went dead.</p><p>Two minutes later, Kara was walking out of the sliding doors. Her coat was off, but her jeans and shoes were still on, with the addition of glasses.</p><p>"Damn," Lena muttered, getting the attention of both her friends.</p><p>"No crush, my ass, Luthor," Sam teased and Nathan opened their door.</p><p>Kara walking towards them and held out a hand for all of the omegas, but a little extra something for Ruby.</p><p>"You're gonna fly like an airplane, okay?" Kara smiled wide at the toddler.</p><p>"Yea!" Ruby smiled bashfully.</p><p>Kara took the toddler in her hands, on each of her sides. "When I say three, you're going to jump with your arms up to the sky, okay?" She instructs, not even minding the other women watching her.</p><p>"Okay!" </p><p>"One... Two... Three!" And Ruby jumped, her arms in the sky and Kara shot her out of the car like supergirl <em>(see what I did here 😉)</em> and placed her on the ground a couple of seconds after-in the air.</p><p>"That was so cool! I wanna go again!" Ruby squealed happily.</p><p>"Later Rubes, lets go inside and see everyone else," her mother instructed.</p><p>Kara was laughing though. "In the apartment, sure. But ask Alex, okay?" She winks at the toddler.</p><p>Ruby just squeals and rushes towards the sliding doors that Sam and Jess were walking through, Lena trailing behind a bit. But Kara caught up with the ravenette.</p><p>"Thanks for coming," Kara smiled kindly at the omega.</p><p>"Thank you for coming with us around, Cat had to cancel while we were at the restaurant," She rolled her eyes and laughed.</p><p>Kara laughed with her. When they arrived at the elevators, Sam pressed the up button.</p><p>"Yea, I haven't been able to take a look around either. But maybe another time, if you guys are able to fly up another time, we could look at other places."</p><p>"That sounds like fun," Sam smiled at Lena and Kara. "I wanna check the beaches or the cool tourist attractions around here."</p><p>"I've never done any of that, but I'm sure we can have Emiko or Nyssa take us," they laughed and walked into the elevator.</p><p>"Can I press the button?" Ruby asked happily.</p><p>"Press, that one," she points to the 22nd button.</p><p>Ruby's on her tippy toes, but she got it, and they're off. They fall into small talk through the ride, and when the elevator doors open, Kara leads the group towards her front door. Opening it since Emiko and Alex were in there, she held it open for the omegas, who all gave her a quick thanks while walking in. Once in, the smell of food was roaming in the room.</p><p>"Oh hell yea!" Kara exclaimed and rushed towards the kitchen, she knows that smell, she knows that fucking smell.</p><p>And when the blond sees a plate with paper towels on it and the pot-stickers on it, she immediately starts to take one in her mouth and one in each hand.</p><p>"Can you not eat them while I'm cooking them?!" Alex grumbled with a pair of tongs in her hands. </p><p>"Do you know me?" The blond muffled out, still chewing on her first pot-sticker.</p><p>"Just- get out!"</p><p>"You're in my kitchen bitch."</p><p>"Well it's mine while I'm here, now get!"</p><p>"Fine, fine. You're so mean," she hears snickering behind her while walking to the couch. She turns and finds the omegas and Ruby all laughing at the encounter. "Don't just stand there, come in, get comfortable. We're not murderers here," Kara rolled her eyes playfully and the three omegas follow her orders and get settled. </p><p>All three of their purses were sitting on the counter and were settled on the stools lined up on the counter. A minute of them talking to Alex and Kara, Emiko walked out of the bathroom with her jacket off and in the clothes from before.</p><p>"Hey guys," Emiko smiled kindly and gave each women a hug, Jess longer then the others, everyone noticed. Making them snicker, other than Kara-who was belly laughing.</p><p>"You're so obnoxious," Alex teases and rolls her eyes.</p><p>"It's not my fault she can't be subtle!" Kara pointed towards Emiko like an absolute child.</p><p>"Just keep your comments to yourself," Emiko flipped her off and walked into the kitchen, opening the ridge and pulling a beer. "Anyone want a beer?" She holds it out.</p><p>"You guys got wine?" Sam asked.</p><p>Emiko didn't know, so she leaned a bit to look at Kara, who was looking at her with a smirk still, but didn't answer the question. "What type of wine do you like?" She asked instead.</p><p>"Lena likes anything, I'm more of a red type of gal," Sam answered.</p><p>"Come then, all of you," The blond adds when Sam looks at Lena and Jess.</p><p>All three omegas walk towards Kara, who was standing in front of her wine wall. "Damn," Sam nods her head and smirks.</p><p>"This is my entire collection. Nothing more, nothing less. Pick whatever you want."</p><p>"You have a knack for wine, don't you?" Lena kinks an eyebrow at the alpha.</p><p>"Oh, yea," She chuckles, nodding her head. "Started my senior year in high school. I got sick of beer, though I like my sweets."</p><p>Sam pulls out the first bottle that catches her eye, literally. It's at her eye level. Pulling it out carefully, she looks at the label. "Holy shit!"</p><p>"What?" Jess and Lena ask at the same time, making Kara smirk. She loves her wine.</p><p>"Rebouche au Chateau," Lena says aloud with surprisement in her voice. "You're serious?" She looks at Kara with wide eyes.</p><p>Kara winks and says, "Very."</p><p>"Do you know how expensive <em>and</em> good this wine is?" Sam wide eyes the blond.</p><p>"Yea, a reason why I don't touch this," she eyes her wine wall.</p><p>"How much, in all, have you spent on this wall?" Jess asked, nothing in her mind is going in a straight line.</p><p>"Nothing to be honest. I usually steal them from events that have them. Whenever I can or up to ten-thousand if I can," The blond says, it's the truth, but there's a smirk on her face that says she might be joking.</p><p>"You steal wine from events?" Lena's eyebrows are up to her hairline now.</p><p>"Would you like proof?" Kara smirks and tilts her head, she already finished eating the pot-stickers in her hand.</p><p>"Indulge me," The CEO crosses her arms.</p><p>Kara just chuckles, shaking her head while looking at the ground. "Watch this," she whispers and winks before turning her attention to Alex who's still in the kitchen. "Al, how'd I get the wine?"</p><p>Alex turns all the way around and wide eyes her sister. "You did not just tell them that."</p><p>"Oh, but I did."</p><p>"You idiot," The oldest Danvers shakes her head.</p><p>"What? They were at events that would most likely wouldn't need them!"</p><p>"You know, if you were caught, you'd be in jail, right?"</p><p>"For stealing wine from events?"</p><p>"No, for steal seven thousand dollar wine from events." </p><p>Kara's silent at that. "Well, I can always return them," she smirks. She knows she's being stupid, but it's funny irritating her sister.</p><p>"I should arrest you."</p><p>"Maybe, but you won't. Now, pay attention to my food," Kara waves her off and looks back at the omegas, who are wide eyeing her and Jess has her mouth agape.</p><p>"You're crazy," Sam whispers and shakes her head, a smirk forming on her lips.</p><p>"I won't tell if you don't," Kara winks and walks away while saying, "Pick whatever you want, I have at least two of each."</p><p>"Oh, that's a bet," Jess whispers and the three omegas go through Kara's wine wall.</p><p>"You're gonna take that alpha to bed, or I will," Sam whispers in Lena's ear when they're walking back with a bottle of Dom Perignon. A three hundred and fifty dollar bottle of wine.</p><p>"Wow, you're expensive," Emiko comments when she sees the wine bottle.</p><p>But before anyone could comment back or say anything, there's a knock on the door.</p><p>"That's probably Emily them," Emiko mentions.</p><p>Kara nods her head and walks towards the door, opening it to see exactly who Emiko guessed. Ron and his mate, Emily are waiting outside her door with a kid in each of their hands. </p><p>"Kara!" Emily smiles and hugs the blond tightly. "Long time no see," The omega mentions while rubbing Kara's back kindly. </p><p>"It's been a while," Kara agrees when they pull back. She dabs Ron quickly and pick Emilia up and places her on her hip. "Hi bean," Kara coos while tickling the three-year-old who'd giggling and squirming in her arms.</p><p>She lets them in and She introduces everyone to Emily, who goes around and gives everyone a kiss on the cheek, Ron does the same other then to Emiko and Alex, he just dabs them up. Normal alpha behavior, Lena thinks, trying not to hide the playful eye roll. When the kids see each other again, the squeal is loud and happy. </p><p>"That hurt," Emiko grabs her earlobe and moves it around, trying to pop it.</p><p>"Got some lungs," Emily chuckled and shook her head, which soon become a conversation between Sam and Emily about kids.</p><p>"Okay, I'm not ready for this," Lena chuckles and walks towards the couch.</p><p>"What? You don't like kids?" Kara asks while walking to her after watching the CEO flop on the couch with the kids in front of the coffee table.</p><p>"I do love kids. I'm not gonna lie, but I've never thought of myself as a mother. Neither letting a dumb alpha mount me just for that."</p><p>"Who said they could be dumb?"</p><p>"That. You're egos are horrid," She teases, getting small shove from Kara.</p><p>"Damn. That hurt," Clutching her heart dramatically.</p><p>"Do you want a drink?"</p><p>"Not yet, you?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"On it," And Kara's gone, entering the kitchen and grabbing out enough glasses for everyone before filling a glass for Lena with ice, then she proceeds to find a corkscrew. Grabbing it from her utensils drawer, she opens the red wine and pour the normal amount and closes it again.</p><p>"If you guys want a drink, go ahead and make yourselves one. Ice is in the freezer and beers in the fridge," She tells everyone before walking back to the couch and giving Lena the glass before sitting down next to the ravenette at a respectful distance.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"No problem," Kara smiles kindly, flashing the pearly whites.</p><p>"What are we eating tonight?" Lena asks, shaking her head slightly when Kara catches her looking at her lips, which were forming into a smirk. The CEO can practically feel the rush of blush crawling up her body and to her chest.</p><p>"Alex ordered pizza from a place ten minutes away. But she's making my favorites anyway," Kara smiles happily, seriously.</p><p>"Pot-stickers right?"</p><p>"Yep," Kara laughs while popping the 'p'. </p><p>"I've never had one," Lena informs, which was a bad idea.</p><p>"Oh hell no, you're trying one now. Though, these aren't as good as the ones from my favorite takeout place," Kara mentions while getting up and walking towards the kitchen before Lena could even answer.</p><p>Lena grumbles quietly, and starts to snicker when the Danvers sisters start to bicker again.</p><p>"Really?" Emily rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Does this happen often?" Sam asks the older woman.</p><p>"Yea. They are so close the bickering doesn't go anywhere over that," Emily chuckles.</p><p>"Oh! There was this one time Kara was eating everything, like usual, and Alex starts to complain and yell at her for not sharing. But the knothead already ate and Kara just came from an extra training session so of course she was hungry. But Alex just likes to piss her off," Emiko tells. "It's the exact same way Kara likes to piss her off," She shakes her head.</p><p>"Can you not share embarrassing stories?" Alex complains, pointing the tongs in her hand at Emiko.</p><p>"Well, that story was your fault," Kara teases and quickly scurries away before she can get hit.</p><p>"Come back in the kitchen and eat you're not getting the pizza!"</p><p>"You can't do that, I paid for it!" And she's not slouching on the couch with a snickering CEO-while hearing different curses from her older sister.</p><p>"You guys are good together," Lena says, feeling a bit hurt from the jealousy.</p><p>"Not really," Kara laughs. "She's a pain in my ass, not gonna lie about that, but we love each other."</p><p>Lena was about to press, getting to know more about the blond, but there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"That's probably the delivery guy!" Alex calls.</p><p>"I'm on it!" Emiko calls and gets up, walking towards the front door.</p><p>"No! You idiot!" Kara tries to call, but shakes her head. But she's to late.</p><p>Emiko opens the door to find a delivery guy wearing a uniform, hat, and carrying four large boxes of pizza. But once their eyes connect, the delivery man wide eyes the soccer player.</p><p>"Y-you're E-emiko Que-een," He stutters out, in complete awe.</p><p>"Idiot!" Kara calls and rushes towards the door.</p><p>"That's me!" Emiko smiles kindly.</p><p>"Wow..." He breaths, but before he knew it, Kara was taking the pizza's into her hands and saying, "Thank you! Have a nice night!" And carefully shutting the door and glaring at her friend.</p><p>"What?!" Emiko put her arms up in defense.</p><p>"This is why I don't do take out," Shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"You don't do take out?!" Emiko exclaims surprised.</p><p>"No I do it because I want everyone to know where I live. Of course I don't do take out! I don't wanna be stalked while living here!" Kara groans and drops the pizzas onto the kitchen counter.</p><p>"I know that story," Alex huffs out and takes out a couple potstickers from the pan, placing them onto the paper toweled plate.</p><p>"What's the story?" Ron asked, then there was yelling from Ruby, something about: you can't drive correctly!</p><p>"That- that story is a long one..." Kara hides her face in her hands, elbows resting against the marble counter.</p><p>"We got three more hours," Sam mentions after taking a look at her watch. Smirking at the blond.</p><p>This story intrigues Lena, so she gets up and stands between Sam and Jess, her glass of wine sitting on the counter instead of her holding it.</p><p>"I wanna hear this," The CEO comments smirking.</p><p>"It's nothing really. Just the last couple of times I got takeout in my college years, some students started to stalk me and knock on my door, wanting pictures and autographs since my first year on the national U17 team," Kara shakes her head and open the top pizza box.</p><hr/><p>Three hours later, after small talk, drinks, and manhandling four large pizzas, Lena, Jess, Sam, and Ruby are in their SUV driving to the airport. The entire time there, they were having fun, so much fun. Even Ruby, who started a tantrum because she didn't want to leave. But when Sam calmed her down with a promise to come back some day, she calmed down, though the pouting wasn't gone at all. When Jess's alarm went off, the sad faces across everyone's face was visible. This was the most fun all three omegas had while traveling for business purposes. Which is another reason for Alex, Kara, and Emiko are following behind them in the youngest Danvers car.</p><p>After a forty-five minute drive to the airport from Kara's apartment, all three omegas and alphas-with Ruby-climbed out of the car and were saying their goodbyes.</p><p>Alex and Sam were hugging at the moment. "I'll see you in Metropolis," Alex whispered, hiding more into the crook of Sam's neck.</p><p>"You better be," Sam croaked out and held the redhead tighter.</p><p>They pulled apart and Sam went to the youngest Danvers and Alex hugged Lena. </p><p>"Come back, okay?" Kara whispered from Sam's shoulder, hugging the omega tightly.</p><p>When they pulled back, Sam chuckled lightly. "Check with boss woman over there," Motioning her head towards Lena. "She was even giving me a hard time coming here on Thursday," Sharing a laugh, and moving on.</p><p>"Take care of her okay, she's special," Lena whispered into Alex's shoulder, knowing that one day or another Alex and Sam were going to get together.</p><p>"I promise," Alex whispered back. "You better make a move soon though," She added when they pulled apart, winking at the ravenettes confused but blushing face. Lena had an idea, but she really can't say anything about that.</p><p>Moving on, Jess hugged Alex, Lena hugged Kara, and Sam hugged Emiko.</p><p>"You're coming back, with or without the toddler and we're getting drunk," Emiko and Sam chuckled.</p><p>"I swear. Just gotta make sure with my boss, which, hopefully she says yes to," They chuckled again and pulled apart.</p><p>"Come back, okay?" Kara croaks out, she can't express her feelings, or attraction to someone she just met, but she sure as hell can tell that her voice shows it.</p><p>"Come to Metropolis too, okay?" Lena's voice is watery. "But I will be," She adds when they pull back.</p><p>They smile at each other for a couple of second before moving on.</p><p>"Break Sams heart, I'll sue you," Jess playfully threatens and hugs the redhead tightly.</p><p>Chuckling, Alex nods against the younger omegas shoulder. "I'll try not to, but we both know there's bumps in the road," Alex comments and pulls back, she rubs the women's arms before Jess moves on.</p><p>Alex kneels down to Ruby's size now, while Jess goes to Kara, and Lena hugs Emiko.</p><p>"Be good kid, okay?" Alex hugs the child tightly. She's gotta admit, this girl is one of the best kids she's ever met. </p><p>"I promise!" Ruby squeals and hugs Alex tightly.</p><p>"Now high-five," Alex holds up her hand after pulling away, which Ruby tries to hit her hardest.</p><p>"Have fun, okay?" Jess says into Kara's hug.</p><p>"Of course, and take care. Of yourself and Emiko," Kara answers and pulls away from the omega, smiling kindly.</p><p>"Be a badass, like always-Sam's words," Emiko chuckles, Lena snorts.</p><p>"I'll try, and get a win okay? when your games start," She adds playfully when they're pulling back.</p><p>"You got it," And they move on, Lena standing on the side with Sam.</p><p>Ruby goes to Kara and Jess goes to Emiko.</p><p>"You got some talent kid, I'll tell you that," Kara chuckles, also kneeling down to Ruby's height.</p><p>"For what?" Ruby tilts her head confused.</p><p>Kara laughs and shakes her head. "Soccer. Ask your mom to join and maybe we can have you guys come back and watch a game one day or another."</p><p>"Yay!" Ruby exclaims and jumps into the blond arms almost knocking her over, but Kara caught herself.</p><p>"Talk things out, okay?" Emiko whispers into Jess's neck. Jess admitted to not being single, but Emiko brushed it off. She could tell that they liked each other, it was noticeable. But when Jess mention the mating conversation she had with her boyfriend, Emiko started to regret that decision. Just getting close to her was getting risky, but they talked it out, and Jess is gonna come clean.</p><p>"I promise, don't forget me?" JEss croaks out, her voice cracking.</p><p>"I could never."</p><p>They pull apart and give each other a quick smile and Jess squeezes her bicep before walking next to Lena and Sam.</p><p>Ruby and Emiko were together now, though the both of them never really did anything together, Emiko wanted to have a nice moment with the toddler.</p><p>"You're smelly," Emiko joke, putting her pointer and thumb on her nose, and she squeezes.</p><p>"Hey!" Ruby offends.</p><p>Emiko chuckles and brings her hand down. "I'm kidding," she admits and holds her hand out. Which Ruby gives a good hit.</p><p>"Have fun, okay kid? Say hi to your friends for me," Emiko winks and they engulf each other into a small embrace.</p><p>"Really? I can tell my friends?"</p><p>"Go right ahead champ," The adults laugh at the encounter.</p><p>"You heard that mom?! I can tell my friends at daycare!" Ruby exclaims, running to her mother.</p><p>"I heard baby," Sam smiles down at her daughter and rubs her back softly.</p><p>All three omegas and alphas look at each other.</p><p>"We'll see you guys soon," Kara tells them, smiling sadly.</p><p>"That, we will," Lena nods at them, a small smile spreading on her lips.</p><p>"I'll be in Metropolis on Thursday, maybe we can meet up one day," Alex mentions.</p><p>"That we will," Sam answers.</p><p>"We have to go," Jess interrupts sadly.</p><p>"Okay," Lena whispers, breathing out and giving a small wave to the three alpha, Sam, Ruby, and Jess all follow the action while walking behind the CEO.</p><p>All three glance back, looking at each specific alpha before turning the corner and out of sight. The three of them all walk slowly to their car, shoulders slump and moods sorrow. They were all going to miss the three omegas, it was a friendship that turned more, that only one pair acted on. But Kara knows there's social media, so does Emiko, but right now, all they can do is be saddened by their friends leaving. </p><p>They all hopped into the car, giving one last glance to the private jet airport entrance, and then driving off-back to the apartment.</p><p>But it's never going to be a goodbye.</p><p>Not forever at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>filler to be honest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Filler chapter for all three couples, a guest star, and lots of dramaaaaaa!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week. A whole week, since the CEO, CFO, and assistant left. Kara and Alex got to spend the week together after the three of them left, but it wasn't like the other times. They were... sad? Something was different that's for sure. Like they were missing something. Though, both of them didn't say why or what was bothering them, they knew each other good enough to know what it was.</p><p>It was because <em>their</em> omegas weren't there. Lena and Sam aren't <em>theirs</em>, but it sure as hell pulled at the strings for it.</p><p>But at the time, they just wanted to keep themselves distracted. Meaning going out, partying, drinking, and sure as hell trying to stay as busy as possible. They went to different tourist attractions, to Museums, Aquariums, and just tried to get the layout for Kara and for Alex to have some fun. </p><p>They always had their playful banter; but once Alex had to leave, Kara was all alone again. Of course, she had Emiko and Nyssa-Ron too-but it was never filling enough. Like how family fills ones heart, or a lovers, but it wasn't enough. She's grateful, she really is, but she needs something else for it. But she doesn't want to fight for it.</p><p>Which is the wrong decision.</p><hr/><p>It's Monday morning, exactly six days before her teams first scrimmage. And she was hyped. Waking up from her alarm though, was a different story. </p><p>Groaning, Kara turned towards the right nightstand, where her charger was plugged in and phone was sitting. Grabbing the device, she winced at the bright light when it flashed. Blinking multiple times, she unlocked it with facial recognition, and went straight to the messages she probably missed last night or had gotten from teammates, the staff, or her coachs.</p><p>There were five messages. The first one was from Alex. <em>I just met up with Sam them again, they miss you, so do I, but they say good luck at practice</em>: It read. She smiled at that and sent back a quick reply. </p><p>
  <em>Tell them I miss them too and that I say thank you.</em>
</p><p>The next message was from Kal-El, or Clark now. H<em>eard about your scrimmage through the teams insta, good luck cuz! I wanna visit soon, but everything's getting jam packed with Lexs' trial and everything. I love and miss you, again, good luck!</em> It read, making her smile again.</p><p>She sent back a reply, saying thanks and that she loves and misses him too, also wanting him to say hi to Martha and John too.</p><p>Going to the next message, she answered them all and was now waking up. She sat up, swinging her legs off the bed and stood up, she felt the cold wood floor below her feet jolt through her body, making her shiver. She stretched her limbs, hearing and feeling her joints pop and go back into place. Breathing out, she walked into her master bathroom. She did her normal morning routine and got ready. Wearing gym clothes, Calvin Klein boxer briefs and sports bra, Nike spanks, and a dri-fit Harvard t-shirt. Grabbing a pair of long, white Nike socks, and matching red Nike air 270's, her phone, and slipping on a pair of black Nike slides-the fact fashion mattered in today's age was something different for her.</p><p>Walking into her closet, she grabbed a bag and tossed it onto bed-sitting the shoes next it. Walking back into her closet, she grabbed some extra clothes and brought them back to the bed, folding and placing them into the bag. Shoes followed and her normal essentials. After she packed everything, she swung the bag over her shoulder, phone in her pocket, and walked into the kitchen. Placing the bag onto the counter, she took out a pan, spatula, two eggs, salt pepper, and cheese. She cooked up some cheesy eggs, ate those, and went to morning training with her trainer.</p><p>When she pulled into the parking lot, she parked her car and hopped out, grabbing her bag from the back seat and walked into the training room. Meeting her trainer, John Jones.</p><p>"Kara," John smiled politely and hugged the blond alpha. He was a mated alpha, she knew that, to Megan Morzz, her maiden name. Which was now Megan Jones, they have three kids, wanting to keep it between M and J names, Makayla was their oldest, she's twelve, Jayden was the middle and he's ten, and then Jacklyn Mackey her two first names were something creative from John.</p><p>"Hey John," Kara smiled and hugged the older man back.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again."</p><p>"You too, what's the plan for today?"</p><p>"I'm gonna stretch you out, do some extra stretches, and then we're going to weights. Upper body mostly, the normal. Then abs, crunches, toe touches, russian twists, that kind of stuff," she listed.</p><p>"Jesus," Kara huffed out but didn't want to complain. </p><p>"You're gonna love the pain," he winked.</p><p>"I always do," She replied sarcastically, but it's true. She loved the pain and relaxation she usually had whenever she was taking a shower after a good workout. It helped with the feeling that she was doing her part and wanting to become better. The pain, it was proof of that.</p><p>"You're also gonna be doing five miles on the treadmill," He added all of a sudden.</p><p>"God damn!"</p><p>"Sorry! But Ron said to go hard on you, you've been out of it lately he said."</p><p>"That's true," She groaned and placed her bag on the ground next to the wall with cubby holes, all with their names in it. </p><p>"So, are we gonna be recording our session today?" </p><p>"Please. I need something to intimidate our scrimmage opponents. This will, hopefully, help," Sitting on the ground and slipping on her socks and shoes, double tying the laces before standing back up.</p><p>Kara did her normal static stretches, adding a tight blue band in the mix, and than her dynamic stretching. When her workout started, she started with twenty-five pound curl-ups. Doing three sets of fifteen before going into pull ups. She did the same sets and continued with her workout. Bench-presses, push ups, and etc. Going into abs, she held a twenty-five pound plate weight in her hands, doing sit ups. She held it above her head-in the sky-and sat up, making her her feet were still on the ground, clenching her abs and breathing out, breathing back in while going back into a lying position.</p><p>This workout went on for another hour and a half. John stretched the younger woman and made her take a shower before leaving. When Kara got back home, she was in a sweater and soccer short-this time. Dropping her bag on the kitchen counter, she trotted over to the couch, flopping onto the cushions and just laying there, staring at the ceiling. </p><p><em>You have to get your mind away from her</em>, she chased herself. Her mind turning from one thing, and back to Lena.</p><p>She tried, she really tried. But she can't hide anything anymore. Grabbing her phone, she went straight onto instagram. She hadn't messaged the omega for a while, but her mind was always on the pale face, with rosy cheeks, and jet-black hair. Her rut might be coming soon, she thought.</p><p>Going onto the search page, she typed in the name 'lena.' Multiple accounts popped up, but the top one was the Lena she knew. Tapping on the account, the omega's username was 'lkluthor,' from what she saw. The bio was simple, too.</p><p>
  <em>Lena Luthor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CEO of LuthorCorp - Turn LCorp</em>
</p><p>Simple, more plain. But while scrolling through the page, it was mostly Lena with investors, at gala's, with Sam, Ruby, and Jess, just simple things without the extra details in her personal life. The blond clicked on a picture with the ravenette and Ruby, they were both smiling in the photo and looking like they were having a good time. Liking the photo, she quickly followed the ravenette, and swiped off the app-not wanting to drag her self loathing for a beautiful CEO.</p><hr/><p>And Lena, well, she was the same way, except for the fact she focused on the multiple emails and paperwork that had to be done. Lena dragged herself through the dirt the day they left, her face was stoick, and her emotions were there-but void. She hated leaving friends, which to be honest, is why she only has Jess and Sam. Ruby is practically her niece so it partially counts.</p><p>The omega pushed herself into work, trying to forget about the best weekend, and worst, she'd had in her life. The paperwork was going down, the emails slowing, and her time was becoming a lot more open, which was different. Though, the meetings scheduled were scattered all around for the day, time gaps were a thing. She tried to have Jess schedule more things or move different meetings up, but it still wasn't enough.</p><p>A week went by. And before she knew it, she was over two weeks ahead. Even for herself, this was different. She needed to get out. Clubbing was the main one. She drank, got drunk, but would never hook up with anyone. It felt wrong, just like how Kara felt. Never smoked, she promised Sam that she wouldn't go back to that when Ruby was brought into her life. </p><p>But the morning of, when Kara pressed the 'follow' button, Lena woke with a ache in her neck. Rubbing it, trying to sooth it with a slight massage, it slowly went down. But the pain was still there, nipping at her shoulder blade. Waking up more, she grabbed her phone off the nightstand and fluttered her eyes open. When she got a view of the electronic in her hand, she swiped and went through her emails, seeing how much she'll need to do for the day, and then onto her socials. It went to twitter, where there were multiple tweets about herself, luckily the PR team she had made sure to deal with it before she did. Then onto instagram, by this time, she was waking up fully and sitting up slowly.</p><p>She scrolled through her normal front page, when she was finished with that, she went through her notifications. There was multiple likes, following, and comments for her posts. But when she saw he account she has been avoiding the entire time back at Metropolis, she froze in her spot. The words, 'kzoreldanvers has started following you,' were spread in front of her. </p><p>She was shocked, ultimately, but extremely happy after the shock-of course. She rushed through her shower and morning routine, and before she knew it, she was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a deep red, wide v-neck blouse, tucked into the skirt with a black leather belt wrapping around it. The omega's hair was up in a tight bun, not a hair out of place, and very slicked back, with a gold necklace, and gold ball stud earrings. (<a href="https://uploads.wornontv.net/2017/10/lenas-red-vneck-top.jpg">This</a>) She was staring at her phone, in hand, still in her bedroom. </p><p><em>Holy shit</em>, was what came to her mind. She didn't make the first move, she was scared-of course-but it was more because of the distance and how her last name might jeopardize Kara's career. The ravenette wasn't about to let that happen, including when the blond was a rookie, a first year in the professional league in Europe. Kara wasn't a rookie in professional soccer, not at all. She played with the Minnesota Alpha Mynx for three years, before it got easy. There was no way in hell she was going to be playing soccer for a career and not have it challenging, ending up in her going to Europe and joining Juventus. </p><p>When Lena finally snapped out of her staring at her screen the entire time, it was because Jess had texted her that her normal coffee was made and that she also got a croissant for breakfast. Lena shook her head, mentally and physically before grabbing her purse, a water bottle from refrigerator, and walking out the door with a wide smile on her face-locking the door, of course.</p><p>When she walked out of the door of the elevator, the same smile spread across her face, Jess immediately started to question her. </p><p>"What's that smile?" The younger woman smirks, looking up from the company computer stationed on her desk.</p><p>"Nothing," Lena shook her head and tried to give a straight face, that went right over her assistant's head.</p><p>"Mhm, now cut the bull and spill," Leaning against her elbows on the desk with her face lazing in her hands. </p><p>"There's nothing to tell," she sang the last word, walking towards her office doors.</p><p>"Don't make me tell Sam!"</p><p>"You wouldn't dare," Glaring over her shoulders, stopping in her spot with a hand reached out to the door handle.</p><p>"Maybe, but either way. You're in a good mood and she's gonna ask," Jess shrugged. "When she notices that is."</p><p>"She's not gonna know, because you're not going to tell her."</p><p>"Maybe, but when she walks in through that door, she can feel the vibes that'll fall off you like water."</p><p>"No she won't!" Lena called from the door before it closed shut and she breathed out a sigh. Walking towards her desk, she set her purse on her-very large-desk and took out her phone. Already knowing that the pile of paperwork waiting for her isn't due for a while since she was ahead. Grabbing her phone from the black gucci bag, she unlocked it and went back to staring. <em>Kara followed me, Kara followed me, Kara followed me</em>, was all she could think about. When she finally got out of her daze, five minutes later, she clicked on the 'follow' button and then shut her phone off, beginning to turn her attention onto the pile of work she doesn't need to do but she's doing. </p><p>An hour later, exactly an hour later, Sam barged in and went haywire.</p><p>"Why am I now getting told you're in a good mood?" She wasn't mad, not that Lena could tell, she knows her best friend is very dramatic when it comes to her well-being.</p><p>"I'm not in a good mood," Lena shakes her head and leans back against her chair, hands intertwined in her lap, elbows resting on the arms rest.</p><p>"That's not what the security footage said."</p><p>"You went onto the security footage, just to watch me smile?" Lena looked absolutely freaked out. No one in their right mind would actually do that, would they?</p><p>"No, but you just admitted to it," Sam smirks and sits in front of the ravenette on on of the chairs that are stationed there. "Now I would like to know why you're smiling."</p><p>"It's nothing," Waving her off, the omega begins to shift her focus onto her computer, scrolling to her earliest emails.</p><p>"Oh fuck no, Lena. Tell me!" Sam whined, but right then, the ravenettes phone rang in a <em>ding</em>.</p><p>Lena grabs it, ignoring Sam in all, and looks at it, there's a dm from instagram. She doesn't know why, she turned off all her notifications. Well, other than the dms that she receives from people she follows and who follows her back. I total, that's not even over fifty people.</p><p>Clicking on instagram, not wanting the instant open to her dm when she clicks on the notification, she swiped left and saw that Kara was the one to dm her. The first move, she thought, smiling at the thought, not even thinking about Sam at the moment.</p><p>But than Sam made herself known when she saw Lena smiling at her phone. "Okay, you're making me want to steal your phone."</p><p>"There's no way in hell you're doing that," Lena answered, not even glancing up and trying to read the dm from outside the message exchange instead of inside. The words were written there, but it was cut off with three dots before she could read the entire thing.</p><p>"Lena! C'mon, I wanna know!"</p><p>"Sam, I'll tell you once I know exactly why," Rolling her eyes the ravenette stared at her best friend like she was tired of her bullshit, which she was, but she loved the sisterly relationship they have. </p><p>"I don't believe you," Crossing her arms.</p><p>"I don't even know what's going on with me!" Lena all but shouts, flinching at her volume. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Instantly apologizing and shutting her phone off, placing it face down and putting her palm on her forehead.</p><p>"Hey," The brunet stands up and walks around to her best friends side. Rubbing her shoulder in comfort, she asks, "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"I- I don't know."</p><p>"Can you tell me?" Her voice is soft, gentle, caring. Exactly what Lena needs, and it works. The ravenettes shoulders sag and she relaxes a bit, her stiffness fading off.</p><p>"I- Kara followed me on instagram last night? This morning? I don't know, but I followed her back and she just messaged me."</p><p>"That's good! Right? That's good isn't it?"</p><p>"I don't... I really don't know, Sam. I'm confused," she voice is soft, like wind flying by, you need to focus hard enough to catch it.</p><p>"Well, you like Kara, right?" She's squatting to Lena's level and turning the chair to make her best friend look at her. "Right?" She repeats when Lena doesn't answer.</p><p>"I- I guess?" Lena cringes, she really doesn't understand feelings.</p><p>"You don't understand at all, do you?"</p><p>"Not even a little," Lena breaths, her anxiety about relationships is hard enough, having Kara in a different relationship other than platonic, was wrecking.</p><p>"Alex says a lot about her sister. You're the one conversation Kara likes to ignore for one reason, those alphas only know, but I have a clue? What would you do if I said it's not platonic between you two?" Sam's right though. Kara likes to avoid because she can't afford being the rookie and screwing up her career because of an omega, that she doesn't know enough about yet, and she can't fall in love, again. Not again, she can't afford the distraction and heart-break. But she knows this for one reason, and one reason only. Alex. Alex and her have been going on for the past week, getting to know one another better, going on dates, expressing past and future life, and just wanting to figure each other out. Of course, Alex knew Sam a lot more better than the omega knew her because she didn't have FBI special training for it, and Sam was apart of Lena's investigation that the redhead was behind the scenes for.</p><p>"I don't- I can't do that to her. I understand her situation about her career, but even if she didn't care about that-she could have both I mean. She shouldn't associate with someone like me, a Luthor. Someone who's hated, she shouldn't have to deal with the baggage that I burden. No one should," Her voice was broken, croaking and soft, she was broken. </p><p>"Lena," Sam breathed, going into a tight embrace for the both of them to share. "You can't keep thinking, talking, or anything that makes you think you aren't good enough. You're not Lillian, sure as hell not Lex, and you're not Linoel. You're Lena, just Lena. And Kara has said it before, I've been there, and there's no way in hell that she was faking it because she didn't know who you were when we met. You can't chose a decision that she'll probably deny to. You have to let her take the wheel. Let go Lena, we both know you're holding back, but let it go. Lex is in jail, Lillian isn't here, you're here. You're here and working on this company. Get out of the driver seat and stay in the passenger for now," Sam whispered into the omega's ear, encouraging words, soft words, advice. </p><p>Sam isn't one for shovel talks, but she'll do it. She has done it. She's protected Lena, since they met. Lena has become her sister, her family, she's not gonna have her break by herself. And she's sure that making Lena sit back with this relationship, will be good. She has let Lena take the lead for her relationships, giving her the advice she needed, just like Lena has done the same, but not like this. The advice she's giving now, is more about the ravenette letting go everything she's been through and getting past all the shit that's happened the past few years. Lena has been through hell and back, Sam knows that, and she's been through it with her. She's not about to back down because this 'platonic' relationship isn't-probably-going to be the best relationship she's going to get. And that's just going off of how Alex is with her-since they were raised together, she has an inkling that they're extremely alike.</p><p>"I'm scared," Lean cries out, sobs are becoming vocal. A lump in her throat is growing.</p><p>"And it's okay. No one said it wasn't going to be, but you have to let it happen. Wherever it'll go, whenever it'll begin, you can't control everything, Lee. Let it flow."</p><p>They stay like that for a few more minutes, before Lena releases the brunet and wipes at her eyes and cheeks, knowing damn well that her mascara and eyeliner are smeared. But she could care less. Sam was right, she needed to let things go, she needed to let <em>them</em> go. Focusing on her past, instead of her future, was pure torture. But she's learning, that's what life is about, learning. She's learning how to breeze through the traffic, walk over the bumps, just to get over to the other side and feel better about it. She's learned to not trust, but that wasn't the lesson to be learned. She needs to learn how to <em>trust</em>, keeping herself <em>away</em> from potential lovers, and just friendships in <em>general</em>, wasn't going to fix her problem.</p><p>Lena knows hse needs to learn, a lot more about herself before anything happens with Kara, and when-of if-that curve comes, she needs to make sure that the blond is okay with her. Okay with the baggage, okay with the life lessons they're-or she-is still learning, okay with the fact she is far from perfect-no one is-and okay with letting things go slow and flow through it. She has to make sure she's okay before she gets into anything, she knows that, but she doesn't know how fast or slow it'll go. But she's going to have faith.</p><hr/><p>Later that day, Lena goes back onto instagram and clicks on Kara's dm. Reading through the text message, it read:</p><p><strong>kzoreldanvers</strong>:<em> hey, it's been a while. i just wanted to see how things are with you, how's sam? jess? ruby? i miss you guys, that day was probably the best day of my life since i joined juventus. but i just wanted to say hi and see how you're doing, i hope you're okay!</em></p><p><em>Hey! i've been good. it's been a rough couple of days, though i did get ahead with my paperwork. we're okay over here, jess is great, so is sam. Including when your sister  and her are together, they sure are getting close, lol. but how are you? how's practice? don't you have a game or smtn this coming weekend?</em> <strong>lkluthor</strong></p><p>And that's how it started. That's how Kara and Lena started to get to know each other, closer, a lot more closer. They talked to each other every free minute they could get, after practice, before, or even when it was three a.m. Kara's time, just to get to talk to the omega at eight a.m. her time. They continued to text, but on the fifth day, on Thursday, it was their normal facetime call-Kara got her number on the third day of texting-when the alpha asked a very crazy question.</p><p>"Do you wanna come see the scrimmage this weekend?" Kara asked suddenly, they weren't even close to the topic of sports. They were talking about what Lena does in her spare time. Or how LCorp has been doing since their last facetime.</p><p>Lena choked on the wine she was drinking. She coughed and tried to regain her breathing, patting her chest.</p><p>"Lena? Lee, you okay?" Kara called for her when the raven hair and milky skinned face was out of view-mostly to hide the embarrassment and pink cheeks that Lena knew sprouted on her face.</p><p>"Yea. Yea, I'm okay," Taking a deep breath before coming back into screen and nodding her head, her cheeks were still pink though, and her dignity wasn't really thriving at the moment.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry I brought it up, I didn't think about it much. I wan-" Kara was cut off from Lena speaking through to her.</p><p>"Kara. Kara, it's fine. I was just caught off guard."</p><p>When the ravenette saw that Kara was still unconvinced, she repeated that she was okay and that the question was just a shock to her. And then said, "Are you sure? Like, I'm a Luthor, people hate me and my family, I don't want you to get bashed with the hate and bullshit people say about me, though a some if it is true."</p><p>"Okay, lets get that loop of you being a 'Luthor' out of your head. There's no way in hell that I'd get hate for being friends with you. And if I did, there's something called blocking people, you know that, right?" She teased.</p><p>Rolling her eyes with a tilt in her lips, the ravenette said, "I won't be able to do that," she winked playfully but she felt the tingling feeling the statement brought to her.</p><p>"Well, you will. Now... do- are- do you wanna come?" Kara asked hesitantly, wincing when she stuttered.</p><p>The omega thought for a bit. She was scared, not knowing what will happen if she goes because the last time she was there two sexual harassments were done and it was a very emotional day-but it was extremely fun and enjoyable after that. But on the other hand, it would be nice to see the alpha again. Feel her, see how the smile was a lot more brighter in person, the laughs weren't cut off as much, and just being with Kara would be amazing.</p><p>In the end, Lena agreed. "Okay," she breathed.</p><p>"Okay?" Kara asked, surprised and to make sure she heard that right.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go."</p><p>"Am <em>I</em> hearing that right, or is Lena Luthor coming to a soccer game?" Kara teased, mostly because she knows the ravenette doesn't go on vacations, at all. Unless she's so sick that she can't even get out of bed, Lena takes days off.</p><p>"Yes, you heard that exactly right, Kara Danvers... Or should I say <em>Supergirl</em>?" Kinking her eyebrow, the smirk said it all.</p><p>"Supergirl, it's got a ring to it," Kara winked again and leaned back against her couch, phone in hand and jittering from side-to-side.</p><p>They continued talking and laughing. Hanging up when Kara was about to head to bed, it was two a.m. her time and Lena had to get ready and head home, it was eight p.m at the moment and she was at work, sitting in her desk chair with a small glass of wine in hand. When they hung up, she told Jess to clear her schedule for Friday and the rest of the weekend, till Monday, adding that she's going back to Portugal for a four-day weekend. </p><p>Of course, Jess knew exactly why, including when Lena saw her assistant smirking while starting on getting the first-class plane ticket for Thursday night, landing on early morning Friday. Lena left without a second glance from her phone, she was texting Sam that she was leaving too, and that she's going to have to pick up the slack for the four days she'll be gone.</p><hr/><p>When Sam got Lena's message, she was with Alex, in bed, absolutely naked.</p><p>"Who's that?" Alex's croaking voice was a weakness to the omega. Sam was in her heat, for the past days, and she really didn't want anyone else to help her out and neither did she want to take suppressants. But lucky for her, Alex was more than willing and the redhead literally asked her to be her girlfriend the night before-Ruby was at home with a babysitter.</p><p>"Lena. She's going back to Portugal," Sam replied nonchalantly. Making her girlfriend shoot up, and stare at her.</p><p>"She's going back to Kara?"</p><p>"I.. think? She just told me she's leaving Thursday night ad coming back Tuesday morning. She didn't mention Kara," Looking at Alex, the smirk on her face said they both knew it was because of Kara.</p><p>"She has a scrimmage this weekend, could that be it?" Alex questioned, smirking and leaning over the brunet.</p><p>"Well... I don't know. She really hasn't said anything," The omega smirked and leaned up to her lovers lips. But before she could get a kiss, the redhead moved away and swung her legs over the bed. "Hey!" She whined.</p><p>Laughing, Alex stood up and stretched her back, her shoulder muscles doing wonders for Sam. She could feel it at the pit of her stomach, going down. "I have work tomorrow, and I'd like a shower after these past five days," The alpha snickered and started walking towards her closet, fully naked and dick swinging in front of her.</p><p>"There's no way in hell you're going to shower right now," the deadpanned voiced was what brought Alex's attention back to her girlfriend.</p><p>Kinking her eyebrow at the dominant voice, she said, "And who said that?" Her full body was turned to Sam now, dick out and arms crossed. Her toned stomach-not as much abs but there was something there-was seen and the lean v-line on her stomach was a big turn on for the omega.</p><p>Flinging the sheets off herself, Sam slowly stood up, completely naked too, lower lips were slightly glistening from what Alex could see, she stalked towards the redhead with a look that made her dick twitch.</p><p>"But I want another round," The omega pouted, arms circling the slightly shorter alphas shoulders. </p><p>Alex was now getting an erection, she knew it, but it was coming slow. Her body was sore, she's not gonna lie, but she had the stamina for Sam. And since she wasn't on her rut, she couldn't get the omega pregnant and neither could the omega get pregnant while she was in rut so it was nice with the feeling of filling her mate up. Wrapping her arms around the omega, Alex says, "I have work."</p><p>"But it's not even seven!" It was. It was actually seven thirty-at night.</p><p>"Ruby is still at your house, Jess and the babysitter can't keep watching her while you're still here," Her hands resting on the omegas hips.</p><p>"But we still have another three hours!" </p><p>"Sam, it's literally seven thirty, you're supposed to be home in thirty," Alex was serious, she really didn't want to leave the omega, neither did she want Ruby to be sad about her taking her own mother away. She loved kids. Hell, she wanted her own pup or pups soon, she didn't care, she wanted kids. It's the reason she broke up with Maggie. So, she told the omega that.</p><p>"I don't want to take you away from Ruby, she's five and I feel like I just took you away from her. Go home, I'm not going anywhere, and I sure as hell don't want you to leave either, but she needs you more than me. So go my love," Alex nudged her with the hands that were on her hips and smiled sadly. It was a sad statement, but it was the truth, she wasn't about to hide when she knows her hormones would say otherwise.</p><p>"Okay..." Sam whispered and turned starting to get dressed after five full days of being naked. "I'll call you when I'm home?" She asked while pulling on her pants.</p><p>"Please, and tell Rubes I said hi."</p><p>"Sure," Sam grabbed her bra, "can you fasten this please?" Turning around with the bra straps on her shoulders.</p><p>Alex hums a reply and fastens her lovers bra and gives a kiss to her shoulder blade. "We can have lunch tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, I had a good time," Smiling shyly, the omega tossed her t-shirt on.</p><p>"Me too," Alex smiled and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing the towel on the hanger and wrapping her bottom half, flying on her sports bra when Sam tried to straighten herself out, and walked her girlfriend to the door.</p><p>"I'll call."</p><p>"You already said that," Alex laughed while grabbing for the door knob, twisting, and opening the door for her girlfriend.</p><p>"Alright, Ruby is gonna want to facetime once she knows I came back from here."</p><p>"Really?" The alphas eyebrows went to her forehead.</p><p>"Really," The omega laughed, and continued, "she's been asking when we're going out or when she'll see you again."</p><p>Alex thought for a moment, contemplating. "Well, I'm off this weekend. Maybe we can go and do something?"</p><p>"I can't. Since Lena is going out, I have to fill in," Sam smiled sadly.</p><p>"That's okay, but since you can't come... can it just be me and Ruby?" Asking softly.</p><p>"Y-you want to have a day with Ruby? All by yourself? Without a babysitter looking after you?"</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Alex said, "I can handle kids, Sam. And I love hanging with that one. She's my favorite toddler!"</p><p>"She won't be once you learn her recent obsession with Moana."</p><p>"Shit... Well," She shrugged, "can't change anything about that, now can we?"</p><p>"No we can't," Sam exhaled and grabbed her phone from her purse, it's now seven forty-five. "I'm gonna go," She leaned forward for a quick peck, that Alex met her in the middle for.</p><p>"And make sure Ruby is okay with me hanging with her by ourselves. I don't want her to get mad," Alex said tentatively.</p><p>"Okay, bye," Sam smiled at her girlfriend, who gave a small <em>bye</em> too and she walked towards her car. The alpha shut her front door to her small two bedroom, one and a half bath, house in downtown Metropolis. She sighed with a big smiled on her face, leaning against the door.</p><p>The past few days has been heaven. The sec, phenomenal. But after a week of texting non-stop, seeing each other everyday-mostly at Sam's job-and getting to know each other on both levels of private, Alex knew she wanted something with Sam. Something she hasn't had with Maggie. Of course, her and Maggie were deeply in love, they were engaged for christ sake, but the mating and making a pup part, was never something the Latina wanted. So, of course, with Alex wanting to have a family-it was from both natural and personal autonomy-they broke off the engagement. Alex hasn't seen the omega since.</p><p>Sam drove off from Alex's house with a content smile. Satisfied sexually and emotionally. The sex, the same answer as Alex's, phonomenal. It was the type of sex that meant something. It wasn't just sex, it was making love. Something that she didn't do with Ruby, but-of course-Ruby was the best surprise she could've ever had. When the father, found out, he didn't want his pup, neither was he ready to be a sire. So he ran, like everyone did in the omegas life. But when Ruby was born, she met Lena, who didn't run. And she was so grateful that Lena only knew part of the appreciation she gives to the ravenette.</p><hr/><p>Jess and Emiko, were on a different level than both other omegas and alphas. They talk, but it hasn't been as constant and content as Lena and Karas and Alex and Sam's relationships. They're getting into fight, arguments, disagreements, whatever you want to call it. The both of them know they want one another, but they Jess can't break something off with her boyfriend for someone she met a week ago. Jess met her boyfriend during college. They fell in love after months of knowing one another.</p><p>But of course, when Emiko heard that statement, she was mad, not angered or furious, she was just... disappointed. Emiko thought she might've gotten the mate she always wanted. She stopped fucking other betas or omegas during her rut for a month before she met Jess. She wanted to be better, for Kara, herself, her family, and maybe the mate that was soon to come. And Jess, the alpha thought she was it. But it turns out, it's not. Jess can't let go of someone she's in love with or thinks she's in love with? The omega doesn't understand. And neither does the alpha. That's why, at the moment, Jess is with her boyfriend, in their apartment, talking.</p><p>"Tommy..." Jess whispers.</p><p>"Yea babe?" The alpha answers.</p><p>"Are you in love with me?" It's a simple questions. She doesn't want to be light on this, she has to make sure that her heart and his are in the same place.</p><p>"W-what? Why are you asking that? Of course I am," He answered, wrapping his arm around the younger girls waist. They were laying in bed at the moment.</p><p>"So would you mate me?" Asking after she turned around in his arms.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Would you mate me?" She isn't scared, well... maybe she is. But she's not scared getting mated, including to someone she has known for her entire career and adult life. She loves him, or thinks she does, but she knows she has this feeling towards Emiko that she can't let go of. </p><p>"Well... I would think we get engaged before that. Mostly because if we're engaged than the mating part will come naturally and we won't have to care about breaking up or trying to get with other people when you have a ring on your finger and a mark on your neck," He provides, a little hesitantly, and the omega in front of him catches that.</p><p>"Why are you hesitant? We've talked about this before," Her eyebrows furrow.</p><p>Laughing nervously, Tommy says, "I'm just scared, you know?" No, she doesn't. </p><p>"We've known each other for so long, been together for so long, what's the rush?" Tommy adds, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Jess emotions are going all over the place, she knows this, but when his voice is void of emotion for this topic, it just makes a bigger case for him than Emiko.</p><p>"Why is this such a big deal? We've waited all this time, why does it matter now?" He finally said out loud. But his voice, his voice wasn't void of emotions, it is blasted with emotions. Something that wasn't supposed to be angered, but excited and happy, wasn't. Tommy was upset, for some reason, she doesn't know.</p><p>Sitting up, Jess furrowed eyebrows deepened, staring at her boyfriend. "This is a big deal because it shows our dedication to one another. This is serious Tommy! Why are you getting upset? This is a serious topic for me, and your getting upset over it."</p><p>"Because..." Tommy doesn't say it, he trails off.</p><p>Jess is now the one that's irritated and angered. Standing up, feeling the carpet below her feet, her hormones are getting scattered around the room. "Because what?! What's so much more important to you other than mating me and living the life <em>both</em> of us want?!" She's shouting.</p><p>"Because I don't want it with you!" Tommy shouts back, making Jess shut her mouth real quick. When a moment of time passes and his statement sinks in, he continues. "I don't want that life with you Jessica! You're never home! You come home late all the time, or just not at all. You were literally on a work trip to Portugal for the weekend of my big promotion! Why couldn't you stay home?"</p><p>"Because it's my career! My life! This is something I've always wanted, maybe not being an assistant, but it's in the industry that I've been dreaming of since I was a kid! You knew this!"</p><p>"But what about me?! Why am I not in the 'long life' plan? Hmm?"</p><p>"Are you serious? I've been there for you, all the time! When your aunt died, I stayed instead of going on a business trip that could've gotten me a promotion! I stayed when your dad died when I could've gotten another business promotion! I stayed when you were having a hard time with your job instead of going to a meeting were I would've been promoted myself! I stayed so many times, where were you? The one time I'm not there for you, it's because you got a fuckin promotion?! I've had multiple chances for a promotion, and I passed them on because I was here, with you, for you, everything is <em>you</em>!," Jess waved him off and started to the dresser.</p><p>"A promotion?! That's what you call it?!" Tommy stands and stalks over to Jess.</p><p>"Yes! I could've gotten us somewhere! Anywhere! I would've given you everything and everything if I went!" Jess is in a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt, grabbing a bag.</p><p>"You're not supposed to do that!"</p><p>The omega stops in her tracks, not even turning back around to face the flaming alpha. She knows... she knows now. </p><p>"You're an omega! I'm an alpha! I should be the one providing for you! I'm the one that supposed to be financially stable, for you! You're supposed to stay home, get the house clean, have fun at home, not going to work!"</p><p>"Your a jealous prick," She breaths, and continues to pack up clothes and pretty much anything and everything she could carry to her car, most likely coming back for another bag.</p><p>"Jealous?! I'm not jealous! It's the basic principle of what an alpha should do!" He's shouting at her back, getting a lot more fumed about it too.</p><p>Jess ignores him for the rest of the time. Packing in silence while he's yelling at her. She packs three bags, hangers are on the floor, drawers are left open, only a few more clothes and other personal belongings are still in place. She walks out with two duffle bags stuffed to the brim, and walking towards the kitchen, where a key hanger is waiting by the front door, her car keys hanging off of it.</p><p>"No!" Tommy exclaims, stepping in front of her, blocking her from leaving their apartment. </p><p>"Move, Tom," She says smoothly.</p><p>"No! You don't get to leave when I've given you everything, given you anything you've ever wanted!"</p><p>"I got <em>myself</em> everything and anything I've ever wanted! I don't need you, I didn't need you! I wanted you, because I loved you!" She's shouting back. "I got <em>myself</em> a job! I got <em>myself</em> a life! I got <em>myself</em> a fat paycheck! I got <em>myself</em> out of the deep hole I let you pull me into! I got <em>myself</em> out of your bullshit! And yet, I let you <em>stay</em>. I let you stay, because I <em>thought</em> I loved you. But now, since you're so jealous about having more money and financial status than an omega, go do it yourself!" Jess uses the duffle bags and her hands to push him away from the door, opening it and slamming it in front of his face, getting the last word. When she's at her car, bags in the back seat and drove off. She didn't know where she was going, until she pulled up to a friends apartment. </p><p>Knocking on the door, tears in her eyes, red and puffy, with two duffle bags in hand, she looked up when Felicity Smoak opened her door. (Well, now Felicity Queen, but we all know where this might go...)</p><p>"Sweetie," Felicity said sadly and grabbed onto her shoulder, bringing the other omega into an embrace.</p><p>"He- *hiccup* was mad be- because I- I have more- more mo-money *hiccup* than him," Jess sobbed out.</p><p>"Let's get you inside," Felicity pulled the younger omega inside and made Jess drop her bags on the counter before bringing her back into a tight hug.</p><p>"It's okay, you're okay," The blond spoke calmly and soothingly, it was twelve o'clock at the moment, midnight. Calming Jess to make sure she's okay and not to wake up Oliver or William.</p><p>After ten minutes, Jess was just quietly sobbing. And after another five, she was hyperventilating. </p><p>"Jess, hey Jess," The older omega pulled back and looked into the brunets eyes. "Take a deep breath for me, okay?" Jess nodded and Felicity followed her through breathing exercises and when the brunet calmed down, Felicity took them towards their couch.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be he-"</p><p>"No, you're fine. If it was anyone else, I'd kinda be upset," She joked and kept her friend close, in a side embrace.</p><p>"Hun?" Oliver called from their bedroom.</p><p>"Go back to sleep babe!"</p><p>But of course, like normal Oliver, he didn't listen and came walking out on the two friends huddled together on the couch, one sobbing and the other holding the sobbing one. When he got a better look, his face went from confused to worried in a second.</p><p>"Jess?" He called, walking over towards the omega.</p><p>"Hi Olly," Jess sobbed out, than the couple embraced her together, Jess isn't even aware the Oliver Queen, was Emiko's half brother at the moment. Though, maybe she will once her future plans out.</p><p>Later that night, when Jess is feeling better, and good enough to sleep, they do that. Jess is passed out on their couch, Felicity and Oliver made sure that Jess knew the both of them were there for her, both making sure that the omega was comfortable, and both making sure that the brunet was doing better. When Jess fell asleep, emotionally exhausted, the couple went to sleep, not as deeply as they usually would, but they also had Mia so either way, they wouldn't be getting a good enough sleep tonight.</p><p>When morning came, Jess called Sam and Lena that she was going to take off, for the first time ever, mostly because Felicity and Oliver made her and she really wasn't feeling up to it. Of course, both women let her off-Lena with a paid leave too-and she was sitting on the Queen's couch with a blanket wrapped around herself and the couple, with Mia, in the kitchen making breakfast.</p><p>When the bacon, eggs, and toast was made, William came out and saw Jess sitting there with puffy eyes and a sad and closed off expression on her face. Instantly, he made his way over and hugged him, he was nineteen, just like a younger brother to Jess, and her an older sister, they were close-when she met Felicity and Oliver at a tech conference with Smoak Tech and LCorp-LuthorCorp at the time-they instantly became a small group or family, like Lena and Sam are to her. William and her were instantly close, she helped the beta get some help with school, he was a tech genius like his step-mom, and he just needed a job. That Jess helped him get at LuthorCorp before it went haywire and he moved into Smoak Tech after two years at LuthorCorp, now LCorp. <em>(I will never forget that it's now 'LCorp' since Lena deserved this.)</em></p><p>That entire day, while Oliver and William was at work, Felicity, Mia, and Jess stayed home and took care of one another. Well, Felicity would, while Jess watches over the infant. It took her mind off of the incident between 'her' alpha. And it was soothing. She dreamed about being a mom, and just having a family with someone that wouldn't care about where an 'omega' should be and stand. And she needed to make that clear, with or without Tommy. Someone would be that for her, she's only hoping that would be Emiko.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I fucking miss Oliver. Shit- Idk y I made myself do that. *Runs and hides*</p><p>But I hope you enjoyed this extra detailed chapter, and I'll see you in the next. Happy New year! I hope you're having a great beginning year of 2021! But unfortunately for me, and maybe you guys? The chapters will be postponed a lot more since school is beginning again and I'll be heading to face-to-face school for thurdays and fridays beginning the second week of feburary, things will begin to slow down a lo more.</p><p>And, I just lost my grandma. So, if you'd please to me a favor and go make sure your family is okay. Idc if your not talking to them or something went wrong, one day or another, things will calm down when a wreck enters the chat, so go and make amends. Take the ticket god gave you, and live with it, not for it.</p><p>I love you guys, thanks for the comments and Kudos, I love reading them, and I hope you guys have an amazing rest of your day/night.</p><p>- K</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another filler, but also the meeting between Kara and Lena, Jess and Emiko talk, and Sam and Alex have a day together with Ruby. ;)</p><p>TW⚠️⚠️: Mention of mental abuse. It's after the big '---' There's mention of toxic relationships and just small triggering topics for people who can't handle it. Skip the 'Jess and Emiko' part if it's hard to read.</p><p>(start off with this song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUuP5iyvWB8 )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, school has been on my ass so if u can help me with homework, I'd greatly appreciate it. ;) (I'm kidding...) But this if another filler! I'm sorry ;-; but it's worth it. The next few chapters are going to be with mostly SuperCorp and a little AgentRegin. </p><p>There won't be a lot of Emiko and Jess talk. Though, they will be mentioned. But also, did you guys like that I put in The Queen family? 😏 I thought it was nice, mostly because I thought it'd add to the drama.</p><p>But anyways, enjoy this chapter! And there will be more notes at the bottom too, read those if you want to have a small details about what's going to happen in the next few chapters and how many there will be. For now, it's a see you later.</p><p>- K</p><p>p.s. mention of other celebrities that you guys might know... 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Wednesday morning-7 a.m. to be precise, and Lena is in her room, packing her suitcase, essentials, with the blond alpha on facetime.</p><p>Grabbing one of her bigger suitcases from her walk-in closet, flopping it onto her bed-that was made. The suitcase was a beish beis brand suitcase, the ones that Shay Mitchell sells, Lena also has the matching color bags. Her and Shay met while the actress was needing a sponsor for her company. And when Sammy-Shays beta assistant/best friend (sorta)-got in contact, Lena agreed to a female run travel Essentials. Soon enough, the two omegas became friends fast with feminism talk and about their genetics in general with an added of tv-show and other acting gigs. They became friends fast and when Lex went haywire, Shay was one of the few people to stay in touch with the youngest Luthor. (<a href="https://beistravel.com/products/the-check-in-roller">Suitcase</a>) (<a href="https://beistravel.com/products/the-backpack-in-beige">Bag 1</a>) (<a href="https://beistravel.com/products/beis-cosmetic-case-beige">Cosmetic</a>)</p><p>"What do I need again?" </p><p>"Casuals, one or two fancy, beachy, bathing suits, shoes, slippers, and your usuals."</p><p>"Casuals..." Lena trails, cringing when she remembers she doesn't have a lot of those.</p><p>"Don't tell me... Lena Luthor only has blouses and pant suits for the life of her?" Kara says through the phone dramatically, hand clutching the sweater she's wearing.</p><p>"Shut up, I'm serious. I don't have a lot of casuals," She rolled her eyes, a tilt in her lips told the alpha something else, though.</p><p>"Pack whatever you have and if it's not enough, you can borrow something of mine," But what that provides, is only butterflies flying through the ravenettes stomach. </p><p>Imagining her wearing one of the alphas hoodies, sweaters, t-shirts. The smell of the alpha, the cologne that Lena vaguely remembers the smell of. Anything about the blond at the moment, gives her butterflies, or scares the living hell out of her. Kara and Lena have been talking, everyday since the blonds dm. And when Kara pulled a move for the ravenettes phone number, it succeeded. Ending up in Lena giving the alpha her personal phone number instead of the business number she only gives to her investors or partners that want to be involved or discuss a few projects that's happening or going to happen.</p><p>"I'm not gonna borrow your clothes, Kara," She says instead. But she really does disagree with her own statement.</p><p>"I don't care," Lena can see the blond shrug from her peripheral vision while she was unzipping the suitcase and the zippers in them.</p><p>"Well I do."</p><p>"I can just buy more clothes!" Shouting from her closet that she just walked into.</p><p>Groaning, Kara stands up from her bed and walks out of her bedroom, entering the kitchen. "I'm not having you waste money when I have perfectly nice and good looking clothes here."</p><p>"Still, not happening," The ravenette says while walking out of the closet with shirts and blouses in hand that are hanging on hangers.</p><p>"You know it will be," The blond leans her phone against the wall by her coffee machine, grabbing her tea kettle.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not, but we both know it's not gonna happen," She's holding up different shirts and blouses, deciding which one she'll want to pack for her trip-she's leaving tomorrow night.</p><p>Filling up the kettle with water, she move the handle on the stove to heat a burner and sets it down-now waiting. "It is, and you know it."</p><p>"And that means?" Kinking her eyebrow, she glances at her phone screen and sees Kara leaning on her forearms that are sitting on the counter-top, she has full view of the veins bulging against olive skin.</p><p>"You're probably going to be flying back home with a hoodie of mines."</p><p>"No I won't," Lena scoffs, though she knows it's partially true. But it makes her wonder, how many hoodies does this alpha have? And how many have her lovers or whoever has taken?</p><p>"Yes you will, and I really don't care," She shrugs her shoulders and continues, "But you have to make sure that they're doing okay and not ruined. Okay?"</p><p>Lena looks at her phone again, seeing Kara scowl playfully at her. The smirk shows it off too, though. She chuckles in the end and nods her head, giving a verbal <em>deal</em> before taking off a blouse from the hanger and neatly folding it, placing it in one of the big zipper pockets. </p><p>"Are you excited?" The blond asks after a small pause, the youngest Luthor focused on which t-shirt she's going to bring.</p><p>Not looking at her phone, she says, "About?"</p><p>"Coming here. Or well, coming back," Kara clarifies and grabs a mug from one of her pantries and a tea bag from a drawer.</p><p>Contemplating, Lena thinks. She's excited, that's for sure, but she's also scared. She's never flew out of the country for an alpha, neither for someone she likes. The ravenette has always been a fight or flight person, and there's nothing wrong with that, but after a certain... disagreement? Between herself and Kara, she knew she had to fight for this certain alpha, there was something different about her and it's alluring her.</p><p>"Maybe..." She chooses. "But yea, partly. I don't know to be honest, the last time I was there was complete shit but also fun."</p><p>"Well, Mike was benched for this scrimmage when Ron found out and Jace? Shames? I forgot his name.."</p><p>"James," Lena rolls her eyes and snickers.</p><p>"James! Right! Well, we won't be seeing him," Rolling her eyes, Lena can hear a faint <em>thank</em> <em>god</em> before the tea kettle the blond put on is hissing.</p><p>"That's true... But- I- I never properly thanked you for that..." The Luthors shoulders slump and she has a sad expression on her face.</p><p>Kara pauses her actions, and says, "You did."</p><p>"Yea, but I argued with you about it. That was fucked up."</p><p>Shrugging the remark off, the blond says, "It doesn't matter, you're gonna be here Friday morning and you can make it up to me Saturday night. Cheering for me will be the best gift I can have," She winks into the camera and starts to rip off the paper bag that holds the her tea bag.</p><p>Lena just rolls her eyes and goes back to finding casual t-shirts she brought out of her closet.</p><p>"Still, thank you... and I'm sorry," She acknowledges.</p><p>"I said it's fine. Now," She whisks the tea back through the hot water and continues, "Show me what you're packing."</p><p>Lena chuckles and agrees by walking towards her right side night-stand, where she left her phone leaning against the lap placed there. She flips the camera around and continues to show Kara what shirts she wants to bring and which to put back.</p>
<hr/><p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDIhv4xXNeY">Song</a>)</p><p>The shit Jess is going through, isn't even at it's worse. Though, she can say otherwise. But shes' been through worse, she knows that, and just the fact that a jealous alpha cant? Doesn't? Wouldn't? Shouldn't? be with her? She doesn't know... she shouldn't care. But she does, she does care. It's human, but it's also because four years together, down the drain. </p><p>Curled into herself, a blanket draped around her shoulders, she's sitting on Felicity and Oliver's couch. Her eyes are puffy and red rimmed, she's emotionally exhausted and she can hear her phone going off.</p><p>After an hour of sitting on the couch-areadly called off work-Jess grabs her phone off of the coffee table. Felicity is in her office right now, with Mia, doing work from home for Smoak Tech. She looks through the notification, multiple. From Tommy, Emiko, Sam, Lena, Oliver, and William. She doesn't wanna talk to Tommy, sure as hell can't confront Emiko, so she settles on looking at Sam's message.</p><p>
  <em>I heard you called off work for being sick, call me if you need anything or just message me if you want company. </em>
</p><p>It read, and it soothed her heart a bit. She knows Sam like the back of her hand, she knows this isn't from a neutral place. For one, she didn't text her the first time she was sick when she started her assisting job when LCorp was still LuthorCorp. And whenever Sam loves someone, family or lover, she makes sure they're okay. Which makes Jess message her back with a small: <em>I'm doing okay, and thank you. I appreciate it, I'll see you at work when I'</em><em>m feeling okay.</em></p><p>And she moves on, going to Lena's text message. She knows it's probably the same thing as what Sam's text was, but Lena and her were a lot more like sisters instead of best friends-like Sam and Lena. It read:</p><p>
  <em>I got your voicemail, I hope you're feeling okay. I would stop by today but I'm packing and finishing up the last of the few things that need to be finished before I take my leave. But I will before I get to the airport, and I'd really like you to come with Sam and Ruby, to take me there? I know I'm only gonna be gone for a couple of days, but I just wanna make sure everything is order before I leave and say bye.</em>
</p><p>Jess smiled at this text, tears brimming her eyes when her thoughts immediately went to Emiko, who's in Portugal right now. Where her boss is going to Thursday night. But she wipes her thoughts and replies back.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, and sure. I'll meet you guys at the airport tomorrow night, and I'm sure everything will be fine.🙄😂 </em>
</p><p>And which this goes on with the rest of her messages, making her forget that she doesn't want to confront Emiko, failing miserably.</p><p>At the moment, Jess is staring at Emiko's message, not reading, skimming, nothing. Just staring. Looking at words and letters that are going to scare her or either give her hope, for something between them or to heal from the damage Tommy did to her. So after staring at her screen for five minutes, she begins to read.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, I'm really sorry for arguing with you last night. You don't deserve that, didn't deserve that. But I thought what we had, or have? IDK, but it was real. Or well, I thought it was. And I want it, I want you. And I've never wanted anyone more than you, but I get you have a mate, or do you? IDK since you haven't said anything about him either. But again, I'm sorry. Please textme, call me, anything for me to know that you're safe and what you're mind is on for us. </em>
</p><p>This... this makes her blood boil. But is calms down instantly when she remembers that she didn't talk to the alpha about her problem at the moment. So instead of texting her back, Jess holds her thumb over the call button and clicks it after a pregnant pause. </p><p>It rings, and she already feels like she wants to back out. So instead, she's going to wait for the five ring policy she has.</p><p>
  <em>Ring...</em>
</p><p>"One," She whispers.</p><p>
  <em>Ring...</em>
</p><p>"Two."</p><p>
  <em>Ring...</em>
</p><p>"Three."</p><p>
  <em>Ring...</em>
</p><p>"Fo-"</p><p>She's cut off from the voice she's learned to appreciate. </p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>"... Em?" Jess voice croaks, the weight of what conversation this is going to become crashing on her slightly.</p><p><em>"Hey, hey, you okay?"</em> Concern lacing the alphas voice.</p><p>"Mhm, yea," She breaths.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure?"</em>
</p><p>"I promise," A small smile grows against the omegas lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay... how are you?"</em>
</p><p>"U- um, I'm o- fine."</p><p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGNt_UM5x-4">Song</a>)</p><p><em>"Than why are you stuttering?"</em> Emiko's voice is becoming stern, but Jess knows this is coming from a good place, a caring place.</p><p>"Something happened..." Tears fall from her eyes, but she pushes through. "Umm, bet-between me- me and T-Tommy."</p><p>Emiko takes a deep breath, Jess can hear her exhale before the alpha talks into the phone again. But with the voice the omega can hear, Emiko is trying her hardest not to burst and take the first flight to Metropolis and beating the shit outta the male alpha.<em> "Are you okay?"</em> The alpha chooses, her words carefully picked.</p><p>Nodding her head, and remembering that she's not face-to-face with the alpha she says, "I'm okay."</p><p>
  <em>"Why do I feel like you're not?"</em>
</p><p>Chuckling, the omega figures that after only a week of constant talking and a day full of mindless flirting, they've gotten pretty close. "Because I'm not," She admits in the end.</p><p><em>"Talk to me?"</em> It sounds pleading.</p><p>And so she does. Jess tells the alpha everything, through the cracks and sobs, the hiccups, tears, and all. Through all of her heavy breathing, she tells her.</p><p><em>"I'm taking the next flight to Metropolis,"</em> Emiko decides after a <em>big</em> thirty second pause.</p><p>"No!" She says, too quickly for her liking. "No, you have a big scrimmage, it's the beginning of your season. I can't do that to you."</p><p><em>"I don't care, I'm coming,"</em> Pushing it was a bad idea. But before Jess could retort about that she should care, Emiko says, <em>"I wanna be there..."</em></p><p>It's different. Pleading? Yes, but there's <em>more</em>. Like... Emiko is, asking? "Why? You have everything, money, a great job, doing something you love. Why do you wanna come here and deal with my problems?"</p><p>Emiko doesn't say anything. </p><p>
  <em>It's like she's trying to piss me off with these pauses.</em>
</p><p>But before Jess could muster a response or hang up, Emiko replies to her questions.<em> "Because the moment I laid my eyes on you... I knew. I knew that nothing in the world would make me give up on someone as genuine and incredible as you..." </em></p><p>It's a big admission. Bigger than Jess can admit herself. But... it's caring. Soothing. <em>Different</em>. It's different than what the omega was used to. </p><p>She's beginning to think that the treatment-the attention-that was given from Tommy, was something a lot more mentally toxic than what she originally thought.</p><p>"Okay.." Jess didn't even know what was coming out of mouth before it was already said, but after a second of contemplating, she doesn't regret it.</p><p>"<em>Okay?"</em> The alpha sounds surprised.</p><p>"..Yea, okay."</p><p>"I'll be there later tonight," Sounding determined and unargumentable.</p><p>"Okay.." Jess breaths and looks down into her lap, one hand fooling around with a string of cloth and the other holding her phone next to her ear.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to hang up and get everything settled, okay?"</em>
</p><p>"I hate that I'm doing this to you," shaking her head.</p><p><em>"You're doing nothing, I'm doing it. And if I hear you blaming yourself anymore, I'm gonna beat your ass,"</em> The alpha teases, trying to up the mood.</p><p>Which works because Jess starts to chuckle. "I'll see you in seven hours."</p><p><em>"Seven hours..."</em> Emiko grumbles, but doesn't say anything else. </p><p>"Don't grumble now," Jess is the one, now, to tease the alpha.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, shut up. I'm going to hang up now."</em>
</p><p>"Bye."</p><p><em>"Bye, Jess,"</em> And the line goes dead.</p><p>Jess slowly brings the phone down from her ear, still looking at her lap. She hears a voice clearing their throat, her head shoots up and she sees Felicity standing there with a baby Mia in her arms.</p><p>"Everything okay?" The blond asks hesitantly.</p><p>Nodding her head, Jess answers, "Getting there," and smiling politely.</p><p>Walking towards the brunet, Felicity, sits down carefully and looks at her friend. "Who were you talking to?" She smirks.</p><p>"A friend," Jess snickers, trying not to wake the baby with their teasing and laughter that'll be loud soon enough.</p><p>"Mhm, a <em>friend</em> that's makes you smile like that?"</p><p>"She's coming down here to make sure I'm okay," Jess explains.</p><p>"Mhm... And where is she coming from?" The blonds eyebrow kinks up.</p><p>"...Virginia," It's a blatant lie, and she knows Felicity doesn't believe it.</p><p>"A lie, you know I can detect," Smirking, she adds, "Now spill."</p><p>And Jess does, again, for the second time in under two hours. She tells Felicity how she met Emiko, who Emiko is, what Emiko is, and everything that grew into what it's now. She gives vague details, but enough to know that her friend knows what's happening/happened. And it hurts, to say the least, but there's still a part where there's hope, and she knows it's a lot more bigger than what she's giving it credit for.</p><p>"Wow... you're kinda stupid," Felicity comments.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" She whisper yelled.</p><p>"That you can't recognize that woman is falling for you, and that you're doing the same. You were just scared to end a four-year relationship and start over again. You were in love with Tommy, you know that, but it wasn't what you're feeling now. And you know it."</p><p>Jess is speechless. Nothing. She has nothing to say to the blond, because she's right. Felicity is right, but her fears are still holding her back-even if they were just addressed.</p>
<hr/><p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kts146kO5_s">Song</a>)</p><p>But unlike Emiko and Jess, Sam and Alex are having fun, together-with Ruby. Together, the trio are walking through the park, Ruby has one hand in Alex's while the other is holding a vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles that the alpha bought for her. </p><p>"Ruby, did you say thank you to Alex?" Sam kinked her eyebrow, manners were always something she wanted her daughter to learn. No matter what, but she knows teenage years are only a couple more years away, and the small little girl she loves, will be a young independent woman that she'll still love but loath the attitude that comes with growing.</p><p>"Thank you, Alex!" Ruby smiled sheepishly and took a lick off the ice-cream.</p><p>Chuckling, Alex nudged the older Arias shoulder with hers and replied to ruby. "Your welcome, kiddo."</p><p>"What are we doing today?" The toddler asked after taking a look around and seeing people sitting on blankets having a picnic, others with kids and kites, kids and footballs, teenagers and their skateboards, and etc. </p><p>"Well, I thought we'd go to the park for a bit, so you can have fun. And after, we can go school shopping," Sam talked to Ruby about entering Kindergarten. Though, Ruby didn't wanna leave her day-care family and friends she made, her mother told her that they were also going to be heading into Kindergarten. Which was true, but Ruby still relented till Sam physically walked in with her daughter's hand in hers and talked directly to Mrs. Irvine-Ruby's teacher/supervisor-and they discussed it with the five-year-old. And she relented.</p><p>"Oh! Can I get one of those JoJo Siwa backpacks mommy?!" The excited squeal Ruby gave was another indicator that she was over the tantrum about going to another school.</p><p>Both of the adults laughed, and than Sam answered her daughters question. "Of course, babe. How about we go to Target?"</p><p>"Oh! Will I be able to jump over those big red balls?!" </p><p>"She's a cheery kid," Alex commented, smiling through the statement while looking at the toddler having her fun.</p><p>But the comment also made Sam smile. Sam appreciates Alex for not being all 'alpha' about someone else being Ruby's sire, but that wasn't the case. Alex was treating Ruby like she was her niece or apart of her family, and it just made Sam fall more for the alpha. </p><p>"Yea she is," She whispered before answering Ruby's question. "We can if you eat your ice-cream faster so you don't get a tummy ache while jumping over them."</p><p>Instead of an answer, Ruby took a big bite of ice-cream from the top of the cone. Making both the adults, erupt in more laughter and the toddler begins to giggle with liquid ice-cream falling down her chin.</p><p>"Come here, kid," Alex kneels down and uses her sleeve to wipe off the long white strip off her chin.</p><p>"Thank you," Smiling sheepishly.</p><p>After an hour of staying in the park-stopping at the playground for forty-five minutes and having Ruby slowly slide down the biggest slide and carefully climb down the slightly tall, taller than Alex, rock-wall, and they went onto the grass field. Where Alex and Ruby ran around, playing tag, looking at bugs on the ground, or just trying to tire the toddler out for the thirty minute drive to Walmart and than fifteen to Target. When they did leave, Ruby was so exhausted that Alex carried her all the way back to the car. </p><p>"I can take her," Sam pried, seeing Alex not even flinching at carrying a seventy-pound toddler. Sam herself wouldn't be struggling either, but her arms would be sore.</p><p>"Nah, I got her," Alex smiled kindly and took the hand on Ruby's back to hold Sam's hand. Ruby was practically dozing off on the redheads shoulder.</p><p>They walked like that all the way back to the car, Alex buckled the toddler into her carseat and hopped into the passenger while Sam took the driver and drove them off to Walmart. Pulling into a parking stall slightly closer to the entrance, Sam parked the car and turned off the engine while Alex took Ruby out of her carseat-Sam went to get a shopping cart while she was at it. </p><p>Ruby was still passed out when Alex took her out of the carseat, placing her into the seating area for kids. Nudging Sam away from pushing so the redhead could.</p><p>"I can push the cart, Alex," Sam rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know what the hell we're getting. So, common sense, you get everything and put it in the cart, while I push," Smiling smugly while her girlfriend glares at her.</p><p>"Got me there," Sam relents and leads them to the Walmart entrance.</p><p>"I know I did."</p><p>"Shut it, Danvers!"</p><p>"What?" It's too innocent for Sam to be able to glare at, but it sure as hell made the omega smile and laugh at it.</p><p>"Just keep your stupid comments to yourself."</p><p>"But you like my comments."</p><p>"That's a comment, idiot."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Sam-"</p><p>"Nada."</p><p>"Seriou-"</p><p>"What'd I say?"</p><p>"Nothing that didn't go in one ear and out the other."</p><p>"Your irritating," Sam glances over her shoulder with a playful glare, "you know that?"</p><p>"Very much," The redhead winks and continues to smile innocently at her girlfriend.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Sam ignores the butterflies in her stomach at the smile Alex gave her. </p><p>"What are we getting anyway?" The alpha asks after they walked in and took a turn to the sign above that read 'School Supplies.'</p><p>Sam gives a deadpanned look at Alex. </p><p>Furrowing her eyebrows, the redhead says, "What? I've never gone school shopping for a kid, can't even remember what I got when I was young because there's all these new mechanical pencil shit."</p><p>"One, language. Two, the normal. Pencils, pens, color pencils, erasers, composition books, glue sticks, bottled glue, a backpack, and... I think that's it?"</p><p>"And why are you questioning yourself?" Alex leans back to let Ruby lean her own head against her chest, still sound asleep-even around all the noise.</p><p>"Because I remembered most of it, but I brought the list just in case," And the omega digs into her puuse-that's hanging on her forearm-and grabs the only piece of paper that's folded.</p><p>Bringing the white sheet of paper out, unfolding it, it opens to a list of different school supplies that were given from Ruby's new school. Metropolis Rainbow school, that's where Ruby is now attending.</p><p>"This is everything that they want us to get." Showing it to Alex, they skim through the entire list. They see '#2 Pencils: pack of 12 or more,' and 'Two glue sticks.'</p><p>"That's everything?" Alex looks back at Sam, careful not to move a lot because Ruby's head is still on her chest, but she stirs a bit.</p><p>Sam smiles at the interaction, but doesn't say anything. Though she does answer the alphas question. "This is what they recommend, we can always get her more stuff if we want. Looking at the first aisle of school supplies, it was fifty-percent gone. "But I don't think we're going to get everything from here."</p><p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izyZLKIWGiA">Song</a>)</p><p>Alex laughed and said, "No shit, sherlock."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Sam flipped the alpha off and started to gather things off the shelves and into the cart. She got a school box for Ruby's pens, pencils, and erasers; color pencils, twelve-pack of thick and skinny markers, crayons, five composition books, a four-pack of glue sticks, a two-pack of bottle glue, a two and half inch binders, folders to put in the binders (Rainbow, of course), and a pencil case for her backpack. When she couldn't find anything else, they went around the store for other things.</p><p>Sam grabbed a new trash can for her apartment, napkins, paper towels, and some food for dinner tonight. </p><p>"I'm having dinner with Lena and Jess tonight, I don't know about Jess because she called in sick today, but I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Sam asked while they were walking to the check-out aisles.</p><p>Alex contemplated for a bit. "Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude-" But before she could say anything else, Ruby slowly started to sit-up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Fluttering them open, she looked up and saw someone that wasn't her mother, but when memory kicked in, she knew it was Alex. Though the light shining from above was making her little yes hurt, she smiled at Alex.</p><p>"Hey bug," Alex smiled kindly at the toddler.</p><p>"Hi," Ruby was waking up more and started to look around, probably looking for her mother, Alex thought.</p><p>And when Ruby did spot her mother, right ahead of them standing in line, Ruby waved at her mom. "Hi mommy."</p><p>Looking up from the cart, Sam smiled at her daughter. "Hi, mama. Did you sleep well?"</p><p>Ruby nodded her head. "Did you get everything while I was sleeping?" Asking after she saw all of the supplies in the cart, the trash can cutting off the lower part of her body from her mother.</p><p>"Yes I did, wanna see?"</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"How about when we get in the car?"</p><p>"Okay," And she turned her head smiling up and Alex, who was holding the bar with each hand on each of the toddlers sides.</p><p>"Sup," Alex smirked, flicking her head up in acknowledgement.</p><p>Ruby followed the action and repeated, "Sup."</p><p>Making Alex snort and laugh, Ruby giggling with her. "You hungry?"</p><p>"Yea," Eyes lighting up at the admission.</p><p>"Heard that, Sam? You're daughters hungry."</p><p>"She just had ice-cream an hour ago," Sam quirked her eyebrow at her girlfriend.</p><p>"But she's hungry," Prolonging the last word, Alex added, "Right Rubes?" Bumping the child's elbow.</p><p>"Yea, mommy! I'm hungry. Can we get pizza?" Agreeing with an adult was easy, but the puppy eyes she gave her mother was the exact opposite of agreeing. More like forcing with chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>"Damn, she brought the pout out," Alex wideyed the mother and daughter.</p><p>"Yes she did," Sam playfully glared at the toddler.</p><p>"Please?" Ruby pressed with her bottom lip jutting out.</p><p>"We're probably having pizza for dinner."</p><p>"But I want pizza now..." Ruby forced herself to pout more. Sam totally thought that her daughter was fake crying too.</p><p>"She's good..." </p><p>"Shut it, Alex."</p><p>"Got it!" And her mouth went shut in an instant, tight lips and all."PLease, mama?" That was it. Sam was done. </p><p>"Fine! Fine, but don't complain that you're going to be eating pizza again later tonight," Pointing a finger at her daughter.</p><p>"Yes!" Ruby announced and punched a fist into the air.</p><p>(<a href="https://soundcloud.com/iamhermusic/v1-04-u">Song</a>) <em>It's from soundcloud because I couldn't find it in yt n spotify</em></p><p>Rolling her eyes, Sam turned back towards the check-out person that was checking someone out before them, was now gone. The omega could see them walking away and she grabbed the cart from the front, pulling towards the machine and carefully placing them on it. Ruby and Alex helped-mostly just the alpha giving the toddler one item, letting her place it on the machine, and giving her another.</p><p>They got checked-out and started to the car. Ruby wanted to stretch her legs, this is where Alex is holding her hand with one and the other pushing and directing the cart, while Sam is holding Ruby's other hand. When they got to the car, Sam pushed the unlock button on the her car keys and opened the trunk. Ruby and Alex start to put the bags into the open space while Sam starts the car, letting the AC breeze through the car and getting the engine heated. When she gets back out, Alex is just putting the trash can into an open space; Ruby is sitting in the cart. </p><p>"Wanna come with me and put the cart back?" Sam asks her daughter.</p><p>Shaking her head, Ruby answers, "I wanna look at the pizza's. Alex said we can order them from her phone."</p><p>Kinking her eyebrow at her daughter, she moves her line of sight to the alpha, who's smiling wide at her. "You're incorrigible," Sam comments, shaking her head.</p><p>"Oh, big word," Winking at her girlfriend, Alex holds out her arms for Ruby to be in between and she hoists the toddler onto her hip. "I'll buckle her in."</p><p>Sam nods her head, giving a thank you smile and takes the cart towards the area with the sign 'Cart aisle.' Walking back and climbing into the driver seat, Alex is in the back with Ruby, showing the toddler something on her phone-most likely the pizza options they were going to get. She pulls out of the parking stall and slowly drives towards the Walmart parking lot exit.</p><p>"Babe," She calls when they pull up to a red light-just leaving the parking lot.</p><p>"Yes?" The alpha not looking up from her phone that's in front of both her and the five-year-old.</p><p>"Can you put on the GPS for Target? I'm one hundred-percent sure there's going to be traffic."</p><p>Alex hummed in acknowledgement and took a couple more seconds, talking to Ruby and explaining why she needed her phone. When the toddler gave up, she silently pouted while the alpha went onto the 'waze' app and typed in 'Target.' Multiple locations popped up, but the top ones-she knew-were the ones closest to where they are now. She clicked the top one, it was a twenty minute drive. When she got the GPS running, she left her volume up.</p><p>"Can you listen and drive?" </p><p>"Mhm, you can go back to Rubes now," The omega replied.</p><p>Alex nodded her head, totally forgetting that her girlfriend won't be able to see her, but she swipes up on her phone, tapping back onto the 'yelp' app. Seeing all the pizza places around where the trio are, and going straight to the images for Ruby.</p><p>"What pizza's?" Wiggling her eyebrows at the child.</p><p>"Will we be able to make our own?"</p><p>"Well..." The alpha prolongs, glancing between the toddler and her mother. "Love," She calls instead.</p><p>"Yea, babe?" Sam lances at the rear-view mirror and back to the road.</p><p>"You won't mind if we go to Dave's right?"</p><p>"Dave's... that make your own pizza place?"</p><p>"Yea, Rubes wants to make her own."</p><p>"Sure, after we get to Target, we'll go then."</p><p>"Yes!" Ruby announced, a big wide smile on her face.</p>
<hr/><p>"Kar?"</p><p><em>"What's up?"</em> She's drying her hair at the moment, just hopping out of the shower from a small training session with John again and she went on a five mile run after.</p><p>"What are we going to be doing? You haven't even gotten a proper layout of the city, neither the country!"</p><p>Pulling the towel from away her hair and letting it hang around her neck, her hands clutching each side of the ends. <em>"What? Scared we're gonna get lost?"</em></p><p>Teasing. Right where the blond wants her. </p><p>"Says the one that got lost four months living there," Lena rolls her eyes.</p><p><em>"Okay one, I told you that story to spite you into sharing your own-by the way, thank you,"</em> She winks. Continuing, <em>"Second,"</em> she walks towards her phone, sitting on the kitchen counter that she set it on. She's gonna cook herself something-of course not anything big or fancy; she's making herself mac n' cheese. <em>"There's something called a GPS, you know that, right?"</em></p><p>"Fuck off," She flips the blond off. </p><p><em>"That's what I thought,"</em> She winks and bends down, going into the lower cabinet and grabbing out a pot-with the handles. </p><p>"What are you making?" Lena's in her penthouse at the moment too; home?</p><p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCUe3dN64as">Song</a>)</p><p>Well, home never really felt like anything to her. She got this apartment for her mother, but to spite her, she made everything big. Or at least, bigger than what her mother would like/expect. Home, wasn't in Lena's vocabulary. She never knew what a <em>home</em> was. She could say that the mansion the Luthor used to live in was a 'home,' shelter, a living area. But it never felt like home, not like she belonged. She never belonged, she didn't belong anywhere, till she met Sam. Sam was her best friend, the sister she never had, the best friend she never knew she needed.</p><p><em>"Hey, you okay?"</em> Kara's voice brought her out of the trance she went through.</p><p>Shaking herself out of thought, she nervously stands straight up, in her silk pajamas and started to fiddle with the ends of her shorts. "I'm okay," She smiles kindly.</p><p><em>"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?"</em> Kara moves herself in front of the camera, forearms leaning against the counter with her body leaning against her forearms.</p><p>Shaking her head quickly, she yells, "No! No, I'm not having second thoughts. I'm- I'm just thinking about something," looking at the ground sheepishly.</p><p>
  <em>"D-do you wanna talk about it?" </em>
</p><p>Lena hesitates for a minutes, but she shakes her head again. "No, maybe when I see you again in person," She smiles into the camera and leans against the counter like the blond.</p><p><em>"Wanna watch if I burn a box of mac n' cheese?</em>" Humor was always an out for the alpha, even if the awkward silence wasn't there of becoming.</p><p>"If you burn that, you're never going to be cooking with me-ever."</p><p><em>"Oh that reminds me,"</em> She stands up and Lena gets a full view of muscular middle through a tank-top, you could see the black Nike swoosh through it. <em>"You're sleeping at my place while you're here for the next four days."</em></p><p>"Nope," Lena shakes her head and popping the 'p' sound.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>"No, Kara."</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Lena."</em>
</p><p>"You paid for my plane ticket already, when I could've taken the company private jet... for free."</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care."</em>
</p><p>"You should!"</p><p><em>"But I don't!"</em> She micks the shout that Lena did.</p><p>"I hate you," The ravenette pouts.</p><p><em>"No you don't,"</em> Kara winks and starts to make her box of kraft mac n' cheese.</p><p>"Maybe," Lena decides. "Sam them are gonna be here in thirty."</p><p>
  <em>"Okay?"</em>
</p><p>"Do you wanna stay on the phone and say hi?" She says dramatically.</p><p>Kara looks at Lena through the camera, quirking her eyebrow, and it does something to the ravenette. But she quickly thinks of something that would be her most total turn off.</p><p><em>"Sure..."</em> She prolonged. <em>"But don't you think- nevermind."</em></p><p>"What?"</p><p><em>"Nevermind,</em>" The shrugging didn't convince Lena, though.</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>
  <em>"Nope."</em>
</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>
  <em>"Because I said nevermind."</em>
</p><p>"But-"</p><p>
  <em>"Nope!"</em>
</p><p>"Kara!"</p><p>
  <em>"I said nevermind!"</em>
</p><p>"This is some kind of psychological thing isn't it?" Squinting her eyes at her screen.</p><p>Furrowing her eyebrows, <em>"I went to college for sports and a degree in physical therapy, do you think I know anything about your head other than concussions?"</em></p><p>"Maybe! Don't you guys motivate people or try and keep their spirits up? That's working their psychology!"</p><p><em>"Mhm,"</em> Kara rolled her eyes and continued to stir the macaroni in the pot. <em>"Keep telling yourself that,"</em> Not looking at the ravenette.</p><p>"Tell me!"</p><p><em>"It doesn't matter anymore,"</em> The blond chuckled. </p><p>"But it matters to me," She pouts while walking into her bedroom after grabbing her phone.</p><p><em>"It shouldn't!"</em> The blond sang.</p><p>"But it does!" Mimicked Lena.</p><p><em>"Is Ruby gonna be at the dinner?"</em> Changing the subject was the next option now.</p><p>"Yea, but so is Alex and Jess. But Jess called in sick this morning. So, I don't know if she's going to be here tonight," Not even thinking about the change of subject. </p><p><em>"Is she okay?"</em> Concern laced her voice, it irked the Luthor, but she knew that she shouldn't be jealous. Jess has a mate-or a soon-to-be mate-it <em>doesn't matter</em>.</p><p>"She said she was, I sent her a text when I got her message. But I still don't know if she's okay, now," Walking into her closet and grabbing a sweater and sweatpants.</p><p>
  <em>"Tell her, when you see her, that I said I hope she feels better."</em>
</p><p>"You got it," She placed her phone onto the bed and Kara got a view of just the ceiling, while she changed out of her silk pajamas and into the sweater and sweats.</p><p>But before they could get a word out, when Lena picked up her phone, three knocks were heard before it opened. The ravenette heard a squeal and next thing she knows, Ruby is barging into her room and wrapping her little arms around the Luthor's legs.</p><p>"Aunty Lena!" Squealed Ruby.</p><p>"Rubes!" Lena chuckled and rubbed the little girls back.</p><p>"I missed you!" </p><p>"I missed you too!" She kissed the little girls head and kneeled down. "Wanna say hi to someone?"</p><p>"Who is it?" Curiosity scrolled through the little girls hazel eyes.</p><p>Turning her phone to Ruby, it viewed Kara with a big smile on her lips and leaning against the counter, for the third time.</p><p>"Kara!" Ruby squealed, the blond could see her-literally-jump up and down.</p><p><em>"Hey Ruby!" </em>Waving at her camera.</p><p>"I miss you!" </p><p>"I miss you too, you guys need to visit soon."</p><p>"Yea! Can we go say hi to mommy?" </p><p><em>"Ask that one,"</em> Kara pointed to her left, where Lena was still kneeling and watching the interaction with awe. When she saw Ruby ask with her eyes, she nodded and gave the phone to the toddler.</p><p>"Drop my phone, you're paying for a new one," She warned sternly, but the kink in her lips said she was playing.</p><p>"Yes, ma,am!" And the child ran off. Lena trotted behind her and kept a walking pace.</p><p>"Mommy! It's Kara!" Ruby thrusted the phone into her mother's personal space.</p><p>"Whoa!" Sam caught her daughters arm before the phone was thrown into her face.</p><p>"Sorry," Ruby sheepishly looked at the ground.</p><p>"You're okay babe," The Arias snickered and looked at the camera, seeing the blond alpha looking at her with a smile and in the same leaning position. "Hey, Kara," she smiled politely.</p><p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fMPtkbKVYk">Song</a>)</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Sam. How're you doing?"</em>
</p><p>"I've been good, Ruby still has me busy, so does work, but your sister helps," A blush could be seen on her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>"Speaking of her, how's the she-devil?"</em>
</p><p>"Shut it Kar!" Alex called from the kitchen, Lena's volume was on full so pretty much the entire penthouse could hear the interaction.</p><p>"I can't, but you can try!" Kara called back from the phone.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough," Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Ruby, who was still holding the phone in her face. "You wanna go show Kara, Alex?"</p><p>"Yea!"</p><p>"Go than," The brunet laughed and nudged her daughter with her elbow.</p><p>Ruby instantly took off into the kitchen where Alex was opening a bottle of wine; Lena was warming up some leftovers that she had from two nights ago.</p><p>"Alex! Look!" Ruby held up the phone, carefully this time-unlike with her mother.</p><p>"Sup Kar."</p><p>
  <em>"Sup asshat."</em>
</p><p>"Kara!" Sam warned from the living room.</p><p><em>"Sh- shoot, my bad!"</em> Catching herself in the process. Both Lena and Alex started to laugh.</p><p>"Nice one, idiot," The redhead rolled her eyes.</p><p><em>"Can it, toots."</em> (tu-uts) </p><p>"I told you to stop calling me that... a long time ago!" </p><p><em>"Comes in handy with these situations,"</em> The blond winks at her sister.</p><p>"I wanna knows what this 'situation,' is," Lena smirked, kinking her eyebrow at the older Danvers.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Yep," The ravenette popped the 'p' sound.</p><p><em>"I'll tell you when you get here,"</em> The blond said through the phone.</p><p>"Kara, I swear to god. You tell her and I'll bring up the story of the time we went to that Airbnb."</p><p>
  <em>"Which one? We went to a lot, each had a dumb or embarrassing story, but there's a lot that's worse."</em>
</p><p>"National city."</p><p>
  <em>"Nope, sorry Lee. Not saying crap."</em>
</p><p>"What?!" Lena exclaims, pouting.</p><p>"I wanna know!" Ruby announces, all three adults forgetting that the toddler was holding the phone.</p><p>"Sorry, Rubes. Maybe another time," Kara apologizes through the phone.</p><p>And like that, the night went on. Kara stayed on the phone while Lena, Sam, Alex, and Ruby hung out and just kept talking to each other. Kar finished her mac n' cheese without burning it, surprising herself and Alex-when she told her. They talk through the entire night, putting on a disney movie when Ruby started to get bored and ask to do stuff. They did order pizza from Domino's and Ruby didn't complain-surprising her mother and Lena, partially.</p><p>Time went by in a flash, Kara had to hang up because she needed to head to bed, it was two a.m. her time and she had a nine o'clock meeting with her team before they went into training at twelve to three. It was going to be an easy practice, but she knew that the meeting was going to be a lot more exhausting than the training itself. The Arias mother-daughter duo and Alex left an hour after the blond hung up. Saying their goodbyes to Lena before leaving and taking leftover pizza with them.</p><p>Lena fell asleep that night with a smile on her face. </p><p>Her <em>family</em> was coming together. A <em>family</em>, was coming together. Something she partially experienced with Sam and Ruby, but with the added members, it was refreshing and... nice. It was nice. Nice to have more people to talk to, nice to be in other people's presence, nice to talk to others. It wasn't just nice, it was good. Good for her and the Arias's.</p>
<hr/><p>And before she knew it, her alarm for Thursday morning was ringing. </p><p>Fluttering her eyes open, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Just the thought of seeing Kara tomorrow morning, was something to be excited about. When she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she rolled over to the left-side nightstand. She grabbed her phone and check her notifications. The first thing she saw was a text message-messages; from Kara.</p><p><strong>Little Danvers 💌(5:23 a.m.): </strong> <em>Good morning! I just wanted to say that I'm excited for tomorrow morning. And that I'll be picking you up at your shuttle.</em></p><p>
  <em>Remember to text me which shuttle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And text or call me when ure boarding, if you landed, and if ur at baggage claim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now I'm rambling... anyways! I hope to see you sooner than ur normal landing time n i hope u feel good since ik u hate flying.</em>
</p><p><strong>Little Danvers 💌(6:40 a.m.): </strong> <em>Sorry! But wear a disguise or something over ur face. The paps are for sure going to be following me since it's gonna be my first game with a new team. Big sunglasses and a hat is fine. Sorry for the message stream, but I'll text you later, bye!</em></p><p>These messages made Lena's smile wide and more excited about her flight tonight. Totally forgetting that she's going to regret the flight by herself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will-hopefully-be the chapter where Lena and Kara see each other again. (Maybe 😏) But there will be interactions going on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And y'all thought you were getting the meet, ;) One more chapter guys. I promise. I needed to just make it a little bit more of a filler for out other couple (Jess &amp; Emiko mostly) There's a lot of drama between these two going on and I wanted to get them a lot more involved for this chapter.</p>
<p>But I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MOSTLY SUPERCORP.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it!! Enjoy this chapter!</p>
<p>Here's the first song for this chapter. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdDMGa5K8Ug)</p>
<p>-K</p>
<p>Edit 1/21/21: I'm gonna kms- I saved it as a draft and the bitch didn't save... So NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE THE ENTIRE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER- I hate it here... -_-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Lena got those messages, she instantly grabbed her biggest sunglasses, but she didn't have a hat. So she called Sam.</p>
<p><em>"Hello!"</em> Sam singed once she answered the phone.</p>
<p>Pulling the phone away from her ear-she was still partly sleeping-she huffed. "Seriously?" Her voice was groggy, but her heart was beating a lot more faster than it normally is.</p>
<p>"What? You're leaving today!" She was now shouting.</p>
<p>"Sam, it's seven-thirty in the morning. If you don't calm down, I'll drive myself to the airport."</p>
<p><em>"You wouldn't do that,"</em> Lena can practically feel the brunet smirking.</p>
<p>"Really?" Sam can see the eyebrow kinked.</p>
<p><em>"Fine! Fine, you win. What do you need?"</em> Sam compiled after a five second pause.</p>
<p>"Do you have a baseball cap?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"A what?"</em>
</p>
<p>"A hat. A baseball cap. Just something to cover my face."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Kara said that the paps are gonna be on her tomorrow morning since it's her first game with her football team, so she told me to wear sunglasses and a hat."</p>
<p><em>"Damn, okay, yea. Maybe, give me a minute,"</em> Lena could hear rummaging through the phone. After a minute, Sam started talking into the phone again. <em>"Yea, yea. I got one. It's a yankees hat from the first time I took Ruby and an ex of mine that went."</em></p>
<p>"Oh lord," She shook her head. "Is it dusty?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, I kept it in a drawer with my workout stuff."</em>
</p>
<p>"You don't even workout, what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who said?"</em>
</p>
<p>"You're serious?" The deadpan expression Lena was giving would've been priceless to Sam-if she was kidding.</p>
<p><em>"Very,"</em> She sheepishly laughed.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me."</p>
<p>
  <em>"It doesn't matter! We're on the phone for you, and we're gonna talk about you. When do you need the hat?"</em>
</p>
<p>"You're so gonna tell me more about this... when I get back. But just bring it to work and I'll take it off you when you get there."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay. Are you excited?" </em>
</p>
<p>Sitting up, the ravenette swung her legs off the bed and felt the cold hardwood floor on her feet before she answered. "Yes, but more nervous," She admitted.</p>
<p>Sam hummed. <em>"You better spill when you get back."</em></p>
<p>"And why should I?" She smirked while walking to her master bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because I'm your best friend and I deserve the tea."</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't know, you didn't tell me about you working out," Grabbing her towel and setting it next to her shower.</p>
<p><em>"No," </em>she prolonged.<em> "You can't do that, this is a lot more important than me working out,"</em> Sam complained.</p>
<p>"Mhm, well, I'm gonna go ahead and shower."</p>
<p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Sorry!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lena!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Bye," She sang pulled the phone away from her ear, hearing Sam yell through the speaker; and she hung up. Chuckling to herself while undressing and hopping into the shower for a more awake feeling. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Walking out of the elevator, she looked to see if Jess was at work today, which she was. Smiling, Lena walked in front of Jess and after a second, Jess looked up and smiled. But instead of a happy interaction, the CEO's frown said something else.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Lena only asked because of the face Jess had, even though she smiled at her boss. </p>
<p>The question made Jess frown and she tilted her head. "Sorry?"</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Lena repeated, the only reason she's asking is because Jess's eyes were rimmed red and her face was partially puffy.</p>
<p>Nodding her head frantically, she said, "Yea, yea. I'm okay."</p>
<p>"No you're not."</p>
<p>"I am, Lena," Jess breathed. She had to leave at noon tonight, so the next best thing is to tell her now and change the subject. "I have to leave at noon, my mom is coming in the afternoon," Though it was a lie, she did really need to go to the airport. But not for her mother.</p>
<p>The older omega waits a minute before eyeing her assistant and nodding her head slowly. "Okay," She agrees. But adds, "You can talk to me, you know that. Right?"</p>
<p>Smiling, the brunet nods and says, "I do. And thank you, but it's just my allergies."</p>
<p>"From yesterday?"</p>
<p>"Mhm, they're usually like this whenever I'm done getting over a cold," It's a lie, a big one. Jess doesn't even have allergies, but Lena took the bait.</p>
<p>"Okay. Well, tell your mom I said hi. And, are you going to be taking time off too?"</p>
<p>"No, she's not staying long, but I don't wanna miss any other work that I already did."</p>
<p>"Take time off, Jess. You haven't taken time off since your last cold, that was over a year ago."</p>
<p>"No, Lena," She chuckles. "I'm fine, my moms gonna be fine. We have the afternoon and night to talk, she doesn't really wake up earlier either," Last statement was a lie. The omega didn't even know if Emiko wakes up late, but she can partially remember that Kara said she does from their time in Portugal.</p>
<p>Lena huffs and rolls her eyes. "Take the time off, Sam will be fine. I did half the work already, and you can be on a paid leave."</p>
<p>"Lena! No! I can't do that!"</p>
<p>"Welp," The ravenette popped the 'p,' and continued, "You are. And if I get a call from Sam saying you're here while I'm gone, it better be for something you forgot or just to check in," The stern voice was when Jess knew that Lena wasn't playing around.</p>
<p>Groaning, Jess agreed. "Fine," Her bottom lip jutting out; she pouts. </p>
<p>The CEO waves her off with a scoff and chuckle before walking towards her office, but halts and turns her head when Jess called her again.</p>
<p>"Lee! Love you," Jess smiled, the ravenette can partially see tear ducts in her eyes.</p>
<p>"I love you too," Lena winks and continues to walk into her office, feeling weird about how she thought Jess was tearing up. But brushing it off, she immediately got into work.</p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later, she hears a knock at the door and tells the person-most likely Sam-to come in. When the door opens, she glances up at the person walking in, and it's Sam. She's holding the hat Lena requested with Ruby in her other hand.</p>
<p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzwkcbTQ7ZE">Song</a>)</p>
<p>"Hi Rubes!" Lena smiled and stood up from her chair, walking around her desk to hug the toddler.</p>
<p>"Hi Aunty Lee," Ruby smiled and wiggled her mother's grip from her hand, rushing off to hug her aunt.</p>
<p>"She didn't wanna go to day-care on the day you're leaving," Sam informs and her daughter comes in to comment her own statement.</p>
<p>"I wanna be with you before you leaf."</p>
<p>"Aww," Lena hugged the toddler again and kisses her head. Pulling back, she smiles at the toddler and tells her, "Than you can stay with me."</p>
<p>"Yes!" The five-year-old exclaimed and pumped her fist into the air.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Sam chuckled and held out the baseball cap. "Here."</p>
<p>Grabbing it, Lena gave her a kind smile and said, "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You read for tonight?" Tilting her head to the side at the question, Lena thinks.</p>
<p>"If I'm being honest," She takes a deep breath, "Yea," Nodding she continues, "I am."</p>
<p>"I'm glad," And they embrace one another into a hug. Both feeling a bump against their legs when Ruby wants to join in and she hugs one of both women's legs. Sam and Lena chuckled at the hug and both women put their hands on her back and rubbed up-and-down patterns.</p>
<p>"Imma miss you," Ruby said, muffled.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna miss you too, Rubes."</p>
<p>Sam and Lena talked a bit more, before the brunet had to leave and left Ruby with Lena. It was a good distraction, mostly because the work she needed to do wasn't supposed to be finished for another week, it would've been a month if her text Kara didn't distract her most of the time. And with Ruby, it was just an added distraction to the ravenette not thinking about the plane ride and seeing Kara again.</p>
<p>And from seven, forty-five a.m. went right into noon before she knew it. And Jess was knocking on her office door. Ruby and her were currently sitting on the couch and drawing on someone scratch paper that the ravenette had.</p>
<p>"Come in!" She called.</p>
<p>Jess opened the door slowly and poked her head in. "Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going."</p>
<p>"Okay! Tell, your mom I said hi," Lena smiled.</p>
<p>"Bye, Aunty Jess!" Ruby waved at her from the couch.</p>
<p>"Bye Rubes! I'll see you when I come back, okay?" Jess waved back.</p>
<p>"Okay!" And the toddler went right back into drawing.</p>
<p>Closing the door, Jess took deep breaths while walking into the elevator and out, into her car, and on her way to the airport.</p>
<p><em>"Emiko texted: Just landed. I'll text you where I'll be when I get there. Should I send a reply?"</em> Siri said from the apple car play her in her 2020 Nissan altima. Two buttons showed up at the bottom of the text with it. One said no, the other said yes.</p>
<p>Clicking the yes button, Siri said, <em>"What would you like me to say?"</em></p>
<p>"Okay," Was all she answered to.</p>
<p><em>"Ready to send?" </em>This time, it was a voice command.</p>
<p>"Send," And a little <em>swoosh</em> sound was heard through the speakers in the Nissan.</p>
<p>After driving another thirty minutes, she drove into the airport exit and slowed her car down when she got closer to the slight traffic. It was where people were getting dropped off to leave the state/country. Driving around these people, while she was five minutes away from the pick-up/baggage claim area, she got another text, Siri read it again.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Emiko said: I'm at baggage claim C5. Do you want to send a reply?"</em>
</p>
<p>She pressed the yes button and went through the process again. But when she was going to reply she said, "Be there in two or less. I'm by baggage claim," she paused and took a look around. "B4."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ready to send?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Send."</p>
<p>When she pulled up in front of the baggage claim the alpha texted her, she hopped out and looked around. To her right, was more people waiting for their rides or walking towards a car and getting their suitcases into the trunk. To her right, it was the same, but there was someone familiar sitting on a bench and looking around. A second looking at her, and the two locked eyes. It was Emiko.</p>
<p>The alpha stood up quickly, they were staring at each other, for another ten seconds, before Jess got out onto a sprint and jumped into the alphas arms. Emiko caught her and she felt the omega's legs wrap around her waist, arms wrapping around her middle in return. They embraced each other in a tight and firm hug, Jess didn't let go, neither did the alpha. A full minute went by before Jess started to pull back and Emiko carefully put her down.</p>
<p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiDeN4h6eQk">Song</a>)</p>
<p>Looking into each other's eyes, Emiko saw tears in the omega, it broke her heart. Jess, well, Jess saw adoration and sympathy. She didn't want the sympathy, she was a strong and confident omega, she knew that, but with her situation, it didn't feel that way. Leaning forward, Emiko followed her action, resting their foreheads together and just smelling each other's scents.</p>
<p>"I missed you," Emiko whispered, her eyes are closed and she didn't make another move.</p>
<p>Wrapping her arms around the alphas waist. Jess smiled and took a deep breath, "I missed you too," While letting out her breath. When they pulled back, Jess gave a quick kiss to the alphas cheek before taking her suitcase-which was pretty big-and hand.</p>
<p>"Why do you have such a big suitcase?" Jess asked while leading Emiko to her car. Popping the trunk when they reached the back.</p>
<p>Grabbing her suitcase, Emiko carefully dropped it in and said, "I didn't know how long I'll be staying, so I packed a lot." </p>
<p>Jess saw the alpha shrug. But she had to say something to get the older woman prepared. "I- I don't live anywhere at the moment," She blurted out, regretting it instantly and looking at the ground.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey," The alpha used her thumb and index finger to lift the omega's chin to look at her. When their eyes locked, Emiko said, "I don't care. But you need to tell me the details about that."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Like, whose name is in the lease? Both of yours? Ot just you, or just him? That type of stuff."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay," She nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>"Lets," And both of the women hopped into the car, Jess in driver and Emiko, passenger.</p>
<p>The omega helped put the big suitcase into the trunk, hopping into the car after. When she was stopped at a stoplight not far ahead, she pressed around the touch-screen that came with the car, and started the radio. The song play was, <em>Dancing in The Dark</em> by <em>Rihanna</em>. Emiko started laughing at hearing the song.</p>
<p>"What?" Jess questioned, it was only on because she had Ruby in the car with her last time and it was the last song she wanted to play before they got out of the car.</p>
<p>"Nothing," The alpha shook her head.</p>
<p>"Mhm, what?" Not convinced.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I swear," She held her arms up in surrender.</p>
<p>The omega was still on convinced, but she really wasn't in the mood to play any game. So, they fell into a comfortable silence and headed to Oliver and Felicity's apartment building. It was built by smoak tech with a big tech security system. For Felicity's apartment though-the very top of the twenty story building-she made fingerprint recognition a major topic because of the people that hate her mate and her tech.</p>
<p>When Jess pulled into the parking lot, she parked the car, popped the trunk, and turned off the ignition before getting out. Lifting the hood higher for better access, she let Emiko take out the large suitcase, closing it after. The younger woman lead them through the lobby and to the elevator, pressing the up button. When the metal doors opened, she pressed the button with the number '20' on it and instead of moving, it showed the fingerprint recognition. Pressing her thumb to the bluelight surface, it lit green and the elevator started to move.</p>
<p>"Who's apartment are we going to," Emiko question, surprised and confused at what just happened.</p>
<p>"A friend of mines. She's the one I'm staying with at the moment, you don't mind do you?"</p>
<p>"No," Shaking her head.</p>
<p>"It's okay you can't or don't want to. I'm sleeping on her couch at the moment, while I'm going through everything at the moment. It's okay if you don't wanna, I can get us a hotel or we can go somewhere else-" Emiko saw a ramble coming, so she quickly cut Jess off.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's fine. As long as they're okay with me coming and they're a nice to not be offended with my teasing," They laughed, Jess's nerves going down at the lightness of the conversation now.</p>
<p>Nodding her head, Jess said, "I told them I was picking you up from the airport. They don't know who you are, mostly because her mates oldest is a big soccer fan."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's cool," She laughed.</p>
<p>"Yea," The omega smiled and walked out of the elevator doors, when it opened.</p>
<p>There was only one door, straight ahead. When Jess knocked on the door, footsteps could be heard from the other sides. Emiko was about to comment on how weird it is for an apartment having only one door at the end. It wasn't uncommon, she knew someone that lived in something like this. But what she didn't know was that they were about to meet after a year.</p>
<p>"Hey," Felicity opened the door, smiling with Mia on her shoulder; sleeping. But when the blond turned her head to look at Emiko, their eyes widened at each other. "Em?"</p>
<p>"Felicity?" The alpha furrowed her eyebrows.</p>
<p>Jess was about to question but Oliver's voice was heard through the apartment. "Who's at the door, babe?"</p>
<p>"Come and look for yourself!" Felicity called back, she started to sway when she felt Mia stir on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Emiko eyed the baby, and than said, "No fucking way."</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, Felicity nodded.</p>
<p>(<a href="https://open.spotify.com/album/2nmcIAGpxUF7YW1MhmzKXT?highlight=spotify:track:4RtexJZ1OyRkDNlqVUt8Zt">Song</a>)</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Jess questioned, whispering when she saw Mia start to stir, not wanting to wake the infant.</p>
<p>"You'll see," Felicity winked and opened the door a little wider to let both women in.</p>
<p>When they walked in, Emiko rolling her suitcase behind her, she looked around the apartment, landing on a man in the hallway where two bedrooms were.</p>
<p>"Em!" Oliver exclaimed surprised and rushed to hug his younger sister.</p>
<p>"Olly," Emiko laughed and embraced her brother into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"What're you doing here?" Oliver questioned after they pulled back, his hands still on her shoulders.</p>
<p>"That one," She motioned towards Jess, who was looking at the half-siblings with confusion.</p>
<p>"You know Emiko?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>Nodding her head slowly, she explained. "I met her on a business trip to Portugal with Lena and Sam; to take care of Ruby while they were in meetings. They didn't trust anyone else... and the kid only wanted me to babysit her."</p>
<p>"How do you know my brother?" Emiko asked this time.</p>
<p>"Brother?!"When both of them nodded their heads, Jess started to question, "How? You guys don't even look alike."</p>
<p>"My dad had an affair with her mom, she was made," Oliver answered.</p>
<p>"Crazy, yea?" Felicity laughed.</p>
<p>"Yea..."</p>
<p>"Are you gonna answer my question?"</p>
<p>Humming, after a moment, Jess answered the female alphas question. "I met Felicity in college, been friends ever since. She introduced Oliver to me after a couple weeks of them dating."</p>
<p>"Damn," Emiko laughed. "Small world."</p>
<p>"That it is," Felicity laughed with her and ushered them to the couch, leaving the younger alphas suitcase next to the door.</p>
<p>They got their affairs straight, getting a beer for the siblings while they were at it, and soon enough, Jess needed to meet Lena and Sam at the airport. Looking at her watch, Jess wideyed the metal clock. It was already eleven-ten.</p>
<p>"Okay, I gotta go," She took a breath and stood up, fixing her skirt and walking towards the front door.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Emiko asked, possessive side of herself is getting worried, but she knows that they're not even a thing yet.</p>
<p>"Lena is leaving tonight, she wants me to meet her there to say bye."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay."</p>
<p>"I'll be back in an hour of hour and a half."</p>
<p>The omega said her goodbyes and walked out the front door. When she got to her car, she took a deep breath and started the engine. It took her forty minutes to get to the airport exit. When she got there, she tried to find the check-in center than Lena was going to walk through. When she found it, she quickly stole a side parking lot and got out. When she stood on the sidewalk, she looked to her right, not seeing her friends, but when she looked to her left, she remembers little feet enough to know that it's Ruby. Looking up, she Saw Lena in leggings and a MIT sweater, with her suitcase in hand, and backpack on. </p>
<p>Walking towards them, Lena saw her first and smiled. "Hey," The ravenette hugged the youngest omega.</p>
<p>"Hey," Jess hugged her back.</p>
<p>"You remember what I said?" Eyeing ehr assistant, knowing exactly what she's talking about-Jess nodded.</p>
<p>"What am I missing?" Sam laughed.</p>
<p>"Jess's mom is in town, I told her to take the time off to spend it with her mom."</p>
<p>"Oh, tell her I said hi," Laughing, Jess nodded.</p>
<p>"Don't fuck up my company Arias," Teased the ravenette.</p>
<p>"I don't fuck anything up," she winked and said, "you know that."</p>
<p>"Mhm, tell that to that one," The CEO eyed Ruby, who was happily playing with Lena's fingers.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't tease my kid!" </p>
<p>"I don't know anyone that likes to play with someone's fingers," Jess commented when she followed Sam's line of sight.</p>
<p>Lena burst into a fit of laughter, "I know!"</p>
<p>"Stop it," Sam rolled her eyes. "Get going before I drag you to check-in myself."</p>
<p>"Fine, fine," Lena hugged Sam first and whispered, "I love you."</p>
<p>"Love you too, be safe," When they departed each other, the CEO went to hug Jess, who replicated the action.</p>
<p>"Have fun," Jess whispered.</p>
<p>"I will, say hi to your mom for me."</p>
<p>"Will do," Jess smiled at the ravenette when they pulled apart. </p>
<p>Lena kneeled down to Ruby's height and put her hand out, palm up for a low-five. Hitting her aunts hand with all her might, Ruby giggled when the CEO encouraged her to hit it again. After the third low-five, Lena brought the child into a tight hug. "Love you, Rubes."</p>
<p>"Love you too, Aunty Lee."</p>
<p>When they pulled apart, Lena took the hat that Sam was holding onto and put it snug onto her head. "I'll see you guys Tuesday morning."</p>
<p>"We'll pick you up," Sam mentioned.</p>
<p>"Okay," Lena exhaled and turned around, walking towards her check-in.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lena walked to her terminal, waited an hour before she was boarded for the flight-her first class tickets made it easier because she wasn't by anyone else that'd recognize her. When the polite flight attendant told her she was able to board, she swung her backpack over one shoulder and grabbed the handle on her suitcase. Rolling through the tunnel, she felt the cold breeze it brought and shivered, wishing she would have worn a thicker sweater.</p>
<p>When she got seated, she was greeted with a different attendant for compliments from the airlines. When the time came to take off, Lena quickly took a pill before they started moving and not fifteen minutes later, they were taking off-with her completely passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but hey! Two chapters in a matter of days! I hope you liked this fluff, it was a lot more Emiko and Jess's relationship for this one. But we're going to make this a lot more better when we make Kara pick Lena up from the airport.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might post again this weekend, but we'll see. But I love the comments and kudos, I also love you guys for reading. And I'll see you in the next!! :)</p>
<p>- K</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting...;-; But I had to make the angst... and I wanted Jess and Emiko's relationship to evolve. But here, we're going to start this off with a little wait-because I want it to match the song :)</p><p>Anyways, here's the beginning of an evolving SuperCorp relationship!!! I love the comments and kudos, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!! Start off with this song for this chapter ;)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njmCUJ94lUM</p><p>- K</p><p>p.s. There's Portuguese in here and if I got anything wrong at all, tell me and I'll fix my mistakes. REMINDER: I don't know any language that isn't English and Hawaiian.<br/>p.p.s CONGRATULATIONS this is the longest chapter this fic will probably have!!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lena walked to her terminal, waited an hour before she was boarded for the flight-her first class tickets made it easier because she wasn't by anyone else that'd recognize her. When the polite flight attendant told her she was able to board, she swung her backpack over one shoulder and grabbed the handle on her suitcase. Rolling through the tunnel, she felt the cold breeze it brought and shivered, wishing she would have worn a thicker sweater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she got seated, she was greeted with a different attendant for compliments from the airlines. When the time came to take off, Lena quickly took a pill before they started moving and not fifteen minutes later, they were taking off-with her completely passed out.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Lena woke up after two hours-she checked the tv screen in front of her-and shifted around, wanting to be sitting up fully. Pushing the blanket off her body, leaving it sitting on her hips, she sat up and used the side buttons-on her right-to mechanically move her seat up. When the chair was sitting fully up, she looked around for her backpack, looking at the ground and finding it, she grabbed it and looked into the smallest pocket-pulling her phone out.</p><p>When she remembered that she needed WiFi this high up in the sky, she started to look around for a button to call customer service-or more the flight attendants. When she found it, she pressed it once and a <em>ding</em> went off. Thirty seconds later, a flight attendant came towards her with a polite smile. When Lena caught a whiff, she smelled that the woman was an omega.</p><p>Thank god.</p><p>"Hi, Ms. How can I help you?" The flight attendant smiled at Lena.</p><p>"Hi," She smiled back and continued, "I was wondering if you guys have WiFi on this flight?"</p><p>"Yea! We do," The woman reached towards the computer screen and reached behind the console, pulling out papers. Flipping through it, she found the paper her mentors made her remember for moments like these. Pulling out the paper, she put the extras back behind the console skimmed through the sheet in her hand. </p><p>"Ah! Here," Holding the paper out, the flight attendant pointed towards the words 'WiFi password: EmirateAirlines#21409.'</p><p>"Thank you," Lena took the paper.</p><p>"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to press the call button again."</p><p>"Okay, thank you," Lena smiled at the woman again and when she left, she quickly turned off her airplane mode and went to her settings. Pressing on the WiFi button, looking back at the paper, she found the WiFi name quickly-right above its password.</p><p>Clicking the name, 'Elmarites,' she typed in the username. After a minutes, her phone connected and quickly, messages started to pop up on her phone. Texts, emails, missed calls, they all flashed quickly through her phone. <em>Lucky I didn't have my ringer on. </em>She went onto her missed calls and saw it was from different investors and just chose to ignore those, <em>they'd have time after the important things</em>, she muttered to herself. Going to her text messages, they were from Kara, Sam, and Mary-her maid. She chose to look at Kara's messages last, already feeling the butterflies and nervousness setting in. So, she clicked on Sam's messaged first, it read:</p><p>
  <em>Hey, hope ure having a nice flight, ik u hate them but it's for smtn special at least 🤷🏻♀️ And Ruby wanted me to tell u that we love and miss you already! :)</em>
</p><p>Smiling at the message, the CEO typed a message back.</p><p>
  <em>I'm doing okay, jus got the flights wifi so im feeling a little better instead of bored. But i love and miss you guys too, tell her i said that.🥰🥰</em>
</p><p>Swiping out of Sam's message exchange, she pressed on Jess's. Reading:</p><p>
  <em>Hope ure having a nice flight, eat and stay hydrated bc ik ure prolly taking the sleeping pills. DW!! I heard their food's good ;)</em>
</p><p>Chuckling softly, Lena sent a quick message back.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, and i promise to eat at least a sandwich-per ur request.😉 And i did take a pill already, well 2... but i jus woke up.</em>
</p><p>When the omega swiped out of her assistants message exchange, she took a deep breath and clicked on Kara's.  </p><p>
  <em>Hey, ik ur probably on the flight rn but i jus wanted to say i hope ur feeling okay and that ur not drinking. Can't hav u feeling tipsy while I'm picking u up lmao.😂😂 But I jus wanted to ask what u want for dinner? Idk if u wanna hav take-out or u wanna go out to eat, but it's up to u. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, lyk, the tickets I got for u r front row opposite of where i'll be sitting wit my team. I hope u don't mind... 😬 But they're still good tickets!!</em>
</p><p>Lena chuckled again, softly, and sent a message back.</p><p>
  <em>Thank u for checking up on me, i appreciate it. And anything is fine, as long as ur okay wit me paying :)) And the tickets are fine, jus hope ur ok wit it??</em>
</p><p>After that, Lena ordered food for an hour of the flight. After twenty minutes, her food came out. A different flight attendant-a beta from the smell of him-opened her tray and placed her meal on it. The CEO was craving some seafood, she ordered a Parmesan Risotto with Roasted Shrimp. Eating it quicker than she thought, she finished up quickly and when she felt the turbulence, she took a tight grip on the armrests and did breathing exercises that her therapist told her to do.</p><p>When it calmed down, she quickly took another sleeping pill and set-up for another long nap. </p><hr/><p>When Kara woke up, she quickly pounced to get ready. She looked at the digital-clock on her night-stand, reading six forty-five. She took a deep breath and willed herself not to rush into getting ready, just to wait over an hour for the plane to even land. </p><p>She took a quick shower-washed her hair, conditioned, washed her body, and face. When she got out of the shower, she dried off and put on some matching black Calvins. Looking through her closet with a towel in her hair, she grabbed a white long-sleeved turtle neck, black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved overthrow, and her best Alpine Swiss Owen Chelsea Boots. (Something like <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/703828247999367038/">this</a>, but switched up.) (<a href="https://www.alpineswiss.com/mens/shoes/boots/alpine-swiss-mens-owen-chelsea-boots-pull-up-ankle-boots/">Boots</a>)</p><p>She kept the turtle neck and overthrow off and went into her bathroom to finish her face routine and brush her teeth. When she was all done, she quickly blow-dried her hair and brushed it out after. Her natural curls already showing, before she left, she lifted up her curls and turned around, showing her undercut. Looking at it through her mirror, it was longer than it was a month ago. She let her hair fall and quickly grabbed her phone, looking for the nearest barber shop to her that was open this late. </p><p>She found one, it was a ten minute drive away and quickly called the place to schedule a haircut. A man answered and she quickly scheduled a haircut, after making sure the barber does undercuts. After, she quickly got ready and left her apartment, after grabbing her keys from the bowl and locking her door.</p><p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdDMGa5K8Ug">Song</a>)</p><p>When she got to the barber shop, she politely checked in with a beta woman and sat down to wait for someone to call for her appointment, that was happening in ten minutes, but there weren't a lot of people so she guessed that she was going to be called earlier.</p><p>After five minutes, she was called.</p><p>"Kara?" A thick accent called for her.</p><p>"Aqui!" Kara said happily and smiled at the man who called her name. <em>(Here!)</em></p><p>"Venha! Venha! Temos um assento pronto para você!" <em>(Come! Come! We have a seat ready for you!)</em></p><p>"Obrigado por me receber tão cedo." <em>(Thank you for having me this early.)</em></p><p>"Não tem problema!" He smiled politely and sat Kara on a chair, flinging a Sanex strip around her neck and buttoning the back. <em>(It's no problem!)</em> "Então, o que vamos cortar hoje?" He clapped his hands together. (So, what will be having today?)</p><p></p><div class="YQaNob">
  <p></p>
  <div class="jhH5U">
    <p></p>
    <div class="tw-src-ltr">
      <p></p>
      <div class="oSioSc">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="g9WsWb">
            <p></p>
            <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
              <p>"Apenas um corte inferior." <em>(Just an undercut.)</em></p>
              <p><em>"</em>Deixe-me dar uma olhada, aqui," He grabbed a patch of hair and lifted it up, seeing the undercut that Kara had. <em>(Let me have a look, here.)</em> "Oh! Ok, você tem alguma ideia do que quer?" Letting the hair fall back into place. <em>(Oh! Okay, do you have any idea what you want?)</em></p>
              <p>"Eu faço!" She grabbed her phone and went into her gallery. <em>(I do!)</em> "Aqui," Showing her screen to the omega man-she could smell it off him.<em> (Here.)</em> (<a href="https://twitter.com/tatimendoza__/status/1275929704856293377">This</a>)</p>
              <p>Looking at his hummed and looked at the picture carefully. "Então, um fade e três faixas. Ficando apenas um pouco mais curto com cada um, correto?" <em>(Then, a fade and three tracks. Just getting a little shorter with each one, correct?)</em></p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="YQaNob">
                <p></p>
                <div class="jhH5U">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="tw-src-ltr">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="oSioSc">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="g9WsWb">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
                            <p>"Corrigir," She smiled. <em>(Correct.)</em></p>
                            <p>"Você quer diminuir o comprimento também?" <em>(Do you wanna shorten the length too?)</em></p>
                            <p>"Claro, três? Polegadas," She answered. <em>(Sure, three? Inches.)</em></p>
                            <p>"Entendi!" He smiled into the mirror that the blond was looking in and smiled. He instantly started to get to work. <em>(Got it!)</em></p>
                            <p>An hour later, he brushed off the extra hair on the sanex strip and unbuttoned it. "E está feito!" He carefully pulled away the sheet and placed it on a different chair on their right. <em>(And, you're done!)</em></p>
                            <p>Kara looked in the mirror, checking her fade and the length. She smiled and turned to the omega man. "Muito obrigado," She smiled at the man and followed him toward the cash register. <em>(Thank you, so much.)</em></p>
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
                              <p>"Não há de quê," He smiled politely at her. <em>(Your welcome.)</em> "Isso vai dar trinta e quatro, quatorze." <em>(That will be thirty four, fourteen.)</em></p>
                              <p>Kara gave him her debit card and he put in the chip into the transaction machine. When the transaction was done, she gave him one more thank you and walked out the door. Reaching back into her head and smoothing her hands over the faded shave. Smirking, she got into her car and drove off to the airport, checking her time before driving out of the parking lot. Seven, ten, was what it read.</p>
                              <hr/>
                              <p>Lena woke to a voice being said through the intercom speakers installed on the plane.</p>
                              <p>'Passengers, as you can tell, our pilots have put on the seatbelt sign. We're about to land, so keep your seatbelts on and we hope you had a safe flight.'</p>
                              <p>Lena took a deep breath and stayed in place for a moment before she chucked off the blanket and folded it. When she got situated-seat up and all-she turn her airplane mode back onto her phone and waited till they were on the ground to take steady breaths again.</p>
                              <p>After fifteen minutes, they were slowing down and than the plane stopped. <em>They landed.</em></p>
                              <p>Taking multiple deep breaths, Lena stood up from her seat and went to get her things together, though she really didn't have anything else to do other than grab her bag and backpack. When she was situated, she looked around for a second to see if she could walk or wait. When she saw that no one else was up yet-they were still cleaning up their areas-she looked at a flight attendant who was looking around herself, they locked eye contact and Lena looked at the woman as to ask, <em>'May I go?'</em> when she got a nod in return, she smiled thankfully and grabbed her suitcase from above her and walked out. </p>
                              <p>When she exited the tunnel, she saw she walked out into the first class area. When she took another breath, butterflies and nerves crawling in, she took a nervous step and made herself walk towards a chair to sit for a moment. When she sat, she immediately grabbed her phone from the small pocket in her backpack, and went to Kara's contact. Click the call button, it started ringing.</p>
                              <p>After three rings, Kara answered.</p>
                              <p>
                                <em>"You landed?"</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>"Wow, no 'Hi Lena, how was the flight'?" She teased, smirking.</p>
                              <p><em>"Damn, I'm sorry. Hold on, let me try again, okay,"</em> Lena could hear her take a breath and she started to laugh. <em>"Hi Lena, ho was the flight? Are you okay?"</em> Saying with fake innocence. </p>
                              <p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qnqYL0eNNI">Song</a>)</p>
                              <p>"I'm doing... okay," She smiled.</p>
                              <p><em>"Well, that's good,"</em> Kara chuckled. <em>"Where are you?"</em></p>
                              <p>"Sitting in a lounge, I needed to take a sea<em>t to call you just in case I walk into the paps,"</em> She smirked again, teasing was a way of coping with her nerves.</p>
                              <p><em>"Oh! That reminds me, they're behind me,"</em> There was nothing of joking or teasing in her voice.</p>
                              <p>Lena paled, "You're serious?"</p>
                              <p>
                                <em>"Deadly, they caught me leaving a barber place and followed me. I could tell because they suck at tailing someone."</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>"Fuck me," Lena breathed and rubbed the frown in the middle of her forehead.</p>
                              <p><em>"So,"</em> She prolonged and continued, <em>"wear the hat that I told you to wear with the sunglasses. Hopefully that'll hide most of your face."</em></p>
                              <p>"Does it matter if I'm in leggings and sweater?"</p>
                              <p>Instantly, Kara's dick twitched, just imagining Lena in something like leggings, did something. Shit, just seeing the omega in pajamas made her horny. <em>"Umm, y-yea. That's okay."</em></p>
                              <p>"You okay?"</p>
                              <p><em>"Y-yea, I'm fine. Just someone tried to cut me off,"</em> She lied, though she sucks at lying, a second later someone actually tried. <em>"Ass hat!"</em></p>
                              <p>Lena started to laugh. "Nice one," She teased.</p>
                              <p><em>"Just shut up and tell me where you want me to pick you up?" </em>She rolled her eyes.</p>
                              <p>Rolling her eyes too, Lena stood up and used one hand to swing her bag over her shoulder. "Yea, yea, I'm walking there right now."</p>
                              <p>
                                <em>"You weren't there already?"</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>"I told you, I needed a breather and I really didn't wanna bump into the paps while walking," She reached into the same pocket she grabbed her phone from earlier and took out the sunglasses, she switched her phone from one hand to the other-that was already holding her sunglasses-and put the backpack onto her back fully, after zipping the pocket.</p>
                              <p>
                                <em>"Okay, well, I'm taking the exit right now."</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>"Okay, I'll call you when I'm outside than."</p>
                              <p>
                                <em>"Got it. Okay, see you in a bit."</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>"You too," And the line went dead.</p>
                              <p>Lena took another deep breath and walked out of the first class lounge and followed the signs above. When she saw that she was supposed to leave towards 'Baggage Claim A,' she took the escalator down, put her sunglasses on, and called Kara.</p>
                              <p>"I'm passing baggage claim A," The omega said through the phone when it answered.</p>
                              <p>
                                <em>"Okay, I'm by Baggage claim C right now, I'll see you in two."</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>"Okay, bye."</p>
                              <p><em>"Bye,"</em> And Lena hung up, walking off the escalator. When she walked out of the glass moving doors, it was right when Kara was pulling in front of her baggage claim.</p>
                              <p>Smiling out of the window, Kara grabbed the bouquet of flowers that she picked up on her way to the airport and got out of the car. And right when the omega saw the flowers, her face went into awe. She walked towards the blond and hugged her, one arm wrapped around the alphas middle and her around her shoulders. When they pulled away, it was while Kara held out the flowers that the paparazzi climbed out of their vans and bombed them.</p>
                              <p>"Kara!"</p>
                              <p>"Kara, who's this?!"</p>
                              <p>"Kara, you're seeing someone?!"</p>
                              <p>"Kara, is she famous?!" </p>
                              <p>“What’s their name?!”</p>
                              <p>Shouts were called and said. But neither one woman said anything. Kara pushed away some paparazzi and opened the door for Lena in the passenger side of her car-the left-and closed the door, grabbing the suitcase from the omega. Going to the back of her car, she opened it and carefully put the beish case into the trunk, closing it after. When she looked up, more flashes were flown into her face, she smiled for the cameras while walking towards the driver.</p>
                              <p>"Thank you for following me! Now, please, leave me alone," She said politely and climbed into the driver seat.</p>
                              <p>"Did you really say that nicely?" Lena teased when the blond got into the car.</p>
                              <p>Rolling her eyes, Kara chuckled and flicked the omegas shoulder. "Just shut up and put your seatbelt on, and don't take your glasses or hat off before we leave."</p>
                              <p>"Got it," Lena smiled at the alpha and let the blond drive them off.</p>
                              <p>After five minutes, Lena still didn't take her glasses, it was mostly to hide the fact she kept taking glances at the blond next to her.</p>
                              <p>"You can take it off, you know?" Kara glanced at her and smiled, Lena instantly filled with butterflies.</p>
                              <p>Taking off her baseball cap and thick glasses, she smiled at the blond, looking irritated. "Better?" Keeping her smile on her face.</p>
                              <p>Looking at the ravenette for a second longer than she should've, she nodded and said, "There's the green eyes I've missed."</p>
                              <p>Blush creeped up the CEO's neck and onto her cheeks and ears. "You're irritating, you know that?"</p>
                              <p>Laughing, Kara turned on her radio and said, "It's not irritation..." She trailed and looked at the Lena when she said the last part-the haircut gave her more confidence than what she usually had, though the ravenette couldn't see it, it's working. "It's charm."</p>
                              <p>Rolling her eyes and turning away from the alpha, hiding her blush mostly, she flipped the blond off. Who started to laugh.</p>
                              <p>They teased and argued with each other all the way back to Kara’s apartment. Pulling into the parking lot, she used her fob at the gates and when it flashed green, the mechanical doors started to open. Pulling into her parking spot, she popped the trunk from a pull button in her car and stepped out. Lena followed suit, trying to take out her suitcase before a soft slap on her hand.</p>
                              <p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IA7QExh-NQ">Song</a>)</p>
                              <p>”Hey!” The ravenette grumbled.</p>
                              <p>”Let me grab it,” Kara shot back and rolled her eyes, taking out the case and closing the trunk after.</p>
                              <p>“I could’ve done it, you know,” Glowering at the blond.</p>
                              <p>”Oh, I know. But I like being ‘irritating’,” and winked.</p>
                              <p>Groaning, Lena just rolled her eyes, making the alpha laugh at her. They teased and joked around the entire ride back to Kara's apartment. Lena would either answer looking at the alpha or look around the city while they were driving. She noticed all of the different buildings and mini shops they passed by. There was so many different places she could eat at, but just thinking about the calories made her feel queasy. </p>
                              <p>Scanning her fob for the gate, Kara pulled into the parking lot and parked in her parking spot. Climbing out of the driver seat after shutting the engine off, she popped the trunk and grabbed Lena's bag for her. </p>
                              <p>"I can take it," Lena tried to push again but Kara held the handle behind her back.</p>
                              <p>"Not while you're with me, Ms. Luthor," Kara held out her hand instead.</p>
                              <p>Slapping her hand away, Lena laughed and said, "No way in hell, but go right ahead," motioning for the blond to go in front of her.</p>
                              <p>Kara laughed with the ravenette and followed orders, making sure to roll the suitcase on her side or anywhere that the CEO isn't. Luckily, it wasn't much since Lena kept staying on her right side, so she rolled the case on her left. </p>
                              <p>When they got into the apartment, it was changed. Well, not exactly, but it was a lot more organized than she last saw it. Cups were gone from dry rack, the rug under the coffee table was changed, there was more-smaller-knick knacks, and the curtains for the balcony was open.</p>
                              <p>"I didn't know you had a balcony," She observed, walking into the apartment.</p>
                              <p>Chuckling sheepishly, Kara rubbed the back of her neck while saying, "There wasn't any furniture outside, so I just kept the curtains closed."</p>
                              <p>"And now there is?" Lena furrowed her eyebrows.</p>
                              <p>"Well, yea," She shrugged, but continued. "Go look."</p>
                              <p>Lena hesitated, but when she saw Kara nod again, she walked towards the glass sliding door and opened it. Walking out, she looked o both sides of the balcony and say a small couch on her left and a four chair table on her right. Both were dark wood, but the cushions on the couch was an orange color. When she looked out it was a beautiful view of the city, she could tell the different heights between the skyscrapers, see smaller buildings, she could see the ocean from where she was, the sand, and the stadium she was at two weeks ago.</p>
                              <p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kara said. Spooking the CEO.</p>
                              <p>Jumping, Lena sung her head around, almost getting whiplash and put her hand on her fast beating heart. "Jesus Kara! You scare the hell out of me," She took a deep breath. And scowled when the alpha before her started to laugh. "It's not funny," Pouting now.</p>
                              <p>The blond continued to laugh, but when she calmed down, she held up her hands. "I'm sorry, but that was funny."</p>
                              <p>"No it wasn't," The ravenette rolled her eyes and pushed past the blond.</p>
                              <p>"Hey," Kara grabbed her arm softly. When the omega turned around, she saw the sincerity in the ocean eyes she was beginning to love more and more every day. "I'm sorry, really."</p>
                              <p>"You better be," Pulling her arm to stop the feeling of warmth crawl up her body anymore. "I could've jumped off the balcony," She joked, but the slight blush on her face was betraying for how intense the alpha was looking at her.</p>
                              <p>Nodding her head and chuckling softly, Kara decided to change the subject. "So, I got the guest room set up for you. You can go ahead and get settled and than we're gonna go and check out the city before I head to practice for the night."</p>
                              <p>"You have practice?"</p>
                              <p>"Mhm," Nodding along. Explaining, "Coach is starting me Saturday night, so I wanna get some extra reps in. Friday and today is our only days off."</p>
                              <p>"Oh," Lena furrowed her eyebrows. "So you don't have practice? Like, with your team?"</p>
                              <p>"Not today, coach doesn't want us to wear ourselves out before we play."</p>
                              <p>Lena hummed and walked towards her suitcase. "Do you know who you guys are playing?"</p>
                              <p>"Real Madrid."</p>
                              <p>"That's..." She trailed, she knew something about this tem, but she can't put her finger on it.</p>
                              <p>"Rons old tam," Kara smirked.</p>
                              <p>"Yea! Didn't he get a lot of championships with them?" </p>
                              <p>"Yea, and more," Kara chuckled.</p>
                              <p>"Damn," Lena shook her head but said, "But where's the guest room?"</p>
                              <p>"Oh! Right, this way," Kara motioned the omega to follow while walking towards the second door in the hallway, the bathroom is before the guest room, and her bedroom is the door at the end of the hall. Opening the door, Kara let Lena walk in and said, "Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'll find somewhere to get us some breakfast while you're at it."</p>
                              <p>Lena thanked her while the alpha started to close the door and looked around after she got a <em>your welcome</em> in return. Looking around, she saw a floor to wall, sliding mirror-<em>probably the closet</em>, she thought. Moving her sight of vision, the bed had cream colored sheets on, matching colored pillow cases and comforter that had while threaded floral print on it, two white nightstands were placed on either side on the bed-because it was in the middle of the room with a white bed frame around it-and a lamp on the right nightstand. </p>
                              <p>
                                <em>It's cute.</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>She decided to get settled, so she began to open her suitcase on the ground because there was no way in hell that she was going to fly something onto the bed that was as dirty as the airport. She pulled out her folded clothes and cosmetic bag, placing it on the bed before taking out the few shoes she brought. When got most of her things out, she walked towards the mirror closet and slid the right door open. There were hangers on it, all empty, and white shelves that could hold her pants and skirts, just below the shirts that could be hung. </p>
                              <p>Lena hung all her clothes-pants and skirts on the shelf, shirts and blouses hung, putting her panties and swimsuits next to her pants and skirts, while just placing her shoes on the ground next to each other in an organized fashion. When she was done with the closet, she walked towards her backpack-that she took off and placed next to the door when she walked in-and brought out her iPad, chargers, more toiletries, and paperwork that she didn't want Sam to see, neither Jess-even though she knew that the younger woman wouldn't be going in till her mother was back at home.</p>
                              <p>Placing those on the nightstands, Lena took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom. The ravenette walked into the living room again and saw Kara leaning against the counter with papers in front of the alpha and another in her hand.</p>
                              <p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJzAyhHFgTM">Song</a>)</p>
                              <p>"What's that?" Lena asked while walking towards her.</p>
                              <p>Looking up, Kara smiled at her and said, "Take out menus. I usually take them from places I frequently visit for my benefit."</p>
                              <p>"You don't cook? Like at all?" Eyeing the menus-that were over five-while asking the question.</p>
                              <p>"Ha! You know me," Shaking her head, Kara stood up and spread out the menus. "I've messed up just pre-heating chicken, choose one and we can go get it, then I'll take you somewhere to eat it," Pointing towards the menus.</p>
                              <p>"I'm not really craving anything at the moment. I had a filling meal on the plane," Patting her stomach.</p>
                              <p>"Okay, well... Seafood?"</p>
                              <p>"I had shrimp on the plane," They laughed.</p>
                              <p>"Okay, well, I have a Thai, Chinese, Japanese, and more places to choose from. Or, breakfast?" Eyeing the menus herself, but turned her attention to the CEO at the last statement.</p>
                              <p>Contemplating, Lena looked between Kara and the menus before making her decision. "Breakfast."</p>
                              <p>"Okay, well, if you wanna go and shower or freshen up after the plane ride, you can go ahead while I look for a place we could go."</p>
                              <p>"Thanks," And the omega went back towards her bedroom, grabbing casual clothes and her undergarments. Taking a quick ten minute shower, she put on her clothes-a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black, long sleeved turtle neck, and black, heel boots. (<a href="https://cdn.luxe.digital/media/2019/11/20125550/dressed-up-jeans-women-business-casual-style-luxe-digital.jpg">This</a>) Putting her hair up in a tight bun, not a hair out of place, she walked out of the bathroom and quickly put her dirty clothes into a pile next to her shoes, in the closet. No one likes seeing dirty clothes, or clothes in general, on the floor-she thinks.</p>
                              <p>Walking out, Kara was on her phone, sitting on one of the stools under the kitchen island. Clearing her throat, it made the blond look up and smile at her, than taking a double look to see what the omega was wearing.</p>
                              <p>"You look, uhm, beautiful," Kara commented hesitantly, though it wasn't from saying the wrong thing, her throat went dry, her stomach did a flip, and her dick did a twitch.</p>
                              <p>Smiling sheepishly, Lena looked at the ground and fiddled with her sleeves before saying, "Thank you."</p>
                              <p>"Shall we go?" Standing up and quickly grabbing her wallet that was sitting by itself on the counter-she put the menus away already. </p>
                              <p>"Lets go," Lena sounded chippier than she <em>ever</em> has, but she brushed the thought off and followed the blond towards the door.</p>
                              <p>They got back into the car and drove off. Lena made sure to grab her phone, purse, and thick sunglasses before they left. While they were driving, both were quiet, but the radio was the sound between them. Kara focused on the road while Lena got a better look around their surroundings. There were people walking down the road, skaters, bikers on the road, she even saw some people performing on the sidewalk like she sees in LA.</p>
                              <p>She wondered what it would be like if she dropped a couple hundred in their hats or buckets, but either way, if they were going to walk around, she sure as hell was gonna be dropping over thousand dollars in a day, just for the benefit of making someone's day. </p>
                              <p>"What are we doing today?" The CEO questioned before she even let the thought process, but it wasn't a scary question. </p>
                              <p>"We'll go and eat, than I have tickets to the aquarium about a thirty minute drive from the restaurant, and then I have training. You can go have a look around the city while I'm there, you can stay at the apartment, or you can come with me. It's up to you," The blond answered with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the middle console.</p>
                              <p>Lena thought about this. She knew that if she was going to be walking around, it'd probably be fun because she gets to see what the people are like and different places, but she knew she'd get bored doing it by herself, just like she was going to be if she was alone in the apartment. So she answered, "Can I go with you?"</p>
                              <p>"Yea, you can either watch or join."</p>
                              <p>That made Lena's eyebrows furrow, she couldn't see the smirk Kara was wearing. "And why can't I just go on my phone?"</p>
                              <p>"Sam told Alex to tell me, not to let you do any work," Glancing at the ravenette with a smile.</p>
                              <p>Mouth dropped and open, she shut it quickly and kept her eyebrows furrowed-frowning. "I don't believe you."</p>
                              <p>"I swear!" She grabs her phone. Unlocking it, she opened the message app, making sure to watch the light they were stopped at. "Here," She gave the device to the omega.</p>
                              <p>Lena read the messages, it was from Alex, mostly from the name 'Agent Danvers😉.' </p>
                              <p>
                                <em>Sam to said to make sure Lena doesn't do a single ounce of work. Like, make sure she doesn't go on her iPad or if u find paperwork, don't let her touch it.</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>
                                <em>LMAOOO fr??</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>
                                <em>I'm deadass, she's right next to me.</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>
                                <em>Damn, okay😂😂</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>Groaning more, Lena shut the phone off and carefully dropped the iPhone into a cupholder. "Are you serious!"</p>
                              <p>"You saw the proof," Kara laughed, taking a small turn and driving straight ahead.</p>
                              <p>"I don't even have clothes to work out!"</p>
                              <p>"We can go get you some."</p>
                              <p>"But I don't want to," She pouted, head leaning against the headrest and bottom lip out.</p>
                              <p>Glancing at the omega, the blond started to laugh when she saw her pouting, it wasn't the first, but it sure as hell was the cutest thing she's' ever saw. Other than baby otters. "You can always watch," The soccer player gave the option.</p>
                              <p>Sitting up right after the suggestion, Lena decided that doing something to deprive her brain of the blond working out, it would be worse than working <em>with</em> her. The omegas mind went straight to the gutter. "Guess shopping is the next option," She groaned.</p>
                              <p>"You're gonna be fine. John, my trainer, he's cool. He'll give you different workouts based on your body type. A couple questions is all you have to answer, and you're gonna be fine. He'll push you, that's for sure, but he's not going to over work you."</p>
                              <p>"I've never worked out," The omega deadpanned. </p>
                              <p>Wide eyes, Kara looked at the ravenette while she was pulling up into a sidewalk parking spot. "You're serious? Not a day in your life?"</p>
                              <p>Shaking her head frantically. "No! I've worked out before, but it's been... a while."</p>
                              <p>"How long, exactly?" Leaning against the car door.</p>
                              <p>Shrugging and sheepishly playing with her sleeves, Lena tried to recall the last time she worked out. It was during Sam's second trimester with Ruby. The both of them were going to make a pact and work off some body fat, exercise for the baby mostly, but they were determined to get a bit of body fat off their body. That was Lena's freshman year in college at sixteen, and Sam's sophomore at nineteen.</p>
                              <p>"College?" She cringed.</p>
                              <p>"Damn!"</p>
                              <p>"Shut up," Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning against the door herself.</p>
                              <p>Kara snickered at the frown Lena was sporting but decided to just open her own door and get out of the car. Before Lena could register that they were leaving the car, the soccer player was already on her side of the car and opening the door, almost making the ravenette fall out.</p>
                              <p>"Shit!" Kara caught the omegas waist and held her onto the seat.</p>
                              <p>"Ah!" Lena tried to grab something, but the warm and firm hands on her waist stopped her and held her in a difficult angle,but a small push was that was needed to make the CEO sit up. </p>
                              <p>"Idiot," Lena spat at the blond, making her laugh. "It's not funny!" Groaning.</p>
                              <p>But the response she got was another round of laughter. Rolling her eyes, Lena just got out of the car and walked towards the sidewalk by herself, slipping the sunglasses on her face while she was at it and keeping her purse on her elbow.</p>
                              <p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTTFNah2xd8">Song</a>)</p>
                              <p>"Wait," Kara jogged up next to the omega and linked their hands together, turning her around and dragging her towards the opposite direction she was walking in. "It's this way."</p>
                              <p>Rolling her eyes, even though Kara didn't see it, she could feel it. They walking into the restaurant and Kara checked in with the clerk.</p>
                              <p>"Can we make sure we have a table in the back please?" Lena caught the last of their conversation.</p>
                              <p>"Sure," The-from the smell of her-omega said. <em>Jesus fuck.</em></p>
                              <p>"Why are you making us get a table in the back?"</p>
                              <p>Turning to look at the CEO, Kara said, "There's gonna be at least, one to three people that'll want a picture or an autograph, the best way to avoid it being over ten, is sitting in the back."</p>
                              <p>Humming in acknowledgement, they were immediately take to their table, there weren't that much people waiting anyway. When they were seated, Kara made sure that Lena was the one facing the door in the booth that they have, and she looks the other way.</p>
                              <p>"Why do you care if you have fans coming and saying hi?" Lena questioned while picking up a menu.</p>
                              <p>"The last time, yu were there, it was that huge group. But at the moment, I'd like to have some breakfast with no interuptions."</p>
                              <p>"Reasonable," Smirking.</p>
                              <p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Kinking her eyebrow at the omega.  </p>
                              <p>But before the ravenette could answer the tease, the waiter came. The beta, different from the clerk, introduced herself and had the women start off with some drinks. Kara got a coke, Lena got iced tea, but they both got waters for the side.</p>
                              <p>"It's just- last time I was here, you looked like you loved making your fans happy, happy meeting them. I guess I'm just asking, how's today different?"</p>
                              <p>It took a moment for Kara to answer. Mostly because, the alpha knew her answer, but she doesn't know ow to say it or <em>it</em> at all. So instead, she said, "Because I like alone time. By myself, or with friends, it doesn't really matter. I have a life, same as you and everyone else, I'd like to live it with some privacy."</p>
                              <p>Lena pondered that answer, because it's true. She likes her privacy, just like the alpha, but they're in a different type of fame. But it's still the stolen privacy, they deserve it, just like people who aren't as well known as they are.</p>
                              <p>"I understand that," giving a kind smile to the blond. When the waiter came back with their drinks, they ordered their food. The beta took their orders and left again.</p>
                              <p>While their food was being made, they fell into easier conversations, or just joking and teasing each other the entire time. When their food came out, steam still oozing into the air, they calmed down and just gave into small talk while eating. When they were done, Kara quickly slipped her card into the check holder while Lena was going into her purse, ending up in a argument because the ravenette could've paid for it or they half paid for their meals. </p>
                              <p>While walking out of the restaurant, the omega said, "I can't believe you slipped your card," grumbling. "I didn't even see it!"</p>
                              <p>Snickering at the omega's pout, Kara said, "I play soccer, speed is apart of the deal," winking after the statement.</p>
                              <p>Lena rolled her eyes while a shiver went up her spine at the gust of wind passing by them. Kara caught the action and tugged the woman into her side, arm slung around her shoulder. Lena clung to the warmth that the alpha immediately gave off, wrapping her arms around the blonds middle. </p>
                              <p>"Let's go, the mall isn't that far from here. We can go and get you workout clothes," The alpha mentioned and lead them towards the car, keeping the ravenette close to her hand to warm the omega in an up-and-down action. Pulling the passenger door open for Lena, she closed it after the ravenette immediately climbed in. She got into the driver side of the car, turning the engine on and turning the AC to warm instead of cold. </p>
                              <p>"Thank you," Lena breathed out, putting both her hands next to one of the few vents that were put into the dashboard.</p>
                              <p>"Yea, of course," Kara smiled and started to pull out of the parking spot. </p>
                              <p>When they were at the closest red light, the blond pressed around her apple carplay.</p>
                              <p>"What are you doing?" The CEO questioned.</p>
                              <p>"Trying to get my playlist to start," Kara answered, pressing the spotify app on the screen. "Pick which one." </p>
                              <p>Furrowing her eyebrows, Lena asked, "What?"</p>
                              <p>Chuckling softly, Kara motioned her head towards the screen showing multiple playlists. There was one named, 'Childhood,' another with 'Workout,' and another with 'Chillin.'</p>
                              <p>"Choose whichever you want," And she pressed the gas pedal softly, excelling the speed of her car when the light turned green.</p>
                              <p>Lena scrolled through the options, the first three were nice but there was another for 'Pride,' which she couldn't contain her smile from. There was another for, 'Parties,' and another for, 'Fun.' She chose the 'Chillin' playlist, mostly because she didn't know how long they were going to be in the car for and they were only sitting in the car. The song, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUjnn86tY4Y"><em>Coffee</em></a> by <em>Miguel</em>. Immediately, Kara started singing.</p>
                              <p>
                                <em>I wish I could paint out love</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>
                                <em>These moments and vibrant hues</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>Lena noticed the blond was smiling, the crickle by her eyes. It made her smile, the contagiousness of the bright white teeth Kara showed when she glanced at the omega. And soon enough, Kara was drawing Lena into singing with her. But of course, the omega didn't even know the lyrics, neither has she ever heard this song. Making the alpha fuss over the knowledge. Kara kept teasing Lena calling her <em>lame</em>, <em>boring</em>, or <em>old</em>-even though she was older than the ravenette herself. </p>
                              <p>Songs played by, sing-alongs were done, teasing was tested, and they were pulling into <em>Colombo Shopping <a href="https://www.colombo.pt/en/floor-plan/#/">center</a></em>, was what Lena read off a sign they passed by. Parking the car, after finding the closest parking spot to an entrance, Kara shut the engine off. Opening her door, she rushed over to Lena's side right before the ravenette got to open the door. Snickering, Lena thanked the alpha and tucked her purse into her elbow.</p>
                              <p>"Your welcome," Kara winked and shut the door. </p>
                              <p>"Ha! Dork."</p>
                              <p>"Shut up, nerd," Rolling her eyes, Kara took her hand and lead them into the entrance. Intertwining their fingers, making warmth go up both their arms-without each other knowing-Kara looked around. This was her first time at the mall, considering that she didn't leave her apartment other than training, food, or going out with Emiko and Nyssa.</p>
                              <p>Lena took the advantage to look around too, it was amazing. Spacious, clean, there was a fountain ahead, sculptures hanging from the ceiling, and it was two stories-much like the malls she's seen in the U.S. </p>
                              <p>"Wow," The blond muttered after a moment. Next thing she knew, Lena was taking them towards a tall board with a map of the mall on it.</p>
                              <p>"I can read this language," Lena grumbled. "I know every other language except Portuguese! Great!"</p>
                              <p>"Hey," Kara chuckled, "it's fine. I can do it," nudging the CEO aside and looked at the map herself. There was different words and numbers categorizing the entire mall. When she looked towards the clothing places, she specifically looked for sports wear. <a href="https://www.colombo.pt/en/floor-plan/#/location/333"><em>Sports Zone</em></a>, was the only option she could think of that was appropriate for clothes Lena needed, and to get the hell out before someone notices her.</p>
                              <p>"Here," Pointing to the store. "It's a little further into the mall, we have to grab you clothes and get the hell out before we're bombarded."</p>
                              <p>Lena snickered, knowing that Kara was being slightly dramatic, but also right at the same time. They sped walked towards the outlet and when they walked in, Kara immediately went to the 'omegas' section. </p>
                              <p>"What are you looking for?" Kara asked when they walked passed a circle rack with leggings.</p>
                              <p>Walking right back to the rack they just passed, Lena muttered, "Leggings that's for sure." She wouldn't normally wear something like this. Cheap, for a better answer. She likes the expensive and comfortable leggings. Places like Lululemon. They were expensive, that's for sure, but their brand was comfortable, tight around the legs and hips, doesn't have the spandex fall whenever she's wearing them, it was the type of leggings that people are in love with.</p>
                              <p>"Not shorts?" Sounding kind of like a whine, Kara had to physically calm herself from whining when she imagined the ravenette in leggings. </p>
                              <p>Humming, Lena ignored her comment because she always preferred leggings over shorts. though she did like showing off some legs sometimes.</p>
                              <p>"Can you look for bras?"</p>
                              <p>Blinking her eyes, Kara wideyed the ravenette, who was looking through the rack of leggings like what she just asked wasn't something that'd turn someone on.</p>
                              <p>"What?" The alpha asked after a moment.</p>
                              <p>Looking up, Lena smirked at the red blush on the blonds cheeks, but she knew that the teasing would make them slow down their progress, so she just said, "Nevermind."</p>
                              <p>She looked through racks, ending up still in the store fifteen minutes later, even though they could've been gone in less than ten in Kara's opinion. Lena was picky, it's wasn't her fault that she grew up that way, but she wasn't mad about it either. Though, she does complain whenever she gets noticed because of what her brother did or what her father did, nothing about what <em>she</em> has done.It's selfish, but she's doing a lot more good than anyone could admit and nothing-absolutely nothing-compared to what her family has done.</p>
                              <p>After another ten minutes, looking through the bras and leggings, she came out with a matching grey honeybun leggings and bra set. (<a href="https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2018/06/03/5b14648d5c44525f23203b51/m_5b14649ed6dc52941013df35.jpg">This</a>) Kara was internally screaming, she could feel her dick twitch and start to come harder every minute and second she was imagining Lena wearing that.</p>
                              <p>"I need shoes," Lena mentioned after they bought the clothes.</p>
                              <p>"We could've bought them in there!" Kara grumbled, hand on her forehead.</p>
                              <p>"I already got cheap shit from here! There's no way in hell I'm gonna buy shoes from there when I'm not gonna wear them ever again! If I'm gonna buy shoes, they're gonna be the kind that I can wear a lot, either at work or working out," This reasoned with Kara. Mostly because she understood, she knew the difference between a ripoff of shoes or the good pairs. Much like when she first got into college, her first set of shoes she walked on with ripped within the first twenty minutes because she didn't have enough money to buy them. Her coach gave her a new pair, well old but new for her, and it was different. It was more comfortable, the laces were more tight around her feet, the soles weren't stiff, and the spikes were 'sharp' instead of flat-easier to dig into the grass and easier to shift.</p>
                              <p>"Fine," Rolling her eyes, Kara said, "What kind of shoes you wanna get?"</p>
                              <p>"Do you have anything I can wear?"</p>
                              <p>"I'm a size ten in mens, I don't think you're going to fit those."</p>
                              <p>"No I'm not," Shaking her head, Lena turned and started to look around for what she could find. "Did you see a Nike or Adidas outlet while we were looking on the map?"</p>
                              <p>"Nope," Kara answered, popping the 'p' sound.</p>
                              <p>Lena took out her phone from her purse and searched up the mall they were in, clicking on 'map' to get a layout of the place. When it showed up, there was not Nike or Adidas outlet where they were.</p>
                              <p>"Is there a Nike place near here? Or like, a Famous Footwear?" Lena looked up at Kara.</p>
                              <p>Shaking her head, the alpha said, "Let's go back to the car and check," looking around she started to get antsy. "I don't feel comfortable without security."</p>
                              <p>"Oaky," The CEO breathed and took the soccer players hand, giving it a squeeze before trailing back to where they came from. When they got into the car, the alpha started the engine, keeping the warm setting on the AC on and keeping the volume on the radio soft.</p>
                              <hr/>
                              <p>Lena did find a Nike store... a half an hour away. When Kara told her they were going, Lena tried to press her not to, but the stubbornness that the alpha had was just as challenging as her own. Ending up in them getting Lena a pair of grey Nike Air VaporMax Flyknit 3's. (<a href="https://static.nike.com/a/images/t_PDP_864_v1/f_auto,b_rgb:f5f5f5/bxdxcch4y6vwy3kprnps/air-vapormax-flyknit-3-womens-shoe-ZHCbvC.jpg">This</a>) When they got it, Lena thanked the blond profusely for driving them, though it was a short drive, she really didn't want to waste the gas for how the traffic was while getting there. </p>
                              <p>Luckily, they didn't have any trouble with fans. A few recognized Kara at the Nike store, getting photographs and autographs from her, a few kids, a few employees, and adults, but nothing too much. A lot of them asked about Lena, who didn't say anything and mostly just let Kara take care of it and kept her sunglasses on. Kara asked each of them not to post anything till they left, which-luckily-happened and by the time they were home, twitter and instagram were going blast on the news that Kara was at a Nike store with a mysterious woman.</p>
                              <p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo">Song</a>)</p>
                              <p>"Seriously? They had to bring you into this?" Kara rolled her eyes and flew her phone onto the sofa from where she was standing.</p>
                              <p>"Hey," Lena stood up and approached the alpha. "It's fine, we're okay, I'm used to this type of press. Well, maybe on the other side," She laughed. "but it's nothing different."</p>
                              <p>"I don't want you to be in the press! That's the thing!" Kara snapped, immediately regretting it when her hormones made Lena whimper and move her head to the side in submission. "Shit!" The soccer player stepped away from the ravenette and apologized over and over and over again.</p>
                              <p>Shaking herself out of the trance the alpha's hormones put her in, Lena took a deep breath before going towards the blond and spreading her own calming hormones. When Lena got close enough, she held out her arms for the alpha to embrace into and calm down. When Kara did, she wrapped her arms around the blonds shoulders and theirs around her middle. Kara's head was tucked into Lena's neck and hers was in dirty blond hair. </p>
                              <p>Lena whispers nice and calming things into Kara's ear while spreading her own calming hormones. She physically feels the alpha relax in her embrace. When they pull apart, the blond ducks her head embaressaingly and takes a step back.</p>
                              <p>"Thank you," Kara whispers sheepishly.</p>
                              <p>"It's fine," Brushing it off.</p>
                              <p>"I just- the privacy that people like us lack, it's infuriating."</p>
                              <p>"It is, but the best thing we can do is hide and try to ignore the press."</p>
                              <p>"But it's no excuse that they keep getting involved in my love life," Not processing what she said out loud, Lena's eyes go wide.</p>
                              <p>But when the blond does, she immediately backtracks. "I mean- not love life, you're a friend. Nothing more than a friend. I meant as in general, not like- as in- as you. I meant as past and present relationships they think are going into something bigger- I can't seem to keep them off my case. They literally followed me to the airport from getting a haircut- You're not mad about that? Are you? I don't know, you're not saying anything. Maybe it's just me. Am i that bad?" But before Kara could go any longer, Lena cut her off with placing a hand over the pink lips she was watching that wouldn't stop moving.</p>
                              <p>"Kara," Lena breaths out. "For an alpha, you're pretty chattery."</p>
                              <p>Narrowing her eyes at the CEO, she licks the pale hand on her mouth. "Kara!" Lena shreeks. Wiping the left over wetness onto the alphas chest.</p>
                              <p>"You wouldn't hear me if I said anything," Shrugging.</p>
                              <p>"You could've done anything else!" The CEO grumbles, and just like that, they're back in the playful manner that they're always in.</p>
                              <p>After an hour at home, they were watching a movie-<em>Outside the Wire</em>, the newest one on Netflix-when Kara's alarm went off. </p>
                              <p>"We gotta get ready," Kara informs the omega while getting up and turning her phone off.</p>
                              <p>"For?" Lena totally forgot they were going to workout.</p>
                              <p>Looking at the ravenette with a smirk, Kara says, "For the best workout of your life!" her voice wasn't even close to sarcastic, but Lena knew that Kara was just playing. </p>
                              <p>Until she remembers why they went shopping. She starts to grumble. "Can't we do this another day?" Jutting her lower lip out.</p>
                              <p>"Sorry, love," Kara winks and struts down the hall into her room, bringing her shirt up and over her head when she passes the door, closing it after. But she gave Lena a show, <em>back muscles</em> were all Lena could think about. She was frozen in her spot, but when the <em>click</em> of Kara's door shut, she shook herself out of the trance and she quickly skuried towards the guest bedroom and got ready.</p>
                              <p>Five minutes later, she was grabbing a pair of socks when she heard three knocks on her door. She was wearing the bra and leggings set, with her hair up in a mid-high ponytail, and a jacket over her shoulders. When she said to come in, Kara peeked her head through the crack and smiled at Lena.</p>
                              <p>"Ready?" Kara kept her eyes up, even though her dick was twitching from thoughts of Lena, and mostly because her peripheral vision is getting some of it.</p>
                              <p>"Yep," Lena smiled, popping the 'p' sound while grabbing her purse and stuffing her phone and socks into it. Grabbing her brand new shoes from the box, she kept them in her hand while slipping on a pair of Adidas slides, the only pair of slippers that she brought.</p>
                              <p>Walking out, she saw Kara was wearing shorts. They were black, she doesn't know the brand, but they sure as hell brought legs muscles out, and looking up close, that's what is <em>all</em> looked like. Just. <em>Muscles</em>. Quickly, she shakes herself out of the thoughts that's springing into her mind and keeps her head up, only looking where she's going.</p>
                              <p>Kara goes into the kitchen and grabs her protein powder from a cabinet and a water bottle next to it, with a shaker in it.</p>
                              <p>"Do you take?" Kara shakes the small carton with powder before putting it back down and unscrewing the cap.</p>
                              <p>Lena narrows her eyes. "Are you asking someone that doesn't workout... if they drink protein powder?" Taking a pause.</p>
                              <p>Freezing, Kara immediately remembers the omega telling her that she doesn't workout. At all. Cringing, she slowly looks at Lena, who's smirking at her with her arms cross, making her boobs lift. </p>
                              <p>"Nevermind," Kara sheepishly replies and continues to make her protein shake. After five minutes, they're in the ar and heading towards the stadium. Kara's in the driver, like always, while drinking her shake and Lena is already sulking in her seat and regretting the decision to come with Kara toworkout. When they pull into the parking lot, players parking lot, Kara shows her ID and the security guard lets them through. There's no one else there, other than the employees setting up fro the scrimmage on Saturday. </p>
                              <p>Getting out of the car, the alpha already finished her shake and decided to leave it in the car. They were going back home after this anyway. When Kara fobbed them into the facility, she can already see John's head moving and furrying around the room, most likely figuring out which exercise Kara is doing and how much. Walking in, Kara holds the door open for Lena, who was trailing behind her. When they both walk in, they wait a minute before John looks up and smiles at KAra, kindly, than furrowing his brows when his eyes land on the omega, he can smell her. Mostly because it's different than what he's used to with his players and it's not his wife, but there was something different. Heat smelling type of different, and his alpha runs away because it's not the omega he wants.</p>
                              <p>"And who have you brought here with you, Kara?" John smiles kindly at Lena.</p>
                              <p>"John, this is Lena. Lena this is my trainer, well more the teams but y'know, this is John Jones," Kara introduces the two. They shake hands and make their own introductions.</p>
                              <p>"It's nice to meet you," The omega smiles at the man.</p>
                              <p>"You too," He knows who this omega is just by the name of her, face too but it's different. He's from the U.S. he knows who the Luthor's are, but if Kara is nice enough to introduce her to other people, than he's going to give the CEO a chance, it's only two o'clock in the afternoon for hell's sake.</p>
                              <p>"Wll," John breaths, "Let's get this started!" Clapping his hands together and giving them a quick rub.</p>
                              <p>"Got it," Kara laughs and she starts to walk towards a chair stationed against the wall, Lena trailing behind her-following the alphas lead. They start to put on their shoes after putting their stuff on the ground. Examining Kara, which her shorts, was in fact, black Nike shorts, the small white swoosh on her left thigh was visible. Under the jacket she was wearing, was a grey and black, tie-dyed tank top with the Nike logo and swoosh on the upper left chest, seeing a black sports bra under the straps, Kara slipped on a pair of black and white Nike Joyride Run Flyknit. (<a href="https://cdn.outfittrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Top-Gym-Wear-Brands-674x1024.jpg">Outfit</a>) (<a href="https://www.nike.com/t/joyride-run-flyknit-mens-running-shoe-PjmR5M/AQ2730-001">Shoes</a>) </p>
                              <p>It was doing things, when taunt muscles were being stretched. You could see the defining line or Kara's torso from a slip-up of her shirt riding up.</p>
                              <p>"Now Lena," John takes her out of the staring she was doing. Incredibly thankful, but also pissed about, she looks at the trainer.  "We're going to see where your athletic ability is at okay?"</p>
                              <p>Nodding her head, agreeing, Lena informs John, "I don't workout... a lot?"</p>
                              <p>"Don't lie, Luthor," Kara teases from her place on the floor, reaching for her tose with her leg laid out on the gund and locked together.</p>
                              <p>"Shut it, Danvers," Lena flips her off, even though she's not looking, but from the laugh Kara gives, she knows the blond saw her middle finger. But relenting, Lena says, "She's right though."</p>
                              <p>"That's okay," John smiles kindly and continues. "Let's just have you stretched and we'll test some things out. Or," He's only giving the choice because he's doesn't know if Lena will be back. Kara never brings people around, not an omega, not even a beta, this was different for him. But if the choice comes of her coming again, who knows what might happen then. "you can just follow what Kara is doing. Maybe less reps?"</p>
                              <p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnO17EtBMG8">Song</a>)</p>
                              <p>Once that choice was given, Lena immediately agreed to joining Kara in her workout, less reps of course, but they kept the rounds equal. When they started, after stretching thoroughly, legs was their first destination. Kara was doing squats with a thick and bright neon green band on her calves. Lena followed with a yellow band. They faced John, making sure that both women were doing it correctly and their backs were straight, he counted off how much they were doing. Kara was doing fifteen, Lena ten, with three rounds in all.</p>
                              <p>The next one, it was like squats, but they didn't use their legs to push up. Looking at each other and moving the bands down to their ankles, Kara and Lena shuffled, slowly, side-to-side. Backs stayed straight and legs were bent, John counted the exact same way. It was already making Lena need to catch more of her breath. Though, it was just the beginning, she really never thought that she'd get this tired this fast since she usually did yoga on a daily basis. Then again, it wasn't anything compared to what she was about to endure.</p>
                              <p>After they did those sets, Lena couldn't even see the alpha sweating, though she barely was either, there were beads of salt water falling down the back of neck.</p>
                              <p>"Alright, we're still on legs, but we're going to use the weights," John instructed and walked towards the dumbells. Grabbing two, both different weights, giving KAra the heavier one and Lena the lighter one. The CEO read '25' off Kara's weight, looking at her own, she got '15.'</p>
                              <p>"Squats again," John ordered and they got into their positions, Lena followed Kara. The blond had the weight in her hands, both on either side on the weight with one hanging under her hands, she keeps her legs shoulder-width apart and bends her legs slowly down, and coming back up just as slowly. Making sure to keep her reps in before the big game, and since there wasn't any practice tomorrow either. Three rounds, and fifteen reps later, their onto the shuffle squats. </p>
                              <p>When they were done with those, John instructed, "Get the bar ready, please Kara."</p>
                              <p>"Okay," Kara smiles at him and she goes to the closest bench bar and starts to set up Lena's, with only five pound weights on the fifty-pound bar, and the right next to it with fifty-pound weights.</p>
                              <p>Leaving the bars on the stand, she walks over to Lena and John again, both were talking about what the next routine was. </p>
                              <p>"You keep your legs shoulder-width again, and just squat. It's gonna be harder than what that weight originally did," Pointing towards the dumbells before continuing, "You need to use more of your legs instead of both back and legs."</p>
                              <p>Nodding along, Lena took a deep breath before glancing at Kara who was smiling at the both of them, Lena mentally steeled herself not to look down or anywhere else but the blonds face.</p>
                              <p>"Ready," John smiled at Kara before walking towards the bar and both women were following.</p>
                              <hr/>
                              <p>When their workout was done, Lena's legs were shaking, arms were heavy, and her heart was beating erratically. The workout, in all, in one word, was... hard. Very, very, very hard. Lena couldn't keep up, though she did push herself to the limit. Which, at the moment, in the car, wasn't a good idea to start walking again. In the passenger seat of Kara's car, both of them were showered but it was hard enough to even stay standing in the community shower when her legs were this worked up.</p>
                              <p>"You okay?" Kara asked, Lena wasn't even noticing the stress hormones she was giving off till she heard Kara ask her.</p>
                              <p>Taking a deep breath and calming herself, the scent slowly fading away, she got a strong whiff of soothing hormones from the alpha. She nodded in response after a moment, not even giving a verbal response since she forgot that Kara was driving.</p>
                              <p>"I'm gonna need a verbal response, babe," Kara chuckled, not even noticing the slip-up. Though, neither did Lena, and if she did, it wasn't showing.</p>
                              <p>"I'm fine."</p>
                              <p>"I have a massage thing at home, I keep it in my room because Alex likes to steal it whenever she's here. So does everyone else that come by the apartment."</p>
                              <p>Chuckling, Lena shook her head, remembering again she had to speak. "No, that's fine."</p>
                              <p>"You're gonna be in pain for the next two days, Lee. Either you take this to calm it down until tomorrow, or deal with the shit yourself."</p>
                              <p>Pouting, Lena looked right from where she was looking ahead at the road. "It's <em>that</em> bad?"</p>
                              <p>Glancing at Lena, seeing the ravenette worried, she quickly reassured her. "It's bad, maybe hard to get out of bed, but if we use it, it's just gonna be <em>easier</em>."</p>
                              <p>Lena didn't say anything after that, scared for how she was going to be feeling, she just stared out at the road again. Both of them forgetting that their hands were still interlocked, all the way till they parked back at Kara's apartment.</p>
                              <p>And when they did, both of them looked down, heat crawling up their chests, necks, and landing on their cheeks, they quickly got out of the car. Grabbing their stuff before entering the lobby. Pulling out her keys, Kara unlocked the front door and let Lena walk in, slowly since she was still feeling sore and her legs were <em>definitely</em> shaking. Lena just went straight to the couch, not bothering to go anywhere else. The bedroom was a little too far, the stools by the kitchen island weren't gonna support her back-neither her legs-and she wasn't gonna go anywhere else for the rest of the night.</p>
                              <p>"I'm gonna go and grab it," Kara mentioned and didn't leave a moment for Lena to reply. Just walking to her room and dropping her stuff next to her dirty basket. Grabbing the massage gun out of her walk-in closet, she walked back out into the living room. (<a href="https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/3b23b2f2-e700-4c3a-a234-527af5b62a89_1.7c51775c326e81d8cd461236187c4d71.jpeg?odnWidth=612&amp;odnHeight=612&amp;odnBg=ffffff">This</a>)</p>
                              <p>When she looks at Lena, her entire body was look up at the ceiling with her legs out on the cushions and her head propped on the armrest with a pillow behind her hair.</p>
                              <p>"Flip over," Kara ordered. Lena obeyed without a second thought, head in the pillow and an arm hanging off the couch. "Lift you legs please." Again, Lena followed directions and let Kara sit down, legs draping across the alphas lap once she was sitting down. </p>
                              <p>Turning the massage gun on, Kara gave Lena a warning. "This is gonna hurt more than it's gonna feel good, but in the ned you're gonna feel better."</p>
                              <p>Lena hummed into her pillow as acknowledgement. </p>
                              <p>(<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6S0-DTOdjvo">Song</a>)</p>
                              <p>Setting the massage gun at a stable setting, she slowly lowered the moving ball onto the CEO's calf, right before left. </p>
                              <p>"Oh fuck!" Lena shouted, feeling the ball hit and run through her spazzing muscles, calming it down. But there sure as hell was some fucking pain.</p>
                              <p>"Told you," Snickering, Lena took the pillow from under her head and tossed it behind herself, completely missing the alphas head. "And you missed," Teasing now.</p>
                              <p>"Just shut u-<em>shit!</em>" A certain area Kara massaged made Lena groan and hide her face into the couch cushions. But it did something to Kara, something she really wished wasn't happening at the moment. Her dick twitched, hard, making her hiss a breath.</p>
                              <p>But she quickly finished up the massage before it got anywhere else. And, of course, Lena was feeling better-admitting that the massage gun made it a little better.</p>
                              <p>Currently, after taking showers-Kara a cold one, and Lena a hot one, they were in the living room watching a the movie, '<a href="https://assets1.ignimgs.com/2021/01/28/finding-ohana-1280a-1611866068569.jpg?width=375&amp;crop=16%3A9">Finding 'ohana</a>,' much to Kara's liking. It was new! You couldn't blame her! (It was childish, even for Lena, who hasn't watched a single disney movie other than Mulan. Ruby's obsessed with her).</p>
                              <p>When the movie ends, Kara gushes about wanting to go to Hawaii one day, after her season and before the U.S. national team can pick their players. She wants to go hiking, go to secluded beaches. She even wants to live there when she retires. Kara can pay for a house there, but it's gonna cost a lot, more than what her normal salary for soccer, though it is a lot still. </p>
                              <p>Huddled together on the couch, Kara called take-out, and when the delivery guy came, she made Lena get it since people will easily recognize her. When they get their food, they instantly dig into the Chinese food (that Kara begged Lena to get since she was really craving some pot-stickers). When they're done, they decide to make a few drinks.</p>
                              <p>"How are you liking your first day?" Kara asks, sipping at her glass of red wine. They're both sitting on the stools under the kitchen island counter, her forearms are leaning against the marble and Lena's sitting up straight-like she's always practiced since her first year in boarding school.</p>
                              <p>Reminiscing over the past twelve hours, Lena smiles. Nodding she breathes out a simple, "Yea."</p>
                              <p>"That good?" Laugh, the alpha continues, "We barely did anything."</p>
                              <p>"No, but at least we did something. I usually work twenty- four, seven."</p>
                              <p>"Seriously?" Kara wideyes the omega.</p>
                              <p>"Mhm, Sam forces me to go home with her whenever Ruby isn't at day-care. She says 'Ruby's gonna be sad if she knows you're here alone,' she's usually right. I stayed at work one time before, denying Ruby, and-not even twenty minutes later-I'm getting a call from Ruby with wails in the background," Chuckling and shaking her head at the memory.</p>
                              <p>The alpha looks in awe of the omega. Just seeing Lena in a comfortable and calming state makes her heart sore for her. Smiling at the short story, Kara says, "She's a cute kid."</p>
                              <p>"Yea, she really is."</p>
                              <p>"Would you ever want kids?" And right when it left her mouth, the blond immediately regrets it. "Sorry! I'm sorry, that's a really personal question," But before she could ramble and start to sheepishly look at the ground, Lena interjects the self decriperation.</p>
                              <p>Though it does wideye the ravenette, Lena says, "It's fine Kara." Adding, "To be honest, I've never really seen myself as a mother. I haven't had the best department in them anyway," shrugging.</p>
                              <p>Kara was about to press, opening her mouth, but she decides to change the subject. "How did you like the workout," Smirking now.</p>
                              <p>Groaning, the CEO rolls her eyes and deadpans her eyes at the alpha. "I hated and liked it at the same time."</p>
                              <p>"And what did you love about it?"</p>
                              <p>"I miss the aching and satisfaction I felt whenever I was done with practice or a game. I miss the exhilaration of doing it, in all honesty."</p>
                              <p>"You played... soccer? Right?"</p>
                              <p>"Mhm, freshman year, quit after that."</p>
                              <p>Knowing what Lena means by that, Kara continues on with another topic. Conversation flows on and wine goes down, by the time they call it a night, it's already twelve, forty-five.</p>
                              <p>"Damn, I have to get some sleep!" Kara surprisedly says.</p>
                              <p>"I should head in too," Lena mentions and they both start to clean up their mess. Empty containers are in the trash, leftovers in the fridge, Kara washes the glasses of wine while Lena dries and puts away. When they're done, they both head towards the hallway.</p>
                              <p>Turning around, remembering their plans tomorrow, Kara says, "We're waking up at nine tomorrow. That's an hour before we have to head to our adventure tomorrow."</p>
                              <p>"What are we doing?"</p>
                              <p>"We're going to the Aquarium!" Slightly stumbling while giving the omega jezz hands.</p>
                              <p>Snickering at the tipsy state Kara's in, not much better than herself, she nods to the alpha. "Okay, sleep well Kara," Smiling kindly at the woman.</p>
                              <p>"You too, <em>Miss Luthor</em>," And they laugh at each other, walking into their rooms.</p>
                              <p>Instantly, both women knock out once they hit their bed. Kara, snoring lightly and Lena, drooling slightly. </p>
                              <hr/>
                              <p><em>Fingers trail down her stomach. They're soft, big, and their fingers are long. But before she could beg for the foreplay to stop, the tip of their dick is being pushed into her cunt. Thick. All she can think about is how </em>thick<em>, this cock is. </em></p>
                              <p>
                                <em>"Hmf," Lena groans and moans. There's a hint of pain at how girthy the alpha's cock is, but she pushes past is. Making herself indulge in the pleasure more than the pain itself. When she feels like she's becoming more and more full with the thrusts of the alpha above her, she whimpers at how it's slow, nothing at what she wants.</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>
                                <em>"Kara-"</em>
                              </p>
                              <p>Instant, Lena jolts awake and her breath is rigid, her heart is beating out of her chest, and her skin is slick in cold sweat.</p>
                              <p>"Fuck," she whispers, she knows exactly what's happening. </p>
                              <p>She's in heat.</p>
                              <p>Totally forgetting that her heat was supposed to come around this time of week, she was really hoping it would be coming any other time than right now. Closing her legs together, she takes a deep breath through her nose, instantly regretting it. </p>
                              <p>There's a different smell that's why. It's musky, sweet, <em>indulging</em>. She knows this smell, but it's stronger, a <em>lot</em> more stronger.</p>
                              <p>"Fuck me," She flops back against the bed, groaning when her lower lips move against one another. It's morning, she knows that, but the musky scent going through her system makes her want to wish she was sleeping all over again.</p>
                              <p>Kara's in rut, too.</p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smutty smut smut!!! We're into this guys!! I hope I didn't make you guys made at the cliff hanger, but next chapter is steamy. Very, steamy. So bear with me here, it's gonna be a-hopefully-good chapter next week or whenever I'm going to be posting it.</p><p>Don't worry though, I won't make you guys wait that long, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love the comments, reading them makes me want to make more and more content for you guys. But I've decided that this book is going to be short, 12-15 chapters in all. It's gonna be juicy, hot, and angsty! I love you guys, thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter! Bye :)</p><p>- K</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fulff for Sam and Alex, than Kara and Lena. Ruby, of course, is going to be here ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the song for today (https://youtu.be/M6KVMAw4cXw)<br/>I'm really sorry for this chapter taking so long, but I suck at smut. I tried, I hope you like it. I'm truly sorry for this taking forever, I tried multiple ways to make it better and a lot more lasting, but I couldn't get it right. Hopefully someone will read this and give me constructive criticism, and if that's going to be you, god bless you (or whatever religion you believe in.)</p><p>Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)</p><p>- K</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm was blaring through the alphas sleep, waking her up. Alex groaned while mindlessly searching around for her alarm clock. She had one set for every thirty minutes, starting at five, and ending at seven. Two hours, that's how much time she had to, actually, get up and get ready. When she finally found the bastard, she hit it forcefully and went right back to sleep.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, she knew that this alarm was the one to actually get up to. When she mindlessly searched for the alarm clock again, someone groaning next to her made memory click again. It was Sam. They had a date night, but when the time came for them to call it a night, Ruby begged to have Alex stay longer. So, like always-and who would say no to her-the alpha stayed. It was Friday, inevitably, the red-head slept over when they noticed the time. But Ruby did let Alex get a change of clothes for the morning, if she got to go with.</p><p>"Shut that shit off, Alex," Sam groaned, her voice was rasped with sleep while she rolled over and tucking herself into her lovers side. Alex had her face in the pillow she was sleeping on, arms under the pillow.</p><p>Chuckling softly, she rose her head and looked at the clock through drowsy eyes and clicked the 'off' button on her alarm clock. Dropping her head back into the pillow, she face the brunet. "I have to get up," She whispered. Alex really didn't want to leave, but a recent case has been filling her schedule and she needed to be on the clock a lot more than normal-she was the Director of her base.</p><p>"No," Sam flung a leg over the red-heads hips, pinning her to herself and keeping her lover satted in bed.</p><p>"I have to go, babe," Trying again wouldn't do anything, Alex knows this, but Sam also had work since Lena isn't in.</p><p>"Ten more minutes," Nuzzling her head into her girlfriends neck.</p><p>"Get up," Nudging the brunet with her elbow softly, laughing when it did nothing. "We have work."</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"Five, thirty-five," Alex said after taking a glance at the alarm clock.</p><p>Lifting her head, Sam glared at the alpha. "Are you fucking serious? We have another hour before we have to wake up!" Alex was about to make a great excuse, but the omega cut her off. "So shut up, go back to sleep, and keep that fucking alarm off."</p><p>"But then we won't have time for other things," The seductive tone worked instantly. When Sam opened her eyes, she took in a deep breathing, channeling her omega to not spread her hormones, but it wasn't her that was spreading a certain scent. When she took in the breath, she got a big smell of Alex's horny hormones. </p><p>"Fuck <em>me</em>," Sam groaned, she was getting horny herself. But her mind wandered to Ruby, who was down the hall in her room, definitely asleep since they never wake up this early.</p><p>"With <em>pleasure</em>," Alex smirked and used her arms to lift herself and drape her body over the omegas. She had a hard-on, but it wasn't bad, manageable for shorter terms. From the raspy voice to sexy morning look her girlfriend had, Alex was there. </p><p>Sam looked up at her girlfriend, she couldn't see the slightly blown pupils Alex had, but she knew they were there. Slowly, teasingly slow, Alex lowered her head and brushed their lips together. Not kissing, but enough to make Sam lurge her head to get a proper kiss, but pulled back when she knew the omega was lifting her head. </p><p>After three times of the pull backs, Sam whined. "Okay, okay," Alex laughed and lowered her lips, slowly of course, but gave her a proper chaste kiss. Slow and intimate, slowly turned into heated and passionate. Sams hands went to red hair while Alex's hands went to the slim hips. Tongue and teeth were soon getting involved, but with the lack of oxygen, they pulled back. Their lips were bruised and their breaths were deep.</p><p>"Shower," Sam panted out.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Get in the shower," Sam repeated again, panting be damned, there was no way she was going to let Alex tease her like that and not do the same. So, the shower it is.</p><p>"What? Why not the bed?" The redhead asked with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"Because Ruby is gonna walk in if we're in here from the noise, my bathroom is farther from the door, her room too. Less noise equals less Ruby. Now. Get. In. The. Shower. Alex," The stern voice Sam said the last words in, made the alpha groan and instantly spring from her spot and rush to the master bathroom in her girlfriends back corner of the room, shedding her clothes on the way. A trail of clothes, starting from a shirt, to shorts, sports bra, and landing on the a white and black, marbled, checkered floor. </p><p>Sam took a deep breath, knowing what's about to happen will most likely wake herself up or wore herself out. Either way, she has to blame Alex for it. Quickly getting up, speed walking and shedding her clothes at the same time, she walks into the bathroom and quickly shuts it, locking just in case Ruby does come in. Turning around, she already sees Alex in the stand in shower. Her tub was vacated, thought the redhead did question it, decided she needed to not make a mess when a toddler is down the hall. Explaining showering with her mother is one thing, but cleaning up a mess <em>and</em> explaining where the mess was from... was another.</p><p>Opening the glass door, Sam was hit with the steam and warmth of the water. Alex had both her arms in front of her, letting them hold herself up against the white marbled walls and next to the shower handle, with a rocking hard-on that she was currently looking at with a smirk. Walking slowly towards her girlfriend, Sam trailed her hands up a honey tanned back, her slightly long fingernails digging into the muscled back. Trailing it up to the redheads shoulders, she rounded her arms around to the front of Alex's body. </p><p>Her hands roamed down over her girlfriends collarbone, down to perky breast, and down to a toned stomach, stopping right above a red rimmed seven-inch cock.</p><p>"Don't be scared," Alex teased. Smirking, she added, "You can touch."</p><p>"Mhm, and if I down," The omega slowly trailed her arms back up to a toned stomach. But Alex caught her wrist, stopping the retreat.</p><p>"Foreplay now, are we?" Turning around, Sam saw the disheveled and wet hair Alex was pushing back with her fingers, making the biceps bulge out slightly. </p><p>Humming, Sam didn't give an answer, just forcing her pink pale lips onto rosey red ones. Forcing her tongue into the redheads mouth, her hands went right back to the short bobbed and shaved haircut, scratching her lovers scalp. The alpha's hands went to the brunets waist, gripping it where there <em>might</em> be bruises. And in a quick flash, the alpha hoists the omega up.</p><p>"Alex!" Sam squeaks out surprisingly. But it the scolding was soon faded when the redhead started to suck and nip at the CFO's neck, small red marks were being spread. They weren't deep, unlike the time during Sam's heat, but they were surely going to be there for the next day or so.</p><p>A loud moan was heard between the two, they both don't know who it was, but when their centers connected for the first time, neither would blame each other. Grinding, Sam rubbed her cunt on the alphas seven inch cock. Alex squeezed the brunets thighs, where her hands were originally, but then they were slowly moving up. Reaching a perky tanned ass, Alex gave the omega's butt a good squeeze. </p><p>"Mm, Alex," Sam breathed, feeling a hard nip at the space between her neck and shoulder. </p><p>"Yes?" The redhead groaned out, going back to sucking her girlfriends neck.</p><p>"No-t-t too d-deep," Sam was surprised that she even got a sentence out when Alex pushed her against the tile wall. Chills went up the brunets back.</p><p>Growling, Alex was trying to keep her alpha in check. She didn't want to rut into her lover, not yet at least. Foreplay is Sam's favorite part of sex, so she's gonna indulge her lover, rutting her hips up slowly and back down, her dick rubbed the soaking cunt in the right places. Water spraying their bodies where they were standing. Tugging the amber hair back, Sam attacked her lips in a bruising kiss.</p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/x3bfa3DZ8JM">Song</a>)</p><p>But right then and there, was the worst timing for a grumbling toddler to start knocking on the door.</p><p>"Mommy?" Ruy called through the door, rattling the door knob.</p><p>Instantly, Alex carefully put Sam back on her own two feet, with shaky legs, and wideyed the omega. <em>What?</em> Alex mouthed.</p><p>Holding up a finger to the alpha, Sam shouted, "Stay there Rube, I'm just taking a shower!"</p><p>"Where's Alex?" Ruby had a small <em>My Little Pony</em> blanket around her body, warming herself up, while she shouted from outside the door. Her feet were barefoot, but the white long sleeved onesie with black polka dots she was wearing, was helping to a degree.</p><p>The couple wideyed each other, thinking quickly, Alex shouted this time. "In here kid!"</p><p>Furrowing her eyebrows, "Are you showering with Mommy?"</p><p>"No kid, I'm using the bathroom at the moment."</p><p>Sam and Alex heard a faint <em>oh</em> before the omega shut the water off and quickly started to dry off. "Stay in here," Looking down at the hard-on Alex was still rocking she whisperly added, "and take care of that."</p><p>"How?!" Throwing her arms up and whisper yelled.</p><p>"Mommy!" Ruby grumbled. It was still too early for her to be up, Sam doesn't even know why the toddler is up, but she is.</p><p>"I'm coming babes!" Turning back to her girlfriend, she whispered, "I don't care how. Fix it or look at something stupid, I don't care!"</p><p>Waving her off, Alex grabbed herself a towel and dried herself off while hiding behind the bathroom door, where toilet was placed-for privacy reasons-and just sat on the toilet. She sat there and took deep breaths, she could feel her dick throb, but she changed her imagination. She thought of the first time she caught Kara with a beta in her dorm two years ago. The immediate reaction would say something, but that scared her for life. Her dick instantly flattened, but her alpha was grumbling at the fact they didn't get pussy. But you know, sexual assault is a thing and Alex knows her... Fucking. Place.</p><p>When Sam walked out the bathroom, towel around her body and hair dripping on the hardwood floor, she saw Ruby sitting on the edge of her bed. The toddler was wrapped in the blanket, eyes half lidded, and her head was slightly leaning to the side. Sam knew that if she didn't make the toddler lay down properly, either she was going to fall-on the ground flat on her face, or she was going to have pain in her neck from the position.</p><p>"Ruby, go lay down," Sam whispered, brushing her thumb against the five-year-olds cheek.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>Chuckling softly, Sam adjusted the child herself. Carefully picking her up and dropping her on the pillows. She put the comforter in place and went to her closet-also a walk-in since Lena paid for the first years rent of the apartment and she's a CFO. So... makes sense. She searched through her undergarments drawer and grabbed herself a pair of black lacky thong and a simple black bra. She draped her towel around a hanger to dry while she quickly searched through her wardrobe. Grabbing a black, long sleeved, v-neckline blouse, a white skirt, parted with black lines into squares, she put that on and searched for a pair of heels. Grabbing a three inch pair of black leather heels, grabbing her purse after, and walked back into the bedroom. Her hair was still damp at the moment, so she grabbed her towel again and used both her hands to rub against the ends of her hair. (<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/5e/90/aa5e90e0783d68fef0f06eff6cd916a6.jpg">Outfit</a>)</p><p>Meanwhile, Alex was in the bathroom, sports bra on with the towel wrapped around her waist, she brushed her teeth and brushed out her hair. When she was done, she brushed her fingers through her hair and ruffed it up a bit. The bob-cut auburn hair was now draped around her eyes and parted down the middle. When she was about to walk out of her bathroom, Sam was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, her left foot was behind her right, and a smirk was playing on her lips.</p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/Wn1FH9BS-Ic">Song</a>)</p><p>"What?" The alpha smirked, this was going to be a long day.</p><p>"Nothing," Shaking her head, Sam walked towards the alpha and wrapped an arm around her waist while the other was placed against a toned stomach. </p><p>"Stop it," Hissing at the contact of a slim hand against her stomach, Alex ruffled her nose.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Sam backed off. but instead, she put her arms around the agents neck, playing with the baby hairs at the back of her neck. "Are you taking your bike or do you want me to drop you off?" She takes a three second pause before adding, "For Ruby's sake," winking.</p><p>Laughing, Alex shook her head and brought her forehead to Sam's, a slight bump sound coming out of it. Giving a small peck to light pink slim lips, Alex says, "I'm going to take my bike. If Ruby wants to come with... can she ride with me?" Alex asks tentatively.</p><p>This shocks the omega. "As in... on the bike? To work?"</p><p>Nodding hesitantly, Alex says, "I always have a spare helmet, but unlike this time, I don't have one for her. So," prolonging the word, the alpha whispers, "can we go get her one?"</p><p>Giving a pause, Alex starts to panic, but before she could retract her question, the brunette answers her. "Go right now, she'll wake up in an hour or so, she can be ready by the time you have to work."</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Nodding, Sam smiles at her girlfriend. "Take her, I'll follow you guys and take her with me after."</p><p>"I'm keeping the helmet though."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Sam smirks. "Yea, yea. How are you gonna hold it though?" Catching the redhead in a opposition.</p><p>That gives Alex a pause. Groaning, Alex drops her hands from Sam's waist, "You take the fun out of the fun I'm having," Turning around and walking towards her duffle bag."</p><p>Shaking her head, Sam walks towards the alpha and rubs her hands up and down the smooth cotton of her jacket. "I can keep it in the car, whenever she wants to go with you, it's an easy grab-and-go."</p><p>Standing up, Alex huffs at the option and groans when she knows Sam is right. "Fine," Rolling her eyes playfully, Alex turns her head and kisses her girlfriend on the lips. "I'm going to go and get her a helmet than, meet you in thirty."</p><p>Giving the alpha a kiss on her temple, Sam walks away from her and into the bathroom while saying, softly, "Make sure it's black. It's her favorite color, likes yours."</p><p>Smirking, Alex keeps a mental note of that and walks out to her bike with the keys in hand and bag around her back. She warms the ignition and takes off quickly to the nearest bike shop, a fifteen minute drive. Meanwhile, Sam is in the bathroom brushing the knots out of her hair. She starts from the bottom, brushing her ends out and slowly making her way up. When her hair is knotless, she side parts it and lets it air dry. </p><p>Walking into the kitchen, she starts up some breakfast before Ruby wakes up and Alex gets back. Making some eggs and toast, she plates it all and put it into the microwave, keeping the food warm while she goes to wake Ruby next. When she goes into her bedroom, where she left the toddler, the child is up and awake-and on her phone.</p><p>"Excuse me ms." Sam quirks her eyebrow at the five-year-old. Ruby started to giggle and quickly crawled under the comforter. "Oh no you don't!" Sam quickly moves onto the bed and pulls the blanket off of her daughter. Immediately going to tickle her and squealing at the intrusion. </p><p>"M-mommy! Nuff! N-no m-mo-ore!" Ruby laughs out, her breathing is hard and she has a big smile on her face.</p><p>"Than get up and ready, oh daughter of mine," Sam laughs at how Ruby bolts off of the bed and shoots to her own room. Sam takes a moment to appreciate the time she got with Ruby and goes to follow the toddler, making sure the kid has a matching clothes, appropriate enough for the bike ride and to school. When she enters the kids room, she sees Ruby looking through one of her closet drawers. </p><p>"Pick something black, babe," Sam gives. Knowing this might make the toddler scream-what can she say, she loves bikes-just like Alex. Ruby nodded at the request and continued to search through her drawers. Sam kept an eye out from the door to make sure that it would match, since the toddler-at this age-didn't know what to wear.</p><p>But, for once, Ruby took out something black <em>and</em> matching. Ruby took out a black and white, striped romper, shorts. (<a href="https://www.walmart.com/ip/Toddler-Kid-Baby-Girl-Clothes-Strap-Stripe-Romper-Summer-Outfit-Sunsuit/700124488">This</a>) When she tried to look for a jacket, she looked up at the hangers that were holding her only jackets-there were a lot though. When she pointed to the jackets, Sam softly chuckled and walked in, looking for a jacket that'd match what Ruby was wearing. She found a dark denim jacket that would match and took it off of the hanger, showing it to the five-year-old-who approved-and tossed it onto the bed next to the romper. (<a href="https://www.childrensplace.com/us/p/Toddler-Boys-Denim-Jacket-2081262-K3">Jacket</a>)</p><p>The omega helped her pup get into her clothes and get her hygiene done. At the moment, she was brushing Ruby's hair, who was sitting on the counter, back to Sam and front to the bathroom mirror, and watching a makeshift tiny candy sushi Youtube video. Sam was just finishing braiding the toddlers hair when the door opened. (<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/32/61/be/3261be986457b7e0bbd3ae9b043d647f.jpg">Braid</a>) </p><p>"Sam?" Alex called, the sound echoed through the walls.</p><p>"Alex!" Ruby squealed and quickly tried to get off of the counter but Sam stopped her before she hurt herself.</p><p>"Calm down, she's not going anywhere," Sam laughed and helded the pup. When Ruby's feet hit the ground, she sprinted out of the bathroom and right into the alpha, she was walking through the hallway, just passing the toddlers room.</p><p>"Hey kid!" Alex picked Ruby up and hugged her, tucked into the redheads neck. </p><p>"'Morning," The alpha heard the child mumble. </p><p>Sam smiled at the interaction and when a minute passed she said, "We have a surprise for you, love."</p><p>Ruby picked up her head and looked between her mom and Alex. "Both of you?" Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.</p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/wtX0WF7Fn_0">Song</a>)</p><p>"Yes, now let's go," The redhead placed the pup back onto her feet and took the small hand, walking into the kitchen. There, was a small black helmet with white, pink, and grey designing. Scattering all around the hard of the helmet. (<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/ac/02/ecac024d0647a6836eb8dfec37f33970.jpg">Helmet</a>) </p><p>"Is that a helmet?!" Ruby jumped up onto one of the stools that were placed in front of the counter, right where the helmet was sitting.</p><p>"That, it is," Alex smirked at Sam when she said that, walking towards the pup, giving the alpha a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>"What's this for?" Ruby pressed.</p><p>"There's more than one part to this surprise," Alex smiled at Ruby and walked around the island, leaning against her elbows that were leaning on the counter.</p><p>Ruby was confused, it showed on her face. "What's the other part?"</p><p>"That's for after breakfast, babes," Sam answered and walked towards the microwave, grabbing a small and big plate. Both filled with food for Alex and Ruby, hers was still sitting in there. "Eat and after we grab your bag, we can go and show you."</p><p>"Okay!" Instantly, Ruby started to shove food into her mouth from the excitement and impatiens.</p><p>***</p><p>Ten minutes later, they were walking out of the apartment. Ruby had her small backpack on, Alex was holding both helmets and her backpack on her back, and Sam had her purse hanging off her forearm, her free arm-with the free hand-holding Ruby's. Locking the door, Ruby started to ramble and talk out what she thought the surprise was. Of course, it was an easy guess, but she didn't expect to actually be riding with Alex on her bike. (<a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/506795764300684794/">Bike</a>) </p><p>When they pulled into the parking lot, Ruby was happily admiring the different motorcycles that were parked outside the parking lot elevator. </p><p>"These are some cool bikes," Smiling happily, Ruby looked at all of them.</p><p>"And your gonna be riding one of them with Alex, baby," Sam whispered into her ear.</p><p>Wideyes, Ruby spun her head so fast she might've gotten whiplash. She was looking at Alex with surprise and than to her mom with the same expression. Both women were smiling encouraging at the five-year-old. </p><p>"Really?" She squeaked.</p><p>Laughing, Alex answered this time. "Yes, your coming with me and mom's gonna follow close behind."</p><p>"Yes!" Punching her arm into the air, Ruby jumped and rushed to hug Alex, than Sam. Squeezing their legs tightly and not letting go for at least a minute each. "I love you guys!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Moist and wet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's what Kara felt on her body. More her dick. It was soft, wet, moist. Hands gripped her thighs, and she gripped the sheets. Her eyes were closed, tightly from the pleasure on her lower member. When she opened her eyes, blue irises were met with pale, bright skin. When she trailed her sight up the arms on her thighs, onto the mouth sucking her cock, she met dark, forest green irises-that were mostly gone black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moaning, she husks out, "Lena..."</em>
</p><p>Instantly, almost superhuman like, Kara's sitting up in her bed, panting. Cold sweat lathered her skin, her baby hairs were clinging to her neck and forehead, she grasped and ungrouped the sheets in her hands, and her eyes were wide with realization. Her dick was throbbing, painfully, and she really needed it to stop. When she tried to get her breathing under control, she got a big whiff of something sweet. It smelled like vanilla, lavender too. </p><p>She growled at the realization that Lena-the only other person that's in her apartment-was in heat. Just like she was in rut.</p><p>"Well, fuck me," She groaned and flopped back against the bed, she sat back up just as fast when she felt the stickiness of her bed sheets and comforter.</p><p>Irritated, she sat up off her bed, stretching with a thick throbbing dick between her legs and kept breathing through her mouth to not get tempted and have her alpha take over. She quickly-faster than she originally thought-took off her sheets and plopped them onto the floor. She jogged into her bathroom and turned the shower cold, the coldest she'd ever taken, and stripped.</p><p>Lena was still sitting the bed during this time. But her body, isn't anything but crazy. She's too horny to move, she knew if she did, she'd drop to the ground instantly. So she sits there, thinking about how she gotten her heat around this time. Until, she remembers the last time she talked about her heat. It was when she was here, in Portugal, and at the stadium watching Kara and her team practice.</p><p>
  <em>"Are your heats soon?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sam starts hers in a month and mine is in two weeks. Jess starts hers in three weeks."</em>
</p><p>"Fuck!" She whisper yells. <em>She really needs to log this shit.</em> </p><p>When Lena finally feels herself calm down a bit, she carefully sits on the edge of her bed and carefully stands up-on jelly legs. She stalks over to the door and carefully opens it, peeking out the door.</p><p>When Kara got out of the shower, it did work, but nothing close to what she knows what could.</p><p>
  <em>Lena.</em>
</p><p>She thinks, and thinks hard, to not imagine any of the things she has imagined the omega could do to her. But she likes the relationships they have, even if they both want something more, starting off that relationship with sex off of someone's heat or rut-or both-isn't something she'd like to do. She puts the towel around her hips, keeping the top of her body open-she likes to cover her dick more than her boobs-and goes into a mirror cabinet on her right. </p><p>She grabs her rut-blockers and takes three to have them work faster (but she knows they won't.) Walking out of the bathroom, she's hit with the smell again, and that cold shower, didn't do shit for how much stronger she was feeling. Kara knows her dick is throbbing, she can fucking feel it, but what she doesn't know, is that it's already leaking precum. </p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/iO2ITUT5doI">Song</a>)</p><p>Lena doesn't see Kara outside yet, so she quickly shuts the door behind her and darts into the hallway bathroom, searching through her stuff to find some heat-blockers. But of course, when you don't log or even think about your monthly dues, you forget shit. FUCK ME! Lena yells at herself in her head, groaning at the ache and clench in her pussy lips. </p><p>She decides, just like Kara, to take a cold shower.</p><p>When Kara is dressed, in some black sweatpants and a oversized t-shirt, she looks out her door. Lena isn't there but she does hear the shower going. But instead of it continuing, it shuts off and Lena emerges from the bathroom five seconds later.</p><p>Their eyes connect. </p><p>Kara looks at the CEO up and down, her dick contracting against her extra tight boxers, and a low growl escapes her lips when she sees the slight peek of a pale chest. And than, she hears a whimper coming from the woman ahead. Lena's shaking, visibly shaking, not scared, but like she can't hold herself up. (Mostly from the sexy growl that came from Kara, but also the fact that the ravenette saw the hardon under the soccer players sweatpants.)</p><p>And when Lena does fall from the shaking in her legs, Kara shakes herself from their stare off and rushes towards the omega. </p><p>It takes some strength to keep her alpha from overtaking her and pounding into the omega to say, "Are you okay?"</p><p>It's husky, Lena notes. Sexy, incredibly sexy. When she whimpers at the warm hands on her arms, she nods her head. Not trusting her voice enough. When she hears another growl coming from Kara-from seeing the pale neck-she lifts it obediently, not even know that the blonde was looking at her unmarked neck. </p><p>But instead of marking her, Kara just tucks herself into the pale neck and snifs. Taking big whiffs of the attracting smell, not even feeling the caress on her cock until a small squeeze it permitted. </p><p>"Damn it!" Kara yelps, surprised.</p><p>"I- I'm so-sorry," Lena has tears in her eyes. The pain of her heats were never this bad, even when she had taken a heat-blocker or not, it wasn't this bad.</p><p>When Kara does see the glistening eyes, she puts out comforting hormones and goes to lift the omega, but not before asking. And when there's a od, she tucks her right arm under pale legs and her left arm a pale, cloth covered back, lifting the ravenette easily and into her bedroom. But when she tries to place Lena onto the bed, the hold around her neck tightens. </p><p>Kara can hear the faintest voice ask, "It <em>hurts</em>, Kara."</p><p>It breaks the alpha's heart. Hearing <em>her</em> omega in pain, nope. Not <em>her</em> omega, not her omega; Kara looks down at the towel covered omega and sits down with her sitting across her lap.</p><p>"I'm sorry," She whispers. Letting Lena tuck her head into her neck and smelling, while she releases more calming hormones.</p><p>"I need you," The whimper out wasn't what startled the blonde, but the statement was it. She needed her, not wanted, needed. It hurt, because she doesn't know if Lena actually likes her-in that way-but she'll help in <em>any</em> type of way she needed. (She needed it herself too.)</p><p>"Okay," Placing her onto the bed, letting the omega hold her, she slips between pale legs. Keeping her line of sight at the pale and flushed face Lena had, she waits. She doesn't want to start anything and have Lena back out. So, she waits, waiting for the nod or verbal response, or whatever she needs for the consent to be protruded.</p><p>And when Kara does get it, it was a small nod, buck of hips, and whimper that made Kara drop her hips slowly and let the fabric of her sweatpants connect with warm, wet, and ready cunt. Slowly, oh so slowly, Kara rolls her hips into the omega. Hearing the groan from Lena made her go again, adding more pressure this time and a slower roll of her hips, letting both of them feel the pleasure of their rocking hips.</p><p>After doing this three more times, Kara going faster and Lena bucking more erratically, Lena moves the towel away from her body. Letting both ends slide off her, now, sweating body. But Kara doesn't look, she can't. If she does, her alpha's gonna pop and take over. She can't have that, she can't have the omega before her get scared of her. So she keeps her sight on the pale and flushed face below her, not letting anything stop her.</p><p>That is, until Lena says it.</p><p>"Please, Kara. Please..."</p><p>That makes Kara take a pause. A disappointed omega whimpering in offense. So she explains herself, "I need you to say it."</p><p>"W-what?" Keeping her eyes on the alpha above her.</p><p>"I need you to say that this won't change us. That this won't make you run."</p><p>Furrowing her eyebrows, Lena asks, "Why would I run?"</p><p>"Because that's what everyone does after this or I help them with their... sexual frustrations. I can't lose this, Lena... I can't lose you," Kara adds after a moment of hesitation. She has her own tears in her eyes, from her own throbbing pain, but also the broken pieces in her heart that were just getting put back together from the omega. </p><p>Lena pulls her hands away from the grasped sheets in her hands, she caresses olive colored cheeks. Smiling sadly. "I won't let that happen. I won't let you go," Whispering, she carefully adds, "I don't want to lose <em>you</em>."</p><p>It takes three seconds before Kara's off the omega, taking her shirt and bra off before going back down on the omega. Elbows next to pale and red ears-Lena was staring-and she slowly kisses pink tinted cheeks. Kissing soft and light kisses down Lena's cheeks to her neck, sucking lightly in the space between her jawline and collarbone. She keeps kissing and sucking between the spaces, leaving her lips alone. (Kara thought it was too intimate. But all she was thriving and wanting, was to kiss those pink and red plum lips.)</p><p>That is, her wish, comes true. </p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/0jimWzNHl1o">Song</a>)</p><p>Lena takes the olive skin colored jaw and crashes their lips together. It's rough and possessive. They keep it to just lips, until Lena grazes her tongue over Kara's upper lip and when the blond accepts, Lena's tongue darts into Kara's mint flavored mouth. Tasting the toothpaste still lathered over Kara's bright, white teeth. Fighting for dominance, Lena pushes out her hormones the exact same time Kara does. But, of course, the alpha gets the omega to back down and soon enough, Lena is engulfed in musky and dominant scent, that is Kara.</p><p>Pulling back for air, Kara quickly uses the time to kiss down the ravenette's chest, lathering her in light pink marks. (She'll be going darker in places that aren't going to be able to be seen.) Kissing lower and lower, Kara stops at the valley between each of the CEO's breasts, and attacking after giving a dark hickey there.</p><p>Lena groan and moans out her pleasure when she feels the flick of Kara's tongue over her nipple. She whimpers at the cold air that Kara's blowing over her right nipple while menstruating her thumb and forefinger over her left. The feel is ecstatic, but it's not what Lena wants. So she goes ahead and voices the want.</p><p>"Kara..." She takes a deep breath when she feels at pull at the nipple the alpha is ravishing. "L-lo-lower," she finally says after she feels the blonde move to the left nipple.</p><p>Pulling back, Lena can practically feel the smirk Kara has on her face. And then the way Kara says the word, "Wait," just proves her point. And the soccer player continues her adventure on Lena's left nipple.</p><p>She's a boob girl, Lena notes. It's funny, but she's too sexually frustrated to care and laugh at the moment. Pulling her hands away from the sheets, Lena nudges the top of Kara's head when she feels lips below her breasts. </p><p>Laughing huskily, making Lena whimper more, Kara lets Lena have this demand. The alpha kisses lower, and lower, leaving darker marks than the ones on Lena's neck and pink soon becomes purple. </p><p>When Kara reaches Lena's hips, she uses her fingertips to trail soft and tingly feelings up Lena's inner thigh, and back down to the inside of her knee. (Teasing and foreplay was always Kara's favorite.) Leaving multiple marks on each side of Lena's hips, she felt another nudge and whimpers coming from the omega above her. She smirks again and finally ventures lower. Leaving lingering kisses on the pale labia and finally-for Lena <em>and</em> Kara-Kara uses her tongue to lick the plump lips from the omega's entrance to her clit.</p><p>"Oh shit," Lena moans out and her hands rush from her boobs to dirty blonde hair between her legs. The slick and small pubic hairs are slick with Lena's arusole, and it's not make Kara any better. </p><p>The alpha's dick is throbbing against her boxers, but she just wants to pay attention on the CEO right now. Using her arms, she holds the pale legs wide and open, keeping her tongue and lips on Lena's cunt. When she knows they're both comfortable, Kara slowly enters her tongue to Lena's entrance.</p><p>"Fuck!" Lena arches her back and pants. Already, sweat is lingering on her chest and forehead. The pleasure of Kara is exhilarating, and very experienced. But just the thought of Kara using this tongue on anyone else but her, is making Lena more possessive, but it vanishes when she feels a finger circle her entrance and the alpha's tongue is back on her clit.</p><p>Kara moans against Lena's pussy, making the omega above her squirm and groan at the sensation. Kara continues her menstrations with her middle finger and then, slowly inserts it. Making sure to go in slowly and curl them coming out. </p><p>"<em>Oh...</em>" Lena moans and bucks her hips involuntarilly and groans at the feeling of Kara's nose hitting her clit while the blondes tongue is circling her entrance. </p><p>Kara continues with this for another minute before speeding up and carefully putting in a second finger, but keeping the speed.</p><p>"<em>God</em>," The omega's eyes roll at the back of her head. She can feel the reaching of the cliff. It's close, <em>really</em> close. And when Kara uses her tongue to suck on her clit, hard, and scissor her fingers in Lena, the dam breaks.</p><p>"<em>Fucking hell</em>!" Lena's legs shakes uncontrollably and arches her back against the bed. Kara keeps up her stroking and sucking, drawing the CEO into a long and hard orgasm. </p><p>It was the best orgasim Lena ever had. Better than any other beta or; just in general. Lena had never had an orgasim that lasted over a minute. Even if it was during her heat. They last thirty seconds or she didn't cum at all because her partner only got their release.</p><p>"Jesus," Kara murmurs through Lena's thoughts. Though the omega can still see white on the outskirts of her visions, she can hear Kara talking. "You taste <em>amazing</em>."</p><p>Lena just hums in acknowledgement. While taking the time, Kara quickly shuffles off the bed and takes off her sweatpants, leaving her tight boxers on for the satisfaction of the ravenettes surprise from the package. The soccer player knows she's packing. Shit, ever partner she'd slept with has said so. But she'd never been one to be confident in it, mostly because she never got laid enough to do so. With Lena right now, her confidence is radiating and growing ever so much.</p><p>"Ready?" Kara asks from the edge of the bed keeping her line of sight on the omega's eyes. Respect has always been something Kara has for anyone with the guts to get them. But with Lena, it's getting really hard when she can still taste the salt and sweet cum on her lips. (It's an added plus when Lena's legs are still open and glistening with arusole, just making the alpha a lot more harder and throbbing a lot more.)</p><p>"Give me a couple... more seconds," Lena pants out. <em>Jesus</em>, being this worn out after <em>one</em> round-for just herself-was something that's the <em>complete</em> opposite of often.</p><p>Kara chuckles huskily and crawls up the bed, a slight predatory look is seen in her eyes-from what Lena can tell, and sits between pale and shaking thighs. Not even a minute goes by, and Lena is feeling a lot more in control and she's a lot more ready for the next round. She knows from the tent in Kara's pants that the alpha is feeling the same. </p><p>"In. Now," Lena growls. But from the dominant hands landing around her head from the tug she pulled on the blondes boxers.</p><p>"I waited," Kara husks out, making the Luthor whimper. The dominant demeanor dropped. "You can too," Kara sucks on Lena's earlobe.</p><p>"I can't," The CEO whines out and pulls on the alpha's boxers again.</p><p>Kara hucks out a breath but starts to kiss the omega's neck while soothing the purple mark with her tongue. She knows that the marking is gonna make Lena irritated or just the opposite of possessive, but she's feeling the possessiveness about now. So fuck it.</p><p>"Kara," Lena whines again, tugging a third time on the black Calvin Klein boxers.</p><p>Instead of taking them off, the soccer player hooks her arm around the ravenette's pale waist and pulls her on top of her. Making Lena straddle her hips. She can feel the wet and slick heat on her cloth covered cloth.</p><p>"Do it yourself," Kara breaths out while rubbing up and down the outer side of Lena's thighs. </p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/GfiJowcJiVw">Song</a>)</p><p>Lena gasps at the command and instantly crashes her lips to Kara's. She grind her hips onto the tent in Kara's boxers while tasting herself in the alphas mouth below her. Unlike Kara, Lena isn't patient. Once she's tired of not having the alpha's dick in her-after ten seconds-she's scooting down the blondes body. And when she takes a good look, she sees a full six pack of abs on Kara's body. Not just the foggy vision she was seeing through while Kara took off her shirt, this was full 20/20 vision. And she was loving it. </p><p>Kissing her way down between the valley between Kara's breasts, she takes a minute on each. Sucking and groping each side of the blondes breasts and becoming a lot more turned on and ready from the sounds coming out of the alphas mouth. She marks and sucks on each of Kara's abs, leaving pink and light purple bruises all over her abdomen and chest. When she reaches the boxers, she glances at the blonde abover her.</p><p>Kara's staring at her, panting and groaning at the pressure on her cock. Lena smirks and slowly peels away the fabric and the alpha's dick springs up. Already leaking pre-cum and the tip is a deep angry red-turning purple from the lack of attention. When the CEO has the black underwear all the way down and off the tan fit legs, she glances at the long, throbbing, twitching, and thick penis.</p><p>"Fucking hell!" Lena exclaims. Seeing Kara's dick through pants or trousers, she knew the blonde was big. But seeing it out and free, the cock was huge. When she wrapped her hand around the base, Kara groaned and accidentally bucked her hips up into the ravenette's hand. </p><p>Lena wideyes Kara. "How are you this big?"</p><p>Kara shakes her head. "Dunno. But I need you to get this on with."</p><p>Lena giggles and eyes the thick and pumping vein on the ten-it grew-inch thick dick. It was the biggest cock she'd ever seen, take, or even handled. She could tell Kara was nervous, but she didn't know why. Lena's only other option was to take it slow. But she knows the alpha won't want that, but it'll be the only way the blonde can calm down and not get too anticipated.</p><p>Her pale hand takes a better hold, wrapping around the tanned penis and slowly jerking the alpha's cock off. She uses her spit as a natural lube and takes her hand to spread it over the blondes cock. Squeezing at the bottom and keeping the pressure all the way to the tip, making the alpha above her groan and clenth the bed sheets under them. Kara's trying really hard not to rut into the omega's hand, but it's really hard when she's beautiful and applying just the right amount pressure that she loves and craves for. (Adding onto that when she didn't even need to ask for it.)</p><p>When Lena starts to suck on the tip of Kara's dick, the alpha groans and arches. Reaching for that warmth and moisture again. It's just got better when the CEO took her hand, interlocking their fingers, and started to slowly bob her head up and down the tanned prick.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" Kara jerked her hips, making the ravenette gag. "Shit, I'm sorry Lena. I'm really <em>really</em> so-" But before could continue to spray the omega with apologies, the ravenette sucked the head of the alpha's dick; <em>hard</em>.</p><p>"Fucking <em>hell</em>," Kara moaned and shut her eyes tight, her neck angling towards the ceiling.</p><p>Lena took her mouth off the soccer players dick, making her whimper at the cool breeze from the AC flow over her moist dick. "Look at me," It wasn't a question. It was a demand. And Kara obliged immediately for the continuation for her hard-on. </p><p>"good," Lena winked and interlocked the other hand with Kara's that was clutching the sheets and she squeezed both of the alphas hands before going all the way down on her dick. She felt the blonde pubic hairs on her nose; Kara could feel the back of Lena's throat. </p><p>The omega continued to bob and suck on the cock in her mouth, not letting Kara get a breather whenever she took a breath. It was always off, deep breath, and back on within a second. When she got the hang of the thick and long cock in her mouth with breathing through her nose, she kept going without letting the dick out. She wanted it, Kara wanted it. Lena couldn't let this dick, her dick, get out of her. The omega needed the blonds dick in her soon, and as soon as she drank the white seed, soon to come out of Kara's slit, she was gonna obliged.</p><p>(Which, came sooner than later. But, Lena has to be real, Kara's lasting longer than she has when the blonde was eating her out.)</p><p>"I'm g-gonna c-cum, babe," Kara warned through a raspy and moaning voice. </p><p>Popping the cock out of her mouth with a loud <em>popping</em> sound, Lena praised, "Cum in my mouth, Kara." And she was right back to sucking the blonde off.</p><p>Not even a minute later, Kara was wailing out her praises and warnings. "Shit! Lena... Lena. I-I'm gonna- gonna bust," She jerked her hips again, and when there was no gagging sound, she peered her eyes open when the gates were close, and the image of ehr dick leaving and enter the pale and plump lips was all she needed to let go and enter euphoria.</p><p>"Take it!" Kara growled when she saw Lena start to gag at the sheer amount and pressure the cock was pushing her seed through. </p><p>When the blonde finished loading the omega's through with her seed-Lena swallowing it all-Kara took the pale hands in her hands and pulled the ravenette up above her. Crashing their lips together in a power hungry and passionate kiss. They kept sucking their mouths off while Kara took her left hand out of Lena's right and slotted it between their bodies. Taking her cock and rubbing it against the pink and ready cunt Lena had.</p><p>Pulling back before she enters, Kara asked, "Are you on birth control?"</p><p>Shaking her head no, Lena jumped off the bed and quickly scrambled through her bag on shaky legs to look for the A-condoms she had from Sam.</p><p>When she found them, she quickly showed it to the alpha and ripped the foil off. Using her knees to crawl up the bed while taking the rubber cover out of it's package. Kara took the condom before Lena could slide it over her dick and quickly made work of having the omega below her. (It took all of Lena not to beg the alpha to take her full on, no condom nothing, just to fuck and get it on. It-also-took all of Kara to ask if Lena had anything to not get pregnant. She was lucky since she didn't have condoms in her cabinet. It was the first time she was out of condoms and didn't even know she needed them for today.)</p><p>"I think I like being on top," Kara husked out while rolling the condom over her dick and kissing the pink and plump lips.</p><p>"Mmm," Lena moaned into the kiss and pulled back enough to whisper against Kara's lips, "I'm sure you do."</p><p>The chuckled huskily together. But in no time, Kara took her dick and slowly entered the omega, not caring about the foreplay anymore. She needed it now before her alpha's let loose. </p><p>Lena gasped at the new stretch in her entrance. She groaned and moaned at the pain and pleasure she was caused from the ten inch cock Kara had. Having never been stretched this far out, she had to stop the blonde with a hand on her chest.</p><p>"Are you okay? Do I need to slow down?" Kara started to pull out but Lena quickly shook her head. </p><p>"No- no," The omega kept taking deep breaths and trying to adjust to the length and width before saying, "You're <em>big</em>. i need some time before you start to rut into me."</p><p>The alpha laughs adorably and grins. "Oh, I know I'm big, I just thought you'd be taking it better."</p><p>The teasing was there, Lena knew it. But she really wanted to make this alpha know what she's about. So she starts to rub her clit herself, making her pussy stretch more and more, letting the thick dick fit better and more snug. But she was still tight-from Kara of course.</p><p>"That's better," Kara teases and starts to thrust in faster, but not as deep still. Something that the omega doesn't want. But the CEO know Kara is just trying to prepare her, so she lets it go; because she's mostly feeling the pleasure and pressure of Kara's dick in her at the moment. When she feels Lena open up more and more, she strokes deeper and deeper while slowing her thrusts. Just to get the right touch and...</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" There it is. Kara smirks and tries her best to hit that spot every single time. Lena's wailing, Kara's thrust was something different. No one knew that spot other than herself, because, who wouldn't know their own body. But Lena also wasn't the type to jerk herself off whenever or wherever she wanted. That was inconsiderate of the people around her-even though she has personal things and privacy everywhere. From what Lillian always said: <em>you're not a full Luthor, the least you can do is act like one</em>. So she never really went into her own pleasure.</p><p>But with Kara, it's like the alpha <em>knows</em> it or her, or wherever the special spot in her body that it. That feeling that Lena just had, was nothing compared to Jack or Veronica, not even close to all the one night stands she had in college. (Though they weren't a lot, their dicks were pretty big for a beta, but nothing compared to the alpha above her.)</p><p>Kara grunts and pants at the feeling. She really has to come, but she doesn't wanna do it before Lena. So she keeps hitting that spot in the omega while rubbing her clit with her right hand; her left keeping herself up.</p><p>"Are you close?"</p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/u4XyXLQxQbQ">Song</a>)</p><p>Lena just nods in acknowledgement after a minute and squeezes her eyes shut, tight. She can feel every single hit that the alpha is stroking, its making the cliff come shorter and shorter with the rubbing thumb on her clit.</p><p>"Come with me," Kara husks in her ear. And when the blonde sucks on the pale earlobe, Lena jumps off the cliff. She cunt squeezing and clamping around the blondes cock. And in three seconds, Kara came in Lena, her seed getting stuck in the rubber condom. But she's kinda dumbfounded that her knot hasn't shown yet, it was weird. But just as she thinks that, her knot starts to form.</p><p>"Is that your knot?" Lena asks, she feels the outline of the form.</p><p>"Mhm," Hummig yes, Kara quickly shuffles off the bed after carefully pulling out of the omega, making her whimper. "Give me a second, I have to grab another condom."</p><p>"Suitcase, left side," Lena instructs, panting a little more once the adrenaline in her system starts to wear off.</p><p>Kara rushes to go another round with the CEO. Taking off the condom, tying it, throwing it in the bedroom trash, looking through the suitcase, grabbing the package of A-condoms, ripping the foil open, and sliding it over her dick. She takes the box of condoms and places it on the nightstand before sliding back onto the bed and flipping the ravenette over onto her stomach.</p><p>"Ah!" Lena squeals, surprised by the dominant action Kara performed. But it didn't just scare, that shit turned her on even more than before.</p><p>Kara gives a small and light 'sorry' before using her right hand to lift Lena's waist up and having her ass in the air. Doggy was always Kara's favorite, it always hit the woman below her deep and making her squirm and cum a lot more faster. But with Lena, she's hoping the CEO will last longer since her knot has formed.</p><p>"This will help me and you, a lot more," The omega can tell that the alpha is smirking behind her. So, she arches her back more, making her ass cheeks open to show what Kara does to her and her entrance contracting around nothing. Making the blonde growl and smack the pale ass softly before dragging her dick through the pink, wet, and warm cunt.</p><p>"In, Kara. I need you inside," Pleading wasn't something a Luthor did. But with the size and pure force Kara does to her, it's ruined her for anyone else. No one could make her feel the way Kara is right now, and she knows it.</p><p>"On it, babygirl," Kara complies and carefully inserts her dick into the warm and flushed cunt. The alpha pumps slowly, not wanting her knot to give out to early. She pumps, trying to find that spot again, but her dick still makes the omega below her squirm and moan at the sheer width of it.</p><p>She pumps faster and deeper over her the time. Moaning and the slapping of body parts are the only sounds in the room-apartment most of all. It gets even better when Kara does find the spot in the omega again, and ruts into it over, and over, and over. She didn't stop, her alpha was free. Her alpha had everything. And now just wants to breed. Breed and breed the omega.</p><p>"<em>Mine,</em>" Kara growls, but keeps rutting into <em>her</em> omega cunt.</p><p>"Mine. Mine. <em>Mine</em>," Kara pumps her hips hard and harder with each time she says the word. Making her kot grow and expand wider.</p><p>"Yours! <em>Yours</em>, Kara," Lena moans out. She's on her forearms, not having enough strength and willforce to stay up on her arms from the power of the alpha's thrusts are. </p><p>"You're <em>mine</em>, only <em>mine</em>," Kara growls into Lena's ear again, but she uses her right hand to reach around the pale and slim waist to rub omega's clit again, her knot was about to burst and she needed <em>her</em> omega to take it.</p><p>"Only yours, only yours Kara," The breathlessness of the CEO was telling Kara that she was close. </p><p>"Take it," The tone the alpha uses changes and it just makes Lena more turned on. (Admiring the fact that this soccer player can have better reactions or changes with her emotions better than her.)</p><p>She tries, she really does. But it's just too big. She tries to make herself stretch, with the extra help of the fingers on her clit; but it's just too big.</p><p>"I c-can't K-Kara. I can't take it," Whimpering out her response.</p><p>"You can, babe. I know you can. Just-" She tugs at Lena's clit. "Just relax and let me handle it." She tugs again, but also takes her left hand and attaches it to the ravenette's left breast. She grops and tugs at the her left boob and nipple. And it's exactly what the omega needed.</p><p>Lena cums on Kara's dick and it contracts wide enough for Kara to push her knot it and breaks, leaking her seed into the Luthor's cunt and having her seed being blocked by the condom. But they're still stuck together. And they both know it. They both locked together for at least another half hour, ledd, or more. No one knows, it's never been researched, but it happens.</p><p>Kara takes the liberty to move them around without hurting herself and her omega below her. It took all of Kara not to bite the pale skinned ocean between Lena's jaw and shoulder. A mating mark that she knew they'd regret. Shit, they haven't even gone into a stage for talking about growing their relationship. But here they are, naked, locked together, and just got the three best orgasims they've ever had in their life.</p>
<hr/><p>It's an hour later, the knot broke, their still in their rut and heat, but the both of them needed a breather. Which is why Lena is in the kitchen making bacon and ten-thirty a.m with Kara's t-shirt on and only panties while the alpha is in her sports bra and boxers-with a new hard-on.</p><p>"I can smell you," Lena teases while she's flipping a piece of bacon. Kara's sitting at the kitchen island and just looking at the omega in a very sexual way.</p><p>Groaning and pouting-that Lena can practically see while looking at a pan full of bacon and oil-Kara complains that, "It's not my fault you're only in panties and my t-shirt!"</p><p>Turning around, Lena smirks at the blonde. "Really?"</p><p>"Stop," Kara kinks her eyebrow, daring for the CEO to try it. But, of course, Lena breaks it, mostly because of her sexual frustration at the bold demand.</p><p>"Or what?" Lena's perfectly manicured eyebrow kinks up too. Not even caring that they're having a staring contest.</p><p>After a small moment, Kara's up and walking around the island. She slowly makes her way towards the ravenette, making it known in her eyes that the CEO is her prey and she's the predator. It's something different than other alphas. Kara's has more, depth to it. More warmth and caringness to it. Unlike other alpha, they only want the pleasure you give instead of the affection and attention.</p><p>Trapping the shorter woman with her hips, Kara tilts her head and slowly tucks herself into the omega's neck. Getting a nice scent of arousal again and she makes sure it's known that the teasing trap isn't like it normally is in person.</p><p>The alpha takes her hands and places them onto the ravenette's waist, keeping a firm and strong grip on the slim waist before saying, "You're burning the bacon." It's husky and teasing, something Lena knew that would've been coming, but the bacon; she completely forgot.</p><p>"Shit!" Lena turns quickly and starts to take off the bacon she'd already turned over and cooked on both sides and flipped the bacons she hasn't on its other side. But Kara doesn't move.</p><p>Kara stays in place. Feeling up and down pale sides under the over sized t-shirt. The alpha feels her omega's rips expand and shrink at her ministrations, she can hear the labor of her omega's breath, she can see the gulp of air her omega had to breath in. Kara sees and saw everything she does to Lena, and it's amazing how observant she is. Wanting to add a little more spice to it, Lena leans back and pushes her butt against the rock hard-on the blonde had and they both groaned at the pressure. </p><p>They stay like that a little longer, Lena making sure to watch the bacon while Kara massages her omega's sides.</p><p>But when everything is done, Lena turns around and eyes the ocean blue irises that she's fallen for again and again since they have met. There's a question at the back of her head that keeps nagging and nagging her everyday she talks and look at anything, <em>Kara</em>. She knows this question perfectly, but it might or might not ruin their relationship. She doesn't know what Kara wants, shit, she doesn't even know what she wants. But experience was always something she would take into consideration and or just keeping Kara to herself is another.</p><p>So she covers all her nerves and asks the question.</p><p>"What do you want? With us?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry its been a while since I posted. But I can't write smut and I was getting insecure about it. I had rewritten this chapter three times-leaving Alex and Sam's interaction though-and it took me another week before I was feeling it. I'm really sorry this has taken forever, but I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter.</p><p>Next one will continue in the smut action, but less detailed. It's easier for me, but also because I wanna make sure we get this book stuffed into under 20 chapters.</p><p>This might still be a 11-15 chapter book, but if it's more, it's because there might be a sequel (extra chapter for it) or it'll be a epilogue. </p><p>And I'm really sorry about this cliffhanger, but we're going into more of Kara and Lena's relationship next chapter with a little Emiko and Jess with some AgentReign/Danvarias too (with Ruby of course) ;)</p><p>I really hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long, but here we are. This wasn't beta'd and I don't think any of my stories are since I don't have friend neither know anyone that can be my beta. But again, if you know anyone, please message me on my instagram. @km.mcgrath</p><p>Thank you, again, for reading. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!</p><p>- K</p><p>P.S. It's 10:55 p.m. and I'm just now posting this. After two full weeks. I hate how I'm so scared of the comments or what the comments will be on this. 🏃🏃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're starting off with some Sam and Alex, than some Emiko and Jess, ending with the big question Lena popped to Kara.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I now have a beta! And thankfully for her, she'll be helping me do better with my writing. But that also means that I'll be rewriting this entire book. So posting will be more stalled and if you're gonna reread, it'll be a lot more better in the long run.</p><p>But I will be posting chapters as best as possible. Thank you for reading, I'll see you in the end. :)</p><p>- K</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Alex! C'mon!" Ruby squealed, rushing towards the playground that the trio was walking towards from the parking lot. Ruby ran her fastest towards the playground on her little legs while Alex jogged after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna get you!" Alex jogged a little faster, right on the toddler's tail, trying to reach and grab for her without tripping the kid. When the alpha reached Ruby, Alex scooped her up and gave raspberry kisses to her belly horizontally. Ruby squealed and wiggled from the grasp, but Alex had her in a tight hold and kept tickling the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuff! Ha- nuff Alex!" Ruby squealed out, laughs and giggles interrupted her statement. When Alex let up, she put the child upright and held her on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about we check with mommy since we just ate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! No! Playground!" Ruby pointed towards the big slide behind her - that Alex was looking at- with a pout on her face. They had just finished lunch and Ruby needed to stay calm for a bit before she got a sick stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a tummy ache?" Alex asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head. Her pout was still there, but her shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna throw up your food?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toddler shook her head again. Still pouting, but her demeanor now sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we have to wait a couple more minutes so all that food in your belly can go away and you can have the best time on the playground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Ruby nodded sadly and let the older woman carry her towards her mother, who was sitting on the bench watching the entire encounter, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex reached Sam, the omega laughed. "Did you tell her about waiting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded and said, "Yep," popping the 'p'. "She started to pout and get sad, but she knows we're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pouted, looking between the adults, and slumped again. She knew that her mom and Alex were right, but playing was a very big part of her routine. Playgrounds at school were small, and she needed another thirty minutes at a real playground to spend all the energy she has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby started to become restless ten minutes later, chuckling Sam rolled her eyes, and nudged her daughter softly. "Go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" A smile slowly grew on the toddler's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head and fully laughing now, Sam said, "Go on, have some fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shouted, "Yes!" and rushed after the playground. Alex and Sam stayed seated for a bit and started some small talk. Each conversing about their day and what went on. When the conversation simmered, they both watched as Ruby rushed down the biggest slide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going," Alex quickly muttered before jogging towards the five-year-old and chasing her around the plaster gravel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and chuckled at the two girls she loves... Loves... Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four hours later, Alex went home and quickly put together an overnight bag, and went back to Sam's. Ruby had asked her to have another sleepover and when she pulled out a very, very convincing pout, neither her mom or Alex could say no. Sam thinks  she might have even seen  some crocodile tears forming in the toddlers’ eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam started to get dinner ready while Ruby was doing her homework. For a five-year-old, school was very hard on their education. Ruby had to draw a family portrait, spell simple words, and figure out where each letter went in the alphabet. The omega was pretty impressed with Ruby though, the child was very smart with her words and math. It was nice and rewarding seeing your child be so good in school and even better with friends and teachers. Ruby didn't need help in school, or at home, but she always helped those around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having those conversations with Ruby's teachers was always a privilege since having the little girl was the best gift Sam could ever have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door pulled the omega out of her thoughts. The omega shook her head before walking towards the door and looking through the peephole. Seeing Alex, she smiled and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Alex smiled back and went to hug the omega since Ruby was near, she could hear the hard scratches of a pencil running over paper from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Sam replied into the hug, pulling back, she let the redhead walk through and closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy?" Ruby called from the dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, babe?" Sam called back while walking behind the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was me," Alex answered before Sam could answer and laughed when she walked out of the hallway and saw the toddler's eyes light up at the sight of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex!" The child squealed and dropped everything, hopping off the chair, she rushed to hug her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw you twenty minutes ago," The alpha chuckled and lifted the kid into her arms, resting Ruby on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twenty minutes too much," Ruby grumbled and tucked herself into the redhead's neck, her arms wrapped around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam's heart yearned for Ruby to stay this adorable. She also loved the fact that her kid and girlfriend got along so well, that's all a single mother could want in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega went back to preparing dinner while Alex was watching Ruby draw; going into the homework after. The alpha and toddler were done with all assignments before dinner was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you need help with?" Alex asked while leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing much, ten more minutes and the pasta will be done. All I have to do is strain it and put in the sauce," Sam answered while using a wooden spatula to twirl the water and pasta in the metal pot they were cooking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at Ruby, who was sitting on the couch watching My Little Pony before she whispered, "Can we make cookies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam let out a soft chuckle before nodding her head, "She'll love you more for that," giving her girlfriend a wink before resting the spatula on the stove and walking towards the fridge. She took out a log of pre-made cookie dough and handed it to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show this to her and she'll scream," Sam instructed. Alex looked a little skeptical but shrugged it off and did what her lover said. Not a minute later, a scream was heard through the apartment and both adults winced at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really mommy?!" Ruby yelled while running to the kitchen and clutching onto one of her mother's legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea, love," The omega laughed while keeping one hand on the spatula and the other running through the brunette hair on her daughter's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Ruby started to do a little dance and ran back towards the living room, running into Alex's legs, who was watching the mother and daughter interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we make them now?" Ruby rushed out after standing up and looking up at the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Alex laughed and rested the log of pre-made cookie dough on the island counter and lifted the toddler to sit on a stool sitting behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, where's your pan and wax paper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next to the fridge, there's a drawer with all the wax paper and the likes. The trays are below the same drawer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few clanking sounds after a minute and Alex said a quick thank you before she and Ruby went to work rolling the cookies into balls and laying them spaced out onto the tray with a sheet of wax paper separating the metal from the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, dinner was done, the cookies were cooling and the three of them were all watching A Wrinkle In Time when an alarm went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're done!" Ruby called out when both adults were sitting on both sides of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed and stood up with her daughter, who bolted off to the kitchen. Alex followed behind her girlfriend, chuckling softly and pulled out three small plates while Sam used a plastic spatula to scoop the cookies onto each of the plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until another two hours later, after all the cookies and their nighttime routine, that Alex and Sam went to sleep; peacefully. With no interruptions throughout the night and both their exhaustion took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emiko and Jess have been sleeping at Oliver and Felicity's house for the past two days, figuring out how they're going to get all of Jess's things and what they're going to do about Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, Emiko, Jess, and Felicity plan on renting a UHaul truck. Most of the items in the ex-couples apartment are owned and had been bought by Jess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a small one right?" Felicity checks with Jess before calling the U-Haul rental number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess nodded her head and focused on the list she was writing of what she needed from her apartment. It was 8:00 am at the moment, she knew at 8:30 that Tommy was supposed to be at work by then, or out of the house. they planned to get the truck today, pack everything by six when Tommy was supposed to get off work and start heading home, and have time to put all her things into the storage unit she rented out yesterday.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," Felicity said into the phone after a few rings and started to talk to the customer service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver was at work while Conner was at school. Oliver was the CEO of Queen's Industry and running CEO for Smoak Tech while his wife was on maternity leave or whenever she wanted to stay home with their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When are we going to be leaving?" Emiko asked, her arms are resting on her knees while leaning forward, looking at the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from her list, Jess looked at the alpha for a moment before saying, "After 8:30. He should be at work by then. We have to leave before six, he ends at that time and should be coming home by then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emiko processed the information before standing up and making everyone a cup of coffee. She needed a breather. The alpha knows that going there and trashing his shit would be the wrong thing. But what Tommy doesn't know wouldn't hurt. But then again, it would be blamed on Jess, so that idea is off the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ending the phone call, Felicity started to say, "We have the truck from eight forty-five to seven pm. They close at nine so we need to unpack everything to the storage unit fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough time, he won't know where everything will be or where I am. Make sure you grab everything on this list," She holds it up and shakes it before ripping it off the pad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We out?" Emiko asks while placing the mugs of coffee onto the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In thirty, we're gonna need this," Felicity said, grabbing the mug closest to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, we are," Jess followed Felicity and took a big gulp of the warm liquid. All three women took it black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, all three are in Felicity's car, Mia in the backseat with her mother, Jess in the driver, and Emiko in the passenger. They headed to the storage unit Jess was renting and renting the U-Haul trucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we going to watch the baby while we're grabbing everything?" Emiko asked, looking in the rear-view mirror at the blonde omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be grabbing everything and putting it into the truck while watching her from her stroller," Felicity supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of contemplation, Jess mentioned, "Or we could give her to my neighbor, Ms. Irvine. She's an elderly woman with a heart of gold. Whenever people need a babysitter in the building, without getting a sitter, they'll give their kids to her and she'll watch them while their parents are at work or something. I love her, she gives me cookies whenever she cooks extra for her husband from time-to-time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity thought about it and after a good minute, she agreed. "Sure, it'll be easier than looking back and forth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took another twenty minutes to get to Jess's apartment from the Storage Unit with slight traffic. When they got to her building, quickly, Felicity and Jess took Mia with her baby bag and car seat to Ms. Irvine's apartment while Emiko situated the U-Haul truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess knocked on the door and after a few seconds, an elderly woman around the age of sixty, short, with a dark brown bob cut, and grey hairs peeking out, opened the door with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Jess," Ms. Irvine smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Brenda," Jess smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's got you coming to my door?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is why," The omega moved for the beta to look at Felicity at Mia, who was laying in her car seat with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw," Brenda cooed and smiled up at the blonde omega. "Yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," Felicity nodded and moved forward so she could introduce Mia. "This is Mia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a pretty name," Brenda waved her hand slightly at the baby and saw a smile form onto her lips. "Such a beauty, but what's got you coming to me for her?" Looking confused, she moved her line of sight back to Jess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping you could watch her while I pack my stuff up, from my apartment?" Shyly, Jess answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you and Tommy finally break up?" A deadpan face on the older woman's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'finally'?" Jess was confused along with Felicity at the new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's been bringing a new woman into the apartment every weekend since you started working weekends," Ms. Irvine supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god," Felicity wide-eyed Jess's reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'thank god'?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another reason to not keep his bitchass." Jess looked back to Brenda after answering the blonde "So can you watch her? It's only till we have everything into the U-Haul truck we rented."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! No problem, come in," Ms. Irvine opened her door more and let Jess and Felicity into the small apartment complex. It was the exact same style as Jess, but introverted and decorated with a lot more pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have an amazing place," Felicity commented with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Brenda closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity placed Mia's car seat onto the kitchen counter and unbuckled her. Carefully taking the infant out, she handed her daughter over to the elderly woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you precious," Mrs. Irvine cooed at the baby. Looking up at her mother, Brenda smiled and added, "Go and help her pack everything up. She'll need it," waving the pair out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess and Felicity took a moment to have the confidence and trust in Brenda, then left, finding Emiko at the elevator doors that had just opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Emiko called from down the hallway, speeding up and meeting the pair at Jess's ex-apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Let’s get this shit done," Jess said as she unlocked the door. Instantly, she rushed in and tried to hear if anyone was in the apartment. When there was no one, she quickly turned around and motioned for the two other women to come in and took out the sheet of paper folded in her pocket. She quickly unfolded the paper and read off the big things that needed to be moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Dining Table &amp; Chairs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Couch</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Bed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- TV</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Coffee table</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and Emiko will get the couch while you set the dining table up. After that, go and pack all your clothes in all the suitcases you bought and still have, backpacks and all. Okay?" Felicity instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it," Jess agreed, and quickly, the trio started packing up all of Jess's things in the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had all the receipts for everything she bought. After witnessing something similar to Lena with one of her one-night stands, she knew that keeping all the proof she had was gonna be worth it in the end. Keeping them in a shoebox, hidden in a suitcase, she knew instantly that she might need them in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five hours later, most of Jess's things were all packed into the U-Haul truck. The packing went by a lot faster when Oliver and Conner showed up at two; after work and school. Having the extra muscle and hands, Emiko went with Oliver and Conner to get all the big things while Felicity and Jess packed her clothes and all the small things they'll need in boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that all?" Emiko questions after a moment where all five of them stood in the middle of the apartment. The couch was gone, so was the dining table, coffee table, rugs, and TV. Everything that Jess thought was important enough to take, they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a couple of seconds to look around, happy with the end result, Jess smiled at the four others and nodded her head. "Yeah," She breathed out, "that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Felicity pumped her fist into the air and started jumping around. She's not gonna lie, since the beginning of Jess and Tommy's relationship, she never liked the alpha. From the attitude Jess had to deal with to the toxic alpha masculinity, she knew the pair weren't going to last. She was surprised they lasted this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All five walked out of the apartment at 5:30 pm. Oliver and Felicity went to grab Mia from Mrs. Irvine's apartment and met the other three downstairs in the cars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all five of them-plus the baby-met at the parking garage. Emiko and Jess hopped into the U-Haul while Oliver and Felicity drove in Felicity's minivan (can't believe she's becoming a soccer-mom) and Conner was allowed to drive his dad's Porsche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, he was threatened to pay any and all expenses that were needed if he crashed; out of his own pocket. No trust fund money, no charity money, right out of pocket. Plus, his trust money wasn't going to be given until he was twenty-one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the storage unit they all quickly started to unpack and it only took two hours for everything to be placed inside because the staff at the storage unit were kind enough to help the five of them. Oliver gave them a generous tip for it-two thousand dollars each-and the five of them were quickly on the way. Jess returned the U-Haul in the end and made Conner ride with his parents while she and Emiko took the Porsche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Emiko checked in with the omega while looking out on the road, driving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess hummed in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emiko didn't push, but she knew Jess was having a hard time comprehending what happened and was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the Queen's apartment, they all got ready for dinner and chose to leave these events for tomorrow's discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a little longer, Lena making sure to watch the bacon while Kara massages her omega's sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when everything is done, Lena turns around and eyes the ocean blue irises that she's fallen for again and again since they have met. There's a question at the back of her head that keeps nagging and nagging her every day she talks and looks at anything, Kara. She knows this question perfectly, but it might or might not ruin their relationship. She doesn't know what Kara wants, shit, she doesn't even know what she wants. But the experience was always something she would take into consideration and or just keep Kara to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she shakes off all her nerves and asks the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want? With us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara took a big moment to contemplate this decision. It was a big one, she's not gonna lie. This was like life and death for her. Relationships were never a good thing in her life, look at all her exes'. Rachel was batshit crazy, Siobhan was jealous too much, Kenny was her first love in high school and she was happy with just staying friends with the beta, and Juliana wasn't even committed enough to care who she was hanging out with and what she did. She did have many one-night stands, but that was it. She usually left before the person woke up and vice-versa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara mostly blamed everything on herself. I'm not good enough. They won't love me. No one cares for me enough. I'm not enough. All these thoughts never occurred with the omega in front of her though, she noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, concluding to her answer, she doesn't. The alpha explains herself and what relationships were like in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lena..." Moving back to lean against the kitchen island behind her, she ducks her head and crosses her arms over her chest. Lena notes these actions and instantly becomes nervous about what's going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been good in relationships. People... leave. They don't stick around, they don't care, they don't acknowledge the commitment I've given. And so they leave. No one has stayed for me, for themselves, no has stayed around for longer than six months." Kara looks back up with small tears in her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. "If we're going to do this... me and you," She gestures between the two, noting that Lena is also looking sad, "We have to be committed in the best way possible. Our relationship has become incredibly close to me, and it's only been a month!" The pair laugh at this but Kara continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For only knowing you a month, it's been the best time I've ever had. If I’m going to be in a relationship with you, not saying I don't want to, I really, really do, but if it means that I lose you in the end, I can't have that. I want my best friend. And for knowing me less than six months, you know a lot more than half of my friends," Kara chuckles nervously and she ends her rambling session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena, for her part, listened intently to everything the blonde was saying. From the point of abandonment issues, to trust, and finally commitment. The omega makes sure she keeps this conversation in her mind because of all these issues, from the beginning to end, she wants to break all of them. Lena wants Kara to trust her enough not to question her, her worth, or their relationship. And that’s going to be a lot of work, and a lot of time for it, but since they already passed home, who says they can't backtrack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she takes a tentative step forward and when she sees that Kara doesn't react, she moves more boldly. Taking the tan forearms in her hands and holding them close to herself. But the alpha still didn't look at her. Lena takes her thumb and forefinger, placing it under the alphas chin and lifting so azure irises look into her fern green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're valid," Lena looks between both of Kara's teary eyes before she moves onto the next statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're important," Wiping a tear fallen from the alpha's eyes, the omega caresses the tanned cheekbone and continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're worth it, Kara," Lena drops Kara's other forearm and cradles the tanned jaw while using her thumbs to wipe away the tears falling faster and faster down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These three statements are all it takes for Kara to fully break down at all the prospects in her life and see how wrong she was about what she thought about herself. Though she knows that it's going to take a lot more time to know that it's the truth. But alas, everything Lena stated was true, and she just had to focus on the positive side of herself instead of the insecurities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it would take a lot more than just that; better said than done, in all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingery taking her hands away from her sides and tenderly holding pale hips, Kara nods her head in understanding and leans forward, bumping their foreheads against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” She hoarsely whispers. Lena just nods and moves her face to kiss the blonde’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds pass and the pair pull apart before the food goes cold. And right on cue, the blonde’s stomach makes its demands known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the beast awakens,” Lena teases while grabbing plates from a cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut it! It’s because I caught a glimpse of what you made,” Kara smirks and watches as Lena carefully places the poached eggs and bacon onto the two plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t help your case, darling.” Lena chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no case at the moment, love,” Teasing Lena back with her own nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around with one plate in each hand, she glared at the alpha. Tilting her head slightly, she threatened, “Do you wanna eat?” Squinting her eyes to add effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the warning, the alpha’s stomach started to growl again and bright blue eyes shot wide at the warning. “Yes! Yes, I do!” Kara quickly shouldered off all the teasing she was going to make the omega put up with and admitted to defeat at the potential loss of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring playfully, Lena smirked and held out the plate in her right hand with more food and said, “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling, Kara snatched the plate carefully and trotted her way around the kitchen island and onto a stool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair continued to enjoy their breakfast with light conversation and the small teasing here and there like they usually do. When they are done, Kara and Lena go and get ready while she does the dishes.  “You made and served breakfast, I’ll be cleaning and putting them into the dishwasher,” which is why Lena is struggling to find an outfit at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, as she usually does, she calls her best friend for advice. She called Sam while looking through the folded clothes in the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And may I ask why you're FaceTiming me when you should be getting railed?” Ever the tease Sam is, immediately with the Rated X jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lena wasn’t in the mood to add to Sam’s growing line of jokes. “You’re late for that and I need an outfit,” she rushed out a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me wh- pause. What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need an outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww! Come on, Luther. Spill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I come home… maybe,” she gingerly added while holding the phone towards her shoulder and holding up an L-Corp sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Sam grumbled before having Lena flip the camera around and hold up different shirts and pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a good ten minutes, they got Lena’s outfit pieced together and were starting their goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to tell me about what happened, right?” Sam referred to Lena’s slip up/don’t care statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance,” Lena muttered quickly, hanging up before she could get the brunt of complaints her best friend was going to throw at her. But either way, technology was always going to be her downfall. Sam was sending her multiple text messages with the same reference but in different words. They all wanted to know what was going on with Kara and herself and what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Lena took some omega blockers and started to get ready for the day, just like Kara was doing at the moment but she took her blockers beforehand. But they were now working after two hours of non-stop fucking between the pair. But she was still sensitive to other smells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done getting ready, Lena was in a pair of light blue, ripped jeans that were cuffed at the ankles, a cropped baseball t-shirt-courtesy of the alpha-and a matching hat that she was going to be wearing at the aquarium this afternoon. Rings littered three of her fingers on each hand and she had a silver chain with a small heart that connected it together that had small diamonds clustered in the middle. Her hair was up in a mid-ponytail and not a hair out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were late either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kara walked out of her room, she was wearing black jeans, ripped at the knees and ankles with a plain white t-shirt, with a black windbreaker, and a black champion hat in hand. Her hair was down in its natural long curls and the silver chain that her birth mother gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you handsome,” Lena winks at the blond and turns to grab her purse off the stool to rummage and find the pair of sunglasses she had from the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And aren’t you beautiful,” Kara wraps her arms around the hourglass waist from the side and places a gentle kiss on the cloth-covered shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s cheeks are red by the time she finds her sunglasses and turns towards the alpha. But she really doesn’t care, just being with Kara is enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> make her day horrible. She’s even surprised to not hear her mother call and cuss her out for who she’s dating or where she is, or even to her about what other people were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, sometimes it’s too late to take it back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When they get through the aquarium ticket booths, immediately, Kara goes straight to the sea lions that were seen in the middle of the entire entrance. Lena laughs quietly while following the alpha at her own pace, purse tucked into her elbow with her sunglasses and cap on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hit almost every station-or area-thanks to the blonde alpha. Though there were other people that took a notice to the blonde (rut wise) Lena pushed her hormones out and showed that the alpha is either “taken” or that the CEO herself was taking the soccer player. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her glasses and hat on to cover herself so as to not draw attention to Kara, but made sure to loosen the strap so she did have any red marks whenever she was going to be taking the blue cap off. Kara also made sure to keep herself discreet but mainly kept her sunglasses on. Her hat itself wouldn’t cover anything since it was her eyes that drew everyone in. (Hell, Lena knew it herself.) But by the end of their day, they were both horny, tired, and had a hell of a fun time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their time didn’t just end in… </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple activities</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Once they got home, a growl escaped the alpha and the omega knew exactly what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, shit. Having your brains fucked out by a beautiful alpha with an incredible cock was one thing, but when that same alpha also had a praise kink just like you, it was downhill from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep with Kara knotted in the omega, her cum shooting into the condom she used. Laying on their sides, comfortably and saited.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I haven't been posting like how I would normally, but school has been getting me jam packed and my grades have been slipping a bit. (Also because these teachers can't input grades and mistake my work for another classmates.) But I'm back in face-to-face learning so it's getting easier and a lot more manageable for me. </p><p>Home has been crazy so it's nice to be out of the house from time-to-time and with the fact I'm not allowed onto any other websites neither on my phone during class, it's helping me focus a lot more than at home. </p><p>It's a hard time for everyone including people in the U.S. (Texas in general) and I hope all of you reading are doing okay. Mentally and physically, for yourself and your family. Make sure you stay hydrated, eat, exercise (not like I do that either lmao) but I hope your spring breaks are gonna go okay and I'll most likely be working on these chapters during the break.</p><p>I'll be trying my best to get a chapter out as fast as possible, but it's getting hectic with my grandmas' house being renovated and me having to babysit the kids whenever my family is doing that. But other than that, the normal posting will either stay like it is now, going back to normal, or fast. One of the three, but there will be more chapters coming.</p><p>I love you guys, thank you for reading and giving me the constructive criticism, kudos included in this, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. see you in the next!! :)</p><p>- K</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something light at least. I'll try my best to write this story as often as possible. But I do have another book I'm writing, that one is my main. I know I already said it, but I've been working on a it for a while so please check it out or I'm gonna be writing for nothing and I really wanna major in literature, so try and give me feed back on both these stories. </p><p>I hope you liked it though. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>